Jurassic Bonds: Bigger, Louder, More Teeth
by Dramaking14
Summary: Months after the disaster of Jurassic World, Dave, Perry and many others have finally brought the park back onto it's feet again. But the scars left from InGen and Dr Wu still run wild on the island, and it's up to the residents of Jurassic World to sort out the mess. There's no telling what is lurking out there, or what will find them. Spin-off series of Jurassic Bonds.
1. A New Frontier

**So, after some thoughts, I've finally decided to go ahead and post a fanfiction series... thing. About the events after Jurassic Bonds: New Era, this does mean that characters that were killed in the film but not in that fanfic will be in this fanfic. So let's GO! Welcome, to Jurassic Bonds: Bigger, Louder, More teeth.**

 **First off, Dave ends up having to fill in for Zara, to take care of the one person he hates the most, the person he named Perry after... And if that wasn't bad enough, the others learn something shocking when they discover Dr Wu's personal voice recording...**

 **Before anything else, I am sorry to anyone who thinks bringing her is the worst idea ever. But I really couldn't resist, and besides. Even famous people go to theme parks all the time, it helps draws visitors. Funny story about famous people as well, my brother went on holiday at a hotel in** **France, and convince me that he took a photo with Chris Pratt, it was actually the hotel manager! LOL! He looked so much like Chris Pratt as well...**

* * *

 _X Raptor paddock..._

The burning central America sun beamed down on the raptor paddock, among the undergrowth and openings of where the raptor pack stalk, Dave played a guitar quietly in an opening upon a rock.

It had now been 5 months sense the disaster of Jurassic World and the carnage of the Indominus Rex, but despite everything that happened, today was now the day that Jurassic World would reopen to the world.

For Dave, the events of a year ago had shaped him greatly. The death of his father, Sam still weigh on him to this day. And even for his velociraptor, Perry. Having her own daughter Helen kill her son Bob was still something she was struggling to get over.

But apart from that, everyone was beginning to move on to the future. And today, the raptor pack were taking part in a new type of training... Combat Training.

Stalking among the undergrowth around Dave, Perry and Blue quietly let out a series of commands to the rest of the pack. By now, all of them had surrounded Dave among the undergrowth around the opening. But living with raptors for a few years now, Dave was fully aware of their presence.

Letting out a massive roar, Perry charged at Dave as the entire pack blasted from the hiding spot. But Dave didn't even react to any of them, not until they got really close...

Using his guitar as a weapon, Dave slammed it against Helen's head, forcing her back. Turning his attention to Delta, Dave shielded himself with his guitar as Delta pounced at him, with all his force, Dave threw Delta onto Charlie before she could reach him. Bringing his guitar up, Dave uppercut Echo right under her jaw, sending her back. Suddenly, both Blue and Perry brought their tails down on Dave's guitar, forcing it onto Dave's foot. But Dave managed to kick it back up, forcing Blue and Perry back. Finally, Dave swung his guitar around himself, creating a gust of wind and bark, forcing the whole raptor pack back as they dug their claws into the ground.

"Alright! Eyes up here!" called Owen having watched the whole thing with most of the other workers, including Barry.

Turning their attention to Owen, the whole raptor pack focused their eyes on their main alpha as the others gave an applause to Dave and the raptor pack for their work

"Not bad." admitted Owen impressed by the raptors combat.

In truth, Owen was beginning to worry that most of them were starting to loose their edge. To him, fighting spinosaurs and the I-Rex would surely begin to wear down on any of the raptors. But so far, not a single one was starting to break.

"What do you think, Dave?" called Barry as Dave readjusted a few strings on his guitar.

"Same thing. Good work, all of you." agreed Dave turning to the whole pack. "Though, if you _were_ trying to piss me off... Perry, no sound when ambushing. Blue, think before you strike. Charlie, faster reflexes. Delta, closer when pouncing. Echo, restrain your aggression. Helen-"

 _"Dave?"_ called out a familiar voice.

Looking up, Dave caught sight of Claire making her way up to where Owen and Barry was. After the events of the Indominus attack, Claire had struggled to bring Jurassic World back on it's feet, and in truth, she would have failed if it weren't for an unlikely helping hand... Patel Masarni, Simon Masarni's only son.

With the death of his father, Patel took his fathers place as head of _'Masarni Global Corporation'_ , and like his father before him, he too cared for both visitors and dinosaurs alike. Although he still has a long way to go until he reaches his fathers wisdom, Patel has already proven a large help for Claire, though today, she needed Dave for help from something a little different than training raptors.

"Hey, Claire." greeted Dave as he made his way out of the paddock. "How come your here?"

"I was hoping you'd do me a favor." asked Claire as she walked down to meet Dave with Owen and Barry.

"Why just Dave?" questioned Owen a little suspicious. "Surely he could do with some help?"

"Because this isn't anything too big." explained Claire. "And you can handle training the raptors without him anyway."

"See you in a bit Dave." patted Owen as he and Barry focused back on raptor training.

"So, what kind of a favor is it?" wondered Dave as he placed his guitar away.

"Touring favor." revealed Claire.

"Wait, I thought that was Zara's job?" remembered Dave confused.

During the Indominus attack, she had broke into the Aviary, allowing pterosaurs to attack visitors within the Main Streets. During the attack, Zara had been swooped up by a pteranodon and dropped into the Mosasaur Lagoon, she would certainly ended up sea food if it wasn't for Jess and Claire's nephews, Zach and Gray. Although she survived, Zara ended up loosing her foot to the mosasaur, and as a result, was forced to recover, meaning Claire had to find someone to fill in for her.

"Zara is still recovering." revealed Claire. "She won't be able to work for another two weeks. The trouble is, we have a special guest who we need someone to give the _'Jurassic World Experience'_ to. So if you wouldn't mind, filling in for Zara for today?"

Dave didn't really know what to make of this, he doesn't really know much when it comes to touring visitors around the island. In truth, he would rather stick with training raptors than that.

"Well... What I supposed to do?" asked Dave not sure how touring visitors actually works.

"Just, take them to different place." suggested Claire. "T-Rex Kingdom, Gyrosphere Safari, make sure they enjoy being here."

To be fair, that didn't actually seem that bad. Just spend a day with someone around park, have fun, nothing Dave can't handle.

"Alright then." agreed Dave fianlly. "So, who is this special guest?"

Not really wanting to tell Dave, Claire pointed at Perry who was now being health checked by Barry. Although right now, Dave wasn't getting where Claire was going.

"What? Perry?" wondered Dave.

"No, think." hinted Claire. "Who did you name her after?"

Dave didn't need to think to realize who Claire was referring to as his face widened with dread. Despite what many people think, Dave didn't name Perry after some cartoon platypus spy, he had name her after the other Perry... Katy Perry.

"No, just... no." denied Dave now not wanting to do Claire's favor at all anymore.

Even though Dave had name Perry after her, he didn't like her at all, in fact he hated her. The only reason he named Perry after her, was because he couldn't think anything decent else call her, it was either Perry or Elsa.

"Come on Dave." persuaded Claire. "Anyone else would gladly do something like that."

"I'd rather swim with the mosasaur than spend a day stuck with her!" snapped Dave.

"Dave, she's here for a good reason." explained Claire even though Dave didn't want to listen to any of it. "Every time celebrities have come here, attendance has risen, paparazzi, fans, new reporters. And, she's preforming here from the reopening."

"All the more reason to kill myself." admitted Dave sarcastically.

"Dave, please-"

"Claire! No." refused Dave standing his ground. "I don't care if you run everything here, or she's here for a good reason. You are NOT making me spend a day with that balloon chest!"

 _X Ferry landing..._

Needless to say, she did...

Waiting by the ferry landing, Dave had taken the time to chat to Jess about this on the phone. While he may of be putting on a happy face, this felt like torture to Dave.

"I am officially going to kill Claire after this." moaned Dave to Jess.

 _"Dave, your not." calmed Jess down through the phone._

"No, I am." admitted Dave. "I'm gonna throw her in dino dung, have her trampled on by a apatosaur, then feed her to Rexy."

 _"Come on, Dave." coxed Jess knowing Dave wouldn't actually do that. " Just, put your personal thoughts aside for today and enjoy it. Try looking at the brighter side of this."_

Thinking for a few seconds, Dave did come up with one good thing about it...

"I could always use her as bait in raptor training." figured Dave much to Jess's shock.

 _"DAVE!"_

"What? There'll be plenty people glad I did that."

 _"And there'll be plenty of people glad to have you arrested, or even close down Jurassic World." added Jess appalled Dave would actually consider that. "Listen, I gotta go now, and please, try to enjoy it."_

"Fine... I'll try." Dave finally agreed about to hang up on Jess. "See you in a bit gorgeous."

Turning his attention back to the unloading ferry, Dave finally caught sight Katy as she made her way off the ferry. For someone who Dave didn't really like at all, she was still eye catching. Her short black and water blue hair seemingly shining under the tropical sun along, and the crimson red jacket she wore over her top certainly caught attention.

 _"Just kill me now..."_ muttered Dave in despair.

"Hey, you must be Dave Hanzul." greeted Katy offering her hand out.

"Yep." answered Dave gritting his teeth as he shacked her hand. "I'm guessing Claire already told you about me."

"Yeah, she said you be my guide for today." admitted Katy smiling in excitement. "So, where do we start?"

Fortunately, Dave found a way to put his personal hate for Katy aside for the time being. And he knew one place that Katy would be sure to enjoy. "With the queen of Isle Nublar herself."

 _X Hammond's creation lab..._

Within Hammond's creation Lab, many of scientist had laid their eyes on incubating dinosaur eggs of all kind to make up for the dinosaurs killed by the Indominus. Some large, rounded eggs to hatch into apatosaurs, others medium sized eggs to hatch into ankylosaurs. But in truth, nothing felt the same without Dr Wu around.

After the death of the Indominus, Dr Wu had disappeared along with a large supply of amber and dinosaur DNA. Where he was, no one really knows. But while many of giving up on Dr Wu with his involvement with creating a killing machine, some wanted to know more...

Keen to find out what else Dr Wu was hiding, Jess had spent most of the morning trying to unlock Dr Wu's password lock in an attempt to open up his files on the computer. Jess isn't normally nosy, but she had good reason for wanting to know more. During the Indominus attack, she and the others had come across an image of another hybrid, listed as 'Stegoceratops'. And to Jess, that could mean that there could even more hybrids that they don't know about.

"Okay... let's try... Henry?" suggested Jess typing it in, but with no luck.

"Scientist?"

ACCESS DENIED

"Amber?"

ACCESS DENIED

"Fossil?"

ACCESS DENIED

 _"Jess?"_

Shooting back around, Jess caught sight of Claire right behind her. She had been caught red handed, but Jess wasn't going to admit defeat just yet.

"Hey, Claire." greeted Jess sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" asked Claire noticing the computer behind Jess.

"Um... Just a bit of Facebook." lied Jess hoping Claire would buy that lie.

"In here?" questioned Claire pointing out the lab they were in.

Seeing that Claire wasn't buying it, Jess finally admitted defeat.

"Okay... Not Facebook." admitted Jess. "I've been trying to open up Dr Wu's files."

"Why would you want to do that?" wondered Claire confused.

"Claire, we all heard what Hoskin said. Dr Wu was involved in everything." reminded Jess. "I'm just concerned the Indominus wasn't the only hybrid they planned on making."

Thinking for a moment, Claire understood Jess's motives. Even though the horror of the Indominus was behind them, any other hybrids that Dr Wu planned on making could easily cause a repeat of last time, if not even worse.

"Well... that makes two of us." admitted Claire. "So what have you tried?"

"Um, Henry. Scientist. Amber. Fossil." listed Jess of what didn't work. "And I thought Dave's having a bad day."

 _X T-Rex Kingdom..._

Jess had no idea how right she was. Waiting within the observing area, Dave and Katy waited for Rexy to show up as one guard threw a flare beside a slab of meat hanging from a tree.

In truth, Dave was hoping Rexy would feed more actively today. Recently, she's hasn't been herself, often ignoring goats and flares, so they've turned to changing the way Rexy is feed. And one of those hanging meat from a tree, like you see with lions in nature parks.

"Isn't this the T-Rex that broke out a few months ago?" asked Katy remembering hearing the news of the disaster.

"Actually, she was released rather than broke out." admitted Dave scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, why would you release a T-Rex?" questioned Katy skeptical on whether the people here actually care about protection. "Surely a hybrid is enough to deal with."

"We needed more teeth to kill the I-Rex." explained Dave still remembering _'The Main Street Battle'_ as many people have began to call it.

Just then, both Dave and Katy caught sight of Rexy emerging from the trees. Her body covered in scars from a few months ago, and her walking a little more stiff due to her old age. Even though a T-Rex can live to be roughly 30 or 35 years old, being raised in captivity means that Rexy could live to be much older.

But as she stomped over to investigate the hanging meat, Rexy didn't seem to keen. Normally she would feed with as much energy as any hungry person, but for some reason, all she did was just pull the meat off without much effort.

"Again? That's the fourth time this week she's been like this." noted Dave growing concern for Rexy's well being.

But Katy could a strong reason behind Rexy's behavior, one that most people here haven't taken into consideration.

"You want my honest opinion?" asked Katy.

"Not really, but go on." admitted Dave being honest himself.

"She look's lonely."

"LONELY?" repeated Dave skeptically.

"Think of it. When we're lonely, what do we do? We don't eat, we don't really care about what's going on." explained Katy drawing from the times she herself felt lonely. "Just look at her, she's all alone in here, maybe she just needs a friend."

Starting to think of it, Dave did see where Katy was coming from. Rexy has been all alone here from 25 years, being the only T-Rex on the island may mean she doesn't have to worry about defending her title, but she doesn't any other animals to socialize with.

 _"At least that's not problem with our raptors..."_ muttered Dave, enough for Katy to hear.

"Wait, you have a raptor?" asked Katy both excited and cautious.

"Six, actually." corrected Dave.

"Well, where are they? Can we see them?" asked Katy wondering where the raptors were.

"NO. The raptors here aren't used for display." refused Dave straight away. "We only use them for research... And sometimes protection."

"Come on, Dave. Please?!" begged Katy trying to convince Dave to show her.

But when Dave thought about it, it actually seemed like a good idea. Perry was a big fan of Katy's music, back she was a hatchling, Dave often played her some to help calm her down. And Claire did tell him to give Katy the _'Jurassic World Experience'_.

"You know what... why not." agreed Dave finally.

 _X Back in the lab..._

Originally, Claire thought it would only take a few minutes until she and Jess could unlock Dr Wu's password lock. But in reality, it had actually been an hour. And they still weren't any closer than before. While Jess was busy trying to unlock Dr Wu's password lock, Claire had turned her attention to Dr Wu's paperwork, seeing if they had a lead to any other hybrids or the password.

"And there I thought this would be easy." muttered Jess still coming up a possible word.

But while Jess kept on trying, Claire was beginning to turn her attention to Dave. After leaving him stuck with Katy, she didn't need to guess that he would be mad at her after today.

"So, did you have a word with Dave this morning?" asked Claire.

"Phoned him, he wasn't really too happy if I'll be honest." admitted Jess.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'll _'Throw you in dinosaur dung, have you trampled on by a apatosaur, and then feed you to Rexy'_." revealed Jess remembering every word Dave said.

"Sometimes, I really do wonder what goes through Dave's head." admitted Claire worried.

"Dave may say stuff like that, but he wouldn't really do it." assured Jess knowing enough about her husband. "Besides, I doubt Rexy would even be interested with the way she's been acting."

"Jess, this is Dave we're talking about." reminded Claire skeptically. "The man who punched a woman, broke a pterosaurs back and tore the I-Rex's eye out."

"Well you did deserve it." admitted Jess knowing about Dave punching Claire. "So what do think Dave's doing with Katy right now?"

"He's probably taking her to have a selfie with a baby triceratops."

 _X Raptor paddock..._

Claire couldn't be more wrong, Dave was actually driving Katy towards the Raptor paddock. Even though he had consider using Katy as raptor bait, he had throw that idea out of his head. All he plans on doing is showing the pack to her, maybe even bring Perry out.

Eventually, both of them reached the raptor paddock. To Katy, this paddock seemed way different from any others she's seen so far. Tighter security, higher walls, they really did want to keep their animals inside, but yet again, these are raptors housed here.

"So, this is the raptor paddock?" asked Katy.

"Yep." answered a sure Dave.

 _"Dave?"_ called Barry as he and Owen made his way to Dave.

"Hey guess." greeted Dave bro hugging Barry and Owen. "How did the health checks go?"

"Nothing we can't handle." answered Owen before his attention turned to Katy. "Um... Dave?"

"Yeah, I know." admitted Dave sadly.

"These your friends?" asked Katy feeling a bit left out.

"There are." introduced Dave. "Um, Katy, Owen Grady and Barry. Owen and Barry, Katy Perry."

"Pleasure to meet you." greeted Katy offering her hand.

"The pleasure all mine." assured Barry shaking her hand.

Though Owen wasn't as sure about this, to him, it seem Dave brought Katy here to use as raptor bait.

"Um, would mind giving us a moment?" asked Owen pulling Dave and Barry back a bit. "Dave, if you've brought her here for what I think you have, than no."

"I was going to, but no." assured Dave. "I just thought maybe it'll be a good idea to show her the raptor pack."

"Dave, they've killed people before." reminded Barry slightly worrying Katy. "They might try to have a go at her."

"Than I'll just bring Perry out." suggested Dave.

That actually such a bad idea, Perry was more trusted around people than the rest of her pack, mostly due to her human DNA. The only thing is, sense Perry herself has liked Katy a lot, she might be as shy as anyone else who's meet their idol.

"One minute, no longer." finally agreed Owen.

Not bothering in trying to convince Owen other wise, Dave led Katy to where the raptors are health checked before opening up the gate.

"Wait, we're going in?" questioned Katy getting scared.

"I'm going in, your not." assured Dave. "They're kill you if you went in alone."

But as Dave made his way into the middle of paddock, Katy didn't understand how he could go in alone. If the raptor would kill her, why won't they kill him?

"How come he can go in with them?" asked Katy as Owen and Barry watched from the other side of the cage.

"They trust him more than most people." explained Owen. "The only other people they trust is us two."

"Alright guys! Front and center!" called Dave for the whole pack.

Within seconds, the whole pack of raptors emerged from the undergrowth, surrounding and calling to Dave as one of their pack. While Blue and most of the other pack members circled or sniffed the area, Helen and Perry made their way up to Dave, rubbing their heads and bodies along side him.

"Hey, my scaly angle." chuckled Dave rubbing his and Perry's heads together.

Katy didn't know what to say, she knows how dangerous and savage raptors can be, but the way Dave is acting among them was something that she couldn't believe was happening.

"It's like watching a pack of dogs." admired Katy stunned by what she was seeing.

"Except bigger, louder, more teeth." added Barry knowing a raptor is nothing like a dog.

"So which ones which?" asked Katy.

"Well there's Charlie." began Owen starting from the lower ranking members to the top. "Then there's Echo, that ones Delta, and the smaller ones Helen, daughter of Blue and Perry."

"Wha- Perry?" repeated Katy surprised. "You named a raptor after a platypus?"

"NO!" yelled Dave still annoyed when people say that.

"Dave named her after you." revealed Barry. "The one thing he _doesn't_ hate you for."

Katy didn't know what to say, one part of her was both touched that Dave named a raptor after her, another was a bit annoyed she was with someone who clearly hated her.

But right then, Perry caught sight of Katy beside the gate, her eyes wide as her jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't even believe she was seeing the person who she was named after.

"Am. I. Dreaming?" asked Perry in shock.

But that shocked Katy even more, she just saw a raptor talk, a raptor!

"She spoke? She spoke!" realized Katy in shock.

"You just noticed?" chuckled Barry amused by Katy's shocked reaction.

"How can she do that?" asked Katy in disbelief.

"A few years ago, Dave brought Perry from the supermarket as an egg." explained Owen to Katy. "When she grew too big to live in his house, Dave brought her here for a home. But when she started to act differently from other raptors, we had her DNA tested, it turned out she had human DNA in her, making her smarter than other raptors, and even talk."

By now, Dave had managed to bring Perry over to the gate while the rest of pack waited near by. Dave wasn't going to let any of the other raptors get too close, they've killed people before, and he's not taking that chance here.

But by now, Perry was beginning to grow shy, burrowing her head into Dave's jacket in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay Perry." calmed Dave down. "Just act as you normally do."

Plucking up the courage, Katy stretched her arm out towards Perry as the shy raptor slowly rubbed her muzzle in Katy's hand. But when Katy expected her hand to disappear in Perry's jaws, instead, the soft warm sensation of skin rubbing against scales caught her attention.

"She's so soft..." whispered Katy amazed that she was actually stroking a raptor.

But to Dave, this was all he would allow to happen, it's too risky doing anything else with Perry. So stroking a raptor, is all Katy's gonna walk away from the paddock saying.

"Alright, time to go." hinted Dave as he opened up the gate.

Not taking any chances, Owen instantly closed the gate the second Dave made it through, any of the raptors could try to make a break for it.

"So, where to now?" asked Katy never wanting to forget the feeling of touching a raptor.

Luckily, Jurassic World was a big place, and there are plenty of places to go. And Dave knew one place that Katy would be bound to enjoy, Triceratops Territory.

 _X Still in the lab..._

"Come on! Why won't you open?!" begged Jess all out of ideas.

It had been another three pain staking hours sense she and Claire began to search through Dr Wu's work, but Jess wasn't any closer to unlocking Dr Wu's password lock.

"Alright, if I was Dr Wu, what type of password would I use?" thought Jess trying to think like Dr Wu.

But Claire suddenly came up with a good idea, sense Dr Wu is a scientist, and with science always changing with more ground braking discovers, she might just know the answer.

"Hang on! I think I know." revealed Claire trying her luck with the password lock. _"Evolve."_

ACCESS GRANTED

"Finally..." huffed Jess in relief.

But then, to her and Claire's concern, one voice record suddenly pop up on the screen. Clicking it to open, Claire and Jess listened to the voice recording with grave concern.

 _"Henry Wu. If your hearing this, than listen carefully to what I have to say. Head of InGen, Baron Dales, has decided to transport me and the amber samples to a different location, where it is, they're not telling. The mercenaries they have hired have released another hybrid from our classified location on the island, code named: Feathered T-Rex. Be warned, it may be young, but it will grow up fast and you'll have to fine it fast... unless you want a repeat of the Indominus."_

"You mean... there another hybrid... on this island?!" questioned Jess fearing the worse.

"Let's hope not!" admitted Claire bringing out her phone. "Owen! Are you there?!"

 _"I'm here." answered Owen. "What's wrong?"_

"I need you at the Control Room now!" explained Claire as she and Jess made their way to the Control Room. "We've found something."

 _X Control Room..._

When Owen learned about Dr Wu's voice mail, he straight away made it to the Control Room. While Lowery and Vivian tried to locate any sign of the apparent Feathered T-Rex Claire, Jess, Patel and Owen pounded over the thought of there being another hybrid on the island.

"I don't understand." admitted Jess. "We've been rebuilding Jurassic World for months now. If there was another T-Rex out there, we would seen it by now."

"Not unless it's stayed hidden within the Restricted Zone." suggested Claire.

In truth, Claire did have a point. Not that many people go into the Restricted Zone, so this Feathered T-Rex could easily stayed hidden there... until it grew too big.

"If it was young when released, then it should be trying to avoid human contact." theorized Owen.

"Well if it's young, then it would feed on lizards or smaller animals in the Restricted Zone." added Vivian joining in.

"Well what about when it's all grown up? You think a small lizard would be filling?" questioned Lowery.

"Bring up all camera close to the Restricted Zone." ordered Claire. "Maybe it's been combing the edges or one of the gates."

"Some reopening this turned out to be..." admitted Jess.

"I'll hold the reopening until we've dealt with this dinosaur." assured Patel as his attention turned to their special guest. "I want Katy back here until we've captured this T-Rex."

"Good luck with that..." wished Owen grimly. "Dave's still showing her around the island."

"What?" shouted Claire in shock. "Where are they?!"

 _X Triceratops Territory..._

While Triceratops may be housed within the Gyrosphere Safari, those at are more bold than others are housed within Triceratops Territory, mostly groups of males who were less successful at rutting.

But that didn't mean visiting was a no no, with high tree tops reaching into the sky, vast grassy fields for them to graze on, and even a large river to drink from. Any Triceratops here would treat it more like an retirement home.

Driving through the area in a Jurassic World jeep, Dave and Katy took in scenery as Dave drove up to a favorite spot. Down by the river, right among the bushes, triceratops came here to drink and feed on the bushes the lined the river.

"So these are like, dinosaurs trying to be rhinos?" asked Katy seeing Triceratops as scaly versions of rhinos.

"Sure, if you want to think of it like that." admitted Dave as if spitting out poison.

From the sound of Dave's voice, Katy could tell he really didn't like her, though it was bothering her that he hadn't admitted it yet.

"You really don't like me. Do you?" Katy finally asked.

"Oh what made you think that?" asked Dave sarcastically.

"Then why do you hate me?" questioned Katy.

In truth, it didn't bother her that Dave hated her, there are plenty of other people who think the same as Dave. The only thing that Katy didn't understand was why Dave hated her. Taking in a deep breath, Dave tried to find the words to tell her.

"Your music videos are just rubbish remakes of films." explained Dave starting with what he hated the most about her. "Like, 'Roar' it's just a rip of version of Tarzan. And 'Dark Horse'... Hello! Illuminati confirmed!"

"First off, _most_ music videos are like that." defended Katy. "Second, Egypt. Pyramids. Eye symbols. And the Illuminati don't even exist."

"That's what they want you to think." refused Dave actually believing in the Illuminati. "And your outfits never make any sense. Like, you sing a song called 'Peacock' and you wear blue feathers."

"Peacocks are blue." reminded Katy.

"No, they're green."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Blue."

"Green."

"BLUE!"

"GREEN!"

"Male peacocks are blue."

"With green feathers."

To be fair, they both could have argued for the rest of the day, but then both Dave and Katy ended up being distracted from their argument by something worrying. The triceratops herd had started to get agitated, gathering together with their heads facing forward, creating a formidable circle of horns, grunts and bellows.

"What's going on?" asked Katy confused by their sudden change in behavior. "What are they doing?"

"They're gathering together." realized Dave becoming concern. "Something's spooked them."

"But I thought there's only these dinosaurs in here." wondered Katy as Dave spotted what had spooked them, right behind the jeep.

 _"And... that one."_ pointed Dave at the window mirror.

Slowly turning around, both Dave and Katy looked up as fear washed over them at what was behind them...

Towering over the jeep, a large T-Rex silhouetted against the sun, but both Dave and Katy could see this T-Rex was very different from Rexy. It's neck and back were covered in a set of bristle like feathers while the rest of it's body was covered in more downy brown feathers. And even though it was fairly big, to Dave, it seem a bit more smaller than Rexy, a sign that this was a Buck T-Rex.

Unleashing a ground shaking roar, the Feathered T-Rex charged out at the triceratops herd, completely ignoring Dave and Katy. With all it's force, the T-Rex bit down on one of the triceratops's horns, wresting to pull the triceratops away from the others. But the triceratops managed to shake it's horn free from the T-Rexes jaw, with amazing force, the triceratops slammed it's frill into the T-Rexes head, forcing it to stumble back.

From their jeep, Dave and Katy could see the whole thing unfold. Despite their argument a few minutes ago, Dave had thrown his hatred for Katy aside just to protect her. Now was not the time to let personal thoughts get the better of him.

 _"Dave! Are you there?! Do you copy?!" radioed Owen through Dave's walkie talkie._

"I'm here." copied Dave picking up his walkie talkie. "But we got a issue."

 _"Feathered T-Rex?" asked Owen to Dave and Katy's shock._

"How do you know?" questioned Dave confused.

 _"I'll explain later, where are you two?" asked Owen concerned for their safety._

"We're in Triceratops Territory." panicked Katy wanting to get out of here.

 _"Just hang on, ACU is on their way." assured Owen hoping the two could survive until then._

But then Dave thought of something, maybe they don't need ACU to capture this T-Rex. They're not actually far from the East Gate, and T-Rex Kingdom. To Dave, they could avoid having people or dinosaurs die, all they need to do, is lure the T-Rex to paddock 9.

"Wait, don't send ACU over." ordered Dave coming up with an idea.

 _"Wha- Dave, you and Katy will die if you stay there!" thought Owen shocked Dave was saying that._

"I have an idea." assured Dave. "Keep an eye on the camera at the East Gate. When you see us, open up paddock 9."

 _"Dave, one T-Rex is bad enough, two would be a disaster." refused Owen straight away._

"Just, do it!" yelled Dave passing the walkie talkie to Katy. "Katy, listen to me. I need you to follow everything I say."

"Okay..." agreed Katy hoping Dave knew what he was doing.

Meanwhile, the T-Rex was still going at the triceratops. Changing his tactics, the T-Rex bit down on the Triceratops leg, managing to pull it away from the herd. But before the T-Rex could do anymore harm, the sound of a jeep horn caught it's attention. As the triceratops limped back to safety among the herd, the T-Rexes attention turned to the jeep as Katy kept on beeping the horn with Dave now in the passenger seat.

"Over here, Tiny arms!" yelled Katy now in the driver seat.

Enraged and tempted by the thought of a easier meal, the T-Rex charged at the jeep, his jaws wide open in an attempt to crunched down on the jeep. Just in time, Katy managed to reverse the jeep, dodging the T-Rexes jaw. With the T-Rex now following the jeep, Katy tried to focus on heading back to the East Gate.

From the passenger seat, Dave prepared himself for when they do reach the East Gate, his had also taken Katy's crimson red jacket and had tied it over his shoulder, almost like a cape.

"Keep going, Katy! Your doing just fine!" encouraged Dave not actually believing he's saying this.

Turning to her side mirror, Katy could see the T-Rex gaining on them. Even the mirror warned _'Objects are closer than they appear'_ , so in reality, the T-Rex was mere inches from the back of the jeep.

"Oh god!" whimpered Katy in fear.

But just in time, they made it to the East Gate, the large gate now opening to let them in. But now it was Dave's turn to run for his life...

As Katy turned the jeep to side, Dave jumped out of the passenger seat. Rolling out, Dave brought himself onto his feet as the T-Rex lock Dave in his sights.

"HEY! HEY! HERE!" called Dave trying to get the T-Rexes attention.

And it had worked, with brighter, more obvious prey waving him over, the T-Rex bellowed at Dave as Dave made a mad dash for paddock 9. By now, Dave was wishing he asked Claire for advised when outrunning a T-Rex. Claire of all people managed to do that with Rexy... in heels of all things!

With each breath, and each step of the foot, Dave could hear and feel the T-Rex gaining on him. But just in time, the gate to paddock 9 began to open up. To those in the Control Room, it seemed Dave was trying to get Rexy to fight this Feathered T-Rex, but Dave was actually planning on something else.

Quickly making a run into the paddock, Dave threw Katy's jacket into the middle of the paddock before trying to hide among the bushes and leaves. Just in time, Dave managed to keep himself hidden as the Feathered T-Rex stampeded into the paddock, it's eyes locked on the jacket lying among the floor as it sniffed it for any sign that this was food.

Suddenly, a ear splitting roar caught the Feathered T-Rex and Dave's attention. Turning to the source, both of them caught sight of Rexy emerging from the trees, her eyes locked on the Feathered T-Rex. But when everyone was expecting a repeat of _'The Main Street Battle',_ neither Rexy or the Feathered T-Rex showed any aggression to one another, in fact, it was the complete opposite of that.

Slowly walking up to the Feathered T-Rex, Rexy looked down as the Feathered T-Rex lowered his head down in submission. Rather surprising, Rexy was the largest of the two, primary because female T-Rexes are large and more aggressive than males, so with T-Rexes, girls really did run the world.

Slowly creeping to the opened gate, Dave kept his eyes on the two T-Rexes. But there was no need to fear being eaten right now, both Rexy and the Feathered T-Rex had began rubbing her heads against each others necks, growling in contentment as the feeling of soft scales brushing against downy feathers ran through their skin.

It seemed Katy was right all along, Rexy really was lonely after all. And with the arrival of the Feathered T-Rex, Dave may of just given Rexy a new playmate.

Thinking the two wanted some privacy, Dave closed the gate behind him. Now there were two T-Rexes happily inside T-Rex Kingdom.

 _X Control Room..._

Not long after that, Dave had been taken into the Control Room for medical care. As Jess carefully cleaned Dave's bruises while Lowery and Vivian kept an eye on Rexy and her new friend on the camera, Owen and Claire were still surprised Dave's plan actually worked. Owen had also brought Perry along with him once Dave was safe, and she was now growling with joy, relived that Dave managed to outrun a T-Rex.

"So, that was your plan all along?" asked Owen quite impressed. "Give Rexy a playmate."

"Something like that." admitted Dave rubbing Perry's neck. "Man, outrunning a T-Rex is not easy."

"Try doing it in heels." added Claire.

"But, where did that T-Rex even come from?" asked Dave wondering how it managed to stay hidden for so long.

"Turns out, Dr Wu created a Feathered T-Rex specimen during the Indominus rampage." explained Jess done cleaning Dave's bruises."When he left, the InGen mercenaries released it onto the island. It must of spent all this time growing in the Restricted Zone."

"But if something like a T-Rex can hide for so long, what else could be hiding here?" wondered Claire with deep concern.

The fact is, if Dr Wu could create a Feathered T-Rex, and then have stayed hidden on the island without them noticing, then there's no telling what else could be hiding on Isle Nublar. Could be anything, and in Dave's worse case, another Indominus Rex. But the Indominus sibling was reported to be eaten by the older one, the body having been thrown away. The chance of it having survived being cannibalized is very unlikely or best still impossible.

"But. Everything. Fine. Now." reminded Perry bringing up what they had sorted out.

"Yeah, let's just look at it this way." added Lowery joining in the conversation. "We manage to stop anyone getting eaten, we gave Rexy a new friend, and our special guest is still in one piece."

 _"No thanks to him."_ admitted a familiar voice, much to Dave's annoyance.

Turning to the elevator, everyone caught sight of Katy walking up to them. While she was a little annoyed that she lost one of her jackets, Katy had something to say to Dave.

 _"Oh boy..."_ muttered Dave expected the worse from Katy. "Katy, I swear! I had no-"

But before Dave could say anything else, Katy just pulled him into her arms. Relived that Dave was okay, Katy wasn't mad at all, Dave was only doing is job. Although Dave was almost about to throw up as the realization of who was hugging him came into his head.

"Not. Mad?" asked Perry as Katy let go of Dave.

"No. Not at all." revealed Katy in joy. "Look at this way, who can say they were chased by a T-Rex?"

"I can." admitted Claire.

"Does a hybrid T-Rex count?" asked Owen putting his hand up.

And so did Dave, and Jess, even Perry, much to Katy's astonishment.

 _"Okay, quite a few actually."_ whispered Katy.

But than Owen came up with something rather good. Sense Dave's given Katy the _'Jurassic World Experience'_ , it's only fair Katy gave Dave something back.

"Hey, Dave. Didn't you did Preforming Arts before you came here?" reminded Owen hinting an idea to everyone.

"You did Preforming Arts?" asked Katy, was there nothing Dave could hide from her?

"Yeah, A star student." added Claire picking up on what Owen was saying.

"What are you guys going on about?" wondered Dave starting to worry.

But at that moment, everyone gave a certain look right at Dave, even Katy herself had picked up on what Owen and Claire were suggesting. And to be fair, it didn't take long for Dave to pick up on it either.

"No... please no." begged Dave not keen on it at all.

"Come on, Dave." encouraged Jess. "Trust me, it's not as bad as you think it is."

"What do you want me to do? Dress in pink armor, and do the Harlem shake?"

 _X Main Street..._

 _"Kill me... just kill me now."_ moaned Dave as everyone prepared for the opening.

Night had now descended on the park, and the once quite Main Street, was now filled with people. All of them awaiting the reopening of the only park containing living breathing dinosaurs. Among the crowds of people, Owen, Barry, Claire, Jess even Lowery and Vivian waited for Patel to arrive and announce the reopening of Jurassic World. He was after all the new owner of _'Masarni Global Cooperation'_ it was only fair he held the honor of reopening the park.

"You think Dave will be alright?" asked Jess hoping Dave was ready.

"He trains raptors for living." reminded Barry. "I doubt Dave will be bothered by a bit of stage fright."

But backstage, Dave waited among with a few others, covered in his dinosaur armor. After the events a few months ago, Dave had taken the time to fix it, and add a few more... Dave touches to it. And to be honest, he was more frighten of preforming to dozens of people.

"Come on, Dave Hanzul." encouraged Dave talking to himself. "You train raptors for a living, and your scared for this?"

"You'll be fine Dave" assured Katy making her way towards Dave.

Turning to where she was, Dave was actually speechless for once. Her skin seemed to glow under her white glow in the dark outfit, even her glitter lined eyes made Dave blush a little, but yet again, who wouldn't?

"How do I look?" asked Katy hoping for an honest answer.

"You look... beautiful." admitted Dave actually being honest. "No really... you do."

Meanwhile, on the stage, Patel had made his way on, all the stage lights focusing on him as he pick up his microphone. Drawing from what his father would do, Patel focused as he locked on to the sea of faces in front of him.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Everyone who works here, and every dinosaur that lives here, cannot use any words to tell you how much it means for you to come here." began Patel having prepared a speech. "My father, who tragically gave his life to protect this island, was inspired by the vision of a wise man, a man who dreamed of the impossible, and made it reality. Though we still have much to learn, and much changes to face, as time goes we will change with them, and adapt to see a better, brighter future. So, it gives me great pleasure to reopen our home... Welcome, to Jurassic World!"

Within seconds, the whole Main Street erupted into a sea of clapping hands and cheering voices. It seemed people really did enjoy seeing a dinosaur.

"So without further ado. Please welcome, Dave Hanzul. Preforming with our special guest tonight, Katy Perry!"

With within seconds, the whole stage lights died down, before lighting up in a flash. With Patel having gotten off the stage safety, now everyone had their eyes on something rising from the stage, something big...

Standing tall and proud, both Dave and Katy stood beside each other as they raised from the stage. But they didn't stop there, still they kept rising until a large shining T-Rex sized animatronic emerge, with Dave and Katy right on it's back. Of course they wouldn't use an actual T-Rex, to risky. But no one seem to be bothered by that, all they cared about was having a good time...

 ** _(Roar - Jurassic Bonds Version)_**

 _Katy: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

 _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
 _So I sat quietly, agree politely_  
 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
 _I let you push me past the breaking point_  
 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

 _Dave: You held me down, but I got up_

 _Katy: HEY!_

 _Dave: Already brushing off the dust_  
 _You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
 _Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

 _Katy:You held me down, but I got up_

 _Dave: HEY!_

 _Katy:Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
 _I see it all, I see it now_

 _Dave: I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Katy: Louder, louder than a T-Rex_  
 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Katy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Dave: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Katy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Dave: You're gonna hear me roar_

 _Dave: Now I'm floating like a pterosaur_  
 _Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
 _Katy: I went from zero, to my own hero_

 _Katy: You held me down, but I got up_

 _Dave: HEY!_  
 _Katy: Already brushing off the dust_  
 _You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
 _Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

 _Dave: You held me down, but I got up_

 _Katy: HEY!_  
 _Dave: Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
 _I see it all, I see it now_

 _Katy: I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Dave: Louder, louder than a T-Rex_  
 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Katy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Dave: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Katy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Dave: You're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Katy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Dave: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Katy: (You'll hear me roar)_  
 _Dave: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Katy: You're gonna hear me roar..._

Just then, Perry leaped up onto the stage. Surrounding Dave and Katy, but this wasn't an ambush, it was just part of the whole thing. Besides, there was no way Perry would miss out on something like this!

 _Perry: CAW!_

 _Katy: Roar_

 _Perry again: CAW!_

 _Dave: Roar_

 _Perry yet again: CAW!_

 _Katy: Roar,_

 _Dave: Roar,_

 _Both: ROAR!_

 _Katy: I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Dave: Louder, louder than a T-Rex_  
 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Katy:Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Dave: (YEAH!)_  
 _Katy Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Dave: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Katy: You're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Dave: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Katy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Dave: (You'll hear me roar)_  
 _Katy: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Both: You're gonna hear me roar..._

Finally, Perry unleashed the loudest roar she had ever let out in her entire life. Loud enough to shatter the ground, break glass, and burst ear drums.

Within seconds, everyone screamed and cheered in amazement. Among all this, Dave rubbed Perry's head in joy as she barked up into the air. Even Katy pulled up Dave's hand as even more people screamed and cheered even louder, to Dave's shock and surprise.

 _X Deep within the Restricted Zone..._

But deep within the Restricted Zone, among the ruins of the old T-Rex paddock, a creature caught the faint rumbled of the music of in the distance. Emerging from the undergrowth, the creature caught sight of the lights in the distance shining within the tropical night sky, a sure sign that people were returning to the island.

But the experience of the past has caught this creature what nightmares are created from the humans, after all, it was one of them...

Despite feeling a curious urge to investigate, the creature lumbered back into undergrowth. For there was no place in the world for a creature design to kill... a creature known... as the Untamable King.

* * *

 **Trust me, I know what you are thinking, and it's not that one...**

 **But the next chapter, everyone soon learns about the creature they all thought was died long ago.**

 **A.N**

 **Anyone is more than welcome to give ideas for future chapters, but I am intending on a big chapter on the way. Thank you X**


	2. Something has survived

**After the reopening of Jurassic World, people are trying to return to how things were before. But now the group are about to learn of a creature that they all presumed, and hoped, was dead long ago.**

 **Review replay:**

 **bryan mccloud - Actually, it had so much** **adrenaline in it's body that it was able to survive it's siblings attack. It is possible, one of the horses at my work experience places survived that way in a car crash.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Can't get enough of a talking raptor, can you?**

 **darkwrap - No, it's the Indominus that was thought to be cannibalized by the older one.**

 **Mickol93 - Didn't you read the whole chapter? She's still in T-Rex Kingdom with a new mate! It's something else...**

 **WolfDragon - I think your in for a bit of a surprise.**

 **knight of cybertron 1984 - Your idea's did help a lot, but I'm holding them back for later on. When stuff really starts to get interesting.**

 **Joey baldwin - I might do a chapter somewhere in the future were we see the events of Jurassic World from Rexy's view, but that'll be some time away.**

* * *

 _X Unknown..._

 _Turning to his surroundings, Dave looked around himself with an unsure and cautious concern. It seemed as though he was in some sort of paddock, the black night clouds stretched over the sky as thousands of drops of rain fell among Dave, tall gloom cloaked trees towering above him, and an unusual cold chill howling through the undergrowth._

 _Just then, Dave could hear something blowing in the air, almost like an cold, reptilian laugh. Then the undergrowth around Dave began to move as something seemed to lumber through, and finally, the very ground beneath Dave rumbled in a set of foot steps._

 _"Perry? Owen?" called Dave hoping for a response. "Claire? Jess?"_

 _Right then, a crack of thunder illuminated the paddock around Dave, and an piercing red eye mere inches in front of him!_

 _"No..." shudder Dave in shock and fear._

 _Consumed in fear, Dave couldn't believe or want to believe what he was seeing towering over him under the night sky. The Indominus Rex._

 _"Missed me?" asked the I-Rex holding her claws out._

 _Frozen_ _in fear, Dave couldn't defend himself as the I-Rex slashed her claws down his face, leaving three massive claw mark across his face. Just in time, Dave managed to snap out of his shock and roll out of the way as the I-Rex lunged at him. With nothing to fight back with, or defend himself with, Dave made a mad dash for the exit. Up ahead, Dave could see the exit up, glowing with a bright light of safety._

 _"Dave! Dave!" called Owen holding his hand out. "Take my hand!"_

 _But only inches from the exit, the I-Rex grabbed Dave in her claws, tearing away Dave's flesh and cloths._

 _"So close!" teased the I-Rex toying with Dave like a doll._

 _Struggling against the pain and grip he was trapped in, Dave was helpless as the I-Rex threw him against the wall, snapping his back as he fell to the ground._

 _Unable to get back up, Dave let out a terrified scream as the I-Rex stampeded through the undergrowth at him, her claws out and her jaw wide open as she slammed it down on Dave._

 _X Dave and Jess's apartment..._

"NO!" yelled Dave waking up in shock.

But soon, reality set back into his mind as Dave kept breathing with a fast pace. Around him, Dave could see his own apartment room clouded by the dark. Beside him, Jess remained fast asleep in their bed, even asleep, she was still someone Dave loved with all his heart.

Breathing more calmly and quietly now, Dave rubbed his hands across his face. It was only a nightmare, but still, the memory of the Indominus was something still brought deep fear to everyone.

Unable to shake off the memories of his nightmare, Dave got out of his bed, leaving Jess alone as he pulled his dressing gown over him.

Needing some fresh air, Dave made his way to the balcony as he looked down at the Main Street and Mosasaur Lagoon down below. It was only midnight, yet the lights and chorus of visitors and dinosaurs still filled a welcoming rhythm in the air.

It had now been three days after reopening Jurassic World, and people were beginning to return to the island. Although many did not feel as safe as before, they still trusted Jurassic World not to cause a repeat of the Indominus.

But after his nightmare, Dave had begun to consider a haunting possibility. What if the Indominus was alive?

After the discovery of a Feathered T-Rex within the Restricted Zone, now Dave was starting to become a bit concerned, and personally, Dave himself was starting to think he was getting paranoid about it. But if a T-Rex can remain hidden on the island, why not the Indominus?

But it's impossible. The I-Rex was killed by the mosasaur, dragged into the lagoon as midnight lunch. To everyone on the island, that was certain death... unless - There was another I-Rex on the island, which was actually a strong possibility.

Before even learning about the I-Rex, Dave learnt from his dad, Sam, that was actually two I-Rexes breed, in case the other didn't survive. But the sibling was supposedly cannibalized by the older one, however, that was enough to get Dave thinking.

 _"Dave?"_ groaned Jess making her way to Dave.

Her dressing gown cloaked over her as she joined Dave along side the balcony. But already, Jess could see something was bothering Dave, it's not like him to wake up in the middle of the night.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Jess wrapping her arms around Dave's waist as the two looked down.

"The Main Street? Or the moon reflecting off your eyes?" smiled Dave making Jess chuckle.

"They look like ants from up here." whispered Jess looking down the people below them.

But despite Jess trying to lighten the mood, Dave was still bothered by his own thoughts. He needed to tell Jess, whether they wanted to talk about it or not.

"You remember what happen down there, that night?" questioned Dave as Jess straight away picked up on what he meant.

"I try not to remember..." admitted Jess shivering as the memories from that night came flooding back. "What made you ask?"

"I just..." but Dave stopped himself from going any further.

To be honest, even though Jess loved him more than anything in his life, Dave was still concern she would find what he was thinking crazy. But if he didn't tell her soon enough, that he might not get another chance.

Turning to face Jess, Dave found the words to tell Jess about his deep concern.

"I think the I-Rex is back."

"Dave... We just reopened Jurassic World." reminded Jess growing concerned for Dave. "It makes sense why you're getting paranoid about the I-rex-"

"I'm not getting paranoid, Jess." assured Dave. "It's just bothering me. Think of it, if a T-Rex can hide on the island, why can't her?"

To be honest, Jess did see Dave's point. Despite having so many people arriving on the island, there was still parts of the island left uncharted and cut off from the park. If any dinosaur broke out, large or small, it can easily hide within the Restricted Zone.

"Well... If it's really bothering you, tell it to the others." suggested Jess understanding Dave's concern. "I'm sure they'll take it into consideration."

But for now, both of them needed their sleep. Turning his attention away from the I-Rex theory, Dave followed Jess back to their bed. In the morning, he would explain his personal thoughts to the others.

 _X Next day, Control Room..._

The next day, the usual Control Room routine faces were joined by Owen, Claire, Barry, Jess, Patel and even Perry. Dave and Jess had gathered all of them to so that Dave could explain his theory. It's not often Dave or anyone calls a meeting like this, but this was something everyone took seriously.

While Owen, Claire and Barry pounded over what Dave could want to explain, Perry had taken an interest in Lowery's dinosaur toys, mostly the raptor one.

"Perry, please don't whack me with your tail." asked Vivian only inches from Perry's tail.

"Sorry." apologized Perry heading back to the others.

Finally, Dave made his way out the elevator, his eyes still straining from his nightmare last night. Just getting paranoid after the nightmare alone is enough to show how much Dave fears the I-Rex, but yet again, everyone here does.

"Thanks for coming guys." thanked Dave rubbing his eyes.

"No prob, David." joked Owen trying to lighten Dave's mood.

"So, why did you want to see us?" Claire finally asked.

Taking in a deep breath, Dave walked up to the screen as Perry rubbed along side him as he try to find the words to tell them.

"First off, don't straight away assume I'm getting paranoid. But... I think the I-Rex is back."

The very mention of the I-Rex brought fear and dread to everyone in the Control Room, all those focusing on keeping the park going stop what they were doing as they locked their eyes on Dave. Even Patel grew deeply concerned at the mention of his dad's murderer.

"Dave... please." assured Claire not believing Dave. "The Indominus is dead."

"How do you know?!"

"She was dragged into the lagoon by the mosasaur." reminded Owen. "You saw it, you were only meters from her when she died."

"I'm not talking about that I-Rex." revealed Dave. "I'm talking about the other one."

 _"Other one?"_ repeated Jess in shock.

Straight away, Claire and Owen picked up on what Dave was referring to, the sibling.

"You mean to tell me, there's two of those hybrids?" asked Patel with deep concern.

" _Was."_ corrected Claire. "We originally bred two I-Rexes, in case the other didn't reach adulthood. But, the first I-Rex attacked the second as soon as it began to hatch. Although we tried to help it, he didn't make-"

" _HE?"_ interrupted Dave in shock and surprise.

Was Claire basically saying that the I-Rex had a brother? It's a bit strange to be honest, as most dinosaurs on the island are bred to be female, a way of controlling the population and keeping aggression down to a minimum. The only other male dinosaur Dave even knows that lives here is Blue, and even he can be a handful.

"We bred a male I-Rex to see if there was any difference between males and females, like a peacock or lion." revealed Claire. "Sadly, the wounds proved fatal. The brother was taken to be buried in the old T-Rex Paddock, within the Restricted Zone."

"Did you take photos of him? Information? Anything that describes his wounds?" asked Owen keen to know how fatal the wounds were.

"Well... it's hard not to forget them." admitted Claire. "He had a bite mark where the other tried to snap his neck, a large amount of flesh missing from his right leg, his left claw had been twisted, and a gash right across his bottom jaw."

But Jess had began to pick up on something. The I-Rex had taken a massive beating before she died, club by an ankylosaur, blasted by machine guns, clawed and bitten by Rexy and the Raptor Pack, even having her eye torn out by Dave. That with the fact that dinosaur are able to recover from much more serious injuries that would kill a person, possibly means that her brother could have survived being cannibalized. Perhaps his wounds weren't as fatal as they thought.

"What if he survived?" suggested Jess thinking hard.

"The scientist concluded the injuries as fatal." admitted Claire. "He wouldn't have been able to recover."

"Claire, we all saw how much his sister took." reminded Owen. "It took a raptor pack, a T-Rex, and mosasaur to finally take her down."

"Not to mention dinosaurs can recover from injuries that would always kill a person." added Dave.

"Alright, alright. So let's say he did survive being eaten." suggested Patel. "How could he have been able to survive on the island without showing himself?"

"Same way our feathered friend did." revealed Dave bringing up the Feathered T-Rex. "The Restricted Zone, very little contact, able to scavenge off his sisters victims. Except once that food is gone, then we have the very same problem all over again."

"But, if he had survived, we would have seen him." brought up Vivian.

"Not exactly, dense undergrowth, very little people going in, anything can hide in there." admitted Lowery.

"Not to mention the camouflage and changing it's body temperature." added Owen remembering how the sister broke out.

"Wait, you can't just say that-"

"He can." interrupted Barry knowing that theory is very possible. "Where I come from, the Congo, there are stories of Mokele Mbembe _'the one who stops the flow of rivers'_. Body like an elephant, long neck and tail like a snake, and a small head like a horse... Sound familiar?"

"Dinosaur." realized Perry knowing what that sounds like, a sauropod.

"But that's just a theory, no ones proven that yet" reminded Claire. "And in case you forgot, the Indominus doesn't stop the flow of rivers, it kills people."

 _"Maybe not."_

There was one thing Owen had pick up on, what if this I-Rex is more mentally stable?

His sister had been kept in a paddock far too small for her size, all alone, no contact, nothing to socialize with, alone behind forty feet of concrete wall. As a result, she was more psychotic, whenever she dealt with something new, she would always attack it, and even then she would rely on overpowering to win.

But if Dave's theory is right, then her brother would have experienced everything. He would have learned as he grew, and instead of view the island as a massive hunting ground like his sister, he would have seen it as his home.

"What are you picking up on Owen?" asked Dave not to sure what Owen.

"Remember the I-Rexes paddock?" reminded Owen bringing everything they went wrong with the sister. "Far too small, nothing to communicate with, and no contact from the outside. When she broke out, she was learning about the world, she was learning about herself. And all she thought of when meeting something new was to kill it."

"Like being born again." realized Jess in shock.

"If her brother has been living in the Restricted Zone for all these months, than he'll know about the world." brought up Owen. "He'll know what to stay clear from and what to hunt."

"Guys... It's all just a theory!" reminded Claire not wanting think there was another I-Rex out there. "We don't have any proof to suggest he's out there, so for all we know, the brother is DEAD!"

"Claire, trust me, I am really hoping your right." admitted Dave understanding Claire's concern. "But we still need to consider the chance he _is_ out there. Claire, you wanted a hybrid, but Hoskin and Dr Wu wanted a weapon. If he's out there, then we need to find him. It's only a matter of time before he kills someone, and we end up with a repeat of last time."

And after the disaster the sister caused, Claire really didn't want it happening all over again. If it did, then Jurassic World would have no chance of reopening, people would stop coming to the island all together, leaving every dinosaur here to die.

"Go to the old T-Rex paddock with ACU." ordered Claire finally going along with their theory. "Search for any signs that he could be out there, footprints, fresh blood, anything that'll back up your theory."

"What happens if we do find him?" asked Owen wondering what to do if they did find him.

But everyone knew the most likely answer to that.

"Run."

 _X Old T-Rex paddock..._

Among the old, overgrown fences of the old T-Rex paddock. There was still the same haunting feeling, as if the ghost of dinosaurs still lumbered though here, as they did years ago.

Scanning the area for any sign of life, Owen and Dave lead ACU soldiers through the remains of the paddock. Despite being with a highly trained team, Owen and Dave had decided to take Perry and Blue with them, with the two raptors gone, it was primary Echo who filled in as beta until they returned, she had after all fought with Blue when they were young for dominance of the pack.

As the team kept on searching the area for any proof to back up Dave's theory. Dave had caught sight of something that brought back bad memories, a crashed helicopter. the rusted metal now hidden under dirt and weaving vines.

It was hard for Dave to think that only years ago, this was where he fought to save his scaly angle from Ranger. Although he had saved Perry from Ranger, it had cost him his mums life. And even the sight of the helicopter, was enough to bring him to tears as the memories of his mum came washing back to his mind.

"Dave?" called Owen seeing Dave was beginning to break into tears. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine..." lied Dave wiping his tears away. "I just got some dirt in my eye."

Just then, everyone caught the sound of Blue barking for everyone beside the broken fence. Joining Blue, everyone looked down the fence for anything that caused Blue to bark.

"Blue must of smelt something." thought Owen knowing Blue wouldn't bark unless he's found something.

"Whatever it is, it must be down there." knew Dave.

"Guys, stay up here and look for anything." ordered Owen to the ACU soldiers. "We'll look down there."

Looking down, Owen began to tie the broken wires of the fence around him. But Dave wasn't going to do anything like that...

"Wow, Owen!" stopped Dave seeing a problem. "You can't use that, it could snap."

Normally, Owen would argue other wise. But on this occasion, Dave did have a point. Wire that's been exposed to the whether for 20 years is bound to be unstable and close to snapping, not something to go climbing down.

"Guys! Over here." called Perry.

Looking over, the three could see that Perry had found a path down to the bottom of the fence. How else would people get down there when this place was being built?

Eventually, the four made their way down to the bottom of the fence, the grey concrete wall towering over them as the sound of the ACU soldiers up above washed down the trees down below. Consider how high the fence was, it was a wonder how a T-Rex could even get up there.

But as the group kept going through the undergrowth, they came across something rather familiar...

Covered in vines and mud, the broken skeleton of a spinosaur laid in front of them. There was no need to guess how this got here, it was same spinosaur that the group had dealt with years ago. It's spine still spearing though it's rib cage where it fell from the top of the fence, even the eye socket still had bullets shining him then where Owen and Dave had shot at it.

But Owen could see something different about it. Some of it seemed to be missing, both leg bones were no where near the skeleton, even parts of the spine looked as though they had been snapped off. Either someone, or something had took them.

"I don't remember the spinosaur having no legs." admitted Dave noticing the missing leg bones.

"Maybe. Scavenged off." suggested Perry as she and Blue buried their snouts in the skeleton for any food.

"No scavenger here could take away bones this big." reminded Owen.

So far, it seemed as though they had found proof to back up Dave's theory. But while all four of them pounded over what could have taken the missing bones, they were unaware that the ground beneath them was unstable.

Feeling his feet give way, Blue looked down as his toe claws seemed to grow shorter under the soft squelched mud. But what was happening was even worse, the whole group was on top of a mud slide.

Within an instant, Blue barked a warning call. All three looked back to see the ground beneath their feet also giving way.

"MUDSLIDE!" realized Owen in fear. "QUICK! MOVE!"

Being closer to the edge of the mudslide, Owen and Perry quickly made it out of the clouding dust and shifting ground. But Dave and Blue were not so to get to safety in time, both Dave and Blue found themselves clawing and digging their hands and claws into the ground in an attempt to stop themselves from being buried alive.

Reaching at whatever was around him, Dave ended up catching his club on a branch, stopping him from being pulled with the mud. But Blue was still in trouble, blinded by the dust, Blue could only hiss and bark in vine.

"BLUE!" yelled Dave hearing Blue tumbling down towards him. "TAKE MY HAND!"

But being a raptor, all Blue could do once he tumbled onto Dave, was sink his teeth into Dave's right leg for grip.

"OW! MY HAND! NOT MY LEG!" screamed Dave at the pain rushing from his leg.

But to both Dave and Blue's shock, a large boulder crashed the branch Dave had caught his club on. Causing both Dave and Blue to be swallowed up the dirt and dust before finally coming to a halt.

With on arm freed from the dirt, Dave managed to dig his head free from the mud, gasping for air as his mind began to focus back on what had happened. But then, Dave took notice of Blue, lying with his head out of the mud but his body still consumed by the dirt.

"Blue!" realized Dave pulling himself out.

Rushing over with deep concern, Dave struggled to pull Blue out of the mud as he looked for a pulse. Dave wouldn't want to tell Owen or Perry they had lost Blue all because of Dave's theory. Luckily, Blue still had a pulse, this raptor was gonna need more than some mud to kill him.

 _"Dave! Blue!" radioed Owen having made it from the mudslide_ _unscathed_

 _"Dad! Are you. Alive?" added Perry worried for her adaptive dad and mate._

"We're here." assured Dave before noticing the bite on his right leg.

But with Blue still unconscious and Dave unable to move far due to his leg, niether were in any shape to get to the others.

"Listen, Blue's been knocked out and my leg's too banged up to go anyway." explained Dave trying to wipe away the blood stained dirt from his bite. "We're gonna have to call off the search and get back."

 _"On it." agreed Owen growing concern for Blue. "We'll get to you guys as soon as possible, just stay there."_

"Duh." groaned Dave sarcastically.

To Dave, there was no telling how long it would take for any of them to reach them, or how long Blue would wake up. For all Dave knows, they could be here for a whole night. That is, if anything doesn't find them before Owen and Perry do.

Looking around, Dave soon caught sight of something both amazing and disturbing in one. Not far from he was kneeling beside Blue, Dave could just about make out a large make shift shelter. Leaves resting on top of branches and bones as a roof, vines holding up even larger branches with large amounts of water inside, a way of collecting rain water, even mud had been wiped in between the branches and bones to keep them together.

Dave really didn't know what to say, he was basically looking at a dinosaur sized shelter. But surely no dinosaur could build something like that...unless.

Leaving Blue beside what was left of the mudslide, Dave limped over to investigate. His club and sheild out in case the owner of the shelter was still around. But then Dave caught sight of something coldly familiar, a set of claw marks running down on the branches.

Gently, Dave ran his hand down the claw mark. This was all disturbing familiar to Dave, the last he did something like this was in the I-Rex paddock, and that ended up with his run in with her. This time however, Dave wasn't going to take any chances.

"Owen? Do you copy?" radioed Dave gritting his teeth against the pain. "I think I found something...Owen?!"

But to Dave's annoyance, no response. Maybe he's moved to a spot where there's not a strong signal, or Owen just isn't responding. But that was the least of Dave's problems...

Clearing his mind of the pain drenched over him, Dave tried to listen to everything around him. But that was just it, he couldn't hear anything, no birds flying ahead, no lizards scurrying around, just the faint breath of his own breathing. It didn't make any sense, the only times this has happened is when... something big is around.

Suddenly, a faint snapping noise caused Dave to turn around defensively. But what he saw was the very thing he prayed wasn't true.

Among the dark green and mud brown bushes, Dave caught sight of something moving off as it turned from leaf green into a pale white colour. And soon, the outline of a dinosaur soon became visible... The Indominus Rex.

It was just like Claire had describe it, bite marks where the sister tried to snap it's neck, a twisted left claw, even his right leg looked as though something has ripped into it. This was defiantly the brother...

Going straight on the defensive, Dave held his sheild and club up as the I-Rex circled around him, eyeing the intruder to his home. But Dave could see something different about this I-Rex from his sister, he seemed more cautious and calmer, not like his violent, destructive, psychotic sister.

But if there's one thing the I-Rex should be able to do, is talk. When he and his sister were created, Cliare used Perry's DNA also known as Sample P to make them smarter. But Hoskin had modified Sample P to make the sister more aggressive, which lead to the sibling accident. But while it certainly made her smarter, it also allowed her to talk. And if she could talk, why can't this one?

"Did you, make this?" asked Dave pointing to the shelter. "Not bad."

For a second, the I-Rex looked back at the shelter as if touched by Dave's compliment. For someone who had reason to fear and hate these hybrids, Dave seemed to see a gentle side to this I-Rex.

 _"You... Like it?"_ growled the I-Rex almost surprised.

There was Dave's answer, the I-Rex could talk. And by the sound of it, more clearly and calmly than his sisters, hissing and lingering voice.

"Well... it is quite good for a dinosaur." admitted Dave taking a step forward.

Straight away, the I-Rex went on the defensive. Claws out and jaw open as Dave held his shield and club up, it seemed the I-Rex was as cautious as Dave.

"Hey! Easy, easy." eased Dave trying to calm the I-Rex down. "Neither of us want to end up scared for life."

"I have plenty of those." admitted the I-Rex revealing too many teeth.

"Listen, everything's okay. We don't need to go ripping each other apart." calmed Dave down gently. "Do you have a name?"

"Name?" repeated the I-Rex confused by this new word. "What's a _'name'_?"

"A name, it's what others call you by." explained Dave shocked that the I-Rex doesn't actually have a name. "Like, I'm Dave Hanzul. And people call my by Dave, because that's my name."

Slowly, both Dave and the I-Rex dropped their guard. By the looks of it, this I-Rex seemed more human than anyone had thought, and this gave Dave a crazy idea. Throwing aside his shield and club, Dave held his hand out to the I-Rex. But where Dave was expecting something similar to what Delta did to Hoskin, the I-Rex reached in, as if accepting Dave's hand.

Suddenly, the I-Rex bellowed in pain as it began to shake it's whole body wildly about. Confused and shocked, Dave soon spotted what was causing the I-Rex's pain. Blue, having woken up, is now seeing the I-Rex as threat. But considering this was the same species that killed his son, it's not surprising.

Snapping at Blue, the I-Rex managed to throw Blue off before lunging for him. But Blue dodged over the I-Rex's head before clawing and biting into the I-Rex's back once again. Once again, the I-Rex tried snapping at Blue in an attempt to get him off, but this time, the I-Rex clump it's jaws around Blue's tail. Almost like swatting a fly, the I-Rex threw Blue off him as the two circled each other in a wave of hisses and roar.

"NO! BLUE, STOP!" begged Dave trying to stop the fight.

But niether Blue or the I-Rex were listening, their rage clouded their minds as only one thought ran through their heads, kill the other.

Making the first move, the I-Rex rammed at Blue like a truck. But Blue quickly pounced at the I-Rex's neck, clawing and striking at the I-Rex's old scars. Fueled by the pain, the I-Rex pulled Blue off with one of his claws before pinning him down. But now Blue was using his own claws, slashing at the I-Rex in an attempt to blind it. Changing his tactics, Blue slashed with his toe claw, stabbing it into the I-Rexes face and releasing him from it's grip.

Still able to carry on, both Blue and the I-Rex charged straight at each other. But before either could cause further harm, Dave slammed his club down between the two raging dinosaurs, forcing both back in shock.

"That's enough!" declared Dave before pointing his club and shield at Blue and the I-Rex. "BOTH of you!"

Dave's anger was enough to make Blue stop, even the I-Rex. But the I-Rex also couldn't believe this 'Dave' person would throw himself into a fight just to stop them from killing each other, either he was incredibly brave... or unbelievably stupid. But things were about to get much worse...

Exploding from the undergrowth, Owen emerged on his motorbike, his eyes filled with shock at the sight of another I-Rex. Beside him, Perry and the ACU team also spotted the I-Rex, and just like Blue, had no problem in killing it. Seeing a new threat, the I-Rex bellowed in rage, first a raptor, now a whole team, this day just keep getting worse by the minute.

"Dave! Get back!" warned Owen fearing for Dave.

"No! Don't shoot!" assured Dave as the whole ACU team locked their guns on the I-Rex.

"Don't shoot? Dave, that's the hybrid." reminded one ACU soldier. "The same species that killed your dad."

"Killed. My son!" growled Perry as well.

"JUST STOP!" yelled Dave raisins hi voice. "Look at him."

Taking another look at the I-Rex, everyone could see that were there were old scars, there were also new wounds, a result of Blue's surprise attack. And the I-Rex already seemed to be in pain, close to collapsing even. If they shoot it now, then the whole island would be safe.

"He's not like his sister, he's different. He's just defending himself" persuaded Dave in vein. "Don't. Shoot."

 _"Please... Don't."_ begged the I-Rex before collapsing.

No one really knew what to do, seeing the I-Rex so weak and so helpless seemed to make them all feel bad about how they all see it. But at the same time, this is a creature designed to kill.

"Now what?" Owen finally asked as everyone looked at the I-Rex.

 _X I-Rex paddock..._

Despite Owen and Perry's protest, Dave had managed to convince them to bring the I-Rex to his sisters old paddock. Despite being more of cell than a paddock, it was only place able to house a hybrid like the I-Rex.

From their viewing platform, Owen, Dave and Perry watched as vets worked to stabilize the I-Rex. Even though all of them were shaking with fear, no of them wanting to loose the I-Rex, monster or not, it still has rights.

"Why. Helping?" asked Perry thinking they should just let the I-Rex die.

"Because we're the ones responsible for him." snapped Dave in no mood for arguments.

"You. Want him. Dead." reminded Perry growling like a teenage girl.

"Yeah, this morning you ready to kill him. Now you want him alive." admitted Owen skeptical of Dave's motives.

But in truth, any one who be confused with Dave's actions. Of all of people who wanted the I-Rex sister dead, it's a bit strange that he suddenly doesn't want this I-Rex dead. Especially sense everyone else finally see the danger of having a hybrid dinosaur on the loose.

"Because he's not like his sister." explained Dave giving in. "We're the ones who left him out there, so we're the ones who have to make things right."

That was enough reason for Owen and Perry, in truth, they were ones who allowed the I-Res sister to escape. So in a way, they needed to make up for nearly bringing Jurassic World down. Even Perry who was all aboard the _'kill it train'_ was starting to see Dave's point, this I-Rex was her brother, so in theory, she basically wants to kill her own sibling. What kind of dinosaur would that make Perry? One as bad as her sister.

Suddenly, Claire and Patel made their way into the room. While Patel was lost for words at the sight of the I-Rex lying in the paddock, Claire had finally accepted Dave's theory as the truth, and was lost for words.

"So your theory was right." admitted Patel gazing at the I-Rex.

"Sort of." answered Dave not sure what to say.

"What do you mean by _'sort of'_? asked Claire a little concern.

"This I-Rex is defiantly the brother, he has scars that you described." explained Owen. "But from what Dave's saying, and from what I heard. This one seems more human than the other."

"How?"

"He begged us not to kill him." revealed Dave.

This was earth shattering to Claire and Patel, was this I-Rex basically scared of dying? It makes sense considering what his sister had done to him.

"But, now we have him... What do we do with him?" wondered Patel not sure what do with a hybrid dinosaur.

"We keep him." answered Dave sure on it. "Treat how we should of treated his sister. Not as monster, but as a person. Just like Perry."

"Starting with giving him a _proper_ paddock." suggested Owen.

"This paddock was able to house his sister." reminded Claire not seeing anything wrong with it. "There's no reason why it can't house him."

"It's too small, there's nothing to communicate with and it's too dull." listed Dave "And there isn't a moat."

"We don't need a moat." refused Claire.

"YES, you do." denied Owen shocked Claire doesn't know the basic of animal safety. "Every zoo with dangerous animals, builds a moat around them. Elephants, lions, tigers."

"You should have done that with the sister." added Dave.

Giving in, Claire could finally see how terrible the paddock really was. For the short term, it was fine. But permanently, it's not a place to hold a 50 foot dinosaur.

"Alright, I'll get the worker to properly fit the paddock to the I-Rexes requirements." agreed Claire finally. "But it won't be for a two or three weeks."

But there was one thing still bothering Perry, a name. So far, all they've called the I-Rex is _'The brother'_ or _'Sibling'._ But if he's gonna stay, than he needs a proper name. Something that suits him and his personality.

"Name?" reminded Perry catching everyone's attention.

"Damn, I forgot about that." admitted Dave.

"So then what are we gonna call him?" asked Patel wondering what to actually name him.

 _"Aladar?"_ suggested Dave.

No.

 _"Barney?"_ suggested Owen.

Hell no.

 _"Smaug?"_ suggested Claire

Defiantly no.

 _"Al?"_ suggested Perry.

Not really.

 _"This is gonna be a long one..."_ whispered Patel as everyone kept on trying to come up with names.

For all they knew, this is only the start of something new all together...

* * *

 **Well, your always free to suggest names for the I-Rex. Personally though, I'm tempted to call it Cecil or Big Al. But, I'll let you all decide on that.**


	3. Daddy's little dinosaur

**I'M BAAAACK! Sorry for the wait, I've had my laptop being repaired, but the important part is, I'm back! And now to carry on with our story.**

 **With the arrival of the brother I-Rex, Claire is starting to grow a strange bond with the I-Rex. To the point where she even decides what to call him, much to Owen and Dave's annoyance. So now the I-Rexes name will be revealed as...**

 **Note: I know some people may be picking up on a Dave/I-Rex relationship, and yes, there will be something like that. But not too much, don't want Perry to feel left out! And to be honest, the I-Rex will actually bond with someone more surprising. Also the reason for my suggested names;**

 **Cecil: After the lion killed by hunters, I just feel like he should be remembered some way.**

 **Big Al: After the allosaur fossil, if you've seen 'Ballard of Big Al' you'll understand why, A true fighter till the end.**

 **Also, strangest thing happened while I was writing this up, ended up having someone called Dolphinheart99 ask me if they could borrow my song idea for their Jurassic World fanfic, The little Girl and the Dinosaurs. It's not really something I was expecting, but I let them do it, besides, I hate saying no to people. Be sure to check out their fanfic as well!**

 **Review replay:**

 **movielover48 - There's no such thing as bad animals, they're not bad if you raise them right. Kind of like a dog.**

 **James the vet - It sounds good, but will it be the I-Rexes name?**

 **jin,kang.503 - Okay... that is a first.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Good suggestions, let's see which name has won.**

 **darkwrap - Scorn? That does have a good ring to it.**

 **Joey baldwin - Well, Simba is Swahili for lion. But I won't be able to post everyday, I'm planning on posting chapters every two weeks or so, I do have plenty of other stuff going on outside of Jurassic Bonds, Sorry.**

 **bryan mccloud - Good call back! But I've decided on a name that'll surprise quite a few people.**

 **Wanli8970 - It'll take more than a cannibalistic sister to kill this I-Rex!**

 **Omnidragon10 - Good names, but which one?**

 **Knight Of Cybertron 1984 - It's good to know I wasn't the only one!**

 **TaylorMan2247 - Seriously? I never actually knew that.**

 **Guest - I'm trying to avoid names that begin with 'I', sorry, but good suggestion.**

 **Guest - Hold on to your butt.**

 **edwardsandreas - Well I'm not gonna leave it like this...**

 **Andreas - Of course I'm gonna continue with it, it just takes time to write chapters when you have other stuff happening in your life.**

* * *

 _X I-Rex paddock..._

Mid-day. And after hours of tense and nail biting work, the vets had managed to close up the I-Rexes wounds, though he was still unable to get up. From what the vets could guess, this I-Rex may of lost more blood than thought, so for now, he won't be able to get back on he's feet for some time. But this was the perfect time for other people to take a closer look.

Emerging from the doorway, Dave, Claire and Perry made their way towards where the I-Rex was lying. Even lying on the ground, the I-Rex still seemed massive compared to a person or raptor.

"How bad are his wounds?" asked Dave hoping for a good answer.

"The wounds aren't fatal, but he won't be getting up for at least a few hours." explained one vet bring some good news. "I'll say this for him, he can certainly take a lot for a dinosaur."

 _"Must run in the family."_ thought Claire understandably.

As the vets made their way out, which slight hints of fear. Dave made his way to the I-Rexes head, stroking it gently it an attempt to wake it up. But from Claire's and Perry's point of view, it seemed Dave was asking for a death wish.

"Come on, your safe now." eased Dave seeing the I-Rex slowly open one eye. "You can wake up."

For a creature made to kill, the I-Rex had already brought Dave sympathy. But in truth, many people felt this way for the I-Rex. After news of the I-Rex's living condition and treatment before the incident, Jurassic World had received a whole island of criticism from people. Especially sense the whole issue could have been avoided.

 _"Dave?"_ groaned the I-Rex weakly.

But Claire was suddenly taken back, just hearing the I-Rex speak reminded her of his sister. Something that brought shivers down her spine.

"It's okay, I'm here." assured Dave still stroking the I-Rex.

Although he was still lying on the ground, the I-Rex could easily make out the paddock around him. Dense undergrowth, an observing area, large gate leading out of the paddock. Were they even expecting him?

"What... is this place?" asked the I-Rex just about looking around.

"Your new home." revealed Claire.

But straight away, the I-Rex didn't like it at all. In truth, he was thinking the same thing Dave and Owen pointed out ages ago. Too dull, not enough room, more like a dinosaur prison.

"I don't like it." admitted the I-Rex. "Too small."

"Think. Same." added Perry.

The whole paddock may be good for a raptor pack, but a 50 foot hybrid, no. The whole thing needed to be bigger, more space, more places to explore and keep the I-Rex occupied.

"Don't worry, we're getting it made better for you." assured Dave.

But now Perry was starting to become jealous, she was always used to receiving Dave's love and care, the idea that she's not important to him made her want to kill something. And the fact the Dave was being all caring the same species that killed her son, didn't help at all.

Suddenly, the I-Rex tried to get back on his feet. But he was still too weak to get back up, and within seconds, dropped back onto his side.

"Hey, hey, easy. Don't try to stand up." advised Dave concerned that the I-Rex could hurt himself. "You lost a lot of blood, you just need to rest."

Although the I-Rex wanted to get up, he was both too weak and too tiered to move. Eventually, he drifted off into his sleep. Allowing the others to get back inside, but one of them had to stay.

If any happened over night, than someone needed to stay and calm him down, and provide company. But even though Dave was the one who the I-Rex trusted more, he can't stay with him over night, he has to go back to the raptor paddock with Perry. That left someone else to do it, Claire.

"One of us is gonna have to stay with him." admitted Dave catching Claire attention.

"Then you stay with him." suggested Claire. "He clearly trust you more than any one else."

"But I have to take Perry back, and help Owen and Barry." reminded Dave. "And to be honest, your the most likely one to be checking up on him."

"Dave, you want me, to spend a night in this paddock, with a hybrid dinosaur?" doubted Claire for good reasons.

"Yeah, I do. Sense you were the one who allowed his kind to exist." answered a sure Dave as he and Perry made their way out of the paddock.

"DAVE! I have other things to do as well, you know." reminded Claire holding the door open. "I have to make sure the park runs without any incidents! See how many people we have on the island!"

But all Dave did, was reveal Claire's Ipad. Thanks to Lowery, Claire could keep an eye on camera in any part of the island, as well as use her Ipad for other things, e.g. Internet, photos, graph charts.

"You can easily do that from here." reminded Dave, though Claire still wasn't too keen. "Claire, you told me yourself. You wanted to give Perry a family, someone she can relate to. He could be the answer you couldn't find in his sister."

Thinking about it, Claire was starting to see Dave's point. She was the one who over looked the Indominus Rex creation, but while the sister may of been far too dangerous or crazy to even think about bonding to, her brother might be what Claire was looking for ages ago.

"Alright... " Claire finally agreed. "Can I at least have my Ipad."

"Sure... Though it's all the way up here." teased Dave holding Claire's Ipad up above Claire's reach.

"Dave, seriously. Give me my Ipad." moaned Claire trying to reach it. "I'm not in mood to joke about. This is really low for you Dave, I'll fire you."

"Fine." stopped Dave finally giving Claire her Ipad back.

Knowing how far he could go with teasing Claire, Dave heading back to the raptor paddock with Perry, leaving Claire alone with the I-Rex, still sleeping in the same spot like a scaly cat. It looked like Claire was gonna be in for a long night...

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

By sunset, most of the raptor handlers had gone back to their apartments. Either to get some much needed sleep, or not get ready for night of partying for those who were still young at heart, and a bit cuckoo after having too much. Only Dave, Owen, Barry and a few others remained at the raptor paddock, making sure the raptor pack received their food, which on this night... was a massive dead cow.

With Perry pulling the cows tail, Owen and Dave dragged the dead cow towards the paddock as Barry opened the gate to let them through, while a few raptor handlers occupied themselves on their phones. From the paddock, the whole raptor pack watched from the undergrowth as the three brought their meal in.

"Why is it we never get a crane?" asked wondered Dave pulling on the cows leg.

"Too noisy." explained Owen thinking Dave would know by now. "And we would never bound with the pack anyway. Do you want a repeat of the I-Rex?"

"I'll have to make sure Claire gets rid of that crane." remembered Dave thinking back to the I-Rex feeding crane.

"Worried. For monster?!" snapped Perry ripping off the cows tail.

 _"Monster?"_ wondered Dave in confusion. "Perry, what are you going on about?"

"No. No worry. About me." growled Perry sarcastically. "I'm just. Scaly dog."

Then it hit Dave, Perry actually becoming jealous. Maybe seeing Dave focus his attention on the I-Rex has given Perry the feeling that he no longer cares about her, something she dreaded would happen. But Dave would never do that, Perry will always be his scaly angle, it's just sometimes, he has to give his attention to other dinosaurs to help them, something Perry needs to understand.

"Perry?" called Dave seeing why Perry is acting so snappy. "Don't ever think I don't care about, because I care about you as much as I ever have. The only reason I been acting so caring to the I-Rex, is because I don't want to go through the same thing a few months ago."

"But I don't. Want to be. Forgotten." admitted Perry almost starting to cry.

"Perry, you won't be forgotten." assured Owen backing Dave up. "Dave may be a lot of things. Snappy. Silly. Daring. Thick headed. Short tempered.-"

"Owen. Are you done?" asked Dave having heard enough. "The point is, Perry. You will always be my scaly angel, it's just sometimes I have to turn my attention to other dinosaurs. And I'm sorry if I made you feel alone."

Feeling wanted by Dave's words, Perry threw the cows tail out of her jaws as she tackled Dave over, growling with joy as she and Dave rubbed their head together. There was never any need for Perry to feel unwanted, she'll always be Dave's scaly angle, no matter what.

Just then, Owen noticed something behind him. Turning behind him, Owen caught sight of the whole pack behind him, apart from Helen who had now joined Dave and Perry. But the whole pack looked as through they were expected something from Owen. Though Owen knew they were thinking the same thing as Perry before.

"Don't even ask which one of you I prefer." admitted Owen. "Because your all my little babies."

Knowing they were all even, the whole pack barked and hissed with joy as they rubbed against Owen, even they had their cute moments. It wasn't all about control, sometimes having a close bond help to bring everyone together, it's just a matter of knowing how far your willing to push yourself.

With that issue sorted, Dave and Owen made their way out of the paddock, leaving the pack the enjoy their meal.

 _"Scaly angle?"_ asked Barry never having heard Dave call Perry that name.

"Well she is." admitted Dave being honest.

 _X I-Rex paddock..._

Night had finally descended on the island, casting a blanket of star shining skies within the sea of space. Although this time, the annual chorus of cheering people and calling dinosaurs was joined by the roar, of distressed creature...

"COME ON!"

Only that distressed creature, was actually Claire, trying to get a decent phone signal... In the middle of a dinosaur paddock. So far, the I-Rex had remained fast asleep, until Claire's shouting woke him up. But Claire had been trying to get a good signal ever sense she was left in the paddock, and had finally given up.

 _"Note to self, never try to make a call in a dinosaur paddock."_ muttered Claire.

"Don't you wanna be here?" asked the I-Rex catching Claire's attention.

"No, it's just..." Claire tried to explain not wanting to come off as rude or anti sociable. "I have other things to-"

"You're scared to be here with me." knew the I-Rex. "Personally, I don't blame you. I'm just as bad as my sister..."

That really got Claire, Dave was really right about this I-Rex, he clearly seemed more calmer and emotionally hurt. A massive difference to his sadistic, ego inflated sister. But then Claire realized something, what if this I-Rex didn't know about what happened to his sister. Apart from her cannibalizing him, he didn't know that much about her. The only issue is, how would he react to his sisters fate?

"You're not your sister." assured Claire taking out her Ipad.

"How can you say that after knowing me for a few hours?" questioned the I-Rex skeptically. "I'm a monster."

"And she was a murderer." added Claire lying against the I-Rexes neck.

 _"Murderer?"_ wondered the I-Rex as he watched the video showing on Claire's Ipad.

It was actually a security camera recording of the Main Street Battle. Interested in what he was seeing, the I-Rex watched with concern as the video showed his sister viciously roar and bellow as Rexy, Dave and the whole raptor pack slashed and threw her into all sorts of buildings.

 _Jumping on Rexy's back once again, Dave used Rexy as a spring as he slammed his club at the I-Rex before Rexy joined in knocking her over to the Mosasaur Lagoon, finally forcing her on the ground. But even after being slashed by raptors, eyes torn out and knocked about by Rexy, the I-Rex was still able to get back up._

 _"YOOOOU WILL ALL DIIIIIE!" roared the I-rex defiantly._

 _But as soon as she said that, the mosasaur leaped out, clamping her jaw around the I-Rex's neck like a crocodile. Now the I-rex was done for..._

 _"Just you." corrected Dave triumphantly._

 _Pulling the I-Rex with her, the mosasaur dragged the I-rex back into the water, to meet her watery grave. Splashing back in the lagoon, all anyone could hear was the I-rex terrified bellow as she finally vanished under the water._

 _Her short violent reign, was over..._

Completely overwhelmed by what he just saw, the I-Rex didn't growl or roar in rage for the death of his sister, but seemed horrified by what she had become. Even Claire still had chills every time she thinks back to that night.

"Wha- How? She?" gasped the I-Rex not knowing what to say.

"Before she died, she brought the whole island into flames." explained Claire grimly. "She killed nearly all of our ACU team, Dave's dad, dozens of dinosaurs and even Patel's dad, Mr Masarni."

"I... can't believe she would... do any of that." admitted the I-Rex trying not to break down in tears.

"None of us did." Claire went on. "But there were people who wanted to make you both living weapons, and they made your sister one. That's why she cannibalized you, all she was thinking was to kill everything."

"So then... that's all I'll ever be? A weapon?"

"No. Your a creature with feelings, emotions." assured Claire feeling sorry for the I-Rex. "A creature that deserves a name... and I think I have one."

And she really did have a good name, although she and the others had argued about what to call him. Claire had come up with a proper name for the I-Rex, something that actually seems rather surprising.

"Hm, you say that like you doubt it's real or not." chuckled the I-Rex starting to cheer up.

"Well... something like that." admitted Claire bringing up a picture on her Ipad. "You see that."

Looking at the picture, the I-Rex seemed rather confused by what he was looking at. It seemed like some sort of winged animal, with the head and wings of a majestic bird, but the body of powerful lion. The I-Rex didn't know what type of dinosaur it was, or even if it was a dinosaur.

"What dinosaur is that?" wondered the I-Rex in confusion.

"It's not a dinosaur." revealed Claire understand why the I-Rex would think that. "It's called a griffin, a mythical creature said to have the fly through the sky like a eagle, and prowl on the ground like a lion. Noble. Powerful. Majestic."

Hold on, mythical? To the I-Rex, if it's mythical, does that mean it doesn't exist? So then why would Claire want to name him after something that doesn't exist? Unless, she believed it's real.

"Mythical? So then do you believe it's real?" questioned the I-Rex.

"I'm a scientist, I believe in facts and proof." explained Claire knowing better that Griffins don't exist in real life. "But, if you don't want to be named after something that's not real, then-"

"No, I would gladly be named after a creature like that." admitted the I-Rex resting his claw on Claire's shoulder. _"Griffin... Griffin..._ GRIFFIN!"

 _X Dave's apartment..._

After everything that happened today, Dave just wanted to get some much needed sleep, after all, he did basically discover the existence of a hybrid dinosaur on the island. Although the I-Rex may be safe in the paddock, Dave felt as though the engineers may do something stupid when building the I-Rexes paddock properly. Even though they are the best in the world, even they can make rookie mistake, so it wouldn't hurt to go help out in the morning.

Getting ready for a night of sleep, Dave splashed handfuls of water into his face, an attempt to wash off his worries and mud on his face. Suddenly, a set of arms wrapped around Dave's waist, making him jump with fright, except it was only Jess.

"A little jumpy, are we?" teased Jess playfully.

"After today, yes." admitted Dave sneaking a kiss with Jess.

"So, did you find him?" asked Jess bringing up the I-Rex.

"Yes." answered Dave sitting on their bed

"Ha! Ha! Funny, your saying that like you actually found him." laughed Jess taking it as a joke.

"That's because we did." revealed Dave being honest.

Knowing when Dave is lying or not, Jess soon picked up that he was actually telling the truth. And it didn't take long for her happy, joyful face to shift into fear and concern, considering how close she came to being killed by the sister.

"Well, did you kill him?" questioned Jess sitting beside him

"No, he's in the I-Rex paddock right now with Claire." explained Dave shocking Jess.

"You didn't kill him?! Dave, he's the same creature that killed Masarni and Sam." reminded Jess thinking Dave had lost it.

"No, he's different." assured Dave. "Owen was right about him, maybe because he's grown up in a place more open, he's become more calmer, more... human."

"But Dave, this is the Indominus Rex we're talking about." Jess brought up. "The creature Hoskin said was designed as a living weapon, and weapons are only good for killing and dividing people, not bringing them together."

Dave did understand where Jess was coming from, she only felt this way because she was close to being killed by the sister herself. And the very sound of the sisters blood boiling voice still made her turn pale with horror. But Jess hadn't seen the brother at all yet, all she doing was assuming what he was like. Dave however has seen what he's really like, so he know better, Jess doesn't.

"I'll tell you what, I have to go back tomorrow to make sure the paddock's built right." explained Dave holding Jess's hand. "Why don't you come with me, and then you can say what you want about him."

Thinking about it, Jess did see Dave's point. So far, she's only describing the brother as the very same thing as his sister. If she saw him, then she would see what he's really like.

"And there's more to worry about than him." admitted Dave.

"Like what?" asked Jess growing concern.

"Like... where I tickle you!"

With Dave tickling her waist, Jess laughed uncontrollably as Dave moved up from her waist to her arms. Even living a life completely different from others, the two can still act as normal as any other happy couple. After all, after all they've been through, it's a wonder how their love has still kept going.

 _X Costa Rica..._

Far away from the wonders and ancient chorus of Jurassic World, was Costa Rica. Here, where the rest of the world gathered to go to Isle Nublar, people came in their thousands, connected to the rest of the world, but many longing to experience the _'Jurassic World Experience'._

Even after the the death of Mr Masarni, and true revelation of what InGen truly intended for the I-Rex. People still felt as though the dinosaurs living on the island deserve to live, they may be clones, but they were still creatures with rights. And this help to bring Jurassic World back on it's feet, but this also brought many other risk, such as hunters.

Waiting for their guild, Fred Rikson to turn up, Aron Santaro and George Smith waited by the beach, hidden from the police or guards. Aron was a man in his mid 30's, but strong, tall, and his brown hair certainly caught attention. While George Smith was only just in his late 20's, but the stress of hunting had caused his hair to already grow grey and skin to become loose, making him look more like someone in his 40's.

"So, how many do you think we'll bag on the island?" asked George already dreaming of dozens of stegosaurus.

"It doesn't matter how many you bag." reminded Aron knowing what a true trophy is. "It's how impressive it is that matters."

"Oh, so you planning on bagging Rexy?" teased George listing all the well known game. "Or maybe that Perry raptor? You always look for the most impressive game."

"Well they don't call human's the apex predator for nothing." reminded Aron.

In truth Aron and George were already skilled hunters, but in the past, their hunting has always been more helpful to places then destructive. While in Africa, both of them help to keep the elephant population under control. And in England, both took part in the badger culling. But they did have their moments, often longing to take down more impressive game, bears, lions, even moose. But after years of that, both felt as though a more exotic challenge was needed. And what more exotic than a lion? A dinosaur.

Eventually, their Fred board his boat onto the beach, hidden within the night. Keeping an eye out for any police, Aron kept a look out for any police on mid night patrol as George loaded their rifles and hunting equipment onto the boat. While hunting may of been allowed in some parts of Costa Rica, hunting in Jurassic World was banned, but the pull to hunt dinosaurs always tempted the many hunters willing to test their luck.

"Come on! The sooner we go, the sooner we start hunting." whispered George getting on board.

"Oh, we getting a little impatient are we?" teased Fred.

"We're hunting dinosaurs! You don't get anymore epic than that!" reminded George.

With the place clear, Aron made his was way onto the boat as Fred steered the boat back into the ocean. With Costa Rica behind them, Aron took out his favorite rifle, his name engraved into the crocodile barrel. Reaching into his bullet case, Aron took out one particular bullet with one name engraved into it. PERRY.

* * *

 **Ooh boy, the clam before the storm... But soon, the others will discover something interesting about Griffin, and even what he's really made off.**

 **Also, thank you all for suggesting your names! And I was rather surprised with the names you all came up with. Scorn. Simba. Even Bob. But I'll let you in on this, I named Perry's son Bob after Bob Peck, the actor who played Robert Muldoon from Jurassic Park!**

 **Little note as well, apparently, there's some sort of glitch going on saying that no ones viewed any of the stories for the past week. With seems strange because I keep on having people review them. But hopefully, it'll be sorted soon.**


	4. Hidden secrets

**After a rather touching chapter, everyone learns more about what Griffin is made of when he learn something even he didn't know he could do. But if that wasn't enough, Dave clashes with three unwanted visitors to the island.**

 **Also, thank you for being so patient while this chapter was being written. It really means a lot to me how many great and hilarious reviews I receive. It's just like getting closer to getting a TV trope page for my stories! That would be a dream come true!**

 **Review replay:**

 **movielover48 - That was what i was always intending for these fanfics, nothing like that 50 Shades of Grey stuff. (Shivers...)**

 **jin,kang,503** **-LOL! I KNEW SOMEONE WAS GONNA SAY THAT! I JUST KNEW IT!**

 **Mickol93 - No one's gonna die... yet.**

 **GingertheTiger - I just felt like making him dislike her, quite ironic sense I actually like Katy Perry just as much as you do. KATYCATS TILL THE END!**

 **knight of cybertron 1984 - I was trying to make Griffin more sympathetic as opposed to his sister. I mean, he only exist because people felt like playing god like a toddler, but he's still a creature with feelings and emotions.**

 **bryan mccloud - Oh, they have no idea about Griffin yet...**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Just, don't try to get on his bad side. Seriously, DON'T.**

 **TaylorMan2274 - Not just yet, but that is gonna happen.**

 **Elise249 - He's not gonna to stay in his paddock all the time. It's just, he is the same species that killed Masarni and ruined the park. So, yes is will be out of his paddock, just not as long or often as Perry.**

 **WolfDragon - He didn't escape. Claire and the others thought he was cannibalized by his sister, so he was taken to be buried in the old T-Rex paddock, but because dinosaur can survive worse than a person, he was able to recover. But because he still remembered what his sister did, he stayed in the old T-Rex paddock to keep away from her and anything else, that's why didn't appear during the Incident, he was keeping far away from all the action.**

 **Also, Hoskin and Dr Wu made Perry's DNA (Sample P) more aggressive to make the I-Rex more dangerous. It didn't effect Griffin, but it spread through out his sister like a virus, which caused her to cannibalized Griffin. It's all in the story. Everything that happened before in the other stories, links together in some sort of way.**

 **kevinkocher1 - that's what happens when you use a flare of Jurassic World favor to it.**

* * *

 _X I-Rex Paddock..._

Dawn broke over the island as the rising sun blazed through the sky and down upon the I-Rex paddock, although this paddock was designed to house a large dinosaur, it is poor for living in. With nothing to do inside, nothing to socialize with or even see above the walls, it was no wonder Griffin's sister became insane and psychotic.

Driving out of the forest, Dave and Owen emerged on their motorbikes with Jess holding tight to Dave and Perry racing along side. Though the first thing they noticed were the builders, but when they expected them to be working by now, all of seemed more confused and baffled by what was inside.

"I thought you guys would have started working by now?" asked Owen walking up to the group of builders.

"We would." admitted on builder. "We're just a little baffled."

"By what?" asked Dave keen to see the paddock re designed as soon as possible.

"Claire's in there." explained another builder.

"Claire? What is she doing in there?" wondered Jess in shock.

"I left her in there over night." revealed Dave shocking Jess.

"DAVE!"

"The I-Rex couldn't get up, and he needed company." defended Dave. "And besides, she's probably left by now."

"No. Still there." answered Perry peaking through the gate.

"How do you know?" asked Owen a bit confused.

With all four of them looking through the gate, they could see why the builders were confused. Still lying where he was treated yesterday, Griffin remain fast asleep in the paddock. But what baffled everyone was who else was sleeping next to Griffin, Claire. She hadn't left the paddocked at all, and was also fast asleep, her head resting on Griffin's neck with one hand lying against Griffin's bone white scales, must of been stroking him over night.

"Um... I'm not the only one seeing this. Right?" asked Owen rather confused.

And in truth, everyone else was just as confused. It's not Claire to spend a night with dinosaur, or even sleep beside one. But at least with her being here, meant that Griffin had some sort of company.

"Should we wake them up?" wondered Jess not sure if they should.

"Claire? Wake up, Claire." coxed Owen nudging Claire's shoulder. "Rise and shine, Claire-Bear."

Slowly waking up, Claire buried her eyes in her hand as she and Griffin began to wake up from their rather clam and peaceful sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Owen as Claire stood up.

"Yeah, actually rather well." admitted Claire as Griffin started to eye Jess.

At first, Griffin seemed curious by Jess. But for Jess, seeing Griffin straight away brought back the horror she had experienced from his sister. Fortunately, Dave was still there to help the two.

"This is my wife, Jess." introduced Dave. "Jess, I-Rex-"

"Griffin." corrected Griffin. "Claire help me get a name last night."

"Griffin?" wondered Owen a bit doubtful. "As in-"

"Mystic Griffin, not Peter Griffin." explained Claire knowing what Owen was thinking. "You and Dave aren't the only one who's can name dinosaur."

"Well, it's defiantly better than Indominus Rex." admitted Jess.

Just then, Griffin started to hear the builder getting to work outside his paddock. While he's spent most of his life hiding, now he was feeling more confident to show himself. And besides, he did want to know what was going on outside the paddock.

"Who's that?" asked Griffin trying to look up.

"The builders." revealed Dave.

"Making. Home better." added Perry.

Of course, the only one who would know if it's better is Griffin himself. And he wouldn't know until he saw it for himself.

Moving about, Griffin began to move his legs under his stomach as he used his claws to push himself up. But after spending a night not getting up at all, Claire was starting to worry Griffin would fall over under his own weight.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy Griffin." eased Claire climbing onto Griffin's neck. "Take your time, there's no rush."

"Okay, just back up." advised Owen as the other step back. "He might need some room to get up."

But to all their surprise, Griffin managed to get himself back up. His own power and majesty towering over the group with Claire now looking down at the others, but yet again, she was kind of used to looking down at people.

"You enjoying the view up there?" called Dave.

"You look tiny from up here." chuckled Claire in amusement.

This was certainly something Claire was proud about. Sure, Dave and Owen have the raptor pack. But Perry hates people riding her, even Dave, the only time she even let him ride her was during the pterosaur attack, which was something she needed to do. And Owen wouldn't even dare think about riding any of his raptor, he couldn't even get them to do a Harlem Shake video, and that ended with his camera in pieces.

"Alright, just slowly put one foot in front of the other." advised Dave.

"I do know how to walk." reminded Griffin.

"But do you know how to hop on one foot." joked Owen... until Griffin attempted to hop on one foot. "NO! NO! Don't! I was joking!"

Carefully, Griffin followed the others to the gate, though he still seemed a bit uneasy on his feet. But as soon as the group were out of the paddock, Griffin stopped inches away from the gate. At first, it seemed Griffin was too tired, but Claire could see that Griffin was actually scared of going out the paddock. After all, he had spent most of his life hidden away, stepping out into the open is like being born again.

"Come on, Griffin." encouraged Dave

"Just. Walk." added Perry.

"I- I can't." admitted Griffin a little frighten.

"What do you mean you can't?" wondered Owen. "Just one foot in front-"

"No, I can't go out! There's no telling what's out there!" explained Griffin taking a few steps back.

"Hey, I'm right here with you. You'll be fine." eased Claire stroking Griffin's neck gently.

Jess was starting the see massive difference between Griffin and his sister. Griffin clearly was more cautious of the world, preferring to keep back and hidden from others. His sister however, completely different, longing to kill everything in sight, thinking nothing but death and blood, something that still brings shivers up Jess's spine.

Eventually though, Griffin made his way out of the gate. One builder was working up near the gate as Griffin made his way out, and as both turn around, both ended up locked eye to eye.

Straight away, the builder screamed in fear. And so did Griffin, lumbering back into the bushes as he roared in fear and fright.

"HEY! HEY! It's okay." assured Dave. "They're just as shocked as you are."

"Calm. Calm." eased Perry as Griffin began to see all the other builders.

"Breath, Griffin. Breath." eased Claire patting Griffin's neck.

Slowly, Griffin began to calm down, his breath more steady and smoother. But right then, his feet began to change from bone white to leaf green. Shocked, everyone watched as the green colour crept up Griffin's legs and across his body. But as it reached Griffin's neck, Claire started to turn green as well, even her pure white lad coat and smooth ginger hair changed into the same leaf green colour as Griffin. Eventually the only thing visible, was Griffin blood red eyes and Claire's sky blue eyes.

"What. The fuck?" wondered Owen absolutely speechless.

"What's wrong?" asked Claire not knowing he sudden colour change.

"Claire, your green." explained Jess. "You've actually turned green!"

Confused, Claire looked at her hands as she realized how right Jess was. Her hands seemed almost visible against Griffin's skin, even Griffin didn't seem to notice his change in colour.

"My hands!" panicked Claire. "What's happening to me?!"

"Both of you have changed colour." eased Dave trying to calm the two down. "Like, you're both camouflaged."

 _"Wait, I can change colour?"_ asked Griffin in shock.

But that shocked everyone around him, they all know the I-Rex can change colour, it was how Griffin's sister managed to escape. But Dave saw Griffin use his camouflage the other day, how is it he doesn't know?

"Just...step out of bushes." advised Owen gently.

Following Owen's advise, Griffin stepped out of the bushes as his and Claire's original colour began to return. Lowering himself down, Griffin allowed Owen to help Claire off as she joined the others.

"Griffin, did you know you could camouflage?" asked Claire a bit confused.

"No. Not at all." admitted Griffin seeing if he's scales are still green.

"But, what about yesterday." reminded Dave remembering what he saw. "You were camouflaged when I first meet you, what were you doing then?"

"I was just... keeping my eyes on you." explained Griffin. "I wasn't really paying attention to everything around me."

"So. What. Does it. Mean?" asked Perry just confused.

Thinking, Claire realized something that might answer this, what Griffin is made of. "It means... Griffin's made of more than just T-Rex and raptors."

 _X Control Room..._

Although what happened at Griffin's paddock was rather surprising and shocking, Dave, Owen and Perry had to go back the raptor paddock. Leaving Jess to take Claire back to the Control Room.

Patently, Claire kept still as Jess checked her arms for anything while Vivian and Lowery waited. When Claire explained what happened, both of them were just as shocked, but despite clearly changing colour, Claire's whole body seemed relatively normal, apart from a few dirt marks from sleeping in Griffin's paddock.

"Well... your skin seems to be normal." revealed Jess done checking Claire. "But still... A hybrid that could camouflage."

"I know that would be a certain recipe-for-disaster in a movie." admitted Lowery. "But, why would people create a dinosaur that can hide like a ninja?"

"I don't even know of any dinosaur that can camouflage that well." added Vivian.

"No dinosaur can." revealed Claire knowing better.

"But, clearly something in Griffin is letting him do it." wondered Jess getting as concern as Owen and Dave once did. "What is Griffin actually made of?"

"The base gene is that of a T-Rex, with Perry's DNA which I allowed to be added." explained Claire. "But the rest was classified. That's all I know."

"Well obviously, they added more to Griffin that they were letting on." muttered Lowery. "The question is, what else did they add to the dino-cocktail?"

There was just one problem, that information was kept hidden away by Dr Wu, and with his whereabouts unknown, no one would be able to get him to tell them. They only who Dr Wu told was Mr Masarni, and sadly, with his death that information died with him. But Claire and Jess did manage to unlock Dr Wu's person files a few days ago, maybe that might hold the answer.

"Vivian, bring up Henry's person files." ordered Claire joining Vivian.

"But, it needs a password." reminded Vivian bringing up Dr Wu's personal files.

Luckily, Claire still remembered the password she and Jess used to unlock Dr Wu's files. And it was a good thing they did, considering how long it took for them to figure it out the last time.

 _"Evolve."_

ACCESS GRANTED

 _"Thank goodness."_ blessed Jess relived Claire still remembered the password.

"Alright, Indominus Rex DNA mixture." began Vivian as she read through the list of DNA used. "Base gene, T-Rex. Sample P. Carnotaurus. Gigantosaurus. Majungasaurus."

"Well that explains the cannibalism." figured Lowery.

"What, how does it?" wondered Jess a bit skeptical.

"Because Majungasaurus are most well known for being cannibalistic." explained Lowery. "I learned it from some _'Jurassic fight club'_ show."

"Anyway..." Vivian went on. "Rugops. Therizinosaurus. And... _Cuttlefish. And Tree Frogs?_."

"Wait, cuttlefish?" repeated Claire rather surprised. "That might be our answer."

"Hold on, aren't cuttlefish relatives of squid and octopus?" asked Jess. "Why give a dinosaur cuttlefish DNA?"

"Well, cuttlefish are known to grow rather fast." admitted Lowery. "Maybe they added cuttlefish DNA to help the I-Rex grow more rapidly."

"But don't cuttlefish have sensitive organs that allow them to change colour?" asked Vivian.

"Yes." answered Lowery. "But, they're camouflage only works on themselves, it doesn't change the colour of anything that touches it."

"Maybe, Griffin's scales are so sensitive, that they also affect anything touching it." suggested Claire.

And she did have a good point. With so many different DNA strands inside him, Griffin's body may be so sensitive that it reacts even to physical contact. But what bothered both her and Jess, was the fact Griffin didn't know he could camouflage until today.

"But surely he wouldn't known by now." reminded Lowery.

"Not really..." admitted Jess picking up something big.

Griffin has spent all this time alone, he doesn't have any parents, or other family. He wouldn't have any idea what he could do, all he would know is, he's alive, he's here, where's the rest of his kind?

"What do you mean not really?" wondered Claire skeptically.

"Well, have you seen a cat with it's kittens?" explained Jess. "A kitten doesn't all anything when it's first born, so it relays on it's mother to teach it how to be a cat. Most animals when they're born, relay on their parents to teach them how to survive. But Griffin, he doesn't have any parents, he's all alone. He has no idea what is or what he's capable of..."

 _X Restricted Zone..._

Among the shore line within the Restricted Zone, the crystal clear blue waters shined under the tropical sun. Even a faint gust of wind throwing sand into the air like a storm. Where once, it saw the movement of dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes, today, it sees the arrival of trouble.

Landing on shore, Aron, George and Fred arrived with the gear in tact. So far, the trip has gone well, just as Aron expected from Fred's report, but what neither he or George knew, was that Fred was a person who more dangerous than themselves.

Clever, deceiving and patient, Fred is in fact a wanted man himself. Wanted by the Costa Rica government for murder and illegal links with poaching, Fred is willing to do anything to get what he wants, even if that means killing anyone with him... or not.

"Hide the boat in the bushes." ordered Aron as George took the boat to be hidden. "Last thing we want is anyone knowing we're here."

"Do you want me to get a parking ticket as well?" asked George jokingly heading off.

With George taking the boat off somewhere hidden, Aron looked back at his special bullet as Fred readied his own pistol secretly. While Aron may give off the feeling that he just wants the best game to be the best, he actually wants Perry for a different, more personal reason.

Years ago, he was trained by Ranger himself to hunt. Aron looked up to Ranger as a father figure, and in probably his only show of care, Ranger looked at Aron as his own son, despite his deranged psychotic thoughts. During Ranger's attempt to retrieve Perry for himself, Aron was still training to hunt himself. But when news of Rangers death at the claws of Perry reached him, Aron felt like a part of him was taken from him. And ever sense then, he's been waiting, learning, perfecting himself so that he may one day bring justice for Rangers death.

"So, what's the plan of action?" asked George rejoining the two.

"Well, we're right in the Restricted Zone." revealed Fred bringing out a map. "We're quite some distance from the park, closet attraction would be the Gyrosphere Safari."

"While I do prefer being safe, this does seem, rather... dull." admitted Aron. "Start with the big game, track down where Perry hangs out. And then go for the Queen herself."

"And end up like that dentist? No." refused George remembering the news of Cecil the lion.

"We won't be able to take down Rexy, too deep within the park." admitted Fred agreeing with George. "But, if we're lucky, we should find Perry somewhere near the Gyrosphere Safari."

While Fred may seem to be playing it safe, there was method in his crazed plan. If they begin to hunt any dinosaur, Perry will be bound to come for them, and when she's taken care of. Then all Fred would have to do... is silence Aron and George.

 _X Owen's Bungalow..._

Meanwhile, among side the beautiful lake. Dave, Perry, Owen and even Barry rested besides Owen's bungalow. While taking care of the raptor pack was what all of them enjoyed the most, sometimes, it is refreshing to take a break. Especially when they need it...

As Owen and Barry soaked by the blazing sun, Dave busied himself with cleaning Perry's back near the lake, splashing water against her back. Although Perry can easily clean herself, there are places she can't quite reach.

"So how was the I-Rex?" asked Barry bringing up Griffin.

"Griffin seemed much better than yesterday." admitted Dave.

"Barely. Stand." added Perry splashing Dave a bit, much to his annoyance.

"Hold on, Griffin?" wondered Barry confused. "As in-"

"Apparently, Claire named him after the myth Griffin." explained Owen. "But personally, I think she named him after Peter Griffin."

"I'll be honest, I actually think Claire's growing a soft spot for Griffin." admitted Dave being honest.

And it was hard to argue with him. Normally, everyone on the island is used to working with a working, professional Claire. Not many actually saw what Claire is like when she's not working or out running T-Rex's in heels.

"She's probably going through the same thing as us." suggested Owen

"Can't stop. Loving. Dinosaur." barked Perry done cleaning.

"But to be fair, love now, is more complicated as it was when we were kids." admitted Barry. "Back then, all we knew was hitting on people on TV."

"I used to crush on that woman on NEW central." revealed Owen making the others laugh. "I still remember her long blonde hair."

"And your still trying to get over her." joked Dave.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you crushed on the pink power ranger than?" asked Owen unable to stop laughing himself.

"Um, I used to crush on Madame Rouge." revealed Dave before he meet Jess. "Because she always left me wrapped up... I was so sad."

By now, all of them couldn't stop laughing. It's often the three could just act like normal, but yet again, nothing in Jurassic World is normal.

Right then, a loud bang sounded through out the place, followed by the bellow of a distressed creature. Straight away, the whole group stop laughing as they listen with worry to the bellow as it stopped.

"Was that a dinosaur?" asked Dave getting worried.

"Sound's like it's from the Gyrosphere Valley." figured Owen.

With none of them wanting to waste a minute, the three headed onto their motorbikes towards the sound with Perry zooming along side them. None of them knew what it was, could be a explosion, could even be Griffin causing trouble...

 _X Griffin's paddock..._

But it wasn't Griffin at all, he was still close to his paddock as the builders kept on re designing. But he had also heard the same worrying noise...

Turning to where he heard it, Griffin growled with suspicion. And before the builders knew it, Griffin was stampeding off into the forest, towards the sound. But for all the builders knew, he could be going on the same rampage his sister went on.

"Claire! You there?!" radioed one builder with worry.

 _"I'm here, what's wrong?" copied Claire._

"It's Griffin! He's just gone off somewhere!"

* * *

 **Ooh... it all coming together now, just what will Dave and Perry make when they meet the others? And what will Aron do when he see's Perry? Only one way to find out...**


	5. Fred's folly

**As Griffin continues to stampede towards the source of the sound, Dave find his personal feelings and fist clashing with Aron's as Fred reveals his true colors...**

 **And if your curious for what's happening later on, I am planning on having Zara comeback (well... most of her) and finding herself caught in an underwater showdown.**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - That show literally dominated by middle school years! Lol**

 **jin,kang,503 - Well, now Claire knows how Dave feels when people mistake Perry's name.**

 **WolfDragon - Not quite yet, at least, not until he smashes his way into the Gyrosphere Safari...**

 **Joey baldwin - Because the last one, we knew most of how it would go (apart from my amazing touches!). This one, is forever going, I'm always trying to come up with new situations and little moments with the group. But I will try to upload more chapters as soon as possible. Your always free to give suggestions.**

 **edwardsandreas - Whoa! Whoa! There's no way I'm killing off Rexy! She may be a old girl now, but she can still throw a hybrids prehistoric ass back where it belongs! But Griffin will meet her and Bruce (the feathered T-Rex) later on.**

 **bryan mccloud - Not even a rocket launcher can kill him...**

* * *

 _X Claire's car..._

To say Claire was horrified by Griffin's sudden dash into the forest, would be a bit like saying her mum's visiting. But after what happened with Griffin's sister, no one is willing to let him do a repeat.

Blasting down the pathway in her car, Claire phoned up Lowery with great urgency. As much as doesn't give Lowery as much respect as she should, she was praying he could find out where Griffin was heading.

"Lowery! I need you to track Griffin's current location." ordered Claire almost close to panicking.

 _"Please tell me he's not-"_

"Well we won't know unless you track him!" reminded Claire still focusing on driving.

Luckily for Claire, it didn't take long for Lowery to track down Griffin. While he was being checked on by the vets, he had a tracking implant put into his leg. And unlike his sister, he hadn't torn it out... yet.

 _"He's moving fast, at least 50 km." revealed Lowery. "Look's like he's heading towards the Gyrosphere Safari."_

But by now, Claire had found Griffin's trail, which to be honest wasn't hard to miss. The very fence surrounding the Gyrosphere Safari had been smashed down, and Claire could just about make out the shape of Griffin stampeding past herds of panicking dinosaurs.

But to her surprise, Griffin wasn't going after any of the dinosaurs, in fact he completely ignored them all as he kept on moving. This wasn't making any sense to Claire, why would Griffin smash into the Gyrosphere Safari, and not take notice of any of the dinosaurs? But she would never know unless she followed his trail.

Putting aside the fact that her car was not suited for off road, Claire drove through the smashed wall past the panicked dinosaurs, determined to make sure Griffin causes no harm.

 _X Not far away..._

Underneath the blanket of towering trees, the sun beamed down onto the bark covered ground. Most of the time, this forest would be the scene of countless dinosaurs moving through and under the trees throughout the day. Apatosaurus would lumber through to feed on the tree tops by the morning, Stegosaurs would soon follow by mid day, working their way through the bushes. And Ankylosaurs would arrive by the afternoon, seeking shelter from the burning sun. Now however, this forest is the scene of a growing storm...

Out in an opening below the trees, Aron and George posed beside a dead stegosaurus as Fred took a photo of the two on his camera. But while Aron and George thought having a photo taken would be something to remember this by, Fred knew if he had a photo of the two beside their trophies, then he could use the photos to put the blame on them. Then he would be free to take the trophies himself.

"And you thought you'd need a rocket launcher to kill a dinosaur." joked Aron as George put away his rocket launcher.

"Well not all of us can no scope a stegosaurus with one shot." reminded George as Aron cleaned his rifle.

 _"HEY!"_

Caught off guard, all three turned around as Dave, Perry, Owen and Barry arrived on the scene. At first the four mistakes the three for ACU soldiers, but once they spotted the stegosaurus lying beside them, and their weapons, it soon hit the four who these men were... hunters.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" demanded Owen as Barry made his way to the stegosaurus.

"Getting a souvenir." joked Fred as Dave and Perry eyed the two.

"Owen, Dave... It's dead." revealed Barry unable to find any life.

But by now, Aron had taken notice of Perry. At long last, he could see the very raptor that killed his father figure. Sand red scales running across her body, eyes that seemed both raptor and oddly human , and claws that could slice through the hardest of flesh. It was time to get his revenge...

"Well, well, well. You guys just made my job a lot easier." joked Aron pointing at Perry.

Growing uneasy, Dave stayed close to Perry. For all he knew, he was hoping this person wasn't about to do what he hoped he wouldn't do, shoot Perry.

"You killed it." realized Barry eyeing the three men.

"Well you can't have a trophies that bites." admitted George resting one foot on the dead stegosaurus's tail.

"None of these dinosaurs are target for you to go hunting down!" growled Dave in anger. "You have no right to hurt these animals."

"An extinct animal brought back to life, has no right." reminded Fred. "It's here because we made it, we own it, we do what we want with it. Dead or alive."

"What you're doing is illegal, and disgusting." knew Owen already hating all three of these men. "Jurassic World isn't a hunting ground for dick-head hunters like you!"

"Oh, where are my manners?" apologized Aron readying his rifle. "Trigger figure beside me, George Smith. Lovely tour guild, Fred Rikson. And last, but not least. Aron Santaro, THE Aron Santaro. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a raptor to bag..."

Straight away, Perry hissed in defense as Aron suddenly aimed his rifle at her, but what Aron didn't know, was that there was one person he would have to get through first, Dave.

"Over MY DEAD BODY!" roared Dave putting himself between Aron and Perry.

Charging at Aron, Dave just about knocked Aron back as his fired his rifle, causing Aron to end up shooting George right in his leg. Yelling in pain, George fell to the ground as Barry and Owen tried to stop the bleeding. George may of taking killing a dinosaur as a joke, but even they didn't want anyone to die. But Fred on the other hand, backed off away from the growing fight, he needed to buy his time as the others were distracted.

Enraged at what Dave had made his do, Aron slammed his rifled against Dave's stomach, forcing him back as Aron focused on him. Straight away, Perry raced to stop Aron, but Dave held his hand out to stop her. If Perry joined the fight, Aron would be pound to kill her.

"Do you have any idea, how long it took for my to engrave that lizards name into that bullet?!" asked Aron holding his rifle like a bat. "A FUCKING LONG TIME!"

"You engraved my raptors name into a bullet?" thought Dave rather shocked. "You must be really sad."

"No, what's sad, is you defending the very animal that murder a innocent man!" yelled Aron swinging his rifle at Dave.

But just in time, Dave forced Aron's rifle down. With his head unprotected, Dave elbowed Aron in his head, forcing him back.

"I. Never. Kill. Helpless man!" defended Perry not knowing who Aron was talking about.

Enraged by her words, and by her talking. Aron turned his attention away from Dave to Perry as he charged at her like a wild animal, but Dave tackled him into the ground, forcing his rifle out of his hand.

But while the two kept fighting, Fred slowly made his way to the Barry and Owen as the two tried to stop Georges bleeding. With their attention focused on helping George, neither noticed Fred pulling out his pistol from his jacket.

"Your raptor killed the very man who gave my purpose!" Aron went on forcing Dave off him before he forced Dave onto the ground. "The very man who knew who he was fighting for! The very man who knew never to trust a raptor!"

Then it hit Dave, like a truck. Aron wasn't talking about an innocent person, he was talking about Ranger. But Ranger wasn't any like Aron said he was, Ranger was a mad man, deluded by his crazed nightmares, and also responsible for killing Dave's mum. Now it was Dave's turn to unleash his rage...

Using his head, Dave headbutted Aron off him before tackling him back onto the ground again. Roaring with disturbing rage, Dave unloaded blow after blow after blow as he continued to punch Aron in the mist of his anger. Finally, Dave stopped before wrapping his hands around Aron's neck, squeezing him in an effort to snap his neck.

"Enough force, and your neck will snap like a stick." growled Dave with so much rage, that even Perry seemed scared, it was like she wasn't looking at her dad anymore.

"You won't... kill me..." gasped Aron trying to breathe. "You... not man enough... to."

"Do I look like I care?!" asked Dave glaring deep into Aron eyes.

At first, Aron only took Dave's words as a joke. However once Aron look straight into Dave's eyes, then he realized that he was more than willing to kill him. But now, Fred saw his chance.

Hearing the click of a pistol, Barry looked up to see Fred aiming a pistol straight at his head. Even Owen and George were frozen in shock, none of them expected Fred to suddenly hold someone hostage.

"Oh, David." called Fred grabbing Dave's attention.

Upon seeing Fred aiming his pistol at Barry, Dave straight away shot to his feet, releasing Aron from his grip as he gasped for air. Driven to protect her family, Perry attempted to strike at Fred, but Fred straight away shot at Perry's leg, forcing her to the ground in pain.

"Next one will go straight through her head." warned Fred as Dave joined Perry.

"Fred?.. What are you doing?" asked Aron in shock. "We're not here... to kill people!"

" _You're_ not, however... I really have no problem when it comes to pumping lead into a few meat bags." revealed Fred sadistically. "It was all meant to go so smoothly, you get the dinos, I put the blame on you, you get locked up, and I walk away with the best trophies EVER!"

"You're a goddamn monster..." whispered Owen disgusted.

"Funny words, considering what your company made." reminded Fred. "Don't you remember, Dave? How do you think your dad felt when that crazed, worthless Indominus sank it's teeth into him? Or maybe she was too dumb to even thi-"

Suddenly, a large white claw wrapped itself around Fred as he was lifted up away from Barry. Looking up, while Aron and George looked on in shock and horror, the others were caught by surprised as the white clawed turned out to belong to Griffin, who had heard everything Fred was saying about his sister...

"What did you say?" growled Griffin beyond enraged.

"You're supposed to be dead..." shuddered Fred mistaking Griffin for his sister.

"You mentioned her." knew Griffin letting out a disturbing growl.

"You're not real!" cried Fred in fear.

"YOU SAID HER NAME!"

Having heard enough, Griffin threw Fred into the ground before slamming his foot on him. As Griffin lifted his foot, all anyone could see that belonged to Fred were his legs, the rest of his body had been squashed into a bloody paste under the pressure of Griffin's foot.

While most were shocked and disturbed with Griffin coldly familiar rage, Aron managed to bring out Georges rocket launcher. He may not have been planning on bagging an I-Rex, but he would certainly take one on for anything in the world.

"HEY UGLY!" yelled Aron firing the rocket launcher at Griffin.

Seeing the rocket coming for Griffin, everyone ducked for cover. But instead of trying to get out of the way, Griffin slammed his jaw down on the flaming rocket, causing an explosion of fire and dirt. Looking on in shock, everyone including Aron watched as the flames died down revealing Griffin still standing where he was. The rocket launcher didn't hurt Griffin at all, he wasn't even roaring pain at the flames still burning across his jaw, he was too busy eyeing Aron to bother with pain.

Slowly lumbering towards Aron, Griffin soon began stampeding at Aron, causing the flames alight on his jaw to be blown out. Realizing his mistake, Aron hurried to load his rifle. But he was too late...

With barely any effort at all, Griffin swatted aside Aron like a fly, sending him far across the forest floor as knocking his rifle out. But just as Griffin prepared to finish Aron off, Perry suddenly forced herself between the two, her leg still bleeding from Fred's shot.

"Perry?...Move." growled Griffin not intending on hurting Perry.

"Griffin! Stop." ordered Perry protecting Aron.

This was actually rather shocking and surprising for everyone, including Griffin. Perry's just been shot, and she's determined to stop more bloodshed from happening. Even if that means standing up to her brother.

"Stay out of this, Perry." warned Griffin tensing his claws.

"No! You. Not. Sister." refused Perry bringing a halt to Griffin's rage. "You. Are not. Monster... You. Brother... _My_. Brother. Don't make. Mistake. As sister did."

Griffin couldn't even believe how right Perry was, or want to believe. His rage had perfectly mirrored that of his sister, and the very realization was enough to bring Griffin's anger to a stop completely.

Bringing an end to his actions, Griffin lowered his head in shame as people could just about make out tears, running down his blood red eyes. But to everyone's surprise, Perry began rubbing her head into Griffin's, he had after all proved he was better than his sister. However, some people still had revenge on their mind.

Seeing a chance to take Perry out, Aron quickly crawled towards his rifle. But just as he reached out to grab it, a white heel brought itself down in the rifle. Stopping Aron from ruining this moment. Looking up in defeat, Aron soon locked eyes with the owner of that heel, Claire.

"I really wouldn't go for that..." advised Claire kicking it away from Aron.

Turning her attention away from Aron, Claire spotted the dead body of Fred.. or what was left of him anyway. She may not have seen what happened, but she could easily tell by the blood stained against Griffin's bone white foot how he died. Griffin had stomped on him.

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

You would think that a major theme park like Jurassic World would have some sort of cell to hold people in until the police arrived, but no. So despite not wanting either of Aron or George near any dinosaurs, the group were forced to hold the two in Blue and Perry's cages. However, even with the two locked in cages, the rest of the raptors banged and hissed angrily at the two, their claws scrapping against the bars like knives.

As Dave, Owen and Barry interrogated Aron and Fed, both Jess and Griffin tended to Perry as Claire phoned up the Costa Rica Government on what's happened. While being shot is a traumatic experience, it's nothing Perry can't handle, after all, she been through a lot worse than that.

"How bad is it?" called Dave worried for his scaly angel.

"The bullets torn the muscles in her leg." revealed Jess. "But it hasn't done any too severe, so it's nothing fatal."

 _"Ain't that a shame."_ hissed Aron coldly.

But Dave was still furious with Aron, not only had he tried to shoot his raptor, but he's also linked to the very murderer of his mother. And rather understandably, Dave wanted Aron as dead as possible.

"That's it." snapped Dave making his way to let the raptors in with Aron. "Look's like today's the day dick-heads meet the devil."

"DAVE! Your not Ranger, calm down!" stopped Owen preventing Dave from doing anything.

"No, he's not." agreed Aron. "He'll never be worthy of that honor."

"Honor? How fucked up are you?" asked Dave shocked by what Aron was saying. "Ranger was never honorable, he was crazy, insane, deluded, beyond even sad."

"THAT'S A LIE!" refused Aron having not actually known what Ranger was really like. "He was the one who showed me the true nature of your... friend. He knew better than anyone that getting rid of them was the only way of helping mankind."

"How is kidnapping people, and killing them helping mankind?" asked Owen in disgust.

"What?"

"Ranger took my parents just to get his hands on my raptor." revealed Dave bringing Aron's world crashing down. "And when he didn't get that, he killed my mother. So don't say, Ranger was an honorable man, when all he did was bring the worst out of mankind!"

Aron didn't even know what to say, the man he's looked up to most of his life, has turned out to be nothing but a massive lie. But still, Aron refused to believe it, not after seeing Ranger as his own dad.

"...No." shuddered Aron refusing the accept what Dave was saying. "You're just trying to trick me. Break my spirit like you do with these animal, but I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!"

Just then, two ACU soldiers pulled up in a truck to take both Aron and George back to Costa Rica. But while George accepted being helped to the truck because of his leg, Aron kept on shouting and raging as the he was taken to the truck, and was started to annoy everyone around him, even the whole raptor pack kept hissing and barking angrily at him.

"YEAH, GO THROW ME AWAY AND LOCK ME IN A CELL. BUT I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU, DAVE. YOU! YOUR PACK! YOUR WHOLE FUCKING ISLAND! YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT-"

Suddenly, Griffin unleashed a earth shattering roar mere inches away from Aron's face, rattling the whole surrounding forest like an earthquake. Griffin kept roaring for what felt like hours, but once he stopped, everyone was silent, even the raptor pack had stopped hissing and barking.

"Stop. Talking." growled Griffin as Aron was loaded into the truck.

With both Aron and George in the back of the truck, the two ACU soldiers drove off, leaving the whole group to get back to their jobs. But Claire wanted a word with Griffin as the rest left the two. Griffin may have saved Barry and everyone else, but needs to be reminded of what his action could mean for the whole island.

"You okay, Griffin?" asked Claire while Griffin looked away from her. "Barry told me what you did to the other man."

"He mentioned. Her." defended Griffin not even looking at Claire.

Claire could easily tell that Griffin was referring to his sister. But if Griffin could get mad enough to kill someone for mentioning her, than he must really hate what she did, or what she even was.

"And... I'm guessing you were... upset?" wondered Claire.

"Very." growled Griffin gritting his teeth.

"You know, your didn't have to kill him." admitted Claire being honest. "We could have arrest him, have him jail-"

 _"Didn't have to kill him?!"_ repeated Griffin in shock as he turned around to face Claire. "He insulted my sister! He talked about her like she didn't even have a mind! He deserved to die!"

"That's the problem, Griffin! You can't just... kill someone who upsets you." explained Claire to Griffin like scolding a child. "For what the whole world knows so far, your a hybrid designed to kill. They can have this whole island closed down or even destroyed. They can have you put down, and no one here would be able to stop them. Not even me!"

Griffin wanted to say something, but even he knew Claire was right. He's still a deadly hybrid, a creature that the rest of the world isn't too sure should even live. So anything he does, will have a massive impact on everything on the island.

"There are things, even you can't do." reminded Claire stroking Griffin reassuring him.

A little down, Griffin leaned down as Claire climb onto his neck. After this morning, both of them have gotten used to the whole riding business, besides, it's like riding a horse... a 50 foot, scaly horse.

With Claire safely on his neck, Griffin lumbered off back to his paddock. But while his body knew where it was going, Griffin's mind was else where. Thinking deeply, Griffin knew that if this is what his new if is going to be like, then he'd better get used to it.

 _X Costa Rica shore..._

By sunset, Aron and George had both been taken to Costa Rica for police extraction. Forced out of their boat, Aron and George struggled in vain as they were led up the beach by two policemen as the boat went back out to sea.

But even though they were on Costa Rica sand, Aron's mind was still pounding over what happened back on the island. He couldn't even believe people would say that about the very person he looked up to, he just can't or won't see Ranger being described as a murderer.

Suddenly, a set of gun shots sounded through the scene. Turning to their sides, both Aron and George saw the two policemen dropped dead beside them. They had been shot, their heads bleeding a stream of blood down the sand and into the water.

"What the hell?" wondered George in shock.

"Did they just drop dead?" asked Aron as bit confused too.

 _"People often do around me." admitted a strange voice._

Looking forward, both Aron and George saw a hooded figure walk towards them. His long black coat partly hiding a smoking gun, clearly, this was the man who shot the police, but why?

"Why did you kill them?" asked Aron growing suspicious.

"Don't want police to know about our deal." admitted the hood figure rather jokingly.

"What deal?" questioned George equally concern.

"You both just had your asses kicked by a genetic hybrid. And you're more concern about my deal?" hinted the hooded figure. "I know if that happened to me, I'd want revenge... Big time."

"Well it did happen to us." spat Aron. "And _I_ want revenge."

Right then, the hooded figure cracked open a dark smile. That was just what he wanted them to say...

"Then if you join me, revenge will drop right out of the sky for you." offered the hooded figure.

Taking a mere second look at each other, Aron and George nodded their heads in agreement. After all, if this person was offering another shoot at Perry and Dave, Aron would gladly take it.

"Just... who exactly are you offering us this?" asked George wanting to know who this was.

Wrapping his hands around his hood, the hooded figure pulled his hood down, revealing a pale skinned man, his emerald eyes seemingly glowing in the sun set, and his brown hair invisible against the trees.

"Baron. Baron Dales..."

* * *

 **Oooh boy, now the group have much worse to worry about. But for now, all will be... calm. At least while the others watch a rather funny clip. Here's a hint, "Aw, nuts!"**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews coming, really means a lot!**


	6. Messing around

**Before anything else, all right goes to the awesome people of HISHE for always finding great and hilarious ways to makes us all laugh our asses off.**

 **After a rather tense and disturbing chapter, I thought it would be more relaxing if we stepped away from that. And what I mean by that, is having the gang watch a bit of HISHE! Which is fun, until Griffin 'breaks' his paddock.**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - So you think a insane man with a gun, is worse than an insane dinosaur hybrid? Makes sense, as one would never happen in real life. LOL.**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - Hey, it doesn't matter how long your reviews are. The important thing is that is helps me to know what I've done right and what I've done wrong. So make them as long as you need to. :)**

 **TaylorMan2274 - Well spotted... I was trying to aim that interaction between Griffin and Fred like Thresh and Clove did, both terrifying and badass in one!**

 **bryan mccloud - Well of course a nuke would, the only thing a nuke can't kill is Godzilla! LOL! But apart from that, you'd need a lot to kill an I-Rex like Griffin.**

 **edwardsandreas - Don't worry, she's still around. I'm just holding her back for a bit until later on, I am planning on making her and Griffin grow quite close to each other.**

 **WolfDragon - Except this time. It's not with Dragons or Vikings, just dinosaurs and trigger happy idiots.**

* * *

 _X Griffin's paddock..._

Night once again stretched it's arms out over the island as the daily night routine went into full swing around the island. It had now been three days since the incident with the hunters, and while Claire did have to deal with the attention drawn from Griffin brutally killing Fred, relative peace had returned to the island. In fact, after what happened in the forest, things had started to get better in Jurassic World.

To many peoples joy, news came in that Zara was recovering well in hospital, and will be ready to return within the week. Even though she was some what of a Bridezilla, and at times, just as work addictive as Claire. Zara was very much missed from the island, especially by Jess.

It's not just Zara's arrival that everyone is getting excited about. Griffin's paddock is now only days away from being finished, apart from a few walls still standing, the whole paddock was three times bigger than before. With fence low enough for Griffin to pock his head above, large openings for him to sleep in, and more importantly, a large moat being dug out around Griffin's paddock, everyone felt that was what his sister should have been kept in the first place.

Like a strange, special family. Dave, Perry and Owen rested alongside Griffin as they all settled down to test their luck with a ' _Try not to laugh challenge'._ Up in the observing area, Claire and Jess busied themselves with setting everyone's beds. It's not like they're gonna keep sleeping here all the time, but anyone else who did feel like giving Griffin some company over night, now had somewhere to sleep.

Back in the paddock, Owen and Perry had both lost at their challenge after a cat trying to jump over the fence video. But Dave and Griffin were just about still going as they kept watching the video playing from Claire's Ipad onto the paddock walls. However, mere seconds after seeing a man throw himself into a wall, both Dave and Griffin burst into laughter, unable to stop themselves from laughing.

"Why is that even funny?!" wondered Griffin still laughing.

"I don't know, it just is!" admitted Dave calming down.

"You all already laughed?" called Claire as she and Jess made her way to join the four.

"It's harder than it looks..." explained Owen.

"Hard. Not. To laugh." added Perry.

"So, that's what your planning on watching all night?" asked Jess expecting something else.

"No, of course not." admitted Dave scrolling Claire's Ipad for something new. "I'm just trying to fin- Oh..."

"What's wrong?" wondered Jess a little confused by Dave's concern.

"You guys might want to look at this..." hinted Dave bringing an image of it up on the paddock wall.

To be honest, most of the group seemed rather surprised. Made in animated style, the image showed Claire and Jess running away rather scared as they lured Rexy with flares in their hand. Straight away, everyone could tell what this was. It was the people behind How It Should Have Ended.

Anytime big movies come out, or something big happens, you can always expect comedy outtake of them to follow. And they don't come any bigger than HISHE, most of the time, they bring up point in a movie that the directors didn't consider, or don't want to use, and turn them into something more hilarious.

After the events of the I-Rex breakout, news of the incident spread around the world like wild fire. And while some people had mixed feeling about it, others like HISHE, actually managed to make it into an hilarious video. Much to some people's dismay...

"Is that... Claire?" asked Griffin seeing some links to the woman on the screen and Claire.

"More How It Should Have Ended Claire." corrected Owen.

"I don't believe it, they actually made a video of it!" chuckled Dave rather surprised they went with it,

"Well go on, click on it. Let's see what they did!" added Jess keen to see what they did.

"You wanna watch, Claire?" asked Owen making room for Claire to sit.

While Claire may often be a rather cold, and stoic person. Even she has a sense of humor, rather shocking for everyone on the island. Sitting beside Owen, Claire made herself comfortable as the group settled down to watch the video.

 **How Jurassic World Should have ended**

 ** _If the calls important, don't wait._**

 **Observing the habitat, Owen and Dave noticed a set of odd claw marks across the paddock wall.**

 **"Were those scratches there before?" asked Owen pointing to the claws marks on the paddock.**

 **"Oh no! She's escaped!" panicked Claire in fear. "I'll go outside, get in my car, then call Control Room to track her."**

 **"Or... don't wait until you get outside, and call from here." suggested Owen.**

 **"It's called common sense." added Dave hiding his head in his hand.**

 **"Right, I'll do that." figured Claire calming down. "Lowery, I need you to track the Indominus."**

 ** _"She's still in the habitat..." revealed Lowery sounding a little board._**

 **"Okay! She's still in there..." breathed Claire looking into the habitat. "We just can't see her for some reason."**

 **"Sound's like camouflage." guessed Owen looking out as well.**

 **"Awe, Nutz!" moaned the I-Rex still hidden in her habitat.**

"HA! HA! HA! She sounds like a gay person!" laughed Dave with Owen and Perry.

"Man, they made your cheeks really bony." pointed out Jess.

And for a few seconds, Claire pressed her hands against her cheeks, feeling them to see if they really were that bony. But then Claire notice Griffin was oddly quite, as if he wasn't pleased at all by what he saw.

"It's only a video, Griffin." assured Claire stroking Griffin's neck. "They don't actually think that about your sister... It's just something to make people laugh."

"Hasn't made me laugh." reminded Griffin.

"Yet." added Perry as the group turn their attention back to the video.

 ** _Don't have a dinosaur sized gate in your habitat._**

 **Running rather oddly, Owen, Dave, Perry and the builder hurried to the gate with the I-Rex hot on their heels.**

 **"She's still in the paddock!" called the builder.**

 **"RUN!" yelled Dave as the I-Rex unleashed a ground shattering roar at them.**

 **"Quick, go through the small door she can't fit through!" advised the security man already out.**

 **Just in time, the four managed to get out as the gate closed behind them, causing the I-Rex to smash her head right against the wall.**

 **"Awe, Nutz!" moaned I-Rex rubbing her head.**

 **Outside, the group breathed a sign of relief, it the gate had been more larger, things would be a lot more different.**

"Actually, why do we even have dinosaur sized gates?" asked Jess a little confused.

"I don't know, maybe to get the dinosaurs _in_." hinted Claire sarcastically.

"You could just use a chopper and lift them in." suggested Dave.

"Where are you gonna find, a chopper strong enough to carry a dinosaur?" reminded Owen as they turn back to the video

 _ **Build a moat around your I-Rex.**_

 **Stampeding out of the forest, the I-Rex headed straight for the paddock walls... Only to fall right into the moat where Dave was watching from the fence.**

 **"Awe, Nutz." moaned the I-Rex trying to get back up.**

 **"Zoos have been doing this for ages." called Dave pointing to the moat.**

Right at that moment, everyone apart from Griffin turned their head to Claire. Now she was feeling like a dummy...

"Okay, I get it. Build a moat around your dinosaur." assured Claire giving up "Point proven, now can we just watch the video."

Which they did.

 _ **Gyrosphere are a BAD idea.**_

 **Driving a gyrosphere, Gray, Zach and even Jess argued to try and control the gyrosphere, with no of them paying attention to where they were going.**

 **"Gimme the controls! Your gonna ruin it!" argued Zach.**

 **"No! I wanna drive!" refused Gray.**

 **"Watch out for the-"**

 **Jess's warning came too late as they ended up driving right over a pile of dinosaur dung, covering their gyrosphere and stopping them from seeing where they were going.**

 **"Eeeew!" moaned Gray in disgust.**

 **"Awe, sick!" added Zach just as disgusted. "Nice going, bro! Now I can't even see!**

 **"You're making it worse!" pointed out Gray.**

 **"Just don't hit a dino!" advised Jess starting to worry.**

 **"This never would have happened if you just let me-"**

 **Suddenly, the three drove straight into the tail of a stegosaurus. Shock and surprised, the stegosaurus whack the gyrosphere with it's tail like a bat, sending it flying into the distance.**

"Sweet! I'm so gonna try that!" admired Dave now wanting to do that.

"You are _so_ not." refused Claire straight away.

Through, Dave wasn't gonna to give up that easy. And besides, why have do something like that with a stegosaurus, when you can do it with a I-Rex?

"Griffin?" asked Dave. "Would you-"

But Claire shot a cold look at Dave, stopping him from continue his question.

"What part of _'You are so not'_ Don't you understand?" asked Claire.

"All of it." admitted Dave as the two focused back on the video.

 _ **Changing a car battery doesn't fix a jeep that's been sitting 20 years.**_

 **Desperately, Jess, Zach and Gray tried to start the jeep up. But while they may of change the battery, that doesn't fix the jeeps tires, or refuel it!**

 **"Come on, come on, Cooome ooon!" encouraged Zach as Jess tried to start the engine.**

 **But to no avail.**

 **"It's dead." revealed Jess annoyed.**

 **"Well that didn't work at all." moaned Gray, not noticing the I-Rex right next to them!**

 **"I think that Jeep's gonna need more than just a new battery." admitted the I-Rex scaring the others.**

 **For a few a seconds, a odd silence filled the place. Until the I-Rex changed her mind.**

 **"Okay, I'm gonna eat you now." decided the I-Rex dragging the jeep out with the three screaming.**

"At least she's polite about it." pointed out Griffin starting to enjoy the video.

"How did you even start the jeep anyway?" asked Owen still confused how they managed to do that.

"I kicked it, and then worked like a charm." joked Jess.

But in truth, she had no idea how they managed to do it either. Zach and Gray where the ones who knew how to fix a car, all Jess knew to do was start a car. But at least it worked, that was the important part.

Claire on the other hand seemed absolutely horrified, she just saw what could have happened if she didn't go out to find Zach and Gray. If that actually happened, her sister would come down on her like a rock slide.

 _ **If every dinosaur has shocking trackers... use them!**_

 **Flying towards the Main Street, the flock of pterosaurs grew larger and large as two security guards spotted the flock.**

 **"Well that's new." admitted one guard.**

 **Suddenly, just as the flock got closer, every pterosaur was electrocuted by their shocking trackers. Like giant flies, every pterosaur fell to the ground.**

 **"We really do put safety first here." knew the other guard.**

"Oh my god!" laughed Owen with everyone else.

"I wonder what roasted pterosaur taste like?" admitted Griffin imagining the taste.

"Like. Chicken." answered Perry having actually tried pterosaur before.

 _ **Don't just stand there when you have a perfect shot.**_

 **After spending all night tracking the I-Rex down, the whole raptor pack came face to face with the I-Rex... Who more just happened to wander into them by chance.**

 **"Rawr! We're trained and we're hunting you!" revealed Blue.**

 **"Yeah! Nothing you can say will make us briefly take your side!" growled Echo.**

 **"YEAH! added Delta.**

 **"Hey, you know what? I think we should team up and eat more humans." suggested the I-Rex. "What do you think?"**

 **"...Well that makes things different then, doesn't it?" admitted Blue.**

 **"Certainly sounds better than having to stare at someones hand everyday." added Perry.**

 **"I'm in." agreed Helen.**

 **"You're very persuasive!" added Echo.**

 **"Where did you get your education?" asked Delta.**

 **But not far from them, Barry had noticed the worrying development.**

 **"Something's wrong." noticed Barry. "They are communicating-"**

 **"Who cares?! Just Shoot Her!" yelled Owen aiming his gun.**

 **"Shoot her!" yelled Dave giving the signal.**

 **Straight away, everyone fired away at the I-Rex, engulfing her in a ball of smoke and flames.**

 **"Shooot Heeer!" encouraged Owen as one solider fired a rocket launcher at the I-Rex.**

"...Talk about overkill." admitted Jess a little shaken up.

"I swear, that phase sounds familiar." thought Owen. "I just can't remember where..."

 _ **Don't let raptors out of their cages without a plan to get them back.**_

 **"Great job, everyone! We killed the beast!" congratulated Barry triumphantly.**

 **"Now, what was the plan to get the raptors back in their cages?" asked one solider.**

 **"Oh they won't go back to their cages!" revealed Owen one his motorbike. "I told you a field test was a bad idea! In fact... you MIGHT want to start running for your lives right now!"**

 **"GO! They found the guns!" added Dave as he and Owen zoomed off, leaving the others alone.**

 **"He left us! He left us!" panicked one soldier.**

 **"Surpriz motherfuckerz!" howled Helen holding a pistol in her claw.**

 **"We're Free Suckaz!"declared Blue duel wielding two machine guns.**

 **Slowly, Barry sneaked away as the whole raptor shoot and attack every soldier in their sight.**

"My worst fear, has been realized..." shudder Owen in shock.

"Imagine how cool that would be!" suggested Dave laughing his head off.

"I'd rather stick to raptors driving motorbikes, than using guns." admitted Jess.

"Me. Too." added Perry not sure how to react.

 _ **And finally...**_

 **Shuddering in fear, both Claire and Jess held their flares out as Rexy stomped over to them both. With her attention on both of them, Claire and Jess made a run with Rexy following them. But at all the moments, Claire heels... Broke!**

 **Screaming in horror Claire ending up pulling Jess down with her as Rexy gladly worked her way into two meals for one.**

 **From their hiding spot, Zach covered Gray's eyes while both Owen and Dave stood there with their jaws hanging open.**

 _ **"Oh! That's bad!" admitted Lowery seeing everything from the Control Room.**_

 **"I told her those shoes were ridiculous!" reminded Owen.**

 **"Why does everyone I love keep on dying!" yelled Dave in tears.**

 _ **Don't run from a T-Rex in HIGH HEELS!**_

"Um... you know what, I'm gonna go back to making the beds." gritted Claire a little disturbed by the last one.

"Me too." added Jess just as disturbed.

But as the two went back up stairs, Griffin stood up on his feet. After seeing that, he didn't really know if he should be laughing his fossils out, or roaring in rage. Luckily, Dave, Owen and Perry could see his doubts.

"Hey, Griffin. It's just a video." assured Owen. "Something people make for fun."

"People find that sort of thing fun?" asked Griffin very doubtful.

"Yeah, quite a lot actually." admitted Dave.

"Everyone like. Laughing." added Perry.

"Well I don't see that as fun." admitted Griffin not impressed at all.

"Okay, what _do_ you see as fun?" asked Dave trying to cheer Griffin up.

Fortunately, if there's one thing Griffin does enjoy... then it's a challenge. Be it trying to beat someone in a fight, or solve some type of puzzle, that's the sort of thing Griffin see's as fun.

"A challenge." revealed Griffin. "That's the sort of thing I see as fun."

"That's... a little strange." admitted Owen.

And in truth, he was right. Considering how his sister seemed to enjoy killing causing pain to others, it's a bit shocking Griffin doesn't have the same interest as her, they are after all, designed to be living weapons.

But if it's a challenge Griffin wants... then it's a challenge he'll get.

"Okay then, how about a race?" suggested Dave

 _"Race?"_ repeated Perry a little skeptical.

"Yeah, all three of you." explained Dave pointing to a large tree far in front of them. "First one to reach that tree wins. Or are you scared of getting beaten by a human?"

Sensing a challenge, Griffin was more than willing to do that. And more surprisingly, so where Owen and Perry... Lining up together, Griffin, Owen and Perry prepared themselves as Dave stood beside them, getting ready to give the signal.

"Ready?" asked Dave receiving three nods. "Set... RUN!"

Like lighting, all three shot off towards the tree. But unlike Perry or Griffin, Owen isn't made for high speed running, and was left behind in seconds.

"Guess I'm not Usain Bolt..." admitted Owen already out of breath.

But both Perry and Griffin could easily outrun Usain Bolt, and they still going. But only inches away from the tree, Perry ended up tripping on her own toe claw. Unable to keep straight, Perry crashed to a halt as Griffin blasted past the tree.

"YEAH!" screamed Griffin letting out a triumphant roar.

However, he was still speeding. And with eyes not looking where he was going, Griffin failed to spot that he was racing straight to the paddock wall!

"Woah! Woah! GRIFFIN!" called Dave seeing the problem. "Watch out for that-"

SMASH!

Like a battery ram, Griffin crashed through his paddock wall, falling to the ground with piles of broken concert around him.

"Wall..." finished Owen.

Rushing over, Dave, Owen and Perry tried to see if Griffin was badly hurt. He had after all just ran through a wall at 50 km an hour. But luckily, Griffin was perfectly fine, but had more to worry about than a broken wall, Claire.

Hearing the whole thing, Claire and Jess rushed over to join the group. And too be honest, both of them were just as shocked. Griffin basically just proved that the paddock couldn't hold his sister liked they all thought, something that made Claire feel even more stupid.

"... Awe, Nutz!" moaned Griffin copying the HISHE video.

But this time, he couldn't' stop laughing. And to be honest, everyone else soon found themselves laughing along with him. Even Claire, who was trying to keep a straight and strong look... soon broke into laughter as well.

Okay, so maybe Griffin 'broke' his paddock. But on the bright side, he had at made the builders job more easier. In fact, the wall he crashed though was supposed to be brought down in the morning.

But for now, everyone just enjoyed the moment. And for good reason... it won't always be as happy as this...

* * *

 **So much for the wall, but in the next chapter. Zara's returning day is ruined.. by a challenger to the mosasaur's home.**

 **Anyway, keep up the reviews! Always helps out.**


	7. Underwater showdown

**Alright, we've all had a laugh with the last chapter. But now it's time to get back to being serious and god shocking epic! And how do you do that? Bring a challenger to the queen of hell's aquarium!**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - From what I heard during the interviews, it was not easy for Bryce OR Chris Pratt, LOL. But that shows just how badass Claire actually is when it's her family on the line. Reminds me of meme pointing to Claire 'Yeah, my boyfriends pretty cool. But he's not as cool as me.'**

 **movielover48 - I haven't watched the honest trailer of it yet. And to be honest, I'm planning on staying serious for sometime... At least until Halloween or Christmas arrives.**

 **edwardsandreas - First, she is SO having a name! Second, no. But I am planning on something else down the line with Rexy, who knows, Rexy may even be a mommy!**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - I know what that's like. I felt the same way when I first watched How Jurassic Park Should Have Ended, but... we're all entitled to our own thoughts, so if that was a chapter you didn't enjoy, then that's fine. Not everyone is gonna find it funny, to be honest, i'm sure there's as many people who hate the 'Jurassic Bond' fanfics as much as many others enjoy them.**

 **Mickol93 - Even I can't keep having serious chapters all the time.**

 **bryan mccloud - Next thing you'll know, dinosaurs will be flying spaceships!**

 **Ddragon21 - It was just a little theory I came up with, I honestly don't know if that could happen in the films... But yet again, no ones ever tried to ride an I-Rex, because that's just plan suicide.**

* * *

 _X Main Street..._

 _It was absolute chaos to Zara, the whole Main Street was nothing more but a wave of screaming and terrified people as they tried to seek cover from the swooping pterosaurs up above. But even with all this going on, Zara's main priority, was keeping the Jess and Claire's nephews safe._

 _"Well don't just stand there-"_

 _But as soon as Zara said that, a pteranodon swooped Zara up in it's talon, dragging her high up into the air. As the pteranodon fought with another over her, all Zara could see was the whole world spinning and twisting as she was flung about in the air like a rag doll._

 _Suddenly, the pteranodon lost it's hold on Zara as she fell to the ground... right into the mosasaur lagoon!_

 _Splashing deep into lagoon, Zara fought against the water that filled her lungs as she tried to swim back up to the surface. But pteranodons started driving down into the lagoon like giant gannets, trying their luck for any fish._

 _But one pteranodon caught Zara in it's beak as it swam back to the surface. Trying to fly back up, the pteranodon shacked Zara in it's beak as she screamed in kicked to get out. Finally, the mosasaur exploded from the water beneath them. All Zara could do was scream as the mosasaur slammed it's jaws around her and pteranodon, finally ending her pain._

 _X Hospital..._

"HELP!" screamed Zara waking up in shock.

Breathing more slowly and starting to calm down, Zara came to grip with her surroundings. She was in a hospital, as she has been for months now. While she owes her life to Jess and Claire's nephews for saving her, she still has nightmares of that day deep in her mind. And for good reason...

Taking her duvet cover off, Zara looked down at her feet. Her right foot was perfectly normal, as it has been for years now. But her left foot, is another matter. Where once she could feel the tips of her fingers running down it when she rub her left foot, now she can't even feel her toes. Her left foot had been replaced with a artificial foot, a way of allow her to walk normally.

But it wasn't as simple as just getting a new foot. Zara had to endure at least 10 different operations to fit her new foot on, and spend many hours a day in a walking rehabilitation program. None of it was no where near easy, but in the end, it was all worth it, and now she can leave can the hospital first thing in the morning.

Trying to relax, Zara fell back to sleep. She didn't want to be Mrs Grumpy for tomorrow, after all, she was going back to Jurassic World...

 _X Next day, Griffin's paddock..._

Dawn had broken out over the park, and while people across the park readied themselves for the day of a lifetime, elsewhere, others were rushing to finish something just as important. Griffin's paddock.

While Griffin did help out by accidentally smashing part of the wall, not all of the builders were too happy, mostly because they wanted to do the smashing themselves! But apart from cleaning up a few places and fitting the water main to the paddock, the whole thing was ready.

What once was more like a dinosaur prison, is now a dinosaur 5 star home! More than three times larger than it used to be, fences low enough for Griffin to poke his head over, even a waterfall over the moat that surrounded it, this was perfect for a hybrid more surprisingly, after some thoughts, Claire had also fitted a bedroom to the paddock, with an observing area looking out into the paddock.

This way, people who booked for VIP here, could sleep and observe Griffin from their own bedroom. And there was another bonus, having different people be able to stay and sleep so close, means that Griffin can socialize with whoever is staying in there. Whether that be kids amazed by Griffin's size, or two honey moon couples admiring him, it all helps to keep him sociable, something that stops him from going down the same path as his sister.

With Jess and Owen keeping an eye out for any odd bits sticking out, Claire carefully guided Griffin to his paddock. However, for some stupid reason, Owen thought it would be a good idea for Claire to cover Griffin's eyes, a way of making the surprise more amazing. But this came at the expense of Griffin bumping into a whole set of stuff.

"Okay, just a little further." guided Claire just as Griffin tripped over a log. "Careful of the log!"

"Come on, Claire. Just let me see." asked Griffin finally stumbling out of the forest.

"Okay, you ready?" asked Claire ready to take her hands away.

"I was ready five minutes ago." joked Griffin eager to see his surprise.

Finally, Claire took her hands away from Griffin's eyes, locking his eyes on his paddock, Griffin felt his heart break...

It looked like a true home, not some giant cell, somewhere for Griffin to call home and his own personal dino-room. Beside it, Owen, Jess and the rest of the builders looked on as Griffin stagger towards his paddock in amazement.

Lumbering into his paddock, Griffin could feel the smooth bark rubbing underneath his feet, the leaves hanging off the tree brushing against his scales, and the Central American sun burning down on him. And from where Claire was sitting, she could just about see tears of joy streaming down Griffin's blood-red eyes. After what felt like ages, Claire finally feels like she's done something right.

"So, what do you think?" asked Claire patting Griffin's side.

"Its... fantastic!" admitted Griffin becoming tearful. "Thank you... all of you."

Looking around, Griffin soon caught sight of a second set of windows, but unlike the observing deck he's used to seeing, Griffin could make out what looked like chairs, tables, and even a bed.

"What's that?" asked Griffin lowering Claire down.

"Well, none of us can always watch over you all of the time." explained Claire. "So, we decided to fit a bedroom looking out over your paddock."

"That means visitors can view you up close, and give you some company." added Owen.

"Yeah, but... what about privacy?" brought up Griffin. "What if I want to do my... 'business'. I'm pretty sure no one wants to see that."

"Then, just... do it in the undergrowth." suggested Jess. "You can easy camouflage, do it somewhere where they can't see you."

 _"Claire? Jess?" called a familiar voice._

Turning around, the whole group caught sight of a familiar face making their way down the stairs...Zara.

"Zara! You're back!" greeted Jess hugging Zara in her arms.

"Well... most of -" Owen was stopped as Claire elbowed him in his stomach.

After all, after having her foot bitten off. No one here would want to bring up Zara's missing foot...

"I thought you weren't coming back for another week?" admitted Claire shaking Zara's hand.

"Managed to get out earlier." revealed Zara rather proud.

But right then, Zara took noticed of Griffin towering over them. But yet again, it's hard not to miss a 50 foot dinosaur right in front of you.

"Um... Claire?"

"This is... Griffin." introduced Claire pointing to Griffin. "Um, Griffin. This is Zara Young. She's my personal assistant."

Lowering his head down to Zara's level, Griffin sniffed Zara's scent. She smelt rather odd, must been a female thing, but Griffin could also smell a strange, plastic smell. Looking down, Griffin spotted the source of the smell. Zara's right foot was perfectly normal, but her left foot was gone, instead, it had been replaced with an artificial foot.

"Um... hi?" greeted Zara giving a rather unsure and scared wave to Griffin.

"You smell strange." noted Griffin pointing at Zara's odd scent.

"That's... my lotion." explained Zara feeling a bit awkward.

"Um, Zara? Why don't you spend the day with Jess?" suggested Claire sensing an uneasy tension growing.

"Are you sure?" asked Jess a bit surprised.

"Yeah, go ahead. Take the day off." encouraged Claire as Zara and Jess left the paddock.

Leaving Claire, Owen and Griffin to focus back on checking Griffin's paddock for any odd bits sticking out. And besides, after all Zara's been through, it's only fair Claire let's her relax until Zara at least tries to get back to how things used to be.

 _X Other side of the Lagoon..._

Among the topical sun, the crystal clear waters of the Mosasaur Lagoon flickered about as people walked past, enjoying the sight and wonders of Jurassic World. Although the fences of the Mosasaur Lagoon had been badly damaged during the I-Rex breakout, all of it had now been repaired, as good as it was before.

You might think if a mosasaur could crash into a fence then you need a much bigger one, but... as long as you know your mosasaur, you don't need to change your fence. During the I-Rex breakout, the mosasaur was only acting on natural instincts, she probably didn't even know what harm the I-Rex had caused to the island. She's also rather calm around people, indeed, her attack on Zara was merely by accident as she was aiming more for the pteranodon then Zara. But today however, there is trouble brewing...

Pulling up on the other side of the mosasaur lagoon, a large truck back up carefully towards the lagoon. As soon as the truck stopped reversing, the whole thing shacked and rattled as a loud roar filled the truck, clearly something wanted to get out.

In the passenger seat, Aron remained in position for any following orders. After his and George's deal with this _'Baron'_ man, Aron agreed to follow him for his cause... as long as it meant getting back at Dave for his lies. But he can't do walk up straight at Dave yet, he's already seen how outgunned he is... but Baron did send him back to Jurassic World... to drop off a little _'gift'_.

"Baron, I'm in position." radioed Aron hearing a chilling hiss from the truck. "Ready for the drop off."

 _"Then let him out." ordered Baron coldly. "It's time to send them a message..."_

Gladly, Aron press open the truck boot,lowering the back of the truck and letting the creature inside out...

Crawling out of the truck, a large male sarcosuchus dragged itself out towards the lagoon. More than 11 meters long, the large male could rival the resident mosasaur in size and strength. Using his scaly bulk as a bulldozer, the sarcosuchus smashed it's way through the fence as it splashed into the water, disappearing under the surface.

With his work done, Aron drove the truck off away from the site. His job was done, and now the giant croc was the parks problem. But as he drove off, Aron was unaware that he was being recorded by security cameras...

 _X Winston's Steakhouse..._

Meanwhile, in the Main Street. Jess and Zara were already deep into their conversation outside Winston's Steakhouse as Dave made his way to join the two. To Dave, Jess and Zara could chat for the whole world, but he did miss having Zara around, and as long as it made Jess happy... he was happy.

"You two having a good chat?" joked Dave as the two noticed him.

"Dave!" greeted Zara hugging him. "Good to see you."

"You too." added Dave taking a seat beside Jess.

"You have no idea how much everyone here has missed you." admitted Jess resting her hand on Dave's chest.

"Come on, Jess. No one's missed me..." denied Zara.

But, Dave knew how much people here had missed Zara. And there's one good way to prove it...

"Zara. Zara!" shouted Dave pointing at Zara. "WE GOT ZARA HERE!"

Straight away, people and waiters turned their attention to Dave before looking at Zara. And within seconds, Zara was overwhelmed with many people waving hi or wishing she got better.

"See, people _have_ missed you..." pointed out Jess.

"And remember, it could have been worse." reminded Dave.

"What's worse than having my foot bitten off?" asked Zara showing the two her artificial leg.

"Well... the mosasaur could've had two meals." suggested Dave knowing what would have happened if Jess and Claire's nephews didn't save Zara.

To be honest, Zara was trying not to loose her temper. She honestly didn't like it when people brought up what could have happened to her, and to be fair, she'd rather just move on from that. But in truth, she would never be able to move on...

"But... On the bright side, I did have a lot people asking me for interviews." admitted Zara surprising Dave and Jess. "Most of them even said I'm badass after what happened."

But that completely confused Dave. What Zara went through wasn't badass, it was traumatic. And Dave knows what badass is, he, Owen and Barry work with raptors for a living, Gray and Zach electrocuted a raptor with a taser-stick, even Claire and Jess managed to outrun Rexy... IN HEELS! Surviving a pteranodon attack and mosasaur attack is not badass.

"That doesn't make any sense." admitted Dave holding Jess's hand.

"Well, who get to-"

"No. How is being dropped from the sky into the lagoon badass?" asked Dave.

"Because not many people can say that happened to them." answered Zara a little proud.

"And not many people can say they work with dinosaur either." added Dave. "Look, being badass is about... proving you can do something equally amazing."

"Like what?" wondered Zara wanting to hear a good answer.

"Like..." however, Dave tried to think of something until he spotted Jess's wedding ring.

He had it made just for her, with Mistletoe's wrapped around two raptors toe claws, Dave certainly knew how to amaze Jess. But he could have easily gone for something else, a tooth,an eye, a scale- A SCALE!

"You need a scale."

 _"A scale?"_ repeated Zara confused.

"Yeah, a scale." then a better idea hit Dave. _" A mosasaur scale."_

Straight away, Jess pulled Dave back, away from Zara. Getting a mosasaur scale was suicide, Zara already lost a foot the last time she took a dip with it, a second try, and she would certainly die.

"Dave! What are you think?!" snapped Jess applaud that Dave would suggest that idea.

"I'm just joking! I would actually make her do that!" assured Dave.

He would never actually get Zara to do that, he was only trying to prove his point. However, some people wanted to prove they could do that...

"Well don't say that! It's not even funny." scolded Jess hitting Dave.

"Alright. Alright. I won't." agreed Dave. "Sorry Zar-"

But when Dave and Jess turned back around, Zara was gone. It wasn't until they looked back did they see her walking off... towards the lagoon.

"FUCK." growled Jess in shock.

Within seconds, Dave and Jess forced their way through the crowd as Zara began to climb the fence. She may been one good foot short, but she can still climb as well as she used to, in fact, even better than before. By the time Dave and Jess made their way to where Zara was climbing, a large crowd had gathered in shock, for all they knew, this woman was trying to commit suicide.

"ZARA! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" snapped Dave trying to reach for her.

"You said it yourself, this is one way to prove I'm badass." reminded Zara already at the edge of the fence.

"It's also one way to prove you're insane!" added Dave.

Zara wasn't stupid, she knew this could get herself killed. But Zara does suffer from huge amount of pride, something she shares in common with Claire. So when challenged to do something, she does it so she doesn't dent her own pride.

"Zara! Please!" begged Jess almost crying. "Don't go through the same experience as before, because even I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Hearing Jess's words made Zara stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't actually think about how her accident effect Jess or the others, she was too busy hoping she could walk again.

"But... you saved me?" reminded Zara now on her knees on the fence.

"Yeah, I did." admitted Jess. "But ever since that day, I've blamed myself for what happened to you. So please, come-"

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Dave pulling Jess back.

Turning to the lagoon, Zara couldn't move in time as the sarcosuchus exploded from the water. With it's jaw open, the sarcosuchus crashed into the fence, attempting the snap at the panicking visitors. But in the mist of the confusion, the sarcosuchus tore out the fence, causing it to fall into the water with Zara still on.

Splashing into the water, Zara tried to swim away. But her foot had become stuck in the fence, making it impossible for her to swim away. Unable to reach for the visitors, the sarcosuchus retreated back into the lagoon, forcing the fence Zara was stuck in out with it.

"ZARA!" screamed Jess seeing Zara among the broken fence. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I CAN'T! MY FOOTS STUCK!" revealed Zara despretely trying to break free.

"ZARA! STOP SPLASHING! YOU'LL DRAW IT'S ATTENTION!" yelled Dave.

Not taking any chances, Zara stopped splashing instantly. If she kept on splashing, she would be bound to draw the sarcosuchus's attention, if she stayed still, she might be able to lose it. But it already had it's eyes on her...

Surfacing up, the sarcosuchus circled around Zara, peering her with cold reptilian eyes before seemingly swimming out into the lagoon. But to everyone's horror, the sarcosuchus turned back towards Zara, whipping it's tail through the water as it shot at Zara.

"No, no. Please no!" cried Zara in fear.

Unlike before, she couldn't reach out for help, she was too far away from the fence, and niether Dave or Jess could swim towards her in time. But there was already help in water...

Only seconds before the sarcosuchus reached Zara, the mosasaur erupted from the water in-between them both, unleashing a mighty bellow as it clamped it's jaw around the sarcosuchus's leg, saving Zara from a gruesome end.

"Wait? She's protecting Zara?" wondered Jess in shock.

"She must be seeing the croc as a rival!" realized Dave.

And indeed, the mosasaur had every right to. Naturally, mosasaur would willingly take own anything in the water or near it. Considering how the parks mosasaur took out the I-Rex, it made sense that she would step up to this giant croc.

Underwater, the mosasaur shook with disturbing force in an attempt to rip off the sarcosuchus's leg. But the sarcosuchus slammed it's jaws on the mosasaur's back flipper, forcing it to let go. From where Zara was floating, she could easily see the shapes of both creatures circling around her, but luckily for her, both had their attention one each other. After all, there was only gonna be one resident in this lagoon.

Shooting at each other, both creatures locked jaws together as they breached the surfaces. From where Dave, Jess and the shocked crowd could see, Zara was only inches away from the two clashing leviathans. But as Zara tried to force herself free, the sarcosuchus broke out of the mosasaur's hold as it clamped it's jaw on the mosasaur's tail.

Unleashing a shocking death roll, the sarcosuchus dragged the mosasaur under, also forcing the fence Zara was stuck in under with them. Holding her breath, Zara tried to rip the fence from her foot. But as she rip off one sharp piece, Zara ended up stabbing the sarcosuchus right in it's nostril. Hissing in pain, the sarcosuchus released the mosasaur as it swam down.

But Zara unintentional hit has just turn the tables, with it's nostril ruined, now the sarcosuchus need more air. So despite having all intention to finish it's rival, the sarcosuchus swam from the surface, leaving it's underside valuable to attack.

From the bottom of the lagoon, the mosasaur could see the sarcosuchus swimming up to the surface with it's golden eyes, and could also see her chance to finish this battle. Using her flippers like paddles, the mosasaur torpedo up towards the surface, straight past Zara as it reached the sarcosuchus.

From the surface, everyone suddenly spotted the mosasaur breaching the surface, with the sarcosuchus clamped in it's jaw by it's head. Splashing back in the water, the mosasaur shook the sarcosuchus viciously like a pitbull, literally ripping it's head off before leaving it to sink to the bottom of the lagoon. The mosasaur was still ruler of the lagoon...

But Zara was still stuck in the fence, and also running out of air. Then suddenly, the mosasaur swam up towards her, it's large jaws only inches away from Zara. If Zara could scream, she would. But the mosasaur seemed almost curious by the sight of Zara in it's realm. Although it couldn't speak like Perry or Griffin, the mosasaur could see that this odd creature in her water was in some sort of distress.

Swimming under Zara, the mosasaur forced the fence up towards the surface. As the mosasaur appeared from out the water, Zara gasped for air as she felt her lungs squeeze with pain. Finally, Zara managed to pull herself out of the fence, but as she checked for any blood, she ended up locking eyes with the mosasaur.

For a formidable creature, Zara could see almost curiosity in the mosasaur's eyes, perhaps even care. It seemed the mosasaur was trying to be sociable with Zara, and from where Dave and Jess could see, it certainly looked like that from the broken fence.

Taking a chance, Zara dropped into the water beside the mosasaur as she held on to it's rubbery scales. With Zara holding on, the mosasaur shook the broken fence off it's head as it swam around the lagoon with Zara holding on. This wasn't because it wanted Zara off her, it was actually playing. And above the rushing water and joyful bellows, everyone could just about make out Zara screaming in joy as the mosasaur swam towards the broken fence.

"Alright everyone, just... back up." advised Dave as everyone made room for Zara.

As the mosasaur lifted Zara up to the broken fence, Zara gently patted it's snout as she was help up from the lagoon by Dave. With Zara on dry land, the mosasaur turned to it's side before whacking it's flipper on the water, a way of saying goodbye to her new friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Dave looking for any injuries on Zara.

"No, I'm good." assured Zara. " _Now_ tell me if that wasn't badass."

"... Okay... that's pretty badass." admitted Dave as he and Jess lead Zara to the Control Room.

 _X Control Room..._

After hearing what had happened, Claire and Owen had joined the three in the Control Room as Lowery and Vivian checked up on the Mosasaur Lagoon camera, making sure the mosasaur didn't try to take any of the builders as they closed off the parts of the fence brought down. But Claire and Owen were still trying to get around the fact that Zara was able to swim the mosasaur, especially after the mosasaur was the one responsible for crippling Zara.

"You, swam with the mosasaur?" asked Owen again, for the tenth time.

"How many times do I have to say yes?" wondered Zara getting annoyed now.

"But, I'm still getting over the fact that you basically went swimming, with a mosasaur." admitted Dave. "Last time I checked, mosasaurs kill anything they can get their teeth into."

 _"Must be the whale DNA."_ whispered Claire, loud enough for Jess to hear.

"Whale DNA?" repeated Jess confused. "What does whale DNA have to do with any of this?"

"When Jurassic World planned on creating the mosasaur, they used whale DNA to fill in missing gene gaps." explained Claire having supervised the mosasaur creation. "All species of whale are known to be highly sociable with humans and other animal."

"That would explain why Elizabeth is so big." figured Zara.

"Wait- Elizabeth?!" repeated Dave a bit confused.

"What? She needs a name." reminded Zara.

"You could of named her something more sensible." admitted Owen just as put off by that name.

"After Queen Elizabeth." revealed Zara bringing up her British side. "And it's certainly better than naming a raptor Perry!"

"I was gonna name her Elsa, but I was sick of Frozen back then." admitted Dave.

"Guys! Can we just focus on the bigger picture here." asked Claire stopping the two. "How on earth did a giant crocodile get into Elizabeth's lagoon?"

"Maybe it's been hiding in the lagoon." suggested Jess.

"More like dumped in there." corrected Lowery finding the camera recordings.

Bringing the camera recording on the larger screen, everyone watched with shock as the sarcosuchus forced it's way out of a truck into the lagoon. Looking more closely, Owen spotted the outline of a person in the drivers seat. Lowery was right, someone had dumped the sarcosuchus there, but who?

"Look! There's someone in that truck." pointed out Owen.

"Lowery, can you clear out that image more clearly?" asked Vivian.

"I can." admitted Lowery. "But it's gonna take take at least a while to do so, best guess, tomorrow morning if were lucky."

"Try to clear it up as soon as possible." ordered Claire. "The sooner we know who dumped Hook's crocodile in the lagoon, the sooner we can do something about it."

In truth, everyone wanted to solve this issue as soon as possible, from what they've seen, someone else is able to create extinct creatures, and they need to know who fast. But while Lowery may be skilled in what he does, even he isn't fast enough to do it in seconds, he needs time to clear out the recording.

Unable to do anything else, most of the group left the Control Room, leaving Lowery, Vivian and everyone else to start work on solving the issues. ...

* * *

 **Next chapter, we see Griffin make friends with a surprising dinosaur. And the group learns of one place where Dr Wu may be hiding... Site B**


	8. Site B?

**While Griffin makes friends with with the most unlikely of dinosaurs, the group finds out who dumped the sarcosuchus into Elizabeth's lagoon, and where they could be hiding... Site B.**

 **Review replay;**

 **TaylorMan2274 - Thank goodness Griffin is aware of privacy...**

 **bryan mccloud - About that, I was considering bringing Roland Tembo into the park (because he such a BADASS!). But now that you mentioned it, I might bring Alan to the park instead.**

 **Micklo93 - Well, Elizabeth wasn't actually aiming to kill her. She was more likely going after the pteranadon than Zara the first time, but when you have a giant croc and person in your lagoon, which one would you want out?**

 **Edwardsandreas - I'm not actually planning on adding another mosasaur, I know for a fact that mosasaur can be as cannibalistic as the Indominus.**

 **darkwarp - Glad you notice that touch, except more... heartwarming.**

 **WolfDragon - Oh Baron wants to do something even worse than that...**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Defiantly! I'm not gonna leave Zara out of all the action!**

 **GingertheTiger - Well she is British, kind of links in with that.**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - I was tempted to go with a megaladon, but... personally I've had enough of sharks. And besides, it didn't even live during the time of dinosaurs.**

* * *

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

Morning light rose over the raptor paddock revealing the place damp with water from last nights rainful, as feeders prepared to feed the raptor pack. As three feeders brought over the food from the gate, the whole raptor pack bark with impatient as they waited for their food. With Perry and Blue up front, Echo, Charlie and Delta waited behind. But despite their place as Beta's of the pack, both Perry and Blue are feed last, it's a way of making sure they remembered their place in the pack.

Although Dave and Owen were the only ones who could properly handle the raptors without being hurt, with Perry and Blue can always keep the pack calm when they're not around, but it's not so easy during feeding. However, one raptor wasn't too interested in eating right now, and was more interested in getting out... Helen.

Hiding among the undergrowth close to the gate, Helen patiently waited for the feeders to turn their backs from the gate. She was actually trying to sneak away, from what she planned out, she would make a sprint for the gate and into the forest.

Ever sense the death of Bob and Griffin's sister, Helen has started to calm down more, and more importantly, socializing with her mum. But the memories of killing Bob still weighed heavenly upon her, and even now, she still has trouble getting over it. But there's one other thing that she's suffering from... a bad case of curiosity.

With the feeders focused on feeding the rest of the pack, Helen exploded from the undergrowth. Caught off guard, the feeders couldn't stop Helen as she sprinted out of the first gate. But just as she made her way to second gate, Owen stood straight in her tracks, forcing her to a stop as Dave, Barry and her parents joined them.

"You're not hungry, Helen?" asked Owen acting surprised.

"No." snapped Helen looking down.

"Come on, Helen. You've been doing this for months now." admitted Dave. "Surely it's bound to be boring you."

"Just want. Meet. People." revealed Helen.

"Ah, now I get it." realized Owen. "You're feeling lonely."

"But. You have. Family." reminded Perry pointing her tail to the whole pack.

"It. Not. The same." explained Helen.

In truth, everyone did understand. Being with her pack was completely different from being with other people or dinosaurs, so it made sense that she was beginning to feel lonely, especially after Bob's death. To be honest, it did seem Helen needed a bit of time on her own...

"If you want, you could spend the day exploring the island?" suggested Dave worrying the others.

"Dave! She's a velociraptor!" reminded Barry. "Not everyone is used to seeing one running around on it's own."

"Come on, what do we do when we're upset? We go off on our own." explained Dave. "It's the same thing with every other animal, extinct or not."

Thinking about it, the others did see Dave's point. Helen is more used to spending time surrounding by her pack and parents, sometimes it doesn't hurt to go off on her own to take a break from the daily routine at the raptor paddock.

"Can I?" asked Helen turning to Perry hoping for a yes answer.

"... Just. Come back. Soon." agreed Perry as she and Blue rubbed their heads with Helen's.

Barking with excitement, Helen blasted off into the undergrowth, the very tip of her tail seen waving about as it vanished under the bushes.

"Cause. No trouble!" called Perry as Helen left within the undergrowth.

"Perry, who does she remind you of?" asked Owen knowing the answer.

"Who?" wondered Perry not to sure who Dave was talking about. "...Who?"

"She just like you were, when you were her age." pointed out Dave knowing better.

While Helen may of taken from Blue a little in terms of aggression and attitude, she still had a lot in common with Perry back when she was her age. Both were extremely smart, with lead up to them being able to talk. And both of them had more energy than either Dave or Owen could keep up with at all, although Perry has sort of grown to be a bit protective.

"That it." explained Perry. "You know. How much trouble. We found?"

"You mean how much trouble _you_ found." corrected Dave rubbing his head against Perry's. "She your daughter, she'll be fine."

 _"Owen? Dave? You both there?"_ _radioed Vivian through Owen's radio._

"What you got, Vivian?" copied Owen answering his radio.

 _"Claire wants you both at the Control Room." explained Vivian. "Lowery's finally cleared the camera footage."_

 _X Control Room..._

In the Control Room, Claire and Jess waited beside Lowery and Vivian for Owen and Dave to turn up. When Lowery send it would take him a day to clear the footage, he really wasn't kidding. But when it comes to computer work, Lowery is a force to be reckoned with... when he's not trying to do an impression of Ian Malcolm.

Eventually though, Owen and Dave made their way out of the elevator. While Perry did want to come, Dave felt as though she needed to spend a bit of time with the pack, so he had left her back at the raptor paddock, at least it saved Vivian the hassle of worrying if Perry would whack her with her tail while admiring Lowery's dinosaur toys.

"Where's Perry?" asked Jess a bit surprised not to see Perry with Dave.

"She's still at the paddock." revealed Dave. "She is still a raptor you know."

"So... What did you find?" asked Owen leaning over Lowery.

"Well.. it looks like whoever dumped the sarcosuchus, seems to be one of the hunters you two took care of." revealed Lowery bringing the image up.

Growing with deep concern, everyone looked up as the camera footage cleared up to reveal Aron at the driver seat of the truck. Instantly, Dave felt a surge of rage go over him, how did Aron even get his hands on a sarcosuchus? Or better yet, how did he even get out of police custody?

"Aron Santaro?!" growled Dave in shock and anger. "How did he get out of police custody?"

"Or better yet, how did he get his hands on one of those?" added Owen just as concerned.

But while most people seemed confused by how Aron could get a sarcosuchus, Claire realized that there was one other person who could create dinosaur... Henry Wu.

During the I-Rex breakout, Dr Wu had retreated from the island, along with a set of amber samples. Even when Jurassic World reopened, his still didn't return. And although the government is still after him for his involvement with Hoskin, so far, there's been no sign of him.

"What if he's found Henry?" suggested Claire bringing up a good point. "No one else here has even suggested creating a sarcosuchus. Maybe Aron somehow found Henry."

"He did escape with a bit of amber with him." added Jess remembering the mercenaries take amber samples away.

"But, Henry's been missing for ages now." reminded Lowery. "The government is still looking for him, he's pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth."

"What he's on Site B?" wondered Owen catching everyone's attention.

"Wait- Site...B?" asked Dave a bit confused.

"Owen, you actually think he might be there?" whispered Claire knowing what Owen was going on about.

"Do you know anywhere else who dinosaurs?" reminded Owen.

"Guys! What is Site B?" asked Dave again.

"It's another island with dinosaurs, except with no fences. No people. Just wild dinosaurs." answered Owen surprising both Dave and Jess.

"But- I thought Jurassic World is the only place with dinosaurs!" admitted Jess in shock.

"That's sort of what the government would want you to think." explained Claire knowing about Site B. "Isla Nublar was more of a spin-off of Hammond's ideas, something for the world to enjoy. _Site B_ , or _Isla Sorna_ as it's known more better as. That's where InGen originally carried out their work."

"So, Isla Sorna is where dinosaurs were first brought back to life?" realized Vivian just as shocked.

"Yes." admitted Claire. "Animals like Rexy, were bred and raised there, then moved to park when they were old enough for transporting."

"Basically, Site B was a kindergarten for dinosaurs." simplified Owen shorting what Claire had said.

"So then, what happened?" asked Dave wondering why Jurassic World wasn't built their.

"After the disaster of the park, Hurricane Clarissa wiped out most of the buildings on the island." Claire went on. "Which forced InGen to leave the island. When they left, they released animals into the wild, forcing them to mature naturally."

"As a wise man said _'Life finds a way'_." muttered Lowery remembering Ian's famous words.. and his laugh.

"Well it found it's way on Isla Sorna." admitted Claire. "And now there's a whole ecosystem of dinosaurs, no human contact, living on that island together as they did millions of years ago."

"Yeah but, surely the lysine deficiency would have kicked in by now." wondered Jess understandably confused.

"Well, before he died, Hammond sent a research team onto the island to find out why." explained Claire. "They found that many of the plants are rich in lysine, which herbivores eat, and then the carnivores eat the herbivores."

 _"And so, they're all connected, in the great circle of life."_ joked Dave trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, so then, why does the government not want the world to know about the island?" asked Vivian focusing on the main topic.

"During the time Hammond sent a research team on the island, InGen attempted to take the dinosaur to the mainland." revealed Claire. "They ended up only bringing back a male T-Rex and infant, which leaded up to the San Diego Incident."

"WHAT?!"

"Is something wrong, Jess?" asked Owen shocked by Jess's sudden shock.

"I thought it was you guys who brought that T-Rex to the mainland!" admitted Jess in shock.

"No. We would never take any dinosaurs off the island." assured Claire. "What happened to your granddad was not our fault. Luckily, Hammond was able to use the incident along with his research to convince the government to turn Isla Sorna into a restricted nature preserve."

"Which would be paradise for a crazy scientist." figured Lowery grimly.

"Okay, okay, so let me just recap this." signed Dave rubbing his hands through his hair. "You think, Dr Wu is hiding out on another island with dinosaurs, except no people, no fences, making a whole bunch of new dinosaurs."

"Not just new dinosaurs, maybe even new hybrids." added Owen dreading that possibility.

"What? No. No. No." muttered Jess in horror.

Everyone and everything in the park has already experienced the carnage of one hybrid, the thought of a whole army of hybrids, is like imagining the start of World War Three, except with dinosaurs. And it's not just the thought of dozens of Indominus's that haunting everyone, if Wu can create more hybrids, then he could make completely new hybrids, after all, the I-Rex can't fly or fight in water.

"If he's doing that, then we need to stop him." knew Dave instantly.

"Dave, we need to think about this." stopped Claire. "This isn't like what happened with Griffin's sister."

"Just, get on the island, and stop Dr Wu and Aron." simplified Dave. "You don't get anymore simple than that."

"But it's not just Dr Wu and Aron we'd be dealing with." reminded Claire bringing up the dinosaurs and possible hybrids on the island. "We'd be dealing with dinosaurs that for all we know, InGen didn't plan on creating. Dinosaurs that we'd have no idea how to deal with or stand up against."

Claire did have a point, considering how long Dr Wu could have been hiding out on Isla Sorna, he would of had plenty of time to create a whole new breed of hybrids. And worse still, more I-Rexes.

"Are you forgetting what this place is?" admitted Dave pointing at the screen. "Yeah, Dr Wu might have some weird and frankly scary hybrids on that island. But we have our own badass dinosaurs as well. The whole raptor pack, Rexy, Griffin."

"Are you suggesting, taking them to Isla Sorna?" asked Jess a bit unsure about that.

"Well guns alone aren't really gonna stop an angry dinosaur." pointed out Owen understanding Dave's point.

Thinking about it, everyone did see Dave and Owen's point. The I-Rex breakout did prove that the dinosaurs Dave mentioned proved how powerful and dangerous they really are. But while they could ask the raptor pack and Griffin if they were willing to do it, Rexy is a bit of another matter.

While her strength and reputation have kept going, the years haven't really been as kind on her. These days, her walking is more stiff, she can't run as fast she once could, and she's starting to show signs of arthritis in her bones. And while she still may be putting up a fight, everyone knew that one day, Rexy's proud and amazing reign would come to an end.

"What about Rexy? She's not really someone you could just walk up and ask." reminded Lowery.

"Actually, I know someone who could do just that..." hinted Claire realizing someone who could do that... Griffin.

"Griffin? I'm not sure that's a good idea." admitted Owen. "Rexy isn't really a fan of I-Rexes."

"Not to mention if Griffin went in there, he'd had to be dealing with both Rexy and Grimlock." added Lowery.

And strangely enough, when Lowery mentioned Grimlock, he wasn't referring to the robotic T-Rex that many people straight away link that name to, Grimlock was actually the Feathered T-Rex.

He ended up getting his name through a funny joke made by a young guest. The day that Jurassic World reopened, many people were shocked and surprised to see a Feathered T-Rex. At one point, a boy even jokingly call him Grimlock (he was only five). It made everyone laugh, and over time, the name just... stuck. And to be honest, Grimlock has proven to be just as noble and hot-headed as his name sake.

"Well we'll go in with him." offered Dave. "We can separate them if they get in a fight, and as long as Griffin doesn't try anything, he shouldn't start a fight."

 _"Shouldn't?"_

Being truthful, that idea didn't seem to good. If Griffin went in with Rexy and Grimlock, any one of them could do something that can instantly break into a fight. But Griffin's not his sister, he knows which fight to be pick... Which is more than people can say for his sister.

"Well... I better go get him." admitted Claire as she made her way to her car.

As she left, everyone hoped this planned would work, because if it didn't... then history will repeat itself.

 _X Griffin's paddock..._

Around Griffin's tall and majestic palace, or as some people like to call 'lair'. The forest stretched out for as long as the eye could see though it or over it, leaves dripped with water down while trees towered over all under them. At this time of the year, the island is battered by tropical storms, while it did bring a small fall of customers, it didn't stop people from visiting the island, or any dinosaurs from behaving as they normally would either...

Resting on a branch stretching over Griffin's paddock, a small bird rested on it as it groomed it's feathers. But only inches behind it, Helen stalked it quietly, getting closer and closer. Despite having never actually climb a tree before, Helen found a way by keeping balanced by using her tail to balance herself out, and digging her claws into the branch to hold on in case she looses balance.

However, down below in Griffin's paddock. Griffin slept quietly under the branch that Helen was stalking on, his white scales dripping with water as he snored with a disturbing growl with each breath. If Helen fell onto him... it could be a disaster.

Unfortunately, up above, hearing the sound of scrapping claws behind it. The bird turned around, spotting Helen as she pounced at it. Within a split second, the bird flu out of Helen's reach. With nothing good to land on, Helen ended up falling from the branch.

Screeching in horror, Helen fell right into Griffin's paddock, and even worse... landing straight on Griffin's back with a painful crack. Feeling the sudden pain shoot through his back, Griffin roared in anger as Helen realized what she had landed on.

"I-REX!"

Screeching and barking in shock and fear, Helen held on for her life as Griffin swung and shacked his body about, trying to throw Helen off his back. Although she had her claws dug into his scales, Helen could hold on no longer as Griffin smashed his body against the paddock wall, sending Helen crashing off.

Looking at Griffin, Helen lowered her body in fear as Griffin unleashed a blood-chilling roar at her. But in her fear, Helen was mistaking Griffin for his sister. And who could blame her, after his sister actions were what killed Bob, Helen knew she stood no chance on her own.

"NO!" cawed Helen crawling away from Griffin as he slowly crept towards her angrily. "Brother's. Killer!"

But hearing that completely washed away Griffin's anger with confusion, he didn't know anything about this strangers 'Brother'. Unless... she was mistaking him for his sister.

"I never killed any raptors." revealed Griffin calming his rage.

"But. You. Made me." reminded Helen just as confused.

Yeah, Helen was defiantly mistaking Griffin for his sister. It was time she learned the truth.

"I am Griffin." introduced Griffin. "My sister is the one you're talking about."

"Sister?" gasped Helen with shock.

Like everyone else on the island, she had assumed Griffin was dead. After all, the last she heard about him was being eaten and killed by his sister. This I-Rex must be as thick-skinned as his sister to have survived that.

"But. You. Eaten?" thought Helen getting up on her feet.

"It take more than that or jumping on my back to kill me." joked Griffin trying to lighten the mood.

"I was. Hunting." admitted Helen looking up at the branch.

"On a tree?" wondered Griffin a bit confused.

He never heard of a raptor climbing a tree, he didn't know they climb. But to be honest, no one here believes a raptor can climb, which is what they all said about raptors not being able to drive motorbikes... and look what Perry did!

 _"Griffin? Are you here?" called a familiar voice._

Turning their attention to the paddock observing deck, both Griffin and Helen caught sight of Claire making her way down the stairs. But while Griffin was already getting used to seeing Helen, Claire seemed rather shocked to find Helen inside with Griffin.

"Helen? What are you doing here?" asked Claire rather surprised.

"Fell in." admitted Helen a little embarrassed.

"Fell in?" repeated Claire doubtfully.

"From a tree apparently." added Griffin pointing to branch over them.

Looking up, Claire was starting to wonder if Helen had actually climb up a tree. But it's impossible, not just to her, but pretty much everyone on the island. Raptors climbing trees... That's more unbelievable than raptors driving motorbikes!

"You sure?" doubted Claire. "Raptors can't climb."

"Yes!" snapped Helen. "Mum. Drive!"

"That was exception!" reminded Claire. "And to be honest, we're all quite shocked she managed to do that."

"Anyway... why are you here?" asked Griffin getting back on the main subject.

"We.. need you to um... talk to someone." revealed Claire awkwardly.

"Um... why can't you do it?" wondered Griffin confused by Claire's questioned. "Isn't talking to people what you do best?"

"I try." joked Claire before focusing back on the subject again. "But I can't talk to them... because... _they're a T-Rex_."

Almost instantly, Griffin's mind seemed to repeat that word over and over again. _'T-Rex' T-REX!'._ He didn't even know what a T-Rex was, was it another hybrid? Or someone else? But Helen knew straight away who Claire was talking about... Rexy.

"What's a T-Rex?" asked Griffin trying to pronounce that word.

"It's... a type of dinosaur." explained Claire. "And in your case... the reason you were created."

"I was created because of this _'T-Rex'_?" wondered Griffin not sure what Claire meant by that.

"The T-Rex here _'Rexy'_ as she's known. Is the parks most powerful dinosaur." Claire went on. "But, there were people who grew tired of seeing a T-rex all of time."

"But Rexy. Strong?" thought Helen remembering how Rexy effortlessly threw Griffin's sister all over the Main Street.

"She is." admitted Claire. "But people thought the park needed _'A new T-Rex'._ So, they turned to creating a dinosaur hybrid."

"That's what I am? A... hybrid?" asked Griffin completely shocked.

"And what's a hybrid?" added Helen not sure what Claire meant.

"A hybrid is a... animal that has.. traits from completely different creatures." explained Claire trying to find the words to explain it. "Like, you have some things in common with a T-Rex. But you also have things in common with raptors like Perry or Helen. And even... people."

"So.. because I'm part... T-Rex. You think I can talk to.. this 'Rexy' T-Rex?" figured Griffin taking all Claire said.

"Well, yes." admitted Claire. "You were based off a T-Rex."

Griffin wasn't too sure how to react to all this, if he was hybrid, does that mean he's the only one of his kind? Should he even exist? And even if he's par T-Rex, how is he going to 'talk to her'. He's never meet a T-Rex, what if she ends up trying to rip his throat out?! But Claire wouldn't be asking him to do this, if it wasn't important. So even if Griffin wasn't too sure about her idea, they wouldn't know if it would work unless he did it.

Turning to Claire, Griffin cleared his mind before making up his mind.

 _"Where is she?"_

* * *

 **Ooooh, so will Rexy agree to go to Isla Sorna when Griffin learns of what he has to ask her... or will she just see him as another threat? And if not her, what about Grimlock? There's only one way to find out...**

 **Keep the reviews up! Really means a lot to me! :)**


	9. Rough meeting

**I'M BAAAACK! How's everyone feeling? Me? Not too good. Ended up loosing my voice during the week, which wouldn't be a problem... if I didn't have a show i was preforming in! But anyway, time to continue with our story.**

 **So now it comes down to this, Griffin's first ever meeting with Rexy and Grimlock. But while trying to convince Rexy to help them, Griffin some ends up wandering off into the once place no one wants him to... the Main Streets.**

 **darkwrap - I was considering Riddick, but... Grimlock sounds more better!**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Hood luck? Lol That's something you don't hear everyday! :)**

 **Mickol93 - Fingers crossed.**

 **bryan mccloud - Let's hope so.**

 **WolfDragon - HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Just kidding, but if Griffin is Rexy's sister, that would mean Rexy basically helped killed her own half sister!**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - Don't worry, she's joining in... Once she's done with one big issue.**

* * *

 _X T-Rex Kingdom..._

Among the damped mid-day rain, Dave and Owen waited at the gate leading into Paddock 9. Both of them having to put up with the damp rain, dripping down their skin and scales as they waited for Claire to turn up with Griffin.

Personally, Owen wasn't too sure about this idea. Rexy's last encounter with an I-Rex nearly ended with her dead, if she saw Griffin, she would most certainly want him dead. But yet again, Griffin's sister was fighting for control of the island. Griffin wouldn't start a fight straight away, indeed, he would only throw himself into a fight if it's for good reason.

Eventually though, Griffin lumbered into the three views among the misted tropical rain. While both Dave and Owen was expecting to see Claire riding ontop of him, none of them expected to see Helen walking along side Griffin.

"Helen? How come your here?" asked Owen as Griffin lowered Claire to the ground.

"Help. Griffin." answered Helen flicking her tail against Griffin's leg.

"Um... Helen. This might be a little too dangerous for you." admitted Dave.

In truth, Dave wasn't as concerned about Helen getting into a fight, he had fought along side her during the Main Street battle. He wasn't actually more fearful of what Perry would do to him if Helen did end up getting hurt.

"Dave? She's a velociraptor." reminded Claire. "She can handle herself."

"Alright... but you stay next to me the whole time." agreed Dave at least setting his rules.

By now, Griffin had caught the scent of Rexy and Grimlock, from what he could make out, there was at least a large male, and a old female on the other side of the gate. But this scent smelled almost like... his own, guess he was as close to a T-Rex as Claire had said.

"They're here." knew Griffin easily making out their scent. "So... why do you want me to talk to them?"

"It's a little hard to explain." admitted Dave.

But Griffin lowered his head straight towards Dave, his teeth only inches from Dave. He really wanted to know why he had to do this...

"Then try to explain it." hinted Griffin.

"The man who created your kind, Dr Henry Wu, went missing few months ago." revealed Claire. "He hasn't found yet, but we think we know where he is."

"The trouble is, the place isn't exactly as safe as Jurassic World." admitted Dave. "And even though we're planning on taking the raptor pack with us, we still need more help. And in this case, Rexy."

"And you think I can _'ask'_ her to help?" snorted Griffin turning to the paddock gate.

"Well... yeah." answered Dave awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Griffin didn't really know if this was such a good idea, why should he even do this? Why should it even bother him to find this _'Wu'_ person? But there are things that he does want to know, why was he designed like this? Are there any other hybrids? But if this was gonna help him find those answers, then it's worth going along with their plan.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work." planned out Owen. "Claire, and I will be watching from the observing area. Dave, you and Helen lead Griffin into the middle of the paddock. Once he's there, keep hidden from view, we don't want the two to catch sight of you two."

"What about me?" asked Griffin, he was the one who was intruding their home.

"Hopefully, Rexy and Grimlock won't start a fight. But if they do, fight to defend, not kill." explained Claire not wanting a dead I-Rex or T-Rex. "Try and see if Rexy would agree to helping us."

"Alright, Lowery. Open the gate." ordered Dave through the walkie talkie.

Slowly, the gate began to open up, revealing towering trees blanketing the sky above the paddock, dripping with warm rain water. And to be honest, Griffin was a little unsure about this, it's not everyday he just goes wandering into another dinosaurs paddock...

Cautiously, Griffin lumbered into the paddock, each footstep placed with great care as he tried to remain quite. But as Dave and Helen followed Griffin from behind, Claire suddenly grabbed Dave's arm.

"Please, take care of him." asked Claire actually worried for Griffin.

"I'll do my best." promised Dave as he and Helen caught up with Griffin.

With the three in the paddock, Lowery closed the gate behind them, leaving the three inside, at the mercy for Rexy and Grimlock. As Griffin made his way into a clearing, Dave and Helen hide themselves among the bushes beside him. While both knew Rexy may tolerate them, that was in the Main Street, out of her territory. This time, they're in _her_ domain, things can be completely different.

Up in the observing area, Claire and Owen watched in concern as Griffin began calling out, making an almost T-Rex call noise. Luckily, Patel had managed to close T-Rex Kingdom while Griffin was introduced to Rexy, meaning no innocent would be at risk of getting hurt or have any little kids terrified by Griffin.

Suddenly, a deep rumbled filled everyone ears, followed by another, this time more louder. Feeling uneasy, Griffin scanned the surrounding trees for any sign of movement, each blink of eye more cautious... more fearful. Then, he and the others spotted an recognizable shape emerging from the trees... Grimlock.

Where once Grimlock had filled Dave with shock and fear, now he filled him with a mix of pride and concern. His brown bristled and feathered body instantly distinguishing him from Rexy. And while he's settled in rather well to living without the need to fight or hunt daily, he still longs for a taste the old life. And this strange white - dinosaur, could be his answer.

Lumbered towards Griffin, Grimlock raised his body in a way of asserting his dominance, trying to greet Griffin as he would do with Rexy. But Griffin isn't Rexy, he doesn't know what he should be doing. For all he knows, Grimlock could be raising his body to intimidate him. But anything Grimlock could do, Griffin could do better... at least, he thought.

Trying to match Grimlock in dominance, Griffin raised his head until both he and Grimlock found themselves at the same height. But what Griffin didn't know, was that he just did the opposite of greeting Grimlock... he just issued a challenged!

Unleashing a blood - chilling roar, Grimlock clamped his jaw onto Griffin's neck, shaking and pulling as Griffin growled in shock and fear. Thinking only to defend himself, Griffin slammed his claws against Grimlock's side, forcing himself of his grip, as the two circled each other.

"Oh boy..." muttered Dave keeping himself and Helen hidden from view.

If they were spotted, Grimlock could easily try and attack them. But from the observing area, Claire and Owen both watched the fight unfold. While Owen was sort of expecting this to happen, Claire was hoping it would never lead to this.

 _"Shit..."_ whispered Claire hoping this wouldn't happen. "Dave, get Griffin out of there! NOW!"

"NO, just wait." refused Owen stopping Claire from radioing Dave.

Clenching her fist, Claire thought Owen was crazy to allow this fight to continue. At least until she noticed that someone else was watching the whole thing from the shadows of the misted trees... Rexy. Her large scaly body only just visible from the mist as she kept her reptilian eyes on the two fighting giants.

But why wasn't she fighting? Surely she would be among the two, going for Griffin's throat? Then it struck Claire, Rexy must be observing Griffin, perhaps seeing if he's anything like his sister. Unless she's just waiting for him to turn his back from her...

Meanwhile, Griffin and Grimlock clashed their jaws together, forcing them both to face the sky as Grimlock tired to crunch down on Griffin's neck while the latter held his jaw back. Forcing Grimlock's jaw to the ground, Griffin slammed his head against Grimlock, forcing him to stumbled aside as he regained his footing.

Seeing an opening, Griffin rammed into Grimlock, smashing him against on of the many trees towering over the paddock. But with shocking force, Grimlock whipped his tail at Griffin's face, blinding him long enough for him to clamp his jaws around Griffin's snout. Using all his force, Grimlock prepared to throw Griffin aside, but Griffin managed to dig his claws into Grimlock's feathered skin. Pulling Grimlock with him, Griffin threw him aside, only just missing where Dave and Helen were hiding.

Getting back to his, Grimlock and Griffin unleashed a wave of roars at each other. It seemed to the others watching the fight that they had lost their strength to fight, they had after all nearly torn the paddock to pieced doing so. But neither had given up yet, they we're still ready for more.

Rexy however, had seen enough...

Unleashing a ground-shattering roar, Rexy brought the two clashing warrior's fight to a stop. Turning their attention away from each other, both Griffin and Grimlock locked their eyes along with everyone else as Rexy emerged from the mist, he very presence bringing a feeling of pride and fear to everyone... and everything.

Cautiously, and wisely, Griffin back away from Rexy as she made her way between him and Grimlock, lowering his head down as a sign of submission. Griffin may be able to hold his own against one T-Rex, but two would be suicide, even for an Indominus.

Fortunately, Rexy had no intention on fighting. She had seem what she wanted, proof that Griffin was not like the last Ash T-Rex she had encountered. Making her way over to Griffin, Rexy let out an assuring but cautious growl, almost trying to talk to Griffin. Now it was time to see if Griffin really could communicate with a T-Rex.

Bringing his head back up, Griffin made his own cautious, assuring growl. And while it still sounded like that of an Indominus, it did sound so similar to a T-Rex. No one could believe it, Claire was right, Griffin could communicate with a T-Rex.

"They're communicating... they're actually communicating!" realized Owen in disbelief.

But after an exchange of growls and grunts between Griffin and the two Rexes, all three turned their reptilian eyes to where Dave and Helen were hiding. And for a second, Dave expected time to repeat itself...

"It's okay, you can come out from there." assured Griffin. "They knew you were there the whole time."

Poking their heads out of the bushes, both Dave and Helen made their way to the three giants, and both getting a rather familiar feeling of being so... puny. But yet again, when you have three massive dinosaurs around you, what would you expect?

Turning his attention away from Dave and Helen, Grimlock made a low rumble noise to Griffin, but what was low for a T-Rex, was still enough to vibrate a persons heart up close.

"What. He. Say?" asked Helen not understanding T-Rex.

"He and Rexy want to know why were here." explained Griffin turning to the two.

"Well... ask Rexy if she would help us." hinted Dave reminding why Griffin was here in the first place.

Turning back towards the two Rexes, Griffin let loose a series of growls and rumbles while Rexy and Grimlock listen to what he had to say. After what felt like ten minutes of Griffin trying to wake up the island, Rexy and Grimlock turned to each other. What Griffin was saying did bring worry to them, and while Rexy was considering helping them, there was something she had to sort out before going.

Rubbing their heads together as sign of care, Rexy let out her own series of growls and rumbles. And from what the others could make from Griffin's shocked and confused face, it seemed she had revealed something startling.

"Wha- what she is saying?" asked Dave concerned about Griffin's sudden confusion.

"Um... I think this is something the other two need to know." admitted Griffin not understanding what Rexy was saying.

 _X A few minutes later..._

Eventually, Griffin, Dave and Helen managed to get out of the paddock without Rexy and Grimlock trying to make a move on them. But as Owen and Claire joined them, Griffin had already told Dave and Helen what Rexy said, and both were just as shocked.

"So... What's the news?" asked Owen hoping for a yes answer.

"Well... which do you want to hear first." asked Dave sheepishly. "The great news? Or the not-so-great news?"

"The great news." admitted Owen.

"Well... Rexy's willing to help us." revealed Dave a little glad about that.

"And the not-so-great news?" asked Claire.

"She's won't do it now." revealed Griffin having his share in the conversation.

"Why not?" wondered Owen. "The sooner we find Dr Wu, the sooner we can all relax."

"Well... um... let's just say... T-Rex Kingdom's gonna have a new attraction." hinted Dave surprising the two.

 _"You mean she's?-"_

But Claire didn't need to finish to realize what Dave meant by that. Rexy, the very T-Rex that the entire would looks up to... is pregnant!

"But... how can she still reproduce?" wondered Owen in shock.

After all, Rexy is quite old now. Surely her body wouldn't be able to cope with the... _'trails'_ of reproducing. But at the same time, she hasn't had much of a rough life as a T-Rex would do naturally. Apart from two or three fights, Rexy's had a rather calm and safe life. It's possible her body is still able to reproduce well after a T-Rex normally would.

"Well.. come on! She's a captive T-Rex." reminded Dave. "Any animal in captivity can live much longer than it would normally, because it's not fighting or hunting like it would do in the wild. Maybe Rexy's body is still healthy enough for her to reproduce?"

"Dave! She's not part of some Breeding Program!" reminded Claire. "Dinosaurs here aren't meant to produce young, how else do you think we stop a repeat of the park?!"

While Claire may of been a bit snappy about this, she does have a good point. Population control is how Jurassic World keeps everyone safe, every dinosaur in the park is either female, or those who were male despite genetic modification, are castrated. In fact, Blue ended up going through that issue after Helen and Bob were born.

"Claire, this will be the first T-Rex born in Jurassic World!" calmed Dave. "That will bring in people in the thousands... _'eyes of the world'_ as you say."

"It's not the fact we'll be having baby Rexes running around." admitted Claire. "I just find it strange how Grimlock could actually end up reproducing with Rexy."

"Well he's not a hybrid." reminded Owen. "Last time I checked, Grimlock is what a T-Rex _should_ look like."

"But- he's feathered." pointed out Claire.

But while the others kept on talking about that issue, Griffin had grown tired. Turning to look around himself, Griffin caught sight of the opened gate leading into the Main Street. Although Griffin was often quite cautious, the sound and smells beyond the gate drew his attention towards it, as well as calming his mind.

But with his mind calm, Griffin began to camouflage among the grey-blue wall, almost become invisible from the others view... if they tried to take a moment to talk to Griffin. Clawing open the gate with his human-like claws, Griffin managed to slip away among the buildings and misted walls as he kept out of sight of anyone willing enough to go out among the rain.

"So, velociraptors are meant to be feathered." admitted Dave pointing to Helen. "But they've had their genes modified to look as we _want_ them to look. Grimlock's different because he's probably made of pure T-Rex DNA, which is more than we can say for Grif-"

But where Dave expected to be pointing at Griffin's towering white body, he was pointing at nothing! Much to everyone shock and worry.

"Griffin? GRIFFIN?!" called Claire growing concern.

"Shit, how can we loose a 50 foot dinosaur?!" growled Owen angry that they could blindly turn an eye on Griffin.

They shouldn't have really, Griffin may not be his sister, but he's still a hybrid dinosaur. Anything he sees or whatever see's him could lead to a ugly or deadly encounter, which would cause history to repeat itself all over again.

But just then, everyone soon caught sight of Griffin's man sized foot-prints... leading straight towards an open gate leading into the Main Street.

* * *

 **You just went and turned your eye away from an Indominus? Probably not a good idea... So, soon we see hoe Griffin reacts to the wonders of the Main Street... And a surprise encounter with Zara... and his sister's murderer.**

 **Anyway keep the reviews up, always helps out! :)**


	10. Rest my sister

**So, with the others stupidly letting Griffin out of their sight and into the Main Street. Griffin is about to come face to face with Zara.. and Elizabeth.**

 **Review replay;**

 **TaylorMan2274 - Actually, large animals can move surprisingly quietly when they want to. It's like when Griffin's sister arrived in the Main Street, it wasn't until she roared that everyone noticed her.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Now that you said that... I really do! Lol. Just joking, let's just say it won't turn out like we think.**

 **Mickol93 - He's already meet Zara, it's Elizabeth he's going to be most interested in.**

 **bryan mccloud - It's like taking care of a giant baby! And if people saw his footprints, they'd probably think it's just a decoration. Lol.**

 **darkwrap - Well who isn't going to scream at a loose dinosaurs... it's kind of a running gag,**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - Well, his base gene is a T-Rex. And if he could communicate with a raptor, why not a T-rex?**

 **movielover48 - Sadly, no. The HISHE chapter was a one off, I'm not planning on doing anything like that in the future... but- I have been wrong before.**

* * *

 _X Main Street..._

'LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. DUE TO A SECURITY BREACH, ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO REMAIN INDOORS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.'

The warning sirens continued to ring over the Main Street as ACU teams and the others searched the place for any signs of Griffin, which is not easy when you're looking for a dinosaur designed to hide from pretty much everything. Luckily, due to the damp and rainy weather, not that many people had actually come out for the day. But those that did, were quick to get indoors for their own safety.

Outside the Innovation Center, Helen and Claire called out for Griffin while Dave and Owen checked the place for any sign that Griffin had come through, footprints, broken walls... dung.

"You know that feeling you've been here before?" asked Dave looking around.

"Déjà Vu." answered Owen searching frantically for Griffin.

"Griffin?! GRIFFIN!" called Claire growing deeply concern for Griffin.

"Lowery, Vivian, can you guys see Griffin on the cameras?" asked Dave into his walkie talkie.

 _"No sign of him." admitted Lowery grimly... before spotting something. "Wait- He's just gone past the IMAX Theater. He's heading straight for the Mosasaur Stadium!"_

"Why would he go there?" wondered Owen not understanding Griffin's motives.

Then it hit Claire, she had shown Griffin how his sister died. Maybe Griffin was heading there to see for himself it that was true... or try to take revenge. Elizabeth was the one who finally took down Griffin's sister, it could be Griffin might actually be willing to pick a fight with her.

"Maybe. Revenge?" suggested Helen.

"But Griffin doesn't know Elizabeth killed his sister." thought Dave in confusion.

"Um... actually, _he does_." admitted Claire grimly.

Turning to look at Claire, everyone's minds clouded with shock and horror as they realized what Claire might be saying.

"What did you do?!" demanded Dave.

"Well... remember that night you left me in his paddock?" explained Claire. "I... showed him how his sister died."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Claire! Do you have any idea what you've done?" asked Owen horrified. "You just told Griffin exactly who to kill!"

"He called himself a monster! Like his sister." defended Claire. "I showed him the video of that night, to prove that he was nothing like his sister."

Calming down, everyone did see Claire's reason for doing so. Griffin is certainly not like his sister, and even though he's only been here for a short amount of time, he already proven himself to be more human than anyone imagined... just like Perry.

"Lowery, direct all ACU units to the Mosasaur Stadium." ordered Dave. "Tell them to bring non-lethal weapons, we just need to talk some sense into Griffin."

 _"Hang on, I'll-" but suddenly, Lowery spotted something rather worrying. "Zara's there! She look's like she's about to go swimming!"_

"Swimming? With Elizabeth?" wondered Claire in shock.

It sounded rather odd to be hearing that, even though Elizabeth had saved Zara's life, no one was expected the two grow that close to each other already.. especially to the point of swimming with each other.

Without a second thought, the others headed off to the Mosasaur Stadium, hoping they could stop things from getting out of hand.

 _X Mosasaur Stadium..._

What is usually a busy, sound filled stadium, is now empty damped and haunted with an eerie howling wind. Where normally people would gather daily to see the sight of Elizabeth exploding out of the water for a dangling shark, now only Zara remained, dressed a black wet-suit as she waited for Elizabeth to appear.

Although she could still her the sirens across the place, Zara only thought it was a simple fire, or maybe one of the pachycephalosaurs had gotten out of the arena. Besides, Zara wasn't a guest, she was a staff.

And in truth, after her swim with Elizabeth, Zara's found that she is very sociable, most likely due to the whale DNA used to fill in her missing gene gaps. Their bond has even drawn in more guest, the sight of woman swimming along side a massive mosasaur is one that everyone would be awed by.

However, this hasn't come without it's downsides. Many Animal Right Groups have taken their hate out on Zara and her bond with Elizabeth, claiming that as a marine animal, Elizabeth should be treated properly, or better yet, released. But Elizabeth is a extinct marine reptile, not a killer whale or dolphin. If she was released, then the results would be disastrous. And Elizabeth is still treated properly, he lagoon is easily large enough to keep her stimulated, and unlike whales, she is much more used to living on her own.

"Elizabeth! Here princess!" called Zara hoping Elizabeth would hear her.

But as she kept her eye on the calm water below her, Zara could see it rippling with the sound of footstep. Then again. Then again. Each time more larger and more louder. Until finally... it stopped.

However, as the water settled, Zara could see her own reflection in the water... shadowed by a larger more dinosaur shaped reflection. A chilling growl from behind her soon confirmed Zara's thoughts.

 _"I would have expected you to be else where." admitted a cold voice._

Turning around, Zara looked in front of her as she caught sight of two large white feet, connected to a large body, and finally, a massive head with two red eyes locked on her. Griffin.

"I.. felt like...um... taking a swim." explained Zara unnerved by having a hybrid dinosaur standing in front of her.

"With _her_ in there?" doubted Griffin nodding to Elizabeth surfacing not far away from the stadium.

"She's... my friend." assured Zara trying to stay calm.

"She's my sister murderer!" roared Griffin slamming his claw close to Zara, almost causing her to fall off.

"NO." snapped Zara defending Elizabeth.

Shocked, Griffin jumped back a bit. He had never seen a woman who had not known him at all, show defiance and courage before him. And to be honest, he didn't weather he should give her credit for it... or kill her here and now.

"I barely knew your sister, your even meet her" admitted Zara gradually sounded more angry and more louder. "But your sister made thing's happen to me that I still don't forgive her for. I've been tossed in air! I've been dropped from the sky! I've had my foot bitten off! So yes, Elizabeth did kill your sister, but your sister deserved it!"

"No... YOU LIE!" roared Griffin only inches from Zara. "SHE NEVER DID- OR DESERVED- AGGGHHH!"

Frustrated and furious, Griffin clawed and smashed at everything within the stadium. Sending benches flying into the water, ripping fences out like sticks, and slamming against walls. However, from the water, Elizabeth had poked her head out, watching the whole thing as Griffin finally came to a stop, his head up as if not wanting to look at Zara.

Thinking Griffin was playing, Elizabeth smacked her flipper against the water. Splashing Griffin in water as he shocked the water off him like a giant dog, at first, Griffin snapped at Elizabeth in anger. But then he remembered what Zara had said, and then he remembered it wasn't just what Zara went through that his sister had done.

She had murdered soo many innocent people, people she didn't even have anything against, all because people mad her to do nothing but kill... Sadly, Griffin's sister had really died the day she tried to kill him, the I-Rex Elizabeth had killed was only a shadow of her former self.

By now, Zara had seen two sides to Griffin. One side that was just as destructive and forceful as his sister. But she had also seen a side to him that reminded her of Perry, another dinosaur, created from the dreams of madmen, but has still found hope and a spark of sanity under all that hate and rage.

 _"ZARA!" called a familiar voice._

Turning to the source, Griffin and Zara caught sight of Dave, Owen, Claire, Helen and the whole ACU team making their way through the stands... or what was left of them.

"Man, what happened here?" wondered Owen looking around at the mess.

"I... might of broke it." admitted Griffin stepping back a bit.

"Griffin! People come here all the time!" scolded Dave. "What, do you think everything here is just something else to smash?!"

"Dave! Don't be too hard on him!" eased Claire.

"I told him how I felt about his sister." explained Zara taking the blame. "He just didn't take it too well."

"Obviously." muttered Owen pointing out the mess.

Clearing his mind, Dave calmed down as he turned his attention to Griffin. In truth, Griffin just hated how people described his sister, or accepting what she was. And while she was a monster, she was still family.

"Come on, Griffin." lead Dave. "Let's get you back to your paddock."

"I'm not leaving." refused Griffin.

There was a reason why he can to the stadium, not for revenge, but to collect his sister's body. Originally, Griffin had planned to swim in the lagoon and try to avoid Elizabeth, but... now he was in a position to ask others to help him.

"Griffin, you're not meant to be here." explained Claire. "It's not safe for anyone to be out while your around."

"Out there, lies the body of my only sister." pointed Griffin out to the lagoon. "I won't rest until I find her."

Everyone in the stadium didn't know what to say, a few of them actually did consider trying to find the I-Rexes body. But that was before Zara befriended Elizabeth, it was thought too dangerous to try it. That was then... this is now.

"Zara? Would you mind helping a grieving dinosaur?" asked Owen feeling pity for Griffin.

"Sure..." agreed Zara gently.

While it may seem a bit strange wanting to find what was left of the monster that ruined Jurassic World, she was still Griffin's family. And just as losing Sam and Masarni was hard for Dave, Patel and everyone else, imagining what it must be like living without anyone, the last of your kind, a creature that shouldn't exist or even be thought of, must of been hard for Griffin.

Slowly making her way into the water, Zara held onto Elizabeth's back as she swam off into the lagoon, her tail and back breaking the surface every so often. Although Zara may only have one good foot, she can still swim as well as before. And she has now been able to hold her breath underwater for longer than she once could before.

Reaching the bottom of the lagoon, Elizabeth search the lagoon floor for where she had last torn into Griffin's sister. Despite being underwater, Elizabeth can still smell as well as she could out of water. It's one reason why her kind once ruled the waters millions of years ago.

Finally, both Zara and Elizabeth caught sight of a large body resting on the lagoon floor. Even underwater, the sight of another I-Rex still made Zara'a heart shudder, luckily, she's been long dead. Her neck snapped from Elizabeth's bone-crunching force, what left of her skin and scales waving about in the water still covered in the many scars and burns from her rampage, even her eye socket still had the marks where Dave once drove his hand into.

Treating the body with great care, Elizabeth wrapped her jaws around the I-Rexes lifeless neck as she swam back up towards the stadium. Even dead, the body still took much of Elizabeth's strength to carry through the water. And once she made it to the stadium, it took even more strength to get it out.

Reaching in, Griffin clamp his jaw around his sister's lifeless tail as he help pull it out of the lagoon while Dave and Owen help Zara out. Now, Griffin could see just what had become of his sister...

Even dead, everyone could still make out the same disturbing eyeless glare that she would lock on all those she hunted. Her damp, grey skin dripped with water as people could make out bone from where Elizabeth had torn away flesh from in order to feed.

Overwhelmed with emotions, Griffin rested his claws on his sisters face. Still treating her as if she was alive, Griffin pulled his claws across her rotting face, closing where her eyes would be. Finally, Griffin unleashed a remorse and gut-wrenching bellow into the sky.

All around him, everyone remained quite. They all wanted to say something, but what? All they knew from Griffin's sister was pain, suffering and hatred. All because of people selfless need for power.

Turning his attention away from his dead sister, Griffin locked eyes with Elizabeth as she held her head out of the water. Then to everyone shock, Griffin gently rubbed his snout against Elizabeth's, no hate, no anger, just the grieving soul of a dinosaur.

"Thank you..." thanked Griffin tearfully as Elizabeth swam back into the lagoon.

"What. Now?" asked Helen pointing to the lifeless body of Griffin's sister.

"She deserves a proper burial." admitted Claire knowing better.

 _X Outside Griffin's paddock..._

By now, the damp, miserable weather had cleared away for a clear- sunset on the island. By while many guest seemed confused and angry about the Mosasaur Stadium being closed, elsewhere, it was different story.

Outside Griffin's Paddock, Dave, Owen and Barry and even all of the raptor pack helped to bring wood around Griffin's dead sister, forming an almost dinosaur sized bed around her. While all of them had no pity for Griffin's sister, the fact that this was for Griffin's on good was good reason for them all to do so.

Once they had finished, all of them joined Griffin, Claire and Jess as Dave lite a torch before making his way to a still grieving Griffin.

"Great creatures of a time long forgotten. May you show kindness and pity to to cost of our selflessness." praised Claire starting to tear herself as she went on. "May her presence be felt through out our lives. May her roar sound through out our minds so that we may learn from her death. For our own arrogance and greed has cost us the life of a once in a lifetime creature. A life... A person... A sister."

"Thank you..." thanked Griffin. " _Rest my sister..."_

Slowly, Dave gave on last assuring nod to Griffin before throwing his torch at Griffin's sister, setting alight the wood around her as her lifeless body became consumed with smoke and fire. Looking up, all Griffin could see is the embers floating off into the sky, the last pieces of his kind... missing.

Now, he's all alone.

But Perry could relate to Griffin's pain, loosing Bob was just as hard for her as it was for everyone else, if not harder. And Griffin has proven to be as much a creature with feeling's as a dinosaur not to mess with.

"Griffin?" called Perry catching Griffin's attention. "Sister. May be. Dead. But you. Still have. Us... Pack... Friends... Home."

"This is _our_ home." corrected Griffin appreciating Perry's words.

Looking on, everyone watched as the whole raptor pack growled and cawed with care around Griffin, trying to reassure him from the lost of his sister.

"So what do we do now?" asked Claire not to sure how they'll cope with this.

"Stick together?" suggested Owen. "Properly for survival..."

"I wouldn't mind sticking around you guys." admitted Dave taking Jess into his arms.

Looking back towards Griffin and the raptor pack, everyone looked on as the flames of Griffin's sister licked the skies up above. But while this may be hard for all of them, they all need it. The hardest of times is yet to come..

 _X Isla Sorna..._

By now, night had descended on Isla Nublar sister island, Isla Sorna. Where as dinosaurs on Jurassic World are used to living along side people, dinosaurs here are used to living without people, as their ancestors did millions of years ago. But recently, all this had change...

People have begun to return to the island, and with their return. New species of dinosaurs had began to appears, hybrids that no dinosaur has ever seen in their life. Hybrids made to dominate.

Among the dark, shadow clocked forest. A lone allosaur rested below the trees, years of living a hard life had shaped him greatly. Along with the grey-patched white scales and red crest which comes with age. His jaw is what tells how much of a survivor he really is...

His top jaw is perfectly normal, filled with dagger teeth easily able to bite and slice with flesh. But his bottom jaw is hideously deformed, sticking out longer than it should, a result of an accident long ago during his hatchling years. But even a dinosaur can survive an injury like that... by learning to be patent... and wait.

Suddenly, a ground shattering roar filled the night sky. Getting up, the allosaur unleashed a defensive roar, letting whoever was coming know he was here, ready for a fight!

With his claws out and teeth bared, the allosaur waited. Prepared to face whatever was stampeding through the trees at him...

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this out of the way for my birthday! But coming up, Jurassic World get's ready for a spooky night! MAH HA HA HA HA!**

 **Also, if your wondering about the allosaur. Just picture the one from Jurassic Fight Club (Because it look's so cool!) and a bottom jaw (like Dinosaur Revolution) and that's the allosaur you're looking at.**

 **Anyway, keep up the reviews, always helps out!**


	11. Tyrant fear

**With Halloween in full swing, Jurassic World is really upping the scare factor with a Halloween party... But while people like Dave, Owen and Claire are trying to enjoy the night. Jess has had enough of her crippling T-Rex phobia...**

 **Review replay;**

 **bryan mccloud - LOLLL! Oh my god, I can't stop laughing! :)**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Sometimes, you gotta face the hard truth. Weather you like it or not...**

 **WolfDragon - Good guess... BUT NO! That will be coming soon though.**

 **Mickol93 - Sometimes, all people need for comfort is the sight of their family, dead or alive.**

 **sl3dzax1235 - I'm actually planning on that allosaur fighting something even more dangerous!**

 **movielover48 - No, it okay. It's always good to hear others people's ideas.**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - I just felt as though his issue with his sister were going on a bit too long, so it was time to lay her soul to rest... if she even had one.**

* * *

 _X Owen's bungalow..._

Sunset had begun to fall over the crystal - watered lake that Owen waked up everyday to be greeted by. It had now been three weeks sense the new of Rexy's expectancy and the funeral of Griffin's sister. But tonight, things were a bit more different. Halloween had arrived, and that meant everyone on the island had prepared for a night of spooky activity. While kids saw the chance to be just as scary as Rexy, others saw it as a nice break from the daily stress of working.

This year, Patel had organised his very first Halloween party for everyone on the island... even Perry. While he was tempted to let the whole raptor pack come as well, there's always the chance they'll hurt someone, after all, they had killed people before. Luckily for Perry, Lowery knew just the costume for her... which was more like body painting her.

Owen surprisingly, hadn't gone for a raptor themed costume as everyone including Claire thought. Instead, he had gone for an costume that he insisted makes him look like _'Star-Lord'_... It'll never catch on.

Jess had gone for a vampire themed outfit, which Owen wasn't too keen on due to hating those stupid Vampire Dairies rubbish. While Dave did have his dinosaur armor to use, Lowery begged to wear it for tonight, which Dave agreed to if he help paint Perry for the party, luckily for Dave, Jess did get him a decent costume to put on, but Dave wasn't so keen on coming out in it.

Waiting outside Owen's bungalow, Owen, Jess and Perry tried to bring Dave out from the bungalow. But Dave had no intentions of coming out any time soon.

"Come on, Dave!" persuaded Owen. "You did drama, you should be used to wearing costumes!"

"Except they don't make me look like a massive idiot!" refused Dave shouting from the bungalow.

Then, Jess remembered just the thing to bring Dave out. Before they came to Jurassic World, Dave had tried to give Perry riding lessons at some stables... It didn't end well at all...

"Perry? Do you remember what happened at that stable?" asked Jess loud enough for Dave to hear.

"Jess! Don't be an asshole!" warned Dave knowing what she was going on about.

"What happened at the stables?" asked Owen not actually knowing about it.

"Well, Dave tried-"

"ALRIGHT! I'm coming out!" agreed Dave finally.

Stepping out of Owen's bungalow, Dave finally revealed his costume to the three, which was actually a rather good design of Godzilla, the spikes even lighted up blue when he clenched his fist together.

"Um... you look _'Intimidating'_." complimented Owen trying to find the words to say it.

"Look like. Dinosaur." added Perry not having actually seen Godzilla before.

"See, if this costume actually breathed fire, then I wouldn't mind wearing it." admitted Dave.

"Dave, you look fine in it." assured Jess. "Or would you rather go wrapped in toilet paper?"

"Yes, yes I would." admitted Dave. "Anything that doesn't make me look like a... a... mutant T-Rex!"

But then Dave noticed Jess's fearful face, just mentioning the dinosaur that killed her granddad brought fear to her heart. You'd think after all these years she would gotten over her fear of T-Rexes, but she STILL hasn't, and it starting to wear her down.

"Jess, I sorry." apologized Dave instantly. "I really do appropriate you helping me but-"

"It's okay." lied Jess faking her happiness. "I just... need to.. get over it."

"You know, maybe we should get to the Control Room." suggested Owen sensing the uneasy atmosphere around them.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." assured Jess turning towards the lake.

"Jess? I-"

Put Perry rubbed her side against Dave's leg, as way of telling him to give Jess some time. Taking Perry and Owen's advise, Dave left with the two as they headed off to the Control Room.

But once they had left, Jess kicked the ground in frustration. She couldn't believe that after all she's been through, she still feels her heart jump at the mention of a T-Rex. It's true that Rexy and Grimlock are no monsters, but the memories of San Diego still haunted Jess all the time, and now she getting sick and tired of it.

Turning back to where the others were a few seconds ago, Jess caught sight of Dave's new motorbike (after Perry had crashed it into the I-Rexes jaw). It was time to lay her demons to rest...

 _X Control Room..._

"Are you actually planning on going to the party in that?" asked Patel still not convinced.

While he may be head of Masarni Global Corporations, he is still a a young man who hasn't quite reached his fathers glory. And to him, seeing Lowery in Dave's baggy armor didn't seem like a good choice.

"Of course I am!" answered a sure Lowery proudly flexing his muscles in Dave's armor.

"That armor is actually used, Lowery." reminded Vivian in her Frankenstein's bride costume.

"Well duh, how else do you think Dave survived being a badass." hinted Lowery.

"It's was a parting gift from his father, Lowery." reminded Patel. "At least try to show some respect for him."

"Oh no, no. I completely respect that." assured Lowery holding his hands up. "But seriously though... Dinosaur armor, you don't get-"

Lowery could have kept on going about how cool it was to wear Dave's armor.. if he didn't see who had come through the elevator. Turning to the elevator, everyone caught sight of Claire in a rather striking witch outfit. Normally, people go for a black costume and green face paint for a witch. But Claire had instead gone for a white cape over her silver dress underneath, she had even face painted a set of white spell marking's on her cheeks for added effort.

"Wow..." whistled one staff member in awe.

"So, what do you think?" asked Claire joining Patel's side.

"You look... stunning." complimented Patel seeing why Owen was going out with Claire.

"It's certainly beats a black and green witch every year." added Lowery as Claire notice what Lowery was wearing.

"Why are you wearing Dave's armor?" asked Claire rather confused.

"Oh, I struck a deal with Dave to let me wear it for the night." explained Lowery admiring the armor. "If I body paint Perry for the party, then I'll be able to wear his armor."

"Don't you think it's a bit too big for you?" admitted Claire not to sure on the idea.

"A little, but come on. I look and feel so badass in it!" reminded Lowery. "Like, I could easily take on Griffin and not even-"

"Just try not to break for Dave's sake." advised Claire not wanting Dave to lose the the one thing left of his dad.

"Sure, no. I'm actually gonna go fighting dinosaurs in it." assured Lowery.

 _"At least Dave has something to remember his dad."_

Turing the Patel, Claire remember that it wasn't just Dave who lost his dad. Patel also ended up losing his own father, Mr Masarni. Although she only saw the two together a few times, she still remembered how they both were together...

 _X Five months ago..._

 _The blazing tropical sun burned down on another glorious day at Jurassic World, and while people went about their daily business, others were taking to the air in style! Up above the Main Street, Masarni flu his helicopter over the bustling sea of faces below him. In the helicopter with him, his instructor helped to pilot him towards the Control Room helipad while Patel waited behind him._

 _Landing the helicopter down, Masarni looked back to Patel as Claire made her way up to the helicopter._

 _"So, what do you think?" asked Masarni wondering what Patel thought about his flying._

 _"Not bad, dad. Not bad." admitted Patel making room for Claire as she opened up the side._

 _"Claire." greeted Masarni taking off his sun glasses._

 _"Mr Masarni. You are flying." noticed Claire sounding a little scared and worried._

 _"I got my license." revealed Masarni._

 _"Two more." corrected the instructor._

 _"Whatever." brushed off Patel._

 _"So, how is the park doing?" asked Masarni keen to hear how the park is going._

 _"Great." revealed Claire trying to be professional. "We're up 2.5 percent then last year. A little edgy-"_

 _"No, no. How's it doing?" corrected Masarni._

 _"As in 'Are the guess having fun?' 'Are the dinosaurs enjoying life?" hinted Patel._

 _"Well guess satisfaction is steady, in the low 90s." explained Claire. "We don't have anyway of measuring the animals emotional well beings-"_

 _"Sure you do. You can see it in their eyes." corrected Masarni._

 _"Or, you could just ask Perry or her kids." added Patel knowing about Perry's ability to talk. "Right?"_

 _"Of course." chuckled Claire unsure about that statement._

 _"Okay, now show me my new dinosaur." added Masarni taking off._

 _As soon as the helicopter began to lift off the ground, Claire suddenly held on to anything she could wrapped her hands around while Patel tried to keep calm as his dad tried wildly to bring the helicopter up._

 _Soon, they were heading deep through the mountains towards the I-Rex paddock. Patel had heard about the parks plans for a hybrid dinosaur, but he actually thought they'd actually managed to do it. And while one part of him was a little unsure if it was a good idea, another part was keen to see it._

 _Taking a quick look behind him, Masarni could see how much Claire and his son seemed to be panicking._

 _"Oh my!" quivered Claire in fear._

 _"Inner peace, Patel. Inner peace." eased Patel trying to calm down._

 _"You both look tense." noticed Masarni._

 _"No, I'm just.. a little concern." lied Patel not wanting to tell his dad how shit he was at piloting._

 _"Maybe you should just focus on the controls." suggested Claire worried for her life._

 _"The key to a happy life, is to accept you are never actually in control." revealed Masarni._

 _"Well there are somethings you do want to control." added Patel getting worried. "BIRD!"_

 _Instantly, Masarni steered the helicopter out of way just as a seagull flu past, almost flying into the helicopter tail._

 _"You should spend a day at the beach." advised Masarni. "Get some sun."_

 _"Right." agreed Claire as she tried to focus on cost management to ease her fear. "So, marketing thought we could ease the cost by-"_

 _"Enough about cost." interrupted Masarni caring only about making people and dinosaurs happy. "John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. 'Spare no expense' as he used to say."_

 _"I appreciate that." admitted Claire. "But the requirements for managing a theme park -"_

 _"Um, Claire. You're forgetting what we're doing here." advised Patel surprising his dad. "Jurassic World exist to remind us how very small we are. You can't put a price on a kid smiling at the sight of a stegosaurus."_

 _"Thank you, son." thanked Masarni feeling proud of Patel. "Now, please. We're flying. Breathe."_

 _Instantly, Masarni brought the helicopter down to the ground, only meters away from the I-Rex paddock. Once the helicopter was fully off, everyone straight away got off. But while Masarni was rather fine, Patel and Claire both noticed the instructor throwing up in the bushes._

 _"Is he okay?" wondered Claire a little concerned for him. "Are you okay?!"_

 _"He's just being dramatic." assured Masarni._

 _But by now, Patel had noticed with his dad now big the paddock walls were, and to their concern, how work was still underway._

 _"You're still building?" asked Patel expecting the paddock to be ready by now._

 _"We planned to open in May. But Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher." explained Claire leading the way. "It's bigger than expected."_

 _"Bigger?" repeated Patel growing concern._

 _And to be fair, his dad seemed just as concern. How could they say it's bigger than expected? They're professional people! They should know how big to make the walls and how big the hybrid will get! But at least they're taking into account safety._

 _"It's a good sign." admitted Masarni pleased to see safety being taken into consideration._

 _"At least they're being safe." added Patel as the two followed Claire into the observing deck._

 _"We hit a few speed bumps early on." explained Claire. "It began to anticipate where the food would come from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm, the other threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety."_

 _"She's intelligent then?" guessed Masarni from what he learned so fair._

 _"For a dinosaur." admitted Claire not counting Perry, as she has human DNA._

 _"And that?" pointed Patel noticing something startling._

 _Turning to her side, Claire took noticed of the old glass cracks only inches from her. Caused back when the I-Rex was more daring and violent._

 _"It tried to break the glass." explained Claire giving a sheepish smile._

 _"Feisty one." complimented Patel a little unnerved._

 _"I like her spirit." admired Masarni uneasily._

 _Just then, all three of them felt a rumbled beneath their feet. Looking out into the dense undergrowth, Masarni and Patel could just about make out the shape of a dinosaur, but as they looked closer, Masarni could see that the hybrid was bone white, like an albino._

 _"Oh, it white." noticed Masarni. "You never told me it was white."_

 _But Claire seemed a little confused, all the times she's been here, she's seen the I-Rex with green scales, not bone white. Maybe it was something to do with ageing, or it could be shedding like lizards or snakes do._

 _"Think it'll scare the kids?" asked Claire looking into the undergrowth._

 _"The kids? This will give the parents nightmares." admitted Masarni a little unnerved by his new dinosaur._

 _"Is that a good thing?" wondered Patel not too sure on that statement._

 _"It's fantastic." admired Masarni showing some delight at the sight of the I-Rex._

 _But just then, Patel caught sight of the I-Rexes eyes through the undergrowth. And for a split second, he could have sworn the I-Rex was looking at him. But just th eyes alone felt less dinosaur... and more... monstrous. They actually reminded him of Smaug, if Smaug was ever reborn as a dinosaur._

 _"Does she know we're here?" asked Patel becoming unnerved._

 _"They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes." explained Claire just spotting the I-Rex looking at them._

 _"I thought there were two of them?" admitted Masarni not spotting the second hybrid._

 _"They was a sibling, in case this one didn't survive infancy." answered Claire trying to get a better look at the I-Rex._

 _"Then where is the sibling?" wondered Patel not seeing the second I-Rex._

 _"She ate it."_

 _Almost instantly, Patel and Masarni looked straight to Claire, who only signed with a sheepish smile, which kind of worried Patel.. and Masarni._

 _"I'd say there's something very wrong there." admitted Patel._

 _"Theropod dinosaurs are known to be cannibalistic." reminded Claire. "We guessed the whole incident as natural for her."_

 _"For a normal dinosaur." muttered Patel. "Not too sure hybrids are meant to do that."_

 _"So, the paddock is quite safe then?" asked Masarni turning towards safety._

 _"We have the best structural engineers in the world." answered Claire agreeing more with her head._

 _"Yeah, so did Hammond." reminded Masarni._

 _"And we all know how that ended." added Patel._

 _It's true, security and safety are completely different then they were when Hammond tried to make his dream come true. But that type safety worked with normal dinosaurs, there's no guarantee it will work with this hybrid. But niether Masarni or Patel are expect when it comes to safety around dangerous dinosaurs, that honor belong to two other people._

 _"Dad? You think maybe those two might be able to?" asked Patel referring to Owen and Dave._

 _"It's worth a shot." agreed Masarni. "There's an American navy man and British drama student here. They help run a research project one of my companies is running. Owen Grady and Dave Hanzul."_

 _Almost instantly, Claire signed in annoyance, she was kind of hoping she wouldn't have to deal with those two. Dave she didn't mind as much, it was only his joking and silly attitude that annoyed her. Owen she would have had no issue with at all... if their last date didn't go down in flames._

 _"I know who they are." answered Claire trying to act professional._

 _"They're animals are smart, they often tried to escape." explained Masarni. "And they have to be smarter."_

 _"They only think they're smarter." disagreed Claire mirthlessly._

 _"Well their animals haven't taken anyone's arm off yet."_ _reminded Patel. "And I know one of them is trusted enough to be around people."_

 _"I want you to bring them both in. Let them inspect the paddock." advised Masarni. "Maybe they see something we don't."_

 _X Back in the present day..._

 _"Claire? Claire?"_ clicked Patel trying to catch Claire's attention.

Shaking her head, Claire became aware of her surroundings again. By now, even Lowery and Vivian seemed confused by Claire's sudden day-dreaming. After all, it's not like Claire to suddenly start day-dreaming on the go.

 _"You guys ready?"_ _called a familiar voice._

Turning to the elevator, everyone caught sight of Dave and Owen making their way in with Perry by their side. And while Dave seemed more unsure on Lowery wearing his armor, Owen's attention went straight towards Claire in her costume.

"I thought you said you were going to come as a witch?" thought Owen pointing to Claire's costume.

"I have, I just felt like doing something a bit different." admitted Claire looking down at her costume. "What are you meant to be?"

"Star-Lord..." revealed Owen trying to sound intimidating.

 _"Who?"_

"Star-Lord. Come on, guys! Get it?" hinted Owen feeling like this has happened before.

"No, not really." admitted Patel.

"Anyway, enjoying my armor Lowery?" asked Dave catching Lowery's attention.

"Absolutely!" answered Lowery with a certain voice. "The whole armor feels amazing-"

"Hang on, I thought Jess was coming with you?" wondered Vivian not seeing Jess anywhere.

"She said she'll catch up with us." explained Owen while Lowery took Perry to be body painted. "Dave kind of hurt her feelings."

"How did you do that?" asked Patel not knowing Dave as the hurtful type of person.

"I accidentally reminded her of her phobia of T-Rexes." admitted Dave scratching the back of his head.

"Jess's granddad was killed during the San Diego Incident." explained Claire. "Even mentioning a T-Rex makes her heart jump."

But in truth, Dave was getting tired of Jess's Tyranno-phobia. It's been nearly three years now, and during then, Jess has help free Rexy and even use herself to lure Rexy to the Main Street. Surely she's bound to have gotten over her fear by now?

"Claire, it's been three years now." reminded Dave. "I fairy certain she should have gotten over it."

"And I'm fairy you should have gotten over your fear of Wendigos after playing Until Dawn." reminded Owen remembering Dave scream for days about that.

"Hey! Those things are fucking terrifying." snapped Dave.

You'd think after 3 years of fighting dinosaurs and training raptors, Dave would have no fear at all. But ever sense he played Until Dawn and heard about Wendigos, Dave has hated and feared them over his dead body. Luckily for him, Wendigos are not real... hopefully.

But while Dave was going on about that, Vivian had spotted something rather disturbing from the cameras near T-Rex Kingdom. Jess had made her way into the paddock, and was now searching for Rexy and Grimlock among the trees.

"Oh my god!" muttered Vivian in shock. "DAVE!"

Turning to Vivian, Dave and the others spotted Jess in the T-Rex Kingdom cameras, and all of them instantly dreaded with fear.

"JESS!"

"Keep an eye on those cameras, I'm gonna get her out!" ordered Dave instantly rushing into the elevator.

While everyone knew about Jess's phobia of T-Rex, even they expected Jess of all people to avoid T-Rex Kingdom. It seemed more like she was facing her demons, but unlike Dave's demons, these are real...

 _X T-Rex Kingdom..._

If you thought T-Rex Kingdom was a sight to see during the day, then you'll think differently when you see it during the night. The trees towering high into the night sky, while the growling and trembling earth beneath you would rumble at the step of Rexy's or Grimlock's footstep. And none of this help Jess at all with getting over her phobia.

Slowly placing one foot down on the bark covered floor, Jess tried despretely to see through the dark shades of the trees. In her fearful state, each movement seemed to be a foot, each light seemed to be an eye, each howl of the wind seemed to be a growl. It seemed facing her fears head on wasn't such a good idea...

 _"Come on, Jessica! You can do it."_ whispered Jess trying to assure herself. _"Nothing too hard for you."_

But as Jess moved past one tree, her eyes caught sight of something rather surprising...

Hidden among a bedding of branches and leaves, Jess could just about makes out two large white stones in the center. This didn't seem right to her, the way they had been placed looked as though someone had put them there... unless.

Making her way through the branches and leaves, Jess soon caught sight of what looked like blood under the white stones. But as Jess moved off one large branch off it, it turned out it was actually a crimson red jacket. But how did a jacket get in here? Fortunately it din't take long for Jess to remember...

When everyone learned of Grimlock's existence, Dave just so happened to be giving Katy Perry a tour of island. In their attempt to lure Grimlock in with Rexy, Dave had used to Katy's jacket to draw his attention. But why would Rexy and Grimlock take it here? They wouldn't need it under these stones. Unless they're not stones...

Jess suddenly realized how big a mistake she had made. The way these branches and leaves were placed are actually a nest, which would make those two stones eggs! And Jess is right in the middle of it!

Just then, Jess caught sight of the same branch she had moved lifting up, until it turned out it wasn't a branch, it was a tail. And as Jess's eyes trailed off to where it disappeared into the darkness, a large snout soon emerged from the darkness, only inches from Jess's face. Falling back in fright, Jess scrambled out of the nest as the large body of Rexy towered over her.

Unable to over come her fear, Jess tried to run away from the scene. But Grimlock suddenly emerged from the behind the trees, blocking her only root out. Now Jess was at the mercy of two T-Rexes...

Turing back to Rexy, Jess struggled back onto her quivering feet as Rexy leaned her head in towards Jess, revealing too many teeth for Jess's liking. By now, Jess wanted to scream, but she had got herself in her for a reason. And now she was determined to over come her demons.

"I sorry, Rexy." apologized Jess hoping Rexy would understand her. "I didn't know that your nest, I didn't even know you were pregnant. I just want-"

But Rexy's slow and chilling growl stopped Jess from finishing her sentence. But where Jess expected to be eaten by now, instead, Grimlock clamped his jaws on Jess's cape before throwing her onto his neck. With her hands buried in Grimlock's blanket of feathers, Jess watched as Rexy turned towards the nest. And for a moment, she could have sworn she heard the tiny chirping of baby Rexes from the eggs.

Once Rexy was done with the eggs, Rexy gently wrapped her jaws onto the crimson jacket before offering up to Jess. In truth, Jess wasn't too sure what Rexy was doing by this, maybe she was offering it to her as a gift? Or maybe Rexy knew it was meant for someone else? Which ever way, Rexy clearing wanted Jess to have it.

Slowly pulling the jacket out of Rexy's jaws, Jess held it within her hands as Rexy growled gently as she rubbed her snout against Jess's face, ending up getting face paint on her scales.

 _"JESS!"_

Turning around, all three caught sight of Dave right next to the paddock gate. And from where Jess was looking, he did look rather tiny...

"Tell me I'm dreaming..." asked Dave in shock at what he was seeing.

"I not sure weather I'm dreaming too." admitted Jess as Grimlock lowered Jess back onto the ground.

Slowly making her way back to Dave, Jess gave one last look at Rexy and Grimlock as the two growled a goodbye to her as she and Dave left the paddock as the gate closed behind her. But while Dave was glad Jess wasn't dead, he was also furious with her...

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" asked Dave almost ready to snap.

"I got tired of my fear of T-Rexes." explained Jess. "I needed to get rid of it!"

"Not head on!" yelled Dave almost scaring Jess. "Jess, I thought I was going to lose you. Do you what they could have done to you? You could have died! And I don't want to lose any more people after what we've been through."

By now, Jess was starting to see the risk she had taken, Dave had already lost his mum and dad sense coming here. Losing her would have left him and Perry all alone, something that would haunt them for their whole lives.

Placing her hand on Dave's face, Jess leaned in as she kissed Dave as a reminder of what he did when she was upset about Zara losing her foot.

"I might not be as fearless or daring as you, but I can still hold my own." reminded Jess giving a assuring smile. "Come on, we got a party to join."

But as the two made their way to the Main Street, Dave caught sight of Katy's jacket still in Jess's hands.

"Why do you have Katy's jacket?" wondered Dave have grown softer on Katy then he did before.

"Rexy gave it to me." admitted Jess wrapping it around her shoulders.

 _X Main Street..._

By now, adults and kids had swarmed into the Halloween themed Main Street. With some kids craving dinosaurs into their pumpkins, others played tag among the sea of happy faces.

But as two young boys chased each other pretending to be dinosaurs, a large raptor suddenly pounced in front of them, snarling at them in an attempt to scare them. But niether of the two boys were scared, this is only Perry. Lowery had surprisingly painted her body to look like a zombie raptor. And Perry absolutely enjoyed it.

"Perry! You're so badass!" awed on boy in amazement.

"Can we have a selfie with you?" asked the other taking out his phone.

"Sure." agreed Perry posing for the selfie, which looked more like she was about to bite their heads off.

Near the Innovation Center, Claire and Owen waited with Lowery and Vivian for Dave and Jess, hoping Jess hadn't gotten herself hurt. To their relief, she was fine. And had now gotten rid of her phobia.

"Jess! Thank goodness." admitted Vivian glad to see Jess alive.

"So, did you get rid of your demons?" asked Lowery getting to main point.

"Well, if I gonna be around baby Rexes soon, then yes." admitted Jess proudly.

"Hold on? Has Rexy already laid her eggs?" asked Owen in shock.

"Just two." explained Dave. "I don't think Rexy would be able to raise anymore with her age."

"So then, we can head to Site B then?" realized Claire focused on keeping the island safe.

Sure, with Rexy having laid her eggs, they can now go and find Dr Wu on Isla Sorna. But Rexy still needs time to bond with her eggs, after all, she no 'asset' as Claire used to see dinosaurs as.

"Claire, she just laid them." reminded Owen. "I'd say give her a few days until we go to Site B."

"Glad someone thinks that as well." admitted Dave thinking the same thing.

"Anyway, ain't we supposed to be having a party?" reminded Lowery pointing out the party in front of them.

"Come on, Jess. I'll show you how to scare a raptor." encouraged Dave pulling Jess down into the crowd.

"This, I have to see!" admitted Lowery racing to join the two.

"Lowery, wait up. I want to see this too!" asked Vivian trying to follow Lowery.

"Anyway, care for a dance Miss Dearing?" asked Owen offering his hand to Claire.

"Sure, _Star-Lord_." agreed Claire taking Owen's hand.

From the Control Room, Patel watched the whole thing with pride. While this is what his dad would have wanted, one part of him felt as through this was only the calm before the storm.

 _"If only you were here, dad."_ whispered Patel looking up. _"If only you could see what I'm trying to do for you..."_

* * *

 **So we all know what's coming next... Site B. But Claire soon discovers that they have two people who she would die to keep safe...**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up! :)**


	12. Guess who's back

**So, I hope you all enjoyed your Halloween! Nothing much really happened with me, just same old, same old... and scaring a few trick O treaters thanks to my dogs barking! So anyway, with Halloween over and Rexy having laid her eggs. Everyone is getting ready to face the dangers of Isla Sorna... including two unexpected arrivals...**

 **Also, The wall has been breached. I repeat! THE FORTH WALL HAS BEEN BREACHED! See if you can spot where it is...**

 **Review replay;**

 **GingertheTiger - Everyone likes a little call back.**

 **bryan mccloud - Ancient Hanzul secret.**

 **sl3dzaz1235 - How about a zombie Indominus?!**

 **Mickol93 - As in, two people she dreaded to think would die because of her.**

 **Elsie249 - I thought it was little too soon to do that, but I do have plans for Griffin meeting the park goers in the future. But yes,thank you for pointing that out and I am sorry if I've upset you there.**

 **movielover48 - Raptor: I'll rip your throat out! But first, let me take a selfie!**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - I was actually planning on something like that for a while, I just didn't know if it was worth turning into a chapter.**

 **WolfDragon - Christmas, I might do. But it depends on if they are still on Isla Sorna by then.**

* * *

 _X Main Street..._

After Patel's Halloween party, news of Rexy having laid her eggs swept through the Island like wildfire. Soon everyone had started to come up with names for Rexy's and Grimlock's two babies, so much that Patel had set up a competition for the best names for them both. But while people were beginning to prepare for the first T-Rex babies born in Jurassic World, some were preparing for a risky mission.

Now that Rexy has had time to bonds with her eggs, she can now go to Isla Sorna with the others while Grimlock stayed behind to look after them. While Griffin was leading Rexy to the Docking Bay close to the Raptor Paddock, Owen and Dave helped board the raptors onto the boats as a few ACU soldiers prepared for the journey on Isla Sorna. But elsewhere, there were two unexpected people arriving... Zach and Gray.

Despite nearly being killed the last time they came, both still felt comfortable walking in Jurassic World, after all, with the Indominus dead, surely nothing like that will happen again? Right?

But there was a more serious reason why the two had arrived, running away. Unlike before, where Claire had given them tickets to come, both had managed to sneak into Jurassic World, as both had ran away from home. Both of their parents were getting divorced, and while Zach was fine with that, Gray couldn't accept that his life would never be the same again. So in a way, Zach thought Gray needed a break... which meant running away from home.

"Where do you think Aunt Claire is?" asked Gray walking close to the fencing over the lagoon

"She's probably working, she doesn't even know we're here Gray. Remember?" reminded Zach catching up with Gray.

 _"Zach? Gray?" called a voice from the lagoon._

Looking over into the lagoon, both Zach and Gray weren't too sure what they were seeing. Zara, the very woman they saw tossed through the air and her leg bitten off, swimming along side Elizabeth in the lagoon.

"Zara?! What are you doing in there?!" screamed Zach in shock.

"Swimming with my little blossom." answered Zara stroking Elizabeth's rubbery scales.

"Blossom? Zara, that mosasaur was the one that bit your foot off!" reminded Gray as Elizabeth lifted Zara close to the fence.

"Yeah, she did." admitted Zara squeezing through the fence to the two boys. "And she's also the dinosaur that saved my life."

"No, she's not a dinosaur." corrected Gray acting all Dino-expect again. "Mosasaurs are marine reptiles-"

"Gray, save it for later." suggested Zach stopping Gray from going on.

"So, did your parents get you tickets to come here again?" asked Zara brushing off the water in her hair.

"Um... sort of." lied Zach looking down.

"Wait- You two ran away?" realized Zara in shock. "Why would you do that? And to here of all places."

"Our parents are getting divorced." explained Zach being honest. "Gray... couldn't cope with it, so we both thought going to Aunt Claire was a better idea."

Zara could understand that, after all, some people don't take divorce all that well. And Zara knew for a fact that if she had a divorce with her husband, then she would be crying about it for years to come. Though, at the same time, now really isn't the best of times to be running off to Jurassic World. But that's not Zara' choice to make, that would be Claire's.

"Look, you two can't just run away from home." reminded Zara being honest. "I mean, I can take you both to Claire but you're gonna have to tell her why your both here."

"But- all right." agreed Gray not seeing an alternative.

With that, Zara lead Zach and Gray to the Docking Bay. Although Zara wasn't too sure it Claire would thank her... or toss her in with the pteranadons...

 _X Docking Bay..._

By now, nearly everyone was ready for the journey to Isla Sorna. While Rexy settled in to her transport crate for the ride, Griffin had headed off with the raptor pack to help ACU gather more equipment. But while they did that, Owen was going through the plans of searching for Dr Wu with the others around a table.

"Right, we might still be dealing with dinosaurs. But we'll be doing it in their turf." explained Owen going through the major rules when on Isla Sorna. "We stay together at all times, all hours. If you notice someone missing, find someone to help you locate them as soon as poss-"

"Owen, we train raptors for living." reminded Dave fitting his shoulder plates on. "The only thing that'll be different is having hybrid dinosaurs to worry about."

"The raptors on Isla Sorna are stated to have gone mad due to isolation." revealed Barry. "It's best if we take caution with _any_ dinosaur we run into."

"And there's the T-Rexes, pterosaurs and other dinosaurs that would kill a person." added Claire as Jess noticed something behind them.

"Oh my god, Zach! Gray!" yelled Jess in delight.

Turning around, everyone spotted Zach and Gray both walking by Zara towards them as Gray ran up into Jess's arms.

"Oh, how's my little Dino - Expert doing?" asked Jess rubbing her hand through Gray's adorable hair.

"Better now I'm here." admitted Gray gladly.

"Hey, Zach." greeted Dave shaking Zach's hand. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, too long." agreed Zach.

But Claire was caught completely by surprise, one part of her was happy that her nephew were here. But another part was confused about why they were here, their mom didn't even tell her that they were coming. Did she keep it as a surprise? Or was something else going on?

"Aunt Claire!" greeted Gray hugging Claire tight.

"Oh, _deja vu_." muttered Claire awkwardly remember the last time Gray did this.

"Did you know they were coming?" asked Owen seeing a bit of surprise in Claire's eyes.

"No, not at all." admitted Claire as Zara made her way beside Zach. "I didn't even know you two were at the park!"

"Neither does your sister." revealed Zara elbowing Zach to tell the truth.

 _"What?"_

"Hold on, you two didn't tell your parents you were here?" realized Claire shocked by what she just heard.

"They're getting divorced." explained Zach. "Gray wasn't doing well, so... we... ran away."

That was the joy over, this was all serious now for Claire. The fact that her sister doesn't know they're here, means if something happened to them, she'll come down harder than if they had been hurt or killed a few months ago. And she still has nightmares of that happening...

"You ran away all the way to Jurassic World? From America?" wondered Dave more surprised than mad.

"Yeah..." admitted Zach sheepishly.

"Fair play to you both." complimented Owen before Claire shot him a look. "What? You gotta admit it. Running away from America to here is pretty impressive."

"He has got a point." added Barry just as surprised as Owen.

"Look, you two can't just run away from home!" scolded Claire.

 _"That's exactly what I told them."_ admitted Zara turning her head to Zach.

"As much as I actually want to spend time with you, I really have to get going." explained Claire actually wanting to spend time with her nephews.

"What? Making more dinosaurs?" asked Zach thinking the worst.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Zach." admitted Dave. "And-"

 _"Who are you guys talking too?"_

Straight away, fear ran over Claire as she recognized that voice, Griffin. It's not as scared of him eating Zach and Gray, it's the fact both Zach and Gray would both freak out seeing another Indominus right in front of them. And well Griffin wouldn't hurt them, he would still be curious enough to get too close to them both.

Running over to where Griffin was coming out with Perry and the rest of the pack, Dave tried to keep them back in the undergrowth as Gray began to notice Dave close to the moving undergrowth.

"What is Dave doing?" asked Gray as Claire turned around to see herself.

"He's just keep a few stegosauruses away." lied Owen.

"What?! I wanna see!" jumped Gray about to run over to him.

"NO!" stopped Claire holding Gray back. "I mean- Zara is gonna take you two back to the park. And once I'm done, you're both going home."

"Aunt Claire!-"

"Your mother doesn't know your here." reminded Claire interrupting Zach. "Don't you think she's worried to death about where you both are?!"

Zach wanted to argue, but Claire did have a point. After how close they both were to being killed the last time they came, it understandable why Claire is more concerned for them both now than she used to be.

"Come Gray, your Aunt has to get going." eased Zara resting her hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Will you come to say goodbye?" asked Gray feeling a little down.

"I will, I promise." agreed Claire as Zara lead Gray and Zach away from Claire.

Once Zara had disappeared with Zach and Gray, Dave finally felt safe to let Griffin, Perry and the rest of the pack out into the open. But everyone could easily see Claire had been taken aback after seeing her nephews.

"Hey, Claire. You did the right thing." assured Jess. "It's far too dangerous for them to come."

"Then why do I feel bad about it?" wondered Claire turning back to getting her equipment together.

"Well, you can't get worse than forgetting how old they are." reminded Owen remembering that issue.

"Don't remind me." warned Claire still remembering those days where she was more focused on her work than family.

 _X Five months ago..._

 _No words could describe the excitement surging through Gray's head as he raced up towards the Innovation Center, his eyes taking in everything he had dreamed of around him. Behind him however, Jess tried to catch up with Gray while Zach didn't really care about how fast he was going, leaving Zara to wait behind so none of them would disappear among the crowd._

 _"Come on!" encouraged Gray unable to contain his excitement._

 _"Relax." eased Zach taking his time._

 _"Hang on, Gray." assured Jess joining him. "Your here for a week, you don't want to rush through everything? Do you?"_

 _Forcing open the door, Jess lead Gray through into the Innovation Center, where both were greeted by the towering hologram of a apatosaur, as real and magnificent as the real thing. But while Jess waited for Zara to squeeze her way through the closing door without Zach's help, Gray had ran off to one of many DNA boards._

 _"Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine!" clicked Gray within less than a second. "Same four things in everything, that ever lived."_

 _"Wow, Gray! Three seconds, not bad." complimented Jess impressed by Gray's knowledge._

 _"Hey, don't wander off, all right?" scolded Zach still board. "Moms not paying me for babysitting."_

 _"You better not be like for the whole day." hoped Jess still a little made a Zach for checking her out._

 _"Gray? Is that you." called a voice from behind him._

 _Turning around, all three caught sight of Claire up on the stairs with her phone against her ear. At last she could spend some time with her nephews, at least that's what Jess thought._

 _"Aunt Claire!" called Gray in joy._

 _"Yeah, I'll call you back. My nephews are here." brushed off Claire hanging up on the phone._

 _"Well look who decided to come down from her perch." greeted Jess as Gray hugged Claire within seconds._

 _"OH." exclaimed Claire awkwardly. "Oh my god, you're so sweet."_

 _"Certainly a charmer." joked Jess as Zara waited close by._

 _"Woah, Zach." greeted Claire trying to remember when she last saw him. "Last time I saw you, you were like... Must of been, like three? Four years ago?"_

 _"Um, seven. Seven actually." corrected Zach. "But you know, close enough."_

 _Among all this, Jess tried hard not to laugh. She couldn't even believe Claire didn't know how old her nephews were, that's like a basic with all families!_

 _"So, I see you already got your wristbands." noticed Claire bringing out a note. "And this is for food, and Zara and Jess are going to take great care of you until I'm done working tonight, okay?"_

 _"Um... Claire?" pointing out Jess seeing a problem._

 _Last time she checked, Claire was supposed to be spending time with the two, not working on other things. That's the whole reason Jess helped get the two here, not to act as a Claire substitute for the day._

 _"Your not coming with us?" realized Gray a little saddened._

 _"Oh... I really wish I could." admitted Claire trying to make up for it. "But tomorrow, I can take you into the Control Room, show you all the behind the scenes and all that. That's going to be cool, right?"_

 _"Claire, can I have a word with you for a sec?" asked Jess pulling Claire a few feet away from the others around the parasaurolophus hologram. "What happened to spending some family time?"_

 _"Jess, I have important things to catch up on." explained Claire about to check her phone. "I've just about managed to strike a sponsor with Verizon Wireless for a dinosaur."_

 _"That's not the point!" whispered Jess wracking Claire away from checking her phone. "They're your nephews,your family? And the fact you don't know how old they are, shows how much you need to catch up with them!"_

 _But by now, Claire's phone had began beeping. A e-mail from Masarni and Patel, they had gone out piloting, and were a few minutes away from landing at the Control Room._

 _"So, I'll see you guys tonight at six." agreed Claire turning back to the others._

 _"No, don't forget you have..." reminded Zara quickly._

 _"Right, of course." remembered Claire. "I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or do you go to sleep at different times?"_

 _"Claire!" snapped Jess applauded by Claire's lack of care for her nephews._

 _"Okay, so um.. have fun. And take very good care of them, okay?" asked Claire looking at Jess and Zara._

 _And with that, Claire walked off through the parasaurolophus hologram, with Jess still annoyed at how Claire's not bothered with attempting to spend time with her , last time Dave told her, Claire really wanted them to come over. What happened to that Claire?... Probably became married to the job._

 _"So, are you two coming with us?" asked Gray as Jess tried to get rid of her annoyance._

 _"Apparently." figured Jess as Gray ran off to explore more with Zach trailing behind to catch up. "Do you ever feel like someones always writing out what's gonna happen to you?"_

 _"Sort of." admitted Zara just as annoyed with Claire as Jess._

 _This was gonna be a long day..._

 _X Docking Bay..._

By now, everyone was nearly ready for the trip to Site B. While Griffin waited beside the raptor pack in their transport crates, Jess had taken the time to spend some quality time with Rexy with Claire giving some advice on how to approach a T-Rex.

But as Dave help Owen, Barry and the rest of ACU load the equipment onto the boat. All of them were unaware that there were spies among them, hiding behind the equipment crates... Zach and Gray.

Both had managed to slip away from Zara, again. And both were interested in what Claire wanted to keep them both away from, after all, it could be anything, a new dinosaur... or even another I-Rex.

But while they were well hidden behind the equipment crates, Zach knew they couldn't hide here forever. But, wherever they were taking these crates, could be to what Claire was hiding. But the only way they were going to find out, is if they get in the crate.

"Gray, help me lift this up." asked Zach trying to open up the crate.

Just in time, both Zach and Gray managed to get themselves inside the crate as Barry and Owen came to carry it onto the boat. While it was a good idea with sneaking on, it did mean both Zach and Gray had to get used to a tight squeeze.

"Alright, that should be it." called Owen giving the captain the signal to go.

"We want to get there soon, there's reports of a storm brewing in the sea." advised the captain setting the boat off.

With everyone on, the boat sailed off into the ocean. But as soon as it began to crash through the waves, Jess felt her stomach go. And within a few seconds, she was throwing up out into the water. Jess still can't handle traveling by water...

"Guys, Jess has been sea sick... again." called Claire patting Jess's back.

"Why did have to go by boat again?" asked Jess gloomily.

But just then, what sounded like screeching metal washed through the boat. As Dave made his way past Rexy to help Jess, the sound was followed by the smell of something repulsive...

"Seriously Jess, what did you eat?!" asked Dave covering his noise.

"That wasn't me." revealed Jess having not thrown up yet.

Turning to Rexy, Dave, Jess and Claire could see the gutted remains of Rexy's last meal drooling from her mouth as Rexy spat out what was still in her mouth. She had been sea-sick, she's clearly not as good on water as Jess was.

And right then, Jess ended up throwing up again, right onto Claire's heels. Covering her white heels in orange slime...

"AWW! JESS!" screamed Claire in disgust.

"Sorry." apologized Jess instantly. "I swear, sailing turns me into a vomit volcano."

"You might want to change those." advised Dave as Claire went to wash her feet.

Taking Claire's place, Dave stayed by Jess while also keeping an eye on Rexy. He'd probably have to get Owen or Barry to clean it up later. But for now, they both just needed to sit out the journey. It was going to be a long ride to Site B...

* * *

 **Nasty... Trust me, I've been sea sick myself on a ferry, it feels awful... And look's black if you drink Coke.**

 **Anyway, just how will Zach and Gray react when they meet Griffin? How what will Griffin do when he ends up getting is ass owned by the ruler of Isla Sorna?**

 **Also, if your wondering why I'm doing these flashbacks, it's just to help make up for the parts I cut out of New Era. I know some of you notice that, so see this as... an apology. And a little insist into some characters...**

 **You know the drill, keep the reviews up!**


	13. Lesson in humility

**Time to finally join the group as they land onto the shore of Isla Sorna, and while Claire discovers who's stored away with them. Griffin's gone of doing a little exploring, at least until he ends up getting his hybrid ass owned...**

 **Review replay;**

 **movielover48 - HAHA, I just had to say it.**

 **darkwrap - Not everyone can take sailing as well... even Rexy.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Zach and Gray Mitchell, it's been an honor knowing you both.**

 **sl3dzax1235 - Actually, you're gonna be in for a big surprise.**

 **Mickol93 - As if last time wasn't bad enough.**

 **bryan mccloud - or... she can't remember the last time she was sailing... it was 22 years ago.**

 **knight of cybertron 1984 - Well, you might be in for a shocking death soon... and it's not a person.**

* * *

 _X Isla Sorna shoreline..._

While Jurassic World may be the place to enjoy dinosaurs from a safe and exotic view, it's not the place to see dinosaurs living as they used to millions of years ago. To see that, you need to go far out into the ocean to Isla Nublar's sister island... Site B.

While the dinosaurs may not be natural as their ancestors, they are still wild. Living within a vibrant green island, stalking along crystal clear beaches, and drinking from spectacular rivers and streams. But somewhere out there, was Dr Wu and InGen, and the residents of Jurassic World had finally arrived to hunt them down.

Landing ashore on the crystal clear beach, Owen and Barry helped ACU unload the crates off the boat. While Dave helped Jess and Rexy with their sea sickness, Perry kept an eye on Griffin and the raptor pack exploring the area while Claire planned out their next course of action.

"I want a safety perimeter up as soon as possible." ordered Claire pointing out where she felt was most safe. "I want thermal camera's pointing out into the forest, and set the electrics with the sirens."

While this was a less safe place than Isla Nublar, most people wanted to avoid killing any dinosaurs here. That's not to say they don't have any live ammunition, there's still some in case things get too hairy. But hopefully, the sirens and electric shock will keep back any unwanted visitors.

But while Griffin kept on exploring with the pack close by, a strange new smell began to drift in her mind. All raptors have very sharp senses of smell, to the point where they know just where it is. And thanks to Perry's DNA, Griffin's smell is just as sharp.

Following the trail of the smell, Griffin soon found himself forcing his way over and through the many crates of equipment. But as he tried to find the source of the smell, a new sound began to trail in his ear... one that sounded like someone young.

 _"You think they're gone?"_ whispered a young voice.

 _"I don't know, I can only see as much as you can."_ admitted another older voice.

Turning to his side, Griffin could hear the sound from one crate up at his height. With both claws over the crate, Griffin pulled it off with little strength until it tumbled down to his feet. And for a second, he could have sworn he heard groaning noises.

Clawing at the lock, Griffin managed to tear off the lock as he opened the crate up revealing something rather shocking...

Cramped together in the crate, two young boys remained frozen in fear as they looked up at Griffin. One boy seemed much taller with baggy cloths and a typical teenage attitude, while the other was much smaller with curly hair that made Griffin wonder how he could even see. But where as Griffin seemed just curious at the two, the boys were in complete horror at the sight of the same creature that nearly killed them.

"Selfie?" asked the older one popping his phone out.

Taking a snap of Griffin, the boys phone flashed in Griffin's eyes, blinding him as he growled and roared in anger. With Griffin distracted, the two boys forced their way out before sprinting off away from Griffin as he managed to focus his eyes back on the two.

But close by, Dave could hear Griffin as Jess and Rexy started to recover. And soon, the roars were followed by screaming.

"What's Griffin done now?" wondered Dave heading off to find Griffin.

By now, both the two boys had ended up getting themselves cornered by Griffin among the crates. With no where to go, the older boy forced himself in front of the smaller one as Griffin charged at the two. But at the last second, Dave shot straight into his path, blocking Griffin from the boys.

"GRIFFIN! Easy..." coxed Dave calming Griffin down as he looked at the two boys. "Zach? Gray? How did you get here?"

"Never mind how we got here! Get away from her!" snapped Zach pointing at Griffin.

"Her? Griffin's a guy." corrected Dave as Griffin took offense to being called a girl.

"No. Its's the same I-Rex you killed! She's back for revenge!" denied Gray in fear.

 _"Not this again..."_ muttered Griffin shaking his head in annoyance. "I'm Griffin. My sister was the one who was killed."

"Sister? But - How that's possible?" wondered Zach in shock.

"Dave? Griffin?" called Claire as she stumbled upon the four with Owen and Barry. "What's all the growling a-"

But her eyes soon found the answer as she caught sight of Zach and Gray both giving sheepish waves, much to Claire's shock and anger.

"Hi, Aunt Claire." greeted Gray sheepishly.

 _"Aunt?!"_ realized Griffin in shock. "They're yours?"

"Yes they are." admitted Claire. "The ones I told to stay at Jurassic World!"

"It was his idea!" pointed Gray at Zach.

"What?! No, you wanted to see the dinosaur too!" added Zach.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was, neither of you are safe here!" snapped Claire freaking out Owen and Barry a little.

But while Claire continued to scold Gray and Zach, Griffin had lost interest. He really didn't like being around anyone who was angry full stop, and soon, he was wandering off into the forest. However, Perry soon became aware of Griffin making his way into the forest, but while she wanted to warn the others, it's probably not the best time to do so with Claire scolding Zach and Gray. And soon, Perry too had disappeared with Griffin.

"Look, I'm sorry guys. But I'm gonna have to take these two back." knew Claire turning towards the three.

"Good luck with that." pointed Owen towards the ocean.

Turning out towards the ocean, everyone could see the clear sky-blue skies being engulfed by grey clouds out in the distance, and down below them, the sea crashed and smashed as massive waves washed over each other. It was a tropical storm, and it's not a good idea to go sailing when ones happening.

"You gotta be kidding." moaned Claire.

"That storm could last for days, which means we'll be here for a long time." realized Barry knowing his far share of storms.

Turning back to Zach and Gray, Claire signed in despair. The one time she ask them not to follow her, they choose to go ahead and do so. But while Claire knew she had problems before she had even begun looking for Dr Wu, she did think back to Zara, who was probably having a panic attack searching for the two.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen." set Claire. "You both stay in someone sight at all time, whenever you two go off, someone will always follow you."

"Um, who made you mum?" asked Zach feeling like he was speaking to his mum.

"ZACH! Listen to her." snapped Dave. "This really isn't the place to go messy around."

"Hold on... Where's Griffin?" noticed Owen finally spotting Griffin missing.

"And where's Perry?!" added Dave worried for his raptor.

"We need a bell on him." admitted Barry as everyone looked around for him.

 _X Not far away..._

By now, Griffin had wandered out of the forest and caught sight of an opening. But unlike before where he used to hide in the shadows before meeting the others, his eyes shined with confidence, and amazement at what he was seeing.

Within the opening, a small herd of Brachiosaurus worked their way through the trees as a few other drank from a waterhole. This was something completely new to Griffin, never in his life had he seen creatures bigger than him. But yet again, they don't look like the type of dinosaur that would hunt Griffin down.

Making his way to the waterhole, some brachiosaurus spotted Griffin walking past them, and while some seemed curious at the sight of a dinosaur they had never seen, others called to each other in distress, warning each other of Griffin's arrival. But Griffin's not interested in feeding right now, and even if he was, he wouldn't go for one of these... too big to even think about it, but he was dying for a drink.

As some brachiosaurus moved away from the waterhole, Griffin calmly drank from the waterhole taking up bucket sized mouthfuls of water. In fairness, this place didn't feel any different from Jurassic World to Griffin, the only difference being different dinosaurs and no people. But there was still time for Griffin to be proven wrong.

Finally done drinking, Griffin lifted his head up before noticing something not far from him...

Underneath a single tree, a strange dinosaur lied within the shade, it's mouth open as it basked in the sun. Griffin had no idea what kind of dinosaur this was, it looked a little like himself. But this dinosaur was covered in grey and white patches, it's eye crest was as red as Griffin's own eyes, and it seemed smaller from where Griffin was standing.

Although he had never seen this kind of dinosaur before. Griffin wasn't at all threatened by this dinosaur, but his curiousness ended up getting the better of him...

Only a few meters away from the dinosaur, Griffin lied down beside, trying to copy it as he attempted to bask in the sun with his mouth open... But the dinosaur didn't seem any bit interested in Griffin at all.

Still pushing his luck, Griffin finally made his way up to the dinosaur. And could see fully how much his dwarfed it...

It's must of been no more than half his height, yet it wasn't growling in defense or showing any fear at Griffin. And while it's jaw seemed normal from the waterhole, it was another matter up close. The top jaw was fine, cloaked in knife - bladed teeth, but the bottom jaw was disturbingly deformed, as if something smashed it long ago.. and it sort of made Griffin want to throw up.

In an attempt to grab it's attention, Griffin bellowed into the sky, as if to show his dominance. But all that got him was a uninterested snort from the dinosaur... and that had finally pushed Griffin.

"Will you at least LISTEN TO ME!" roared Griffin smashing his claws against the dinosaur.

Caught off guard by Griffin's attack, the dinosaur unleashed it's own roar at it stood up on it's feet. But Griffin still wasn't threatened by it, he's a hybrid dinosaur against a dwarfed, handicapped dinosaur. It's bound to go Griffin's way... or so he thought.

Lunging at the dinosaur, Griffin snapped his jaw where he would have drove his teeth into it's flesh, but the dinosaur easily dodged his attack. Taking it's chance, the dinosaur slammed it's claws down on Griffin's head, forcing him to the ground as it rammed it's head into his side, sending him flying into the waterhole. Shaking off the water dripping from his scales, Griffin was caught off guard as the dinosaur slammed his head to the side before biting down on his tail. With unexpected force, the dinosaur swung Griffin around before flinging him across the waterhole.

But before the dinosaur could make another move, Perry suddenly jumped between the two clashing giants, and just as pissed as Griffin...

"Leave. NOW!" roared Perry not wanting to get in a fight.

Amazingly, the dinosaur did just that. Without any retaliation, the dinosaur moved off back to it's tree. And besides, there's no point wasting it's time with Griffin, he's better off saving his strength for when he _does_ need it. To him, Griffin's more like an annoying teenage boy...

" _Griffin! Perry!"_ called a familiar voice.

Looking up out of the waterhole, both Griffin and Perry caught sight of Dave, Owen and Barry coming out of the forest with the rest of the raptor pack close by. But from what they could see, it seemed Griffin had just been taught a bit of humiliation.

"You two okay?" asked Owen as Griffin and Perry got out of the waterhole.

"No." snapped Griffin almost falling on his side.

"Hey, easy." coxed Barry as Griffin straighten himself."Come on, we should head back to the others."

"Maybe next time, you won't wander off." hoped Dave stroking Perry's back.

"Not. Now." promised Perry as they headed back to the shoreline.

But all of them didn't seem to notice the dinosaur that had beaten Griffin following them. This the first time in a long time he's seen people, and they've only caused nothing but pain and misery to him. Maybe if he stays close to these people... they'll lead him to the ones responsible for his torment...

 _X Sunset..._

By sunset, everything at the shoreline was unusually peaceful. While Claire helped Dave and Owen tend to a sleeping Griffin's wounds as Perry kept an eye out into the shore, Gray was beginning to grow close to Echo, scratching the back of her head as Zach stayed by Jess keeping an eye on the rest of the pack and Rexy close up.

Not far away, Barry was also helping ACU test out their equipment, while also advising them on how to be safe around the rest of the raptor pack. After all, they have killed people before, there's always the chance they might try it again.

Despite not getting along so well during their first meeting, Zach and Jess had started to get along very well with each other. And that wasn't just Zach flirting with her again, her actually enjoyed talking to her as a friend... just not enough to break his love with his girlfriend.

"So.. I heard Zara's taken a liking to that mosasaurus." revealed Zach remembering the sight of Zara swimming with Elizabeth.

"Yep, they're actually very close to each other." explained Jess.

"How's her foot?" asked Zach knowing about Zara's missing foot.

"Um.. it's not too bad." admitted Jess not wanting to go on about that.

 _"Not too bad?_ " repeated Zach doubtfully.

"I don't know, I don't talk about it with Zara." rubbed off Jess. "Are you forgetting I was the one who made her loose her foot?"

"Well... you were also the one who saved her." reminded Zach.

And he way right in that way, while Jess was the one who sneaked Zach and Gray away from Zara on that day, saving Zara'a life was in a way redemption for doing so... Even if Zara lost her foot.

Near Dave, Perry had caught sight of something familiar. The same dinosaur that had beaten Griffin had followed them to the shoreline, luckily, it was keeping it's distance from the group. Just lying on the beach, with it's eyes out into the ocean.

"Dave. Look." called Perry grabbing Dave's attention.

Making his way to Perry, Dave was joined by Claire as the three turned at attention back to the dinosaur. By now, the dinosaur had spotted the three looking at him, but soon turned it's eyes back on the ocean. But something about it seemed familiar to Claire, she could have sworn she'd heard about that kind of dinosaur, but that bottom jaw doesn't seemed to fit.

"Gray." called Claire as Gray joined the others. "Do you know what kind of dinosaur that is?"

"Male Allosaurus." recognized Gray instantly. "At least 3 or 4 years old."

"You sure?" wondered Claire surprised.

"Hang on, what's an allosaurus?" asked Dave not hearing that kind of dinosaur before.

"The allosaurus was the very first large predatory dinosaur during the Jurassic period." explained Gray going all Dino-Expert again.

"You call that large?" doubted Dave. "That's at least half the size of Rexy."

"Trust me, that was big during the Jurassic period." added Claire. "Most experts call it 'The T-Rex of the Jurassic'."

"But. Jaw." reminded Perry pointing it's deformed jaw.

"Look's like he's been in some sort of accident some time ago." noticed Claire. "Must of healed years ago."

"A broken jaw? That would be fatal for a person." reminded Dave.

"There were some allosaurus found with worst injuries." pointed out Gray. "This one allosaurus 'Big Al' had 19 broken bones, a twisted claw and a infected toe-"

"Okay, I get it. Allosaurus are tough." assured Dave.

Opening his eyes, Griffin spotted the allosaurus far into the distance, and within seconds, his jaw released a chilling hiss, enough to give Owen shivers down his spine. By now, the other had noticed Griffin coming around, but his growling at the sight of the allosaurus seemed to suggest that the allosaurus was the one who beaten Griffin.

"Are you okay, Griffin?" asked Claire unsure about Griffin's sudden attitude.

"It's him." snapped Griffin at the allosaurus.

"Wait, he did this to you?" realized Dave in shock.

But at the same time, it did make some sense. If that allosaurus had survived with a deformed jaw for years, than he must be a seasoned fighter. Griffin on the other hand, isn't used to fighting other dinosaur. He relies mostly on his size and strength when fighting just as his sister used to do.

"That sort of makes sense." admitted Gray.

"What?" growled Griffin scaring Gray a little. "He's tiny compared to me!"

"And he's probably had more experience than you have." added Dave. "How many dinosaurs have you fought?"

Thinking for a second, Griffin already knew he was beaten. He had only fought Blue and Grimlock, and even then, he was fighting more like a person than the dinosaur he was made to be.

"Griffin, do you think maybe the reason you lost was because you were fighting like a person?" questioned Claire.

"Well... yeah." admitted Griffin. "But - I fight like that because that's how it feels like I should be fighting."

"Alright, you might _'mentally'_ be a person." reminded Claire tapping Griffin's head. "But _'physically'_ , you're still a dinosaur. Hybrid or not."

"Griffin, your not the only one with the same issue." assured Dave. "Perry's the same, she may of killed someone a bit human like, but she still fights as a velociraptor does."

"If you. Dinosaur. Than. Fight. As dinosaur." summed up Perry.

Giving up, Griffin rested his head on the sand as the other focused on cleaning his wounds. But from the distance, a familiar face watched the scene from their binoculars. Much as changed sense they've last seen them... and so has they.

 _"Interesting..."_ they admitted.

Soon, they'll have to show them self to the group, because even they can't stop Baron on their own. The other's arrival, might just be what they need to help tip the balance and undo their mistake...

* * *

 **Ooooh, so just who is it who's spotted the group? Also, feel free to suggest names for the allosaurus. Although right now, I feel tempted to go with 'Shujaa' which is Swahili for warrior.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up!**


	14. Wrath of the past

**Time to rejoin the gang as their peaceful night is ruined by a reminder of the demise of the dinosaurs... and if that wasn't enough. Dave, Gray, Delta and Rexy encounter their first hybrid.**

 **Review replay:**

 **OmniDragon10 - And new and cool dinosaurs it shall be! Spinosaurus, defiantly. Diolphosaurus... maybe. But defiantly new hybrid dinosaurs!**

 **DragonBreeder123 - A lot worse...**

 **Mickol93 - What, you didn't think I'd forget about the legendary Blade, did you?**

 **sl3dzax1235 - I've only ever played Halo Reach, sorry, it's really not a type of game I've gotten into... apart from infected matches!**

 **Terrodon - Aww, thanks! And there is a heartwarming and tragic side to the allosaurus... which also explains his broken jaw.**

 **TaylorMan2274 - Lol... I'm sure others thought the same thing.**

 **bryan mccloud - For something more sinister than creating a hybrid army...**

* * *

 _X Night..._

By now, fire-red clouds had given way to star cloaked skies as night descended on Isla Sorna. Despite being on a island with any human contact, it still felt as though the group was on Isla Nublar, the same night chorus rang through their heads as the calls of different dinosaurs could be heard. But for now, everything was unusually peaceful.

While many of the group had gathered around the fire, the raptor pack and Rexy began to sink their teeth into their mid - night meals. But not far, Griffin had kept himself apart from the others as he made his way into his own meal. However, his eyes soon caught sight of the same Allosaurus still close by, looking out into the ocean as it has done for the past few hours.

Even though Griffin did still hold a bit of a grudge against the allosaurus for previously beating him, he was now calm enough to know that his humiliation was his fault, after all, he was the one who was pushing his luck with the allosaurus, and he needed to make up for it.

With it's eye on the rising and falling waters of the ocean that surrounds his home, the allosaurus didn't even seem to take any notice of Griffin as he dropped part of his own meal a few meters from him, his eyes not too sure what to actually say.

"Sorry... for... back there." apologized Griffin heading back to the others.

But with Griffin heading back to the join the rest of the group, the allosaurus finally turned his attention to Griffin. If a dinosaur like Griffin can own up to his own mistakes, than he must have as much honor as the allosaurus does... something that the allosaurus knows needs to be earned.

Back within the safety of the perimeter, Griffin looked to the allosaurus as he pulled the meat Griffin had given him towards, clearly Griffin's show of kindness has worked. But as Griffin turned away, both Rexy and Blue gave him a simple look, having seen his kindness to the allosaurus.

"What?"

But neither Rexy or Blue did anything as Griffin turned his attention to his meal, but they were already convinced that the I-Rex they're seeing is not Griffin's sister. He was already on his way to making amends for her mistakes.

Back around the fire, many of the groups attention had turned to the night chorus of different dinosaurs within the night air. Well... apart from Dave and Jess who were too busy cuddling up to each other.

"Do you two ever take a break?" wondered Zach getting annoyed.

"What's wrong Zach, you getting jealous?" teased Jess jokingly.

"He's just missing his girlfriend." admitted Gray managing to make Zach smile a little.

"Zach, you didn't have to come here." reminded Owen sitting beside Claire as he cleaned his rifle.

"Well... you know, someone had to make sure Aunt Claire didn't do ruin your date." joked Zach instantly putting Owen and Claire on the spot.

"Too late." admitted Barry making all of ACU chuckle.

"They both went on a first date before you two first came." revealed Dave.

 _"Here we go..."_ muttered Claire as she and Owen prepared for the embarrassment to follow.

"So... how did it go?" asked Gray being a bit too curious for his own good.

"You are not getting it out of either of us." refused Claire knowing Owen wouldn't tell either.

"Two words: Epic. Fail." summed up Dave.

"DAVE!" snapped both Owen and Claire.

"How bad?" wondered Zach already trying to keep a straight face.

"Pretty much, this is how it went." explained Dave trying not to laugh at what he could remember. "Owen turned up in broad - shorts. And Claire turned up with an itinerary."

"Seriously?!" laughed Gray in shock amusement.

"I preferred to be organised back then." defended Claire.

"And in case you forgot, this isn't exactly Canada." added Owen.

 _"Owen and Claire, riding with raptors."_ sang ACU while trying not to laugh. _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Okay, okay." calmed down Claire rushing ACU down. "Enough about me and Owen, let's move on to Dave and Jess."

"There's nothing you guys don't know about us." reminded Jess.

"What about how you both meet?" suggested Barry not knowing about that.

Almost straight away, both Dave and Jess's warm and snugged up faces shot into shock. There never actually explained how the two even meet, and until now, it's kind of been a bigger secret than how the dinosaurs died out.

"Well... Dave was.. um... auctioning for a pantomime part." explained Jess. "And... I just so happened to be paired up with him."

"Did you both get the parts?" asked Owen listening in.

"Jess did... I didn't." admitted Dave remembering that. "I was a bit nervous doing it along side her... and that caused me to be in chorus."

"At least you weren't nervous when you had to dance with me." reminded Jess.

"Oh yeah." remembered Dave kissing Jess's forehead.

 _"Can you feel the love tonight."_ sang Gray trying to lighten the mood.

So far, the overall mood was actually rather calm, there really was nothing on earth that felt wrong at this moment... on _earth_.

Looking to his side, Owen could see the whole raptor pack looking up to the sky with Griffin and Rexy, and for good reason. Up above, what looked like shooting stars fell through the night sky, each one burning with a light red glow as they fell into the ocean off in the distance.

"Look's like the others are making wishes." noticed Barry spotting the raptor observing the event.

But as everyone else looked up, Dave began to realize something strange. Among the light red glow, he could just about make out a small meteor within each one, these weren't shooting stars... they're meteors.

"Those aren't shooting stars." realized Claire as Dave made his way between Rexy and Delta. "It's a meteor shower."

By now, everyone's attention was on the dozens of meteors raining down, but while some people seemed a bit put off by it, there wasn't anything to be threatened by. The meteors burn up as the earth pulls them down, so by the time they hit the water, they're nothing more than a small stone dropping in the ocean.

Leaving Zach's side, Gray joined Dave while keeping some distance from Rexy as she kept her eye on the small boy... she always had some sort of interest for small kids.

"Those aren't going to hurt us, right?" asked Gray joining Dave's side.

"No, they burn up as fall down." assured Dave knowing better.

Hoping to get a better view, Gray tested his luck as he tried to climb on Rexy. However, it wasn't until Rexy lowered her head for him to climb on that Gray could see from a T-Rexes view what they would have seen millions of years ago, during the last days of their reign.

However, as everyone joined the dinosaurs side, Griffin noticed something odd with the allosaurus. He seemed to be more cautious, and without any warning, shot back into the forest with great urgency. It seemed a bit strange to Griffin, surely an allosaurus has no reason to fear a meteor shower.. unless that's how the allosaurus had his jaw broken.

But mere seconds after the allosaurus ran off, the whole raptor pack apart from Perry and Helen started barking in caution. Perry didn't know what was getting into them all, none of them have even seen a meteor shower before, why would they started acting all cautious and fearful? Whatever reason, it made her feel as cautious as well.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's not gonna hurt any of you." assured Owen and he and Barry tired to calm the raptors.

But still the raptors kept barking, each one more louder and more fearful than the other. This was bad, Owen and Barry never even knew the raptors this fearful about anything... But what could they have to fear about this?

"Perry? What's gotten into them?" asked Jess unsure about their odd behavior.

"No. Like this." explained Perry. "Neither. Me."

That was reasonable enough for Claire to grow just as concerned, if any happens, she wanted both Zach and Gray by her side no matter what. After all, if they die, she'll be in ruins for the rest of her life.

"Gray? Can you come down for there?" asked Claire walking up to Rexy.

"I just want to se-"

But Gray's words trailed off as his eyes spotted a much larger glowing light within the sky, and when everyone else took notice, their own heart sank with horror and fear at what they saw.

 _"Oh god..."_

Crashing down through the star-cloaked sky, a much larger meteor plummeted from the sky, it's own burning bulk dwarfing even Rexy and Griffin combined as it trailed through the sky among the fire-lit smoke. And within seconds of it burning into everyone's view, it finally crashed into the ocean, releasing a quite flash of light shining through everything around it, before disappearing.

For what felt like minutes, there was no sound, no one even dared say anything as they waited for what the meteor had done...

Then without warning, a chunk of the meteor crashed down onto the perimeter fences, sending sparks flying through the place. Then another one fell only meters from where Charlie and Zach were standing. The meteor had unleashed one of it's most formidable forces... a raining shower of meteors.

"EVERYBODY GET MOVING! NOW!" yelled Owen seeing the danger of being here.

They're out on exposed ground, no shelter to take from the raining hell-storm, they need to find somewhere to escape the carnage... fast.

"INTO THE FOREST! GO! GO!" ordered Dave instantly.

Luckily for Dave, he had already kept his armor on and weapons fitted the whole time, he wasn't taking any chance here. But as soon as he and the others headed into the forest, all of them could see were the fire-cloaked meteors raining down through the trees. But none of them could turn back, the whole place had been transformed into a mined - field of raining meteors. It was either keep running, or die.

Among all the confusion, one meteor crashed only inches from where Rexy was stampeding with Gray still on her back. Just about missing certain death, Rexy stumbled in shock as she stopped herself from nearly stepping on Dave and Delta.

"AUNT CLAIRE!" yelled Gray in fear.

"GRAY! DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING!" screamed Claire among the sound of exploding boulders.

Taking Claire's words, Gray stayed on Rexy as she moved off with Dave and Delta, away from the others. Although what they didn't know, was that they were heading into even greater danger.

Back with the others, Perry caught sight of one ACU solider stumbling in his path. But as she sprinted to offer him help, a meteor crashed down right where the ACU solider was, splattering his boiling blood onto Perry as she stopped herself from joining him. Shaking off her fright, Perry managed to get moving just as another meteor fell right where she was standing mere seconds ago.

By now, Dave, Gray, Delta and Rexy had kept going away from the others within the madness of the shower, luckily the raining shower seemed to be stopping. But as they kept going, a panicking dinosaur suddenly crashed through the undergrowth in a panicked rage. But as the four stopped in their tracks, they eyes soon realized what they were looking at.

With two rows of dorsal plates going down it's spine, a crested head with three horns pointing outwards from it's blood red eyes, and a spiked tail with four spear-sharp spikes. Dave couldn't believe they were actually seeing one of these in real life... a Stegoceratops.

"They did it." realized Dave in shock. "The crazy sons of bitches actually did it!"

Blinded in a panicked rage, the Stegoceratops charged at the four, only just missing them as Rexy locked her jaws on the hybrids leg. But with her face close to the ground, Rexy couldn't protect herself as the Stegoceratops smashed it's tail into her side, just missing Gray and forcing Rexy into a fallen meteor. Just in time, Dave locked his sheild with the Stegoceratop's horns, only just keeping himself up as the sheer force rippled through him. Seeing an opening, Delta jumped onto the Stegoceratop's back, sinking her teeth into it's dorsal plates as it bellowed in anger trying to get her off.

Back with the others, the raining hell had finally stopped. But as the group gathered, Zach took notice that Gray was nowhere in sight, not even close to Claire as she gained her breath beside Owen.

"Where's Gray?" asked Zach looking around. "We gotta go back!"

"Zach, wait." stopped Claire holding Zach back.

"HE'S STILL OUT THERE!" protested Zach praying Gray was alive.

"IT'S NOT SAFE!" yelled Claire forcing Zach to look at her.

But right then, the very forest seemed to vibrate with the sound of a earth-tearing noises. Looking down, Barry spotted the very ground bellow him tear itself apart as large cracks started to rip the ground apart with a trembling earth.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Hurrying off, the group hurried over jutting spear of earth and tearing mud. A forest may be a safe place to take shelter from raining meteors, but with an earthquake... it's the worst place to be.

Just in time, Echo and Owen stopped themselves as the earth in front of them split opened separating them from the others. Looking back, Griffin and Claire caught sight of the two trapped on the other side. But as Griffin's eyes turned to the falling trees, his mind washed with an idea. Helping to force down one nearby tree, Griffin sent in crashing down over the crack, providing a bridge for Echo and Owen to cross.

"QUICK! I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG!" roared Griffin keeping to tree still.

Keeping themselves from falling, Echo and Owen managed to get across the tree just as Griffin lost his grip on it, sending it falling down into the earth. Now safe, the four headed back to rejoin the others already hurrying in front of them.

But back with the battling giants, the rumbling and shaking earth made it even harder to for Dave to keep his footing as he wrestled with the Stegoceratops. But the earth beneath them sudden shifted upwards, sending the two siding down as Delta jumped off in time. Just in time, Gray grabbed hold of Dave's hand as Rexy reached in close enough to reach him. But the Stegoceratops couldn't save itself as it fell down into the earth, bellowing in fear as it disappeared among the dust.

By now, the earthquake had tore the coast like wet paper. But as soon as it appeared, it just stopped. Yet the clouded dust soon cleared to real the last wrath of the meteor blasting straight for the the island. A massive wall of wind tearing through the air, forcing the dust and fallen trees out of the ground before sending them flying through the wind.

 _"Merde..."_ whispered Barry in shock.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Owen instantly.

Straight away, everyone ducked for shelter among the broken ground spearing into the sky. But as everyone managed to find cover, Claire ended up getting her foot stuck within the broken earth.

"Aunt Claire!" screamed Zach trying to get to her.

"Zach! Don't!" stopped Claire knowing she's done for.

If she was going to die, than she didn't want Zach to join her, she was willing to face death head on with dignity. But others were not ready to loose her. Rushing out of their cover, Owen and Griffin raced towards Claire in an effort to save her.

"GUYS, NO!" yelled Barry as the sound wave tore through the forest.

Just in time, Griffin forced his claws into the ground as he used his own body to shield both Owen and Claire from the torrent of wind tearing parts of his own skin off where his wounds had healed.

Luckily, the other managed to seek shelter behind the Rexy as the wind tore past their skin, nearly ripping their cloths off. But a tree suddenly smashed into Rexy, sending the four flying before the wind finally calmed down.

Wave upon wave of destruction has torn through the coastal areas of Isla Sorna, but luckily, Dave, Gray, Rexy and Delta were still alive, despite being knocked out and thrown through the air like rag dolls. However, emerging from the ruined forest, the allosaurus had returned looking for the group. He had managed to find cover before everything happened, but not even he can help the four lying unconscious on the floor. But he knew someone who could...

Throwing Dave, Gray and Delta onto his back, the allosaurus gently wrapped his jaw around Rexy's tail as he dragged her off into the undergrowth, to a person who can offer help to these four. However, in his haste to get them help, the allosaurus failed to pick up Dave's sheild, leaving it rooted within the ground.

* * *

 **So, who is it that the allosaurus (who I've still haven't decided to name) is taking the four two. And just how will the others react when they find themselves faced with a whole pack of hybrids... Spinoraptors.**

 **And in case your wondering where I come up with these hybrids. There is an App game (Jurassic World: The game) that has hybrid dinosaurs you can create by mixing dinosaurs together... even the INDOMINUS REX! So any hybrids appearing can be found on that game. Apart from one...**

 **Here's a hint. Devil - King.**


	15. Ambush

**After a night of chaos, Dave is about to unleash all the rage of Jurassic World on the very person who made it all happen. And if that wasn't enough, the others soon find themselves face to face with a new breed of hybrid raptors... and a new nightmare.**

 **Review replay:**

 **Mickol93 - Well that'll be a rubbish way to put a story, wouldn't it? They're not going to die... well... maybe one.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - And they've only been there for a day.**

 **sl3dzax1235 - I have research that character, and while it is a pretty cool name. I've finally made my decision, but thank you for your suggestion.**

 **Guest - Aww.. thank you!**

 **WolfDragon - No. Think, what was the Indominus Rex's 'original' name?**

 **movielover48 - Surfing in Elizabeth's lagoon? Lol! But I'm not too sure if I'll do a Christmas special or not, but if I do, it'll probably be a flash back before the events of New Era.**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - I'm glad you notice that, I also added elements from Last days of the dinosaurs such as the wind tearing Griffin's wounds open. But thank you for your opinion.**

* * *

 _X Morning..._

Slowly, a battered and aching Dave began to wake up. There was no telling how long he was unconscious for, a day, maybe two. But even now, he still felt his entire body aching from the tearing winds, raining meteors and thundering Stegocreatops. But as he sat himself up, he soon took notice of where he was...

He was lying on some sort of make shift bed, cool and warm under a cave with a waterfall hiding it from view. But something didn't feel right, did Gray set up this bed? Or did he somehow find it? And there was no way Rexy or Delta made it... they're dinosaurs!

But as Dave began to listening in to the trickling water as it dripped onto his skin, his ears soon caught the sound of something else close to him. Forcing himself onto his feet, Dave shielded his head from the waterfall as he walked through onto a rather spectacular and breathtaking sight...

All around him, waterfalls thundered down into a valley of green as water flowed down through. Different dinosaurs drank and combed the undergrowth and water around them, bathed in a warm tropical sun. Just then, Delta and Rexy emerged from the undergrowth, having both woken up themselves and feeling almost at home in this valley. For Dave however, it almost felt like he step back in time...

 _"Oh my god..."_ whispered Dave in amazement.

"Dave!" called Gray running up to Dave. "You finally woke up."

"Um... yeah." admitted Dave still in shock at the sheer scale of the valley. "Did you find this place?"

 _"Alberto brought you guys here after the meteor hit."_

Turning to his left, Dave felt his heart sink with rage and shock. Looking out over the valley, Dr Wu scanned the dinosaurs below as the same allosaurus with the deformed jaw beside him. But the Dr Wu that Dave remembered seemed gone, instead, parts of Dr Wu's lab coat and black shirt had be turned into torn clothing to help him with the warm environment of Isla Sorna.

"Morning David." greeted Dr Wu as Rexy and Delta let out a cautious growl. "I see you finally woke-"

"Gray, just... go with Delta and Rexy." asked Dave pushing Gray back a little.

Taking his words, Rexy lowered her head down to Gray for him to climb up. With Gray safely on, Rexy moved off with Delta close by, leaving Dave and Dr Wu on their own.

"Rexy always had a thing for-"

But Dr Wu words were cut short as Dave punched him across the face forcing him to the floor. Acting on the defensive, Alberto roared at Dave in an attempt to keep him back, but as Dave pulled out his club, his soon realized he didn't have his sheild on him at all. It must of been lost during the meteor strike.

"That's for working with Hoskin!" snapped Dave taking out his anger as Dr Wu got back up.

"I can understand your reason for that." admitted Dr Wu rubbing his face. "But you must understand-"

"No. Maybe you must understand what you actually did!" interrupted Dave pointing his club at Dr Wu. "You forced Jurassic World into flames, created a living weapon, and brought the death of my own dad!"

"With all due respect, I am terribly sorry about your fathers demise." apologized Dr Wu lowering Dave's club. "And what happened in Jurassic World was never intended."

"Oh, kind of like how you never intended on making a dinosaur that can camouflage?" snapped Dave waving his club about. "Why would people even want to see a dinosaur that would hide pretty much all the time?"

"Cuttlefish genes were added to allow the I-Rex to cope with a faster growth rate than other dinosaurs." explained Dr Wu. "Cuttlefish, like all Cephalopods can change their colour to help ambush prey and attract mates."

"Then how do you explain the I-Rex hiding from thermal cameras?" brought up Dave.

Dr Wu knew Dave would go on to that, changing colour may be on way to hide, but against thermal cameras, it's useless. So how on earth could a hybrid dinosaur even do that?

"Tree frogs have been known to change their thermal output." revealed Dr Wu. "Their DNA was used to help her cope with a warm environment... But I never thought that she-"

"No. You didn't. And niether did the guy who allowed you to create her." admitted Dave. "Like, what dumbass who let you make a hybrid dinosaur like that?"

"The man you worked for." answered Dr Wu glaring at Dave.

Straight away, Dave realized who Dr Wu was referring to, Mr Masarni. But he would never want a dinosaur as a weapon, he even died trying to stop I-Rex. So why would he allow her to be made?

"Wait- Why would-"

"Bigger. Scarier. Cooler is the word I'm certain he used on his memos." laughed Dr Wu disturbingly. "Don't you get it? You can't have an animal with massive predatory features without the corresponding behavior traits."

Dave did see Dr Wu's point on that. He would ever expect a cow with massive teeth and sharp claws to still be docile and willing to be milked, an animal like a lion or shark would need those features to be tough enough to get their food. If they were gentle and caring, they would die.

"I understand that point. I wouldn't expect a dog with massive teeth to act skittish and afraid." admitted Dave. "But what you're forgetting, is that you still have to face the burden of killing innocent people. And no ones going to protect you this time."

"Are you blind? Everything here, everything on Jurassic World is possible because of ME." growled Dr Wu. "I'm the one who made it all possible. And if I'm not the one who innovates, everything I worked for... would be forgotten."

"Did it ever occur to you maybe even you shouldn't mess with somethings?" wondered Dave looking out into the valley. "You pretty much just threw a bunch of DNA into the Indominus like a kid who found his dad's gun."

"You say that like I took part in some sort of Frankenstein experiment." admitted Dr Wu. "But I was just doing what I've always done... No dinosaur on either islands are even natural, every dinosaur has had DNA from other animal used to create them. And I'm fairly certain if Perry just had raptor DNA, she wouldn't be talking to you anytime soon. But people like you were never interested in them being realistic, you only wanted them to have more teeth."

"I NEVER WANTED A FUCKING MONSTER!" roared Dave slamming his club against the cave wall.

"Monster is a relative term that your type forget." reminded Dr Wu. "To a canary, a cat is a monster. We've just gotten used to being the cat."

"Is that why you ditch us when she died?" asked Dave. "Because you saw yourself as a monster?"

Dave words seemed to echo in Dr Wu's mind, his reasons for doing so wasn't to run away from his mistakes, in fact, it was a completely different reason...

"I didn't return because... I felt that I'd dishonored everything Hammond took joy and enjoyment for." admitted Dr Wu. "Most of the time, when I see myself, I only see the shadow of who I used to be... Now I'm just a jar of information for Baron to-"

"Baron?" interrupted Dave in confusion. "Who's he?"

"The head of InGen." revealed Dr Wu. "He's everything Hammond wasn't, disgraceful, power hungry, insane, almost like a darker, younger Hammond. He's the one who had me taken to Isla Sorna during the Indominus Rex incident, I thought I could help make up for everything I did wrong with him... But instead, I only help him create even worst monsters."

"What's worst than the Indominus Rex?" wondered Dave.

Griffin himself is still a formidable force, despite lacking any skill or experience that Rexy, Blue or Perry have. What could be worst than him?

"As destructive as the I-Rex was, it was only a mere prototype to Baron." explained Dr Wu.

"A prototype?" wondered Dave in shock. "What was even wrong with I-Rex for him to see it as a prototype?"

"Baron believed that given the I-Rex emotional traits made it weak." explained Dr Wu lighting a torch. "We both know how emotionally broken the I-Rex was."

"Yeah..." admitted Dave remembering how psychotic the I-Rex was.

"Baron had me create a hybrid that still had high intelligence, but lacked emotional traits of any kind." revealed Dr Wu holding his torch against the the cave wall.

Within seconds the cave lit as the flames from Dr Wu's torch shot off against a series of marks, until it revealed a disturbing sight...

Lit up in flames, Dave could make out the very shape of a dinosaur, almost like Griffin, with a large body build and human-like claws. But instead of the jutted skull shaped head of an Indominus, this dinosaur seemed to have a set of small spikes running down it's forehead before fading into it's neck where what looked like a hood opened up like a cobra. It's jaw was cloaked in a set of backwards teeth like that of a snake as it bottom jaw split open, as well as a bladed-edge tail that seemed to move about on it's own.

"The Diabolus Rex." introduced Dr Wu. "The Devil King of all hybrid dinosaurs."

Dave was lost for words, a hybrid even worse than the I-Rex, the very thought made Dave's heart fall with dread... and in truth, he was actually rather scared meeting this... D-Rex.

"How many of those are there?" asked Dave pointing to the cave marking.

"Just one." assured Dr Wu. "I destroyed all information about it's creation when I escape from Baron with Alberto."

"The allosaurus?" pointed Dave in confusion.

"The D-Rex was made with the base gene of an allosaurus." explained Dr Wu. "Baron saw the species as a _'jack of all trades'_ dinosaur. Reasonable size, large enough arms and suitable speed. Few years before the incident at Jurassic World, Alberto was capture along side one of his sons. His son was kill to provide the DNA needed to create the D-Rex."

"But then that means.. the D-Rex, is Alberto's son?" realized Dave in shock.

"In a way... yes." agreed Dr Wu grimly. "During my escape, Alberto helped to hold the D-Rex long enough for me to retreat. He should have killed it when he had the chance, but how could he have killed his own son? Instead, the D-Rex smashed his own jaw. With an injury like that, Baron was sure he would have died, but Alberto was able to find me here... in the Valley of Timeless Waterfalls."

Looking out, Dave soon caught sight of many different dinosaurs gathering around the waterfalls and lush vegetation among the banks. Triceratops browsing on the bushes, Brachiosaurus calling each other as they bathed in the water, even Galliminus sprinting through the shallow pools. But as Rexy rejoin the three with Gray and Delta with her, Dave soon caught sight of one particular dinosaur.

As still as a statue, a large male Spinosaurus rested on a craved out rock as the waterfall splashed down on it's time worn spine. But unlike the terrifying, rage fueled spinosaur that Dave had fought and who's bones Griffin used to make a shelter, this one gave off a odd, warm feeling. Even the other dinosaurs around it didn't seemed bothered at the sight of it, even Dr Wu showed no fear around it.

"Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus." spotted Gray instantly."Early Cretaceous period, North Africa."

"Smart kid." complimented Dr Wu impressed on Gray's knowledge.

"Aren't you bit a concerned?" wondered Dave with reason. "That is an apex predator right outside your cave."

"Paso has helped protect many of the dinosaurs within this valley from Baron's hybrids." revealed Dr Wu walking down among the different dinosaurs. "This Ankyolsaurus had her mate killed and her armor split open by the D - Rex, these young Apatosaurus saw their own mother killed in front of their eyes, and this poor Dracorex had his arms torn off then left to die. All of these dinosaurs, have all been brought here by Alberto, and have lived protected within the Valley under Paso's gaze."

"When he's actually looking." admitted Dave seeing Paso seemingly sleeping. "Is he actually asleep?"

"No, he spends nearly all his time there." explained Dr Wu. "But why he does it, I don't know. Possibly communicating with something? Cooling his body? Who knows?"

Now however, Paso had awaken from his mysterious slumber as his crocodile eyes caught sight of the four new comers into his valley. Resting on one knee, Dr Wu and Alberto both bowed before Paso as he lumbered down from his throne upon the the group. At first, Paso's eyes seemed to locked instantly with Rexy's. She was after all an apex predator who could easily match him. But at the same time, Paso could also see a wise, battle scared veteran within Rexy, and that was enough to earn his respect.

By now, Gray had retreated behind Dave and Delta as Paso lowered his head down to their level. After what he went through with Griffin's sister, he has good reason to be more fearful of giant predators. Luckily for him, Paso seemed more interested in Dave than Gray, rubbing his snout against Dave's chest as the latter remained completely still. Even Delta wouldn't dare try anything with Paso, against a person, she would tear their throat out as fast as she did Hoskin's, a towering spinosaurus, that's a different matter.

But soon, Paso raised his head up before unleashing a blood-chilling roar, spearing through Dave and Gray as his roar seemed to stab their organs before dying down. With his judgement on the new comers complete, Paso made his way back to his throne as he welcomed the familiar feeling of water trickling down his scales.

"Strange." admitted Dr Wu in surprise."He's never interested in strangers that fast."

"Maybe he likes Dave?" suggested Gray taking his best guess.

But Gray soon began to feel an aching pain in his body surge up, forcing him to his knees. While Rexy and Delta had survived with only torn skin, and Dave had survived thanks to his armor. Gray had nothing to keep him protected, and while he's lucky to still be alive, his body has suffered badly as a result of last night.

"Are you okay?" asked Dave helping him onto Rexy.

"I'm fine..." lied Gray not wanting Dave to worry about him.

"No. You're not." knew Dr Wu. "From what I could tell, the meteor has torn the skin around your arms off, and almost shattered your ribs."

"Come on, you need to rest." admitted Dave knowing better.

With Gray safely on Rexy, the group headed back towards Dr Wu's cave while Delta darted through the undergrowth in excitement while scaring all sorts of dinosaurs... much to Alberto's annoyance.

 _X Few miles away..._

Else where, the mood was more desperate, making their way through the undergrowth, the rest of the group search the area for any signs of their loved ones. While Perry and Blue stayed at front keeping an eye out for anything eye catching, the rest of the raptors searched through the undergrowth close by while Griffin growled into the air to communicate with them. Behind all this, Owen and Barry kept their guns locked and loaded with Claire, Jess and Zach safe behind with the surviving ACU members.

Although most of ACU had survived the meteor, they were still heartbroken at the death of their member. He had only just signed up and completed his training to help protect Jurassic World, to have him killed so soon and so suddenly, didn't feel right. As for Claire and Zach, their attempts to find Gray were just as mournful. Zach had promised Gray ever sense the horrors of last time that he would be their for him, having him missing on here is like a true nightmare. As for Claire... well, there's really no words to describe the waves of emotions going through her mind.

"Maybe we should leave something behind." suggested Zach looking back behind himself.

"Like what?" wondered Jess.

"Maybe a signal?" suggested Claire. "A sign? Anything that'll help find them."

"If we live stuff behind, then there's no guarantee it'll be Dave or Rexy that finds us." reminded Barry knowing the risk with doing that.

"Honestly, I only ever seen Gray four times sense he was born, two of those were funerals." admitted Claire. "I don't phone up, I ever come around during holidays. My sisters right, I am an island."

"Sometimes it's not a good idea having too many people in your life." reminded Owen drawing from his honesty. "The more people you grow close to, the harder it is to live when they're all gone."

"I like people... well. I mean, I like you, _obviously_." pointed out Claire.

"Humans aren't some overrated species." snapped Zach. "Family or not."

"We'll find them, Claire." assured Griffin stepping out of the undergrowth. "Rexy and Dave are individuals to be reck-"

"You know, maybe you should stay out of this." scoffed Zach not really caring if he's pushing away a hybrid dinosaur.

"What happens to your brother is as much my problem as it is yours." growled Griffin. "So put aside your-"

"What happens to my brother is MY issue!" snapped Zach. "So why don't you just crawl back home and stay out of our lives!"

Almost instantly, Griffin bellowed at Zach in rage. If it wasn't for Claire putting herself between the two, Griffin would have certainly gone for Zach.

"Griffin, no." stopped Claire before turning to Zach. "Zach, we need Griffin to help us against any hybrids on this island."

"We... _or you_?" wondered Zach. "First your job, now him. You couldn't care less about what happens to me or Gray, you couldn't even be bothered to spend a day with us!"

"Because I'm the one responsible for what happens everyday!" reminded Claire pointing to herself. "I've had to give up so much just to for you both."

"Like the times you should have spent with Zach and Gray, instead of treating dinosaurs like 'assets'?" questioned Jess getting involved.

"How come your getting involved?" wondered Claire a little shocked by Jess's rage.

"Um... hello, maybe because of what happened to Zara?" suggested Jess. "If you didn't ditch us with those two, Zara wouldn't have lost her foot!"

By now, everyone seemed to back off a little from the argument. But even as the rest of the raptors came out of the bushes, Charlie appear with what looked like a triceratops skull in her jaws. It wasn't until Owen took it out of her grasp, that he soon realized it was actually a sheild, Dave's sheild.

"Guys." called Owen trying to get their attention.

With went unnoticed under the groups rage. But before Owen could call more louder, Perry had beaten him to it.

"STOOOOOOP!"

Which worked like a charm, everyone had silenced down. Not even Griffin would try to say something, Perry wasn't the raptor he would like to piss off. But just then, Perry's mind turned towards the bushes around them. Something was out there...

"It's Dave's sheild." revealed Owen holding it out. "If it has his scent on it, we can use it to track them."

"We. Can't." admitted Perry looking into the undergrowth.

"Why not?" wondered Jess with confusion. "Don't you want to find Dave?"

"Something. _Here_." revealed Perry igniting everyone's concern.

Within seconds, everyone kept close together as they locked their eyes onto the undergrowth around them. But they couldn't hear anything, no movement, no sound, no nothing. Just the rapid breathing of their own breathes...

Then without warning, a blurred shaped crashed into one of the ACU soldiers, forcing everyone back as his cries of pain gave way to the sound of oozing blood. Pulling Zach and Jess to a safe distance, Claire kept her eyes locked on the events as everyone soon saw the creature rising up.

It looked almost like a raptor, a long snout, eyes all too familiar to Owen and Barry, even a curved claw on each foot. But the small spine jutting out of it's back revealed it as a hybrid dinosaur... A spinoraptor.

"Shoot it!" ordered Owen instantly.

Within seconds, the spinoraptor was engulfed in smoke and fire as the group unleashed all their rounds on it, killing it before it could strike. But at that moment, even more spinoraptors appeared out of the undergrowth, surrounding the group like a pack of wolves. It seemed this was the hybrids version of the Raptor Squad...

"Get the other out of here! NOW!" yelled Owen straight away.

Taking his word, Claire lead Jess and Zach away from the scene as Owen and Barry helped the ACU soldiers and raptors hold off the spinoraptors. But already, they were being overwhelmed. Echo and Blue both found themselves pinned down under the spinoraptors hold, even Griffin started to fall down through the undergrowth as a few spinoraptors swarmed over his bulk.

By now, Claire had lead Jess and Zach away from the scene. But without warning, a spinoraptor busted from the undergrowth, separating Claire from Jess and Zach. Now however, Claire knew what she needed to do.

"HEY! HEY! HERE!" called Claire grabbing the spinoraptor's attention.

"AUNT CLAIRE! NO!" begged Zach as Jess tried to keep him away.

"FIND OWEN AND THE OTHERS! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" yelled Claire rushing into the undergrowth with the spinoraptor on her trail.

Close by, Griffin was nearly overwhelmed by four spinoraptors as they swarmed onto him. But fueled by a primal rage, Griffin unleash a bone-crushing roar, refusing to give up. With one swipe of his claw, Griffin crushed on spinoraptor in his grasp before throwing it at another one. As one lunged at him, Griffin meet it with his own lung, snapping it in half as he shacked it's body in the air, ripping off limps like a bulldog. Finally, as the last spinoraptor charge at him, Griffin threw his claws into it, smashing it into a tree, he was still the Untamable King he was designed to be.

Although she had outrun Rexy, for Claire outrunning a hybrid raptor is another matter. And within seconds, she found herself within a field of long green grass. Wasting no time, Claire kept running before tripping over on her knees. But while she felt the urge to keep going, something made her stop. Turning to her surroundings, Claire became aware that she couldn't hear anything, no birds, no insects, not even the wind howling beside her. Was she safe? Had she lost the spinoraptor?

No.

Without warning the spinoraptor sprung above the long grass at Claire. But to it's shock and Claire's, Perry than exploded from the long grass too, smashing her toe claw into the spinoraptor's eye as they fell back into the long grass. Within seconds, Perry pulled her toe claw down the spinoraptors eye and down it's neck, tearing it's throat open as it gasped for air before giving in to it's wounds.

Breathing with understandable relief, Claire joined Perry's side as she shocked her body to loosen her muscles before rushing off with Claire to find the others.

Back with the rest of the group, things had gone badly, nearly all of the raptors had been pinned down by the spinoraptors as Owen and Barry helped the remaining ACU soldiers free them. Just in time, one ACU solider caught sight of Jess and Zach with another spinoraptor on their tail. With careful aiming, the ACU solider shoot the spinoraptor's feet, sending it crashing to the ground as Jess and Zach joined Barry and Owen's side.

But suddenly, a large bladed tail speared through the ACU solider, forcing everyone to a stop as the ACU solider was lifted up until facing the horrific gaze of the Devil King... the D-Rex.

Defiantly, the ACU solider fired another round at the D-Rex before it tore him in half like a rag doll. By now, everyone had frozen in shock and fear. There was a creature, just like Griffin, just armed with a bladed tail, a jaw that could dislocate to bit larger prey and brown with red markings across it's body as it revealed a hood along it's neck.

However, now everyone became aware of other people surrounding them with loaded guns, all aimed at them as the D-Rex unleashes a lingering roar. But before Owen could make a move, one solider knocked him out from behind, sending his world into a dark sleep. It seemed as though they had been caught...

 _X A few minutes later..._

By now, Claire and Perry emerged back where they last saw the group. But all they seemed to find was the scattered remains of dead ACU soldiers and spinoraptors, and no sign of the others. Claire wanted to call out, but Owen's words and Dave's _'rule-number-one-when-in-a-dinosaur-infested-jungle'_ came back to her mind. Even as Griffin emerged from the undergrowth, the two could see anything that showed signs that they were here.

"Griffin? Where are the others?" asked Claire frantically looking around.

"I don't know, I ended up getting separated during the fight." admitted Griffin just as confused.

Luckily, Perry soon found Dave's sheild again, laid among the soil as if dropped or tosses aside. If they were to have any chance of finding the others, they needed to find where Dave was first.

"Must find. Dave." knew Perry instantly.

"But we need to find Zach and others before we find Dave!" reminded Claire. "He and Gray are out with just a raptor and T-Rex for protection!"

"But maybe if we find Dave and Gray, we'll find the others." suggested Griffin seeing Perry's pointed.

Owen and the others wouldn't just run off for no reason, maybe they've gone where Dave and Gray are with Delta and Rexy. And thanks to Perry's amazing smell, they could use Dave's shield to find him.

Sniffing Dave's sheild, Perry tried to find Dave's familiar smell. But when she did find a smell, it seemed more weaker than she thought, perhaps Dave dropped it longer than she thought. But now she has the means to locate him...

Shooting off into the undergrowth, Perry showed no sign of stopping as Griffin carried Claire in his gasp like a doll... much to Claire's dismay.

"GRIFFIN! I'M NOT ANN DARROW FOR YOUR KING KONG!" reminded Claire.

"Who?" asked Griffin as he tossed Claire onto his back.

Now, they needed to find just where Dave and Gray were. And soon...

* * *

 **Oooh, I bet you weren't expected that! But soon, we see just how hostile Baron really is. And a deadly showdown between two powerful predators!**

 **Anyway; keep the reviews up! Your views always count!**


	16. Lasting Echo

**So now, we meet the feared, Baron Dales... And Griffin once again clashes claws with the last spinosaur on the island. And be warned, sadly, we will be loosing a much loved character in this chapter... you might want to get some tissues.**

 **Review replay;**

 **darkwrap - You might want to get the popcorn out a little sooner than you think before that happens.**

 **Mickol93 - Well I hate to be the bearer of bad chapters...**

 **WolfDragon - You always seem to link everyone to How to train your dragon, don't you? Which makes sense... the I-Rex controlling the raptors did remind me of Drago's dark alpha when first heard of it.**

 **bryan mccloud - Let's find out.**

 **knight of cybertron 1984 - Well, if you remember Jurassic Park, Dr Wu wasn't at all like he is now. I just can't see someone so... reasonable become a person who would ruin everything he created.**

* * *

 _X Unknown..._

Slowly and weakly, Owen only just began to open his eyes as the painful and disturbing sound of bellowing dinosaurs and grinding rock filled his ears. It wasn't until he lifted his head up that he realized that was being dragged by his arms, both his hands had been tied behind his back. And to be honest, what he saw, didn't help at all.

All around him, Owen could see soldiers armed with guns as strange dinosaurs pulled piles of rock and earth. They looked like sauropods, but the strange hard plates and club tail dragging behind seemed more like something Owen expected on an ankylosaur. Unless he was looking at another type of hybrid dinosaur... Ankylodocus. But all of them looked beaten, weak, bruised and covered in cuts of all types, even standing up was hard for these majestic animals.

And behind them was a sight more disturbing, every ankylodocus was dragging out boulder sized loads of dirt from a massive dig site, with machines working away at the earth while more ankylodocus dragged their legs as they struggled to move.

However, then Owen heard a sound he hates to hear, looking to his sides, Owen caught sight of most of his raptors caged apart from each other as they cawed and hissed in rage, each one bind to the cage by restraints as they rattled their cage with disturbing rage. Even Charlie who was more submissive of the pack, was now unleashing a rage that made Owen shudder.

 _"Owen!" called a familiar voice._

Looking behind, Owen could see the rest of ACU being dragged aside along with Barry, Jess and Zach. But Barry's call had earned him a brutal hit from one of the soldiers, leaving him with a bloody bruise on his face.

"HEY! LET GO YOU ASSHOLES!" demanded Owen trying to break free.

But all that got him was a club from one of the soldiers guns as well, but that only fueled the raptors rage as they kept on cawing in anger.

 _"Someone, shut them up!" yelled a dangerous familiar voice._

Turning forward, Owen caught sight of someone he thought he'd seen the last of. Throwing aside the soldiers in his way, Aron emerged from the crowd with George squeezing his way close by. Instantly, Aron's eyes locked onto the raptors, scanning each one to find Perry. But despite their being four angry, trapped raptors, none of them were Perry.

"She's not here." realized Aron holding Owen up by his hair. "Where is she?!"

"Have you ever tried saying please?" asked Owen refusing to tell.

In fact, he doesn't have that answer even if he would tell. The last he saw of Perry was racing off to help Claire, but where she is now, he just doesn't know. But that didn't help Aron at all.

"Aron! We're not here to kill people!" reminded George trying to keep the peace.

"Times change, George." admitted Aron. "And so do I."

 _"Aron, move." ordered a voice from behind._

Reluctantly moving aside, Aron threw Owen beside as he and George made way as everyone's eyes turned to a cold and unnerving person... Baron.

Almost straight away, Owen could see why InGen had become darker with Hammond dead. A long, black coat dragged behind him as two pistols shimmered under the tropical light. A bone - styled hood hide his dark and dreaded face under it's shadow as a pair of leather gloves disappeared into his coat. No one would dare try to challenge him... except one.

Still Blue kept on rattling and cawing in rage in an attempt to get the rest of his pack to join, but they had all gone silent with Baron's arrival, and Baron's attention had turned to Blue as the raptor bite and clawed at anyone who dared get close to his cage.

"Move aside..." ordered Baron making his way up to Blue.

Showing no fear, Blue cawed and snapped at Baron as the latter remained disturbingly calm. Then without warning, Baron's disturbing grip locked around Blue's neck as the raptor cawed in pain while the rest of the raptor hissed in anger. From Owen and Barry's view, Baron seemed to be even worse than Hoskin, and while Hoskin had raptors hissing at him in anger, Baron has them hissing in fear.

"Your spirit... means nothing... Lizard." growled Baron forcing Blue to look him straight in the eye.

"DAD!" cawed Helen trying to tear her restraint off.

But her call for help had caught Baron's attention, a talking raptor is something that caught his attention, as well as Aron's. Making their way over, Baron pulled Helen's restraint forward, forcing Helen against the cage as she looked at him with fear and doubt.

But close by, Echo had began to work her claws through her restraint and into her cage. Soon, she'll smash out and tear through every single solider between her, her pack and her alpha.

"So... you can talk..." realized Baron not actually believing the rumors until now.

"I say we tear her apart." suggested Aron bent on revenge. "Find out how she talks and hurt Perry bad. Both for the price of one."

"Probably not a good idea..." hissed Owen knowing what that would cause.

"Why? Will mama raptor come tearing through here?" taunted Aron actually hoping Perry would.

"Yes, she will." answered Jess taking a stand. "So if you even touch us, or dare hurt us. Then Perry and Dave Hanzul will make you-"

"Dave Hanzul?" wondered Baron actually sounding surprised.

"He's not anyone to worry about." assured Aron will remembering Dave. "Just some would-be-hero."

"Only second alpha to the raptor squad." bloated Jess as even her chained up companions nodded in agreement. "Raptor warrior of Jurassic World! And the most fearless person this world has ever had walk her land!"

"Raptor warrior?!" joked Baron before leaning towards Jess with unnerving fear. "What he is there, means nothing around here!"

"It will do soon." knew Owen nodding to the Barry.

"So if you let us go this very instant." warned Jess. "He will tear through your walls on his Indominus Rex and leave nothing of you in his wake!"

In a way, Baron admired Jess's fearless warning. But this Dave Hanzul won't kill him... for he knows something about Dave. As for this Indominus Rex, Baron had no fear at all. He had something much worse to put it in it's place.

"I think you'll find, Dave cannot kill me, even if he wanted to." knew Baron pulling Jess up by her hair. "As for your I-Rex... RELEASE, THE D-REX!"

 _"What?"_ wondered Owen and all other bound to their restraints.

Looking forward, everyone some spotted a large shape stomping through or swatted aside any dinosaur or solider unlucky enough not to move out of it's way fast enough. And soon, everyone realized just what Baron was going on about. The same dinosaur that they had saw spear the defiant ACU solider was what Baron called the D-Rex. And in a way, Owen did see some of the I-Rex in this hybrid... just even worse.

"The I-Rex was certainly a powerful creature, one that Hoskin himself knew could tear down an island." admitted Baron as the D-Rex eyed the group. "But it's nothing, compare to this... The Diablous Rex! The ultimate killing machine! The king of all hybrids! Why don't you see for yourself?"

And to the groups horror, Baron threw Jess only a few meters away from the D-Rex. Eyeing Jess with disturbingly familiar eyes, the D-Rex raised it's bladed tail up above it's head as it whipped out at any path Jess tried to take to get away.

From where everyone was forced to watched, it looked like Baron was setting an example. But to Owen and Barry, this was crazy, Jess didn't deserve anything to be used as 'target practice'. But the D-Rex doesn't even seem to show any emotion, and in a way, it made it even scarier than the I-Rex.

"JESS!" called out Zach held back by soldiers.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" wondered George shocked at Baron for allowing this to happen. "IT'LL LEAVE NOTHING LEFT OF HER!"

 _"That's the whole idea..."_ pointed out Baron coldly.

By now, the D-Rex was beginning to tire of toying with Jess, filling her with fear. Slowly, the D-Rex raised it's tail high above it's head, this time aiming straight for Jess.. and making sure it hits it's mark.

But Echo just about managed to finally claw open her cage, and looking straight at the D-Rex. Cawing in rage, Echo charge head first at the D-Rex, determined the protect the mate of her second alpha. But upon sight of Echo charging, the D-Rex speared it's tail through her as she pounced at him, and bringing Owen and Barry's word to a sudden stand still.

"ECHO!" cried Owen rushing forward with Barry as the D-Rex dropped Echo.

Almost straight away, the D-Rex prepared to finish off Owen and Barry. But Baron held his hand out stopping it from attacking, by the sight of Owen and Barry weeping over Echo's dying body, and the raptors call of despair and horror, he had dealt a bigger blow to them.

"Echo... look at me girl." begged Owen as Echo gasped for air faster and faster each time. "Stay with me, Echo."

But sadly, the speared wound into Echo's stomach proved too fatal for even Echo to survive, and when Echo gave Owen and Barry on last loving hiss, her eyes closed as the pain finally overwhelmed her. But like Dave's reaction to his father's death, Owen couldn't accept Echo was gone.

"Echo, come on!" coxed Owen panicking at each attempt. "You still have your pack to help, we need you! Echo?! ECHO!"

"Owen! She's gone..." stopped Barry sadly accepting Echo's death. "I'm sorry..."

Around them, all ACU soldiers and raptors moaned in sorrow for Echo's death. Even Jess and Zach both shedded a tear at the sight of losing what was in a way one of Owen's own children. George also saw the pain felt in Owen and Barry, most of his life, he hasn't seen the pain and sorrow in the death of other animals. He's always seen people as more higher up than other animals, but seeing Echo die a painful death, to see her death hurt dear people, even he could feel his heart break.

"Well... not the death I intended for, but I'll take it." admitted Baron forcing Owen and Barry back with others. "But don't worry... soon, you won't even remember being alive."

"So what do we do with them now?" asked Aron hoping to kill them here and now.

"Lock em up, they can see my grand work at it's finest." ordered Baron turning back to them. "Although, if you really want to... see what makes that raptor tick."

Almost instantly, Blue realized what Baron meant. He was allowing Aron to tear open Helen until she broke, a thought that made him and all other raptors hiss in anger. But also made Aron grin in joy, if he can't kill Perry... he can just use Helen as a substitute.

"GET OFF ME!" growled Jess as she and the other were taken away, leaving Helen with Aron.

"I wonder." admitted Aron eyeing Helen devilishly. "What if you mother... happens to be a murderer?"

"Ranger. Deserve. Death." hissed Helen knowing the stories of Ranger.

"ANIMAL!" punched Aron forcing Helen back against her cage. "MONSTER! TOOL!" Your kind are only ones who deserve death for the pain you've brought on me! And if people can't see my pain... then they can all root!"

"No. Fear. Death." growled Helen defiantly.

"Oh... I'm not going to kill you." revealed Aron worryingly. "I'm only gonna hurt you... really, REALLY... _bad_."

 _X Valley of Timeless Waterfalls..._

By now, the sun had begun it's climb back down as the moon started it's climb up into the sky. Down within the valley, many dinosaurs including Alberto bathed within the dimming sunlight as Paso continued his mysterious sleep.

Not far, Dave waited within Dr Wu's cave as Gray reluctantly drank some much needed medicine as Rexy and Delta waited outside the cave mouth. While Gray wanted to stop the pain, even he can't bring himself to believe drinking water washed off a spinosaur would make him feel better.

"Trust me, it's good for you." assured Dr Wu as Gray almost threw up.

"I'm not sure if I should after what happened on Aunt Claire's island." admitted Gray cautiously.

"Your right to think that." agreed Dr Wu. "I would even trust myself after what I've allowed to happen there and here."

"What do you mean here?" wondered Dave in confusion.

Apart from helping to create the D-Rex, Dave can't actually think of anything else Dr Wu has done on this island to make him doubt himself. But to be honest, he has good reason to think that.

"It's not just the dinosaur in the valley who have suffered." revealed Dr Wu grimly. "All dinosaur on the island have been pushed from their homes because of the hybrids. Most species have had their population halved, all Tyrannosaurs and Velociraptors on the island are dead, even Alberto and Paso are the last of their kind."

"Baron actually did that?" wondered Dave in shock.

"His base is in the center of the island, where raptors and T-Rex particularly hunted." explained Dr Wu. "I suggested using other methods to move them out, but Baron just didn't listen... He used the task of clearing the area to prove his hybrid's worth and power, those who couldn't prove themselves... paid with their lives."

Just then, a haunting bellow filled the cave walls, causing everyone to to turn with confusion. But to Dave, that bellow sounded familiar... Griffin.

"What kind of dinosaur was that?" wondered Dr Wu having not heard the I-Rexes roar before.

"That's Griffin!" realized Dave in shock.

Dow within the valley, where dinosaurs were bathing calmly seconds ago, are now bellowing and growling in shock and panic. Only meters from where Claire and Perry hide behind the undergrowth with Dave's sheild, Griffin bellowed in an attempt to gather the raptor pack among the panicking dinosaurs. But instead... his roar had attracted someone else, Paso.

Unleashing his own roar, Paso sized up Griffin as the two circled each other like two sharks. But neither has ever seen the other before, so both are completely new to dealing with these new and strange dinosaurs... new, but nowhere near scared.

From the cave mouth, Dave and the others caught sight of the two giant bellowing at each other. But while Dr Wu was horrified to see a living I-Rex, Dave felt a spark of hope flare, if Griffin is here, maybe the others are as well.

"We gotta stop em." knew Dave knowing what will follow soon. "They'll tear up the valley within minutes!"

It was Paso who made the first move, charging at Griffin as he brought his claws down on his head. But Griffin dodged to the side before bashing Paso with his claws, stunning the spinosaur as Paso staggered to his side. Seeing an opening, Griffin clapped his jaws around Paso's snout, trying to throw him aside. But Paso instead threw Griffin off him right into one of the waterfalls. Using his brain, Griffin splashed the water into Paso's face, trying to blind him with water. But instead, Paso charged right though, forcing Griffin to slash at his eye, causing him to smash right into the waterfall.

Backing up, Griffin waited for an opening before both he and Paso charged at each other. But before any more blood could stain the rivers, Rexy and Delta threw themselves in front of Griffin, stopping him as Alberto did the same to Paso. But while both snapped in shock and rage, both Griffin and Paso calmed down as Dave, Dr Wu and Gray finally caught up with the group.

"DAVE!" called Perry blasting out of the undergrowth.

Pouncing on Dave like a lion, Perry rubbed her snout into Dave as Claire rushed over to Gray's side.

"Perry! Am I glad to see my scaly angel." admitted Dave rubbing his nose against Perry's.

But as Perry pulled back, she dropped down Dave's sheild at his feet. Although it looked a little burnt, Dave at least felt warmth at having his father's gift back.

"Gray! Oh my god!" breathed Claire squeezing Gray a bit too much. "Look at me, are you hurt?!"

While both Perry and Claire were glad to see their loved ones, Griffin and Dr Wu both had their eyes locked on each other. And while they were both understandably cautious, they were also rather curious of one another. To be honest, Dr Wu wasn't expecting to see another Indominus at all, and Griffin was rather shocked to see the man who was responsible for creating him and his sister.

"So... you must be 'Henry Wu'?" guessed Griffin shocking Dr Wu by talking.

"And you must be 'Griffin'." added Dr Wu. "I'm surprised Claire hasn't ye-"

But Dr Wu's words were once again cut off as Claire punched across the jaw just as Dave had, and by now, Dr Wu was sort of expecting that with any other person he meets.

"That's for making a weapon!" snarled Claire holding Gray close to her for protection.

"Clearly, I'm going to end up without a jaw at this rate." admitted Dr Wu.

"Hold on... where's Jess?" noticed Dave not seeing his wife. "Owen? Barry? Zach? The raptor pack? ACU?"

"We. Thought. You knew." explained Perry as she began to caw alongside Delta in joy.

"No... we haven't see them at all." revealed Gray.

"What happened?" asked Dave wondering why the others weren't with them.

"We spent two days looking for you guys." explained Claire as Rexy rubbed her head against her. "We were going to use your sheild to find you, but we were attack by these hybrid raptors and-"

 _"Hybrid raptors?"_ stopped Dr Wu with sudden dread. "Did they have a sail similar to a spinosaurus?"

"Yeah, but apart from that, they moved like lighting." answered Griffin as Dr Wu realized why the others were missing.

Baron had found them.

"Spinoraptors." realized Dr Wu shocking Dave. "After creating the D-Rex, Baron turned to making a stronger version of your 'Raptor Squad'."

"So, he mixed a velociraptor with a spinosaurus?" wondered Griffin in confusion.

"No. He used Utahraptor DNA instead of Velociraptor because of it's size." explained Dr Wu. "We all know our raptors are designed to be different from their ancestors. But the point is... Spinoraptors only appear, when Baron is after something."

"You mean... BARON HAS MY WIFE?!" realized Dave in horror.

"And that would mean he has all the others..." added Claire in shock.

"Then where is he?" demanded Griffin leaning in to Dr Wu.

"His base is in the center of the island." revealed Dr Wu simply walking toward Paso. "It's where he creates his hybrids, almost like his _'Dinosaur Citadel'_. The rivers that flow through here pass through his base, that's how I stumbled across this valley."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Griffin eager to get his family out. "Let's get in there, AND TEAR THE PLACE DOWN!"

"You can't just go stomping in Baron's base, Griffin!" snapped Dave knowing better. "There's no telling what else is in there... we need to be sneaky about this."

"Sneaky. how?" asked Perry hoping Dave knew what he was doing.

"We know these river pass through Baron's base." planned Dave. "If we use a couple a rafts to help us, we can use them to get away quicker."

"Yeah, but what happens when we get in there?" pointed out Claire.

"If you guys go and free the others, I'll try to find anything that Baron has planned." planned Dave. "Once we have everyone together, then we can plan out how to take him down."

For a minutes, Dr Wu wonder whether he should go ahead with them. In the past, he's stayed clear from Baron's base mainly because he doesn't have the help needed to get in. That was then, this is now...

"You know if we do this, then there's a small chance we'll get out alive." reminded Dr Wu.

"I'm willing to take that chance." admitted Dave prepared for whatever was awaiting them.

"Then you'll need my help." knew Dr Wu.

Listening in, everyone payed close attention to Dave as he at least tried to explain how this will work... But in truth, this needed to work for everyone's sake.

* * *

 **So, soon we see just how Dave's plan comes to life... and how they learn that not all people are as bad on the outside.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up! Every bit counts. :)**


	17. Spanner in Dave's plan

**With George beginning to see things from a different view, Dave and the others carry out their plan... at least until Dave learns something shocking from Baron.**

 **Review replay;**

 **TaylorMan2274 - Power is one strange feeling. You can either embrace what power you do have, or hunger for more that you will never get.**

 **darkwrap - It's going to be a little hard for Dave or anyone to do that.**

 **Mickol93 - As if he hasn't suffered enough.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Yep, more 'Bitch' than Claire with Sam's death.**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - I did say you might want some tissues... But that proper fight isn't going to be for a while, we're in stealth mode right now...**

 **bryan mccloud - She might end up stabbing them by accident if they do that! LOL!**

 **Guest - You just read my mind! But that's coming later...**

 **Wolfdragon - That is true, but like the alpha's, he can't just be king with the click of a finger... He's gonna have to earn it.**

* * *

 _X Baron's base..._

By nightfall, the night sky cracked and roared with the sound of thunder across the island. A tropical storm was gathering, and soon, the whole island will be drenched in water. However, around Baron's base, many of the hybrids and workers had come to a stop. While Baron may not be the most mentally safe person on the island, even if knows people need to rest to work, but this also meant that there were few guards on duty. The prefect time for people to sneak in...

Hidden among the undergrowth, Dave remained hidden beside Claire, Perry and Delta as they caught sight of two guards beside the entrance. Gray however had gone with Dr Wu and the others to get the rafts ready for the escape, there's no way Claire would want him to get caught in any chaos. But right now, they need to get the guards outfits.

"How. Get cloths?" asked Perry quietly.

"We need to lure them away from there." knew Dave. "If we get them close enough, you and Delta can finish them quickly."

"And how do you plan on luring them here?" wondered Claire.

"D.I.D Dearling." hinted Dave.

"Smart one." admitted Claire until she realized what D.I.D meant _'Damsel In Distress'_. "HEY!"

"Come on, Claire!" snapped Dave. "You need to get those two over here."

"Fine..." growled Claire moving away from the three.

Hidden only meters from the two guards, Claire pretended to limp as she appeared out of the undergrowth in front of the two guards, much to their confusion.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" called one guard reading his gun.

"Please... I can't feel my legs..." groaned Claire faking to fall into the undergrowth.

Understandably confused by a limping woman, the two guards rushed into the undergrowth to find her. But all that awaited them was two curved claws quickly cutting their throats open as silent as the wind.

 _X Two minutes later..._

Eventually, both Dave and Claire had fitted themselves into the dead guards outfits as they made their way through the base with Perry and Delta silently following from the undergrowth. Although both Claire and Dave hated the idea of it, both needed to act along as guards in order not to blow their over. At least until they could get into the holding cells.

Soon, both Dave and Claire found the holding cells, however, once again two guards kept guard over the door. Unlike a few minutes ago, Claire can't lure them away, not dressed like some guard. Luckily, because they look like guards they can just pretend to take the two shifts.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" asked on guard as Dave and Claire walked up. "Your shift started 10 minutes ago."

"And why are carrying those bones for?" added the other guard at the sight of Dave's club and sheild.

"We've just come back from skinning a Trike and Anky." lied Dave hoping his acting would fool them. "Both those dump animals rammed into a few guards."

"Yeah, happens a lot around here." admitted one guard as the two walked past Dave and Claire.

With ended up with both being pulled into the undergrowth by Perry and Delta as the two silently slashed their throats open, there's a reason why their kind is feared you know...

"That. Easy." admitted Perry still hidden in the undergrowth.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." warned Claire as Dave opened up the door.

With the door clear to go and both dead guards hidden among the bushes, all four sneaked into the holding cells as Claire carefully closed to door, unaware of the beam of night blasting into the night sky over Baron's base.

 _X Within the holding cells..._

Down in the holding cells, the lingering atmosphere left a dark and doomed felling among the trapped people. Echo's death has dealt a massive blow to everyone, especially Owen and his raptor pack. While Barry tried to offer some comfort to Owen as he kept on punching the concert wall with bloody knuckles, Jess and Zach tried to keep their hopes up for their loved ones to come for them. But with Echo dead and Helen taken away with Aron, even the raptor pack struggled to stay hopeful as they huddled together for comfort.

 _"Was she your favorite?"_ asked George having been put on guard duty as Owen gave a spine crawling glare. "Echo?"

"No." whispered Owen turning back to punching the wall. "I never had a favorite, if I preferred one over the rest, then I wouldn't have a pack like I had hours ago."

"Was she the leader of the pack?" asked George looking to the weeping raptors.

However that made Owen stop completely, why would George want to talk about Echo anyway? He's working with a person raised by a madman, and works for a man even more crazy. Unless... he wasn't as bad as a former hunter may be.

"No. She would have been, if Blue didn't beat her to it." revealed Owen remembering that fight for leadership. "She nearly got the better of Blue, but Blue managed to out-think her, which left with a 'Elvis sneer'."

That last line actually made George chuckle a bit, and when he chuckled that managed to make Owen and Barry chuckle as well. Perhaps George isn't as bad as Owen thought, maybe the only reason he's even here because he has no choice.

"How come your being kind to us anyway?" asked Barry not quite understanding George's kindness.

"Because you were kind to me." answered George with a certain look.

That actually made quite a lot of sense, only weeks ago, both Barry and Owen were fighting to help George after Dave had made Aron shoot his leg. Even then, Aron seemed more interested in killing Perry than helping his friend. Maybe that's why George has changed, because he's started to see his friends true self.

Suddenly however, the door blasted open as a large shaped crashed onto George. Looking down, everyone was caught off guard as the dust revealed Delta holding George down with her toe claw only meters from slashing open George's throat.

"Delta?" realized Owen as the rest of the pack called out to her.

Hearing the cawing of her brother and sisters, Delta left George as she rubbed her snout alongside her pack against the bar. But as George sat up, a club quickly greeted him. Looking up, George's eyes locked onto Dave as Claire worked to unlock the others out of their cells.

"Dave Hanzul." greeted George a little surprised.

"George Smith." whispered Dave not even moving an eye off George.

"Aunt Claire?" realized Zach in shock. "Where's Gray?"

"He's safe." assured Claire as she moved on to free Owen and Barry.

But as she unlock their cell, Claire could see that Owen's usually straight face was gone, instead a mournful and grieving face was all she saw on the Raptor expert.

"Owen? What's wrong?" asked Claire confused by Owen's sadden face.

"She's dead, Claire. Echo is dead." revealed Owen to Dave and Perry's shock.

"What?" shuddered Dave taking his eye off George for a split second.

"Oh, Owen... I'm so sorry." apologized Claire hugging Owen in an attempt to comfort him.

But Dave's sadden heart started to burn with anger at George, for all he knew, George could have been the one who killed Echo. So what's stopping him from killing him here and now?

"If you even think you could kill one of my raptors and get away with it, then your so bloody wrong!" warned Dave holding George up by his shirt.

"George didn't kill Echo!" defended Jess understanding Dave's assumptions. "Baron tried to have his D-Rex kill me for standing up to him, but Echo ended up dying instead of me!"

"Dave, I understand your anger and assumption." admitted George as Perry kept her reptilian eyes locked on him. "But things have changed sense... Fred. Aron isn't the same friend I enjoyed being with, all he ever thinks about now is killing Perry or anyone related to her."

"Wait. Where. Helen?" realized Perry not seeing Helen around.

"Aron took her off." revealed Barry grimly. "For all we know, he could be trying to kill her to get back at you."

But this made Perry's reptilian eyes slit up with primal rage as he jaws let out a disturbing hiss. Loosing Bob and Echo is hard enough for the pack to cope with, but Perry will NOT let Aron use Helen to hurt her and the pack at all!

Almost instantly, Perry headed for the door as Dave suddenly pulled her back by her tail. He knew Perry would tear though anything that stood between her and Helen, but that's the thing, there's no telling what will stand between her... could be Baron, a new hybrid... or the D-Rex.

"Perry! Wait!" stopped Dave forcing Perry to look him in the eye.

"No. Stop. Till Helen. Found." growled Perry trying to break out of Dave's hold.

"You won't last two minutes if you go in there." warned George. "Less on your own."

But as he said that, Blue soon joined Perry's side along with Delta and Charlie, all of them set with serious faces. A single raptor won't be enough to get back Helen from Aron, a pack of raptors _will_ be. And they all want revenge for Echo's death... including Owen and Barry.

"Will you two be alright with them?" asked Dave looking at Owen and Barry.

"Gladly." agreed Owen.

"Alright, you two go with the raptors to get Helen, and take George with you. Once you got here, follow Perry to the rafts." explained Dave knowing Perry knew where to go. "The rest of you, follow Claire, she'll take you to the rafts."

"What about you?" wondered Jess worryingly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go deeper into Baron's Base." revealed Dave bringing concern to everyone. "I need to find out anything else Baron has happening here."

"But what if Baron finds you?!" suggested Zach. "There's no telling what he'll do with you."

"Or what _I'll_ do to him." added Dave ready for when that happens. "Listen, all of you. This isn't like Jurassic World where we know where to step our foot or raise our hands. We need to be careful here... and ready for anything."

"Dave please." begged Jess not wanting to lose her husband. "If you do, you might not come back!"

"If I don't go, we'll miss our chance to find out what Baron's up to." reminded Dave kissing Jess on her lips.

"Seriously..." admitted Claire. "Here of all places."

"Better than doing it among attacking pterosaurs." reminded Zach pointing Claire's and Owen's first kiss.

With that, Dave quickly shoot off for the door before sneaking off away from the group. And as Claire lead the group to Dr Wu and Gray, Owen, Barry and the raptor pack followed George to where Aron could be holding Helen, and god have mercy if Aron has harmed her...

 _X Observing Tower..._

Although going deep into the base on his own is risky, Dave knows that at least on his own, he won't have to worry about leaving people behind. But that also means he needs to be even more alert, every corner could hide Baron, his hybrids, anything. But as Dave made his way into the Observing Tower, his eyes caught sight of something shining in his eyes.

At first glance, it looked like a simple disk, shaped and decorated in dinosaur skin. But as Dave kept on inspecting it, his mind didn't seem to notice a spinoraptor creeping up towards him among the darkness, its claws out ready to sink into Dave's soft skin.

But with one quick flick of his hand, three raptor toe claws sliced out of the disk. Now it made sense to Dave, this was some sort of bladed disk, maybe to cause damage up close and at a distance. But the three raptor claws seemed more bladed than those on Dave's boots, his are used for getting grip on surfaces, these seem more for slicing through objects.

Suddenly, a quite crack caught Dave's attention. Slashing the disk towards the sound, it soon swore past the spinoraptor only inches from Dave within a split second. For what felt like minutes, both Dave and the spinoraptor froze still, but soon, the spinoraptor's head fell off it's neck as the rest of it's body dropped to the floor as blood oozed out. Dave had actually sliced it's head clean off with the disk, something that he didn't actually intend on doing for once...

 _"Oops."_

Carefully putting the disk away, Dave locked it onto his belt. If it can cut a spinoraptors head clean off, than it must surely come in handy for any other situations. And with possibly more spinoraptors or hybrids running around, Dave needs all the help he can get.

Focusing back on the plan, Dave soon found himself among with looked like an observing deck, like those in Jurassic World. But everything here felt more darker, more mysterious and more spine shivering. Look out over the control panels, Dave caught sight of a large crater shaped dig site. Stretching out for as far as the eye could see, lines of ankylodocus lumbered up the slopes of the dig site as they pulled piles of earth and mud with them.

But this didn't feel right to Dave, why was Baron digging up a massive hole on Site B? Maybe he's trying to find more dinosaur fossils? Or perhaps something more disturbing.

Turning to the control panel set out in front of him, Dave tried to bring up any video recordings, anything that would give him link or hints to Baron's plans. But instead, Dave ended up bringing up the image of a diagram. From a crater, a beam like line shot up into the sky as it opened up a hole in the sky. But that didn't make anything sense to Dave, was Baron trying to travel through time or space? Or something else? Whatever reason, it's enough to boil Dave's blood.

But luckily, Dave soon brought up a interface recording on the control panel. But what he saw shocked him to bits...

Trapped in an electric cage, Helen cawed with fear and pain as Aron shocked her over and over again. Each one more louder, more painful and more unbearable to watch. But Dave caught do anything to stop him, he's to far away. He could only hope that Owen and the raptor pack would find her soon.

 _X Not far..._

And they had.

Crashing into the room, Owen, Barry and Perry looked up at Helen struggled to stand on her legs as the electric shock rippled through her body. And from close by, Aron had caught sight of Perry. All along his plan had worked, instead of finding Perry, he had used Helen to bring Perry to him. Now he would move to the business of revenge...

"Helen!" called Perry as Helen forced her head up.

"Mum. Help. ME!" begged Helen among the crackling electrics.

"How sweet..." taunted Aron as he grabbed hold of a pole. "Mama raptor is here to save her baby."

"Here. To stop YOU!" roared Perry charging at Aron.

Within seconds, both Perry and Aron locked together as they clashed their claws and pole together as the rest of the pack tried to help Perry. With Aron distracted, Barry and Owen worked to free Helen from her death trap. But the electricity would kill them both if they touched it, they needed to somehow turn it off without hurting themselves.

But Owen's eyes some caught sight of the separate wires pulsing with electricity leading out of the room, but if they could set another charge into Helen's cage, they could overload it until it short-circuited. Without a second to spare, both Owen and Barry worked to pull the wire towards Helen's cage.

Back with the fight, despite facing four angry raptors, Aron had began to turn the tables against them. With one swing of his pole, Aron smashed Delta into the concert like a ball. Trying to avenge her sister, Charlie ended up being uppercut by Aron as he swung his pole upwards. However, Blue soon locked his jaws around Aron's shoulder, trying to rip his arm off. But to his shock, Aron suddenly manage to rip Blue off his shoulder before tossing him aside.

"That's why I'm still here!" declared Aron proudly.

However, as Perry pounced at the deranged man, Aron suddenly grabbed her by her neck. Lifting her up like a doll as she struggled for air, Aron soon prepared to finish Perry off with a back breaker, soon his vengeance will come to an end.

 _"STOP!" called a familiar voice._

Stopping himself, Aron's eyes locked onto George as the latter held his hand out in an attempt to reason with his friend. But sadly, who was once a much dear friend to George, has been replaced by a vengeful man only inches from George.

"This is it, George." realized Aron looking up at the gasping raptor in his grip. "It all ends today..."

"Aron! What's happened to you?" asked George starting to tear up. "You were a close friend who I shared every minute of my life with, and now what have you become? Hateful, rage driven, vengeful. To be honest... I don't know if I even know you now?"

For a split second, Aron rested one hand on George's hanging shoulder, with eyes that seemed to understand his pain... Only to burn with rage and hate as Aron squeezed on Georges throat ready to snap his neck.

"No. You don't." admitted Aron looking down at George. "You never knew anything about me! NO ONE DID! But here, now... I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

But just in time, Perry stabbed her toe claw into Aron's leg as the latter yelled in pain. Unable to keep his hold, Aron released both Perry and George as Perry tried to snap at Aron's face as the latter held her jaw back.

Luckily, Owen and Barry had now managed to get the live wire over to Helen's cage. But with the chance that Helen could die from so much electricity, niether wanted to go through with it.

"You really want to do this?" asked Barry following Owen's lead.

But Owen knew that answer.

 _"We don't have a choice."_

With all their strength, Owen and Barry threw the live wire at Helen's cage. Within seconds, a blast of electricity rippled through the room, blasting everyone back as darkness took over around them all.

 _X Observing Tower..._

From the Observing Tower, Dave had watched the whole thing. And as the live feed from the room was lost, Dave tired with vain to call anyone in there. He can't accept that they had all died, not like that! He won't be let all alone again!

"PERRY?! OWEN?! DO ANY OF YOU COPY?!" radioed Dave in vain. "ANYONE?!

But his answers went unnoticed, all he could do as he quietly cried was hope that they had managed to escape death. But with his guard down, Dave failed to spot someone walking up behind him...

" _Sneaking around my base, are you?"_ _asked a low and rough voice._

Without thinking, Dave three his disk at the person behind him. But to his shock, the disk was caught only inches from the person face... Baron's face. However as Baron lowered the disk, his eyes seemed to fill with shock and joy as Dave held his club and shield up.

"David? Oh my god..." shudder Baron walking up to Dave. "You've grown so much..."

"Sorry, is there any reason why I should know you?" asked Dave with understandable caution.

Pulling back, Baron looked down with guilt. There wasn't actually any reason why Dave should know him, but not out of fear or anger... for something else.

"No. She would never let me into your life." admitted Baron.

 _"But no true Uncle ever forgets his nephew."_

* * *

 **Yeah! YEAH! Bet you weren't expecting that to happen! Were you? So can Dave bring himself to stop his Uncle than? Well, only one way to find out.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up; AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	18. Rapid escape

**Time to rejoin Dave as he bares a lifetime of shock and horror, at least until the group makes a rapid get away... Get it? Rapid?!**

 **Review replay;**

 **WolfDragon - Kind of like a mix of Valka and Drago if you want to look at it that way.**

 **darkwrap - If you read the first Jurassic Bonds fanfic, you could see it coming.**

 **Mickol93 - Talk about family issues.**

 **bryan mccloud - But he's still Dave's uncle, what kind of person would Dave be if he killed his own family?**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - Trust me, what's happening there is not going to be good for anyone...**

* * *

 _X Continuing where we left off..._

"My... Uncle?" shudder Dave in shock.

This didn't make any sense, niether Sam or Helen told Dave about Baron being his uncle. All he knew was that his Uncle died days before he was born, so why would they both keep his own uncle a secret from him all his life? But considering how Baron allowed Echo's death... it's not hard to understand why.

"No. You can't just come in here and say your my uncle!" refused Dave not believing it that easily.

"Dave Hanzul. Only child of Helen Dales and Sam Hanzul." revealed Baron. "And nephew of Baron _Dales_."

Then it Dave, Dales was his mum's last name. Which means Baron is his mum's sister!

"I don't understand..." admitted Dave in confusion. "If your my uncle, how is it my parents never mentioned you?"

"They wouldn't." explained Baron circling Dave. "They refused to even let me into your life. Not after what they witnessed."

"What did they witness?" demanded Dave keeping an eye on Baron.

"My dream, my goals, the very creatures I've made possible." showed Baron to the ankylodocus outside. "She said I was _'playing god with monsters'._ I tried to show them how we could shape the world with them, but... all they saw was someone else."

Now Dave understood his mum's disagreement of keeping Perry, she never took any liking to Perry at all, even to the point of calling her a monster. At that time, Dave saw it as her trying to act like the perfect mother (which she wasn't). But now, it seemed she didn't want Dave to become like his uncle.

"But why dinosaurs?" admitted Dave. "Why use Dr Wu's work to turn dinosaurs into weapons?"

"Just look at them." pointed Baron. "They've been around longer than man has walked the earth, and yet he still thinks he's the ultimate predator. But once I have reshaped time itself, than both your parents, and the whole world will learn some humility!"

 _"They're dead."_ revealed Dave coldly.

And that stopped Baron dead in his tracks, no matter how much Helen saw him as insane, Baron still cared deeply for her and Sam. The very thought that they're gone is enough to bring him in ruins.

"How?" asked Baron in shock.

"My mum was shot, and my dad was killed during the I-Rex incident." explained Dave keeping a strong face.

"I'm sorry Dave." apologized Baron about to hug Dave. "I ne-"

"No don't _'Dave'_ me!" snapped Dave moving back. "You dumped a giant croc in my home, try to kill my wife but end up killing one of my raptors. And you expect me to just welcome you with warm arms?!"

"I expect you to understand what I've done." admitted Baron holding his raptor disk out to Dave.

"I don't..." revealed Dave gently holding the raptor disk. "AND I WON'T!"

Within a second, Dave snatched the raptor disk out of Baron's hand before slashing it across Baron's leg. Yelling in pain, Baron couldn't stop Dave as he ran out of the Observing Tower back to Claire and the others. But while Dave's attack left Baron in too much pain to follow, he can still send others after him.

 _"THIS IS BARON DALES SPEAKING!"_ ordered Baron through the microphone. _"INTRUDERS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE! RELEASE THE D-REX! I REPEAT, RELEASE THE D-REX!"_

 _X Close by..._

As Baron's voice vibrated through the base, Owen and Barry slowly began to get back to their legs after the explosion. But when they dreaded Helen to be dead among the ruins of her cage, she had just about managed to free herself from her cage. Like mother, like daughter.

"Facile Helen, facile." eased Barry helping Helen up.

But as Owen looked through the smoke, his eyes caught sight of Aron trying to force himself on his knees. Without a second thought, Owen slammed his fist into Aron's stomach before holding him up by his shirt, now Aron was at his mercy.

"You won't kill me..." spat Aron defiantly. "You wouldn't lower yourself as low as your animals!"

"You right, I won't." admitted Owen. _"But I'm not the one you should worry about."_

And with that, Owen threw Aron down onto the ground. But as Aron brought himself on his knees, his eyes caught sight of a familiar shape staring at him him. Perry. She had survived the blast, and was now intent on bringing an end to Aron once and for all.

"Come on, then..." taunted Aron in vain. "Do it."

But Perry didn't move, she just kept her death intending eyes locked on Aron. Yes, she was going to tear him apart, but not without letting others join in on the vengeance bus...

"COME ON! FI-"

But before he could finish, Charlie suddenly forced her toe into his back. Unable to move, Aron was defenseless as Delta slashed his stomach open as his intestines dropped out. Before Aron could attempt to make a move, Blue suddenly sliced his throat open as blood oozed out like a fountain. Finally, Aron could just about see Perry leaping at him as she sliced his head clean off... Justice, had finally been dealt.

"Say hi. To Ranger." growled Perry whacking Aron's head away.

"Perry. That blast has seriously injured Helen." revealed Barry holding the young raptor up.

"Must. Go." knew Perry knowing where to find the others.

 _"Wait!"_ called a weak voice.

Scanning the smoke, Owen caught sight of George struggling to get himself free of the rubble, his face covered in blood and burns from the blast. Putting aside his hate, Owen threw off the rubble as Blue allowed George to hold his tail as he pulled him from the rubble.

"You feeling okay?" asked Owen holding George's arm over his shoulder.

"I feel like I got blasted." admitted George before coughing in pain.

"Come on, we gotta get to Claire and the others." knew Barry trying to carrying Helen away.

With everyone accounted for, the group carried Helen and George as Perry lead the way to the rafts. But while Perry's thoughts were with making sure her daughter and family get to safety, she also hoped that Dave had found his way back as well...

 _X Close to the river..._

By now, the ear ringing sirens and roaring hybrids had put everyone on high alert by the rafts. While Claire stayed close to Zach and Gray as they held onto the rafts, Dr Wu remained with Jess and the rest of the ACU soldiers as they waited for the others to come back with Helen. But soon the sound of gun fires and growling dinosaurs proved that it was no longer safe to stay around for much longer.

"I'm sorry Jess, we gotta go." apologized Dr Wu moving Jess onto one of the rafts.

"No, NO! DAVE'S NOT HERE YET!" remained Jess in vein.

"GOOOO! GET ON THE RAFTS! NOW!" yelled Dave bursting from the undergrowth with the others.

Within seconds, the whole raptor pack sank their claws into the rafts in an effort to stay on board. No velociraptor can swim, they'd drown if they even tried to swim, so being on a raft is a bit like juggling with their lives from the packs view.

"Hang on!" warned Dave pushing the rafts into the middle of the river.

And soon, all three rafts crashed through the rapids as Baron's base left the groups view. But just because they were out of the base, doesn't mean they are safe by a long shot...

"We made it..." breathed Claire in relief.

But as the group lowered their guard, both Owen and Perry could see that Dave was still in a state of shock. Despite the strange disk he had now locked onto his belt, Dave's whole face seemed pale as his thoughts went back to Baron.

"Dave? What's wrong?" asked Owen as Dave snapped out of his trance.

"Nothing, I'm just shaken up that's all." lied Dave.

How on earth was Dave going to tell them that Echo's murder is his long lost uncle? Would they even be bothered by that, Baron isn't really a full ticket now. But Dave can't just kill is own uncle, to just learn that you have a long lost family and then kill them, isn't something Dave wants to think about.

Suddenly, a thundering roar echoed down the river as everyone caught sight of large body crashing through the undergrowth towards them all.

Without thinking, Barry unloaded every round of bullets just as a split jaw came inches between Perry and Dave. As the dinosaur growled in pain, everyone soon caught sight of what had found them. The D-Rex.

"WHAT KIND OF HYBRID IS THAT?!" yelled Claire in shock.

"ONE THAT KILLS PEOPLE!" answered Dave bringing out his raptor disk.

With on quick throw, the disk sliced past the D-Rexes face as it tore through it's hood before flying back to Dave's hand. But while the disk didn't hurt the D-Rex, it had kept it back long enough for the rafts to flow right into a cave system. Unable to follow them in, the D-Rex roar in frustration. But soon it began to stampede in a completely different direction for seemingly no reason.

But within the cave, the group were still not safe.

As Blue looked around himself, his reptilian eyes caught sight of a small sail spearing through the water. Then within a flash, Blue's claws locked with that of a spinoraptor as it attempted to drag him in. But just in time, Charlie forced her toe into the spinoraptor's throat before pushing it off into the water.

But further back, Dr Wu could see more sails rushing through the water as other spinoraptors cawed or hissed as they bounded from the paths of rock beside them. Thanks to the spinosaur DNA, these hybrids can move withe ease on both land and water. Bad news for the group...

"Everyone! Get away from the edge!" yelled Dr Wu as tore out a branch before slamming it down on a pouncing spinoraptor.

By now, everyone's attention had turned to taking out the spinoraptors. As one spinoraptor clamped it's jaw down on Barry's arm, Barry suddenly forced his arm out of it's grip before kicking it into another. Even as one spinoraptor pounced at Zach and Gray from above, Claire locked a branch with it's claws before keeping it back from her nephews.

Seeing Claire struggle, Owen just about managed to fire a shot at the spinoraptor before slamming another with his gun. Even now, Perry and Dave had begun tag teaming against the spinoraptors. As one spinoraptor slammed it's jaw onto Dave's shoulder plate, Perry rammed it off him as Dave quickly snap it's jaw sideways.

But while everyone was putting up a strong fight, the waves of spinoraptors didn't seem to stop. They needed to loose them before more came to overwhelm them all, and as Jess got her hands on a grenade, the answer began to ring in her mind.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" yelled Jess pulling the grenade.

With all her force, Jess threw the grenade at the swarming spinoraptors as it engulf a few unlucky ones in it's flames. But the blast had also started to bring down the cave, like wave of water, the cave roof crashed down behind the group, finally halting the swarming spinoraptors.

"Is everyone okay?" called Owen praying they hadn't lost anyone.

"We're good here." replayed Claire checking everyone on her raft.

"Same here." added Dr Wu checking everyone on his raft.

But as the group caught sight of the cave exit, their heart stopped. The D-Rex had followed them, and was now waiting for them as it stomped through the water, it's mouth split open ready to tear them all apart.

"Oh god! WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR HIM!" realized Jess in horror.

But just in time, Rexy suddenly slammed into the D-Rex before shaking it's neck in an attempt to tear it off, giving the group enough time to continue their path to the Valley of Timeless Waterfalls.

But with shocking strength, the D-Rex brought it's tail spearing into Rexy's leg. But as Rexy lost her footing, Alberto crashed out of the undergrowth onto the D-Rexes back, sinking is teeth into the D-Rex like an axe. But as Alberto attempted to stay away from the D-Rexes tail, the D-Rex sank it's claw into his side. With disturbing strength, the D-Rex tossed Alberto like doll right into Rexy.

However, just then, a surfacing sail caught the D-Rexes attention, taking it's eyes off the exhausted dinosaurs, the D-Rex locked it's eyes on the area where it saw the sail. But from it's other side, Paso exploded from the water as he rammed the D-Rex away from Rexy and Alberto. He may be old, but this spinosaurus still has some fight in him!

Locking jaws, Paso and the D-Rex exchanged blows and slashes as the Rexy attempted to regain her footing with Alberto. But as Paso swipe his claw into the D-Rexes face, the D-Rex speared it's tail right through his sail with such force that the sail actually snapped sideways. Roaring in agonizing pain, Paso was helpless as the D-Rex threw him across the river.

But as the D-Rex attempted to finish him off, Rexy once again rammed right into it, this time right into the cave as boulders tumbled down on the Devil King. Blinding by the water and dust, the D-Rex sliced and snapped in anger as Rexy and Alberto attempted to carry Paso back to the Valley of Timeless Waterfalls. None of them stood a chance against the D-Rex alone, and with Paso badly injured, they need to get him back fast... for he may not have much longer left.

Finally smashing out of the boulders and ruined cave, the D-Rex scanned the place for the three giants. But as fast as they had attacked it like raging lions, they had disappeared, away from the D-Rexes blind rage...

 _X Valley of Timeless Waterfalls..._

By now, the group had made into the Valley of Timeless Waterfalls. And while Claire and Jess tended to those who had been injured during their escape, Griffin instantly made his way to Helen as Barry and Dave carried her onto the bank with Perry and Blue staying close to her.

"Helen?" whispered Griffin nudging her with his snout.

"Hi... Griffin." shuddered Helen still fighting the pain in her.

"Will she be okay?" asked Perry like any other concerned mother.

"She's too weak to move right now." admitted Barry. "But she's as tough her mother... she'll be fine."

But by now, Dave's attention had turned back to what Baron had said as he sat close to Jess as she tended to an ACU solider. _'Reshape time itself'_ those three words echoed in his mind, but what could Baron mean by that?

 _"Oh my god..."_ muttered Dr Wu seeing a horrifying sight.

Just about lumbering into the Valley with Rexy and Alberto's help, Paso struggled against the pain in his bent sail as he finally fell to the ground. But even from dinosaurs view, there's no coming back from this. A broken sail is a certain killing blow for a spinosaurus, they need it to help regulate their body temperature. And without it, Paso won't be able to control his own body heat.

Spotting the wounded spinosaur, Dave made his way over to Paso as Perry and Owen join them. However, all of them knew Paso days had come to an end. If they were at Jurassic World, they might be able to provide the care to help Paso. But here, nature is the only care Paso could look to, and even that won't help him survive this.

"We're so screwed." admitted Owen in shock.

And to be honest, everyone else around him thought the same thing. If the D-Rex could snap Paso spine as easily as a stick, what could it do to them?

"He's in bad shape." revealed Dr Wu examining his wound.

"No shit, he's spines been snapped!" pointed out Owen.

"Now. What?" wondered Perry wondering how to help Paso.

"Paso doesn't have much longer left." explained Dr Wu. "No spinosaurus can survive at least three minutes with an injury like this."

But just then, Dave began to hear a quite whispered all around him. At first, Dave brushed it off as someone behind him talking. But then the whispers became louder, and with each one, Dave felt a strange pull to Paso as the dying spinosaurus looked at him with crocodile like eyes. Unable to stop himself, Dave felt his hand slowly life up as it rested on Paso's snout. And within seconds, Dave felt a strange felling overwhelm him before dropped to the ground among the clear waters as Paso gave one last roar before doing the same.

"Dave? Dave!" coxed Perry confused to why her alpha had fallen over.

From where they were standing, Jess and Claire had seen the whole thing. And like any other worried wife, Jess instantly join Perry's side as Owen tired to wake Dave up. But nothing happened, it seemed as though he was in some sort of sleep...

"What's happened to him?" asked Jess worried for him.

But none of them really knew, perhaps he's just fainted after trying to escape from Baron's Base. Or something else...

 _X Dave's mind..._

Slowly, Dave began to wake up as his head felt like it had been hit by a truck. But as he got up, he soon became aware of where he was, it looked like the Valley of Timeless Waterfalls, but felt completely different.

Everything plant around him, every waterfall that thunder down into the valley glowed with a light blue aura, even the many dinosaurs that lumbered around him glowed with the same aura. But as Dave turned to the dinosaurs eyeing him, something else caught his eye...

Sprinting at him, Echo and Bob both rubbed their bodies beside Dave. But this didn't make sense to Dave, Echo and Bob are dead, why are acting like they're good as new?

"Echo? Bob?" realized Dave as he stroked both of them. "But... you're both dead!"

But as Dave looked more closely, he could see the answer to why they were here.

Echo had a massive wound in her side where the D-Rex had speared her, even Bob still had the puncher wound on his neck where Helen accidentally killed him. Then it all made sense to Dave. This was some sort of Dinosaur Heaven!

"No. No. No!" gasped Dave in shock. "I can't be DEAD!"

This can't be it! No way, Dave can't actually be dead after touching Paso! How was he meant to just leave Perry behind? Or Jess? Or anyone on Isla Sorna?!

But just then, Dave soon spotted something strange. Beside a glowing brachiosaurus, what looked like an old man rubbed his hand against it's tree sized leg, his stick decorated with an egg shaped amber at the very top as it rested against the brachiosaurus's leg. That did make Dave feel a bit good, at least there was someone to learn how he got here. But at the same time, just who was this man?

"Um... excuse me?" called Dave in confusion "I'm looking for... some help?"

"Ah! Dave Hanzul." greeted the man taking his stick in his hand. "I'm heard so much about you."

Turning around, Dave couldn't believe who he was seeing. There was the very person who help make the dream of live dinosaurs more than an illusion, right there in plain view!

 _"H- Hammond?!"_

* * *

 **And in case your wondering, Dave is not dead... just having a near death experience. (If you want to look at it that way). But soon, we see a few others who have been missed dearly by all.**

 **Anyway, keep up the reviews! Your views always mean a lot to me! :)**


	19. Tearful truth

**Time to continue where we left off, as Dave learn just what Baron is planning.**

 **Review Replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Yep.**

 **Gonnies117 - No, he's there because Paso has sent him there.**

 **Mickol93 - Rest in peace Echo.**

 **WolfDragon - Well I've never seen that, but it's something similar to Valhalla.**

 **darkwrap - It'd hardly be a Jurassic Park fanfic without him.**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - Hold on to your butt.**

* * *

 _X Eternal Plains..._

This couldn't be real. No. It couldn't be! John Hammond, THE John Hammond. Right in front of Dave! He was supposed to have died ages ago, how on earth was Hammond here in this _'dinosaur heaven'_?

"No. No. This can't be right." pounded Dave in shock. "You're dead!"

"Indeed, I am." agreed Hammond supporting himself with his walking staff. "You however are not, Paso has only summoned you here."

"You know Paso?" asked Dave in shock.

"He often visits here when he can." revealed Hammond. "Especially as his time draws to a close."

Now Paso's behaviour was making sense to Dave, this must of been why he spent so much time resting under the waterfall, he was communing with Hammond and the other dinosaurs in this strange place.

"What is this place?" asked Dave looking around. "Some _'dinosaur heaven'_?"

"In a way, yes." admitted Hammond. "65 million years ago, when the meteorite struck the earth. Not only did it wipe out the dinosaurs, the power released from it created this... the Eternal Plains. A living heaven for dinosaurs of all kinds."

"So then, if this is for dinosaurs only, why are you here?" wondered Dave unsure why Hammond would be here.

"The Eternal Plains does allow people here." revealed Hammond. "But only those seen worthy of entering."

 _"Which is why, you do not see dozens of people riding dinosaurs around her."_

Turning around in confusion, Dave was in for a big shock. Standing as proudly as he used to, Mr Masarni walked into view among the blue glow of the water beneath him. His skin and cloths still burnt from when the helicopter crashed into the Aviary.

"Mr Masarni!" realized Dave in shock. "You ended up coming here too?"

"The Eternal Plains see me worthy of being here." admitted Masarni. "How is my son doing?"

In truth, Dave had completely forgotten about Patel sense coming to Isla Sorna. But even he knows that Patel deeply misses Mr Masarni, just as Dave misses his own parents.

"He's.. he's doing fine." answered Dave thinking back to Patel. "But he misses you, we all do."

"I thought that, just seconds before coming here." admitted Mr Masarni. "But Patel has never made me more prouder."

"You know what's happened?" questioned Dave.

"The Eternal Plains shows all that happens when we leave." explained Mr Masarni looking up as glowing pterosaurs flu overhead. "So even here, we can see what happens, even your parent have-"

"My parents are dead." reminded Dave trying not to break down. "They wouldn't have been allowed here."

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

Freezing in shock, Dave began to feel his eyes flood with tears as he recognized the sudden voice. Bringing himself to turn around, Dave couldn't stop the tears falling down his face as he spotted two very special people. His father Sam, still burnt and bloody from the grenade blast. And beside him, Dave's mother Helen, still baring the shoot wound as a blood stained marks trailed down her leg.

 _"Mum?... Dad?"_ cried Dave falling to his knees.

"It's okay, Dave." assured Helen as she and Sam kneeled down to Dave. "We're here for you."

But his tears soon boiled with rage as he remembered the revelation he had learnt from Baron. Just how were Sam and Helen planning on not telling him? Why didn't they ever even mention him? And how could they lie to him and let him believe he was all alone with their death?!

"No, NO!" stopped Dave stepping back from his parents. "Just when were you planning on telling me?"

"About what?" wondered Sam not understanding Dave's anger.

"Oh, I don't know." admitted Dave sarcastically. "Maybe that my Uncle was alive THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"Dave, please understand-"

"No, I understand I have been left alone!" snapped Dave. "I had been left thinking my whole family was dead! How on earth didn't you even consider about telling me about Baron?!"

Taking in a deep breath, Helen stood up along with Sam as the two try to find the words to explain what had happened to Baron.

"You're uncle, Baron. And my brother. Died years before you were even born." explained Helen. "Before John Hammond died, both Masarni and Baron worked alongside him. Never once did Baron leave Hammond side, or turn his attention away from dinosaurs that Hammond gave his life to protect."

"Is this true?" asked Dave turning to Hammond.

"In deed." agreed Hammond. "Baron was like the son I never had. That night he spent before my passing, I could see the grief and sorrow in his eyes."

"So then, if Baron looked up to you. Why is he creating hybrids?" wondered Dave.

"Originally, construction over Jurassic World was passed to Baron." revealed Mr Masarni. "But as time went by, he the park he was creating looked more like a war zone, than Hammond's dream."

"Baron was becoming much more brutal, more disturbing." admitted Sam. "He spent more time pushing and tormenting dinosaurs to their limits, then with us."

"Not even when I was pregnant with you did Baron show much interest." added Helen. "The best he thought of you, was another animal to torment."

"So after your parents left him, ownership of the park was pass to me." revealed Mr Masarni looking out to the dinosaur within the Eternal Plains. "But soon after that, Baron and InGen disappeared from Isla Nublar."

"So all the time we've been focused on the park. Baron has been focused on his hybrid army." realized Dave.

"What Baron is doing... what he's done, has shattered the ecosystem on this island." explained Sam standing next to Dave. "The dinosaurs within the Eternal Plains feel their brothers and sisters pain and suffering, and it worsens as Baron begins to control the meteor fragment."

"Fragment?" wondered Dave in confusion. "What does that have to do with this?"

"When the meteorite created the Eternal Plains, some of it's power still lingered within pieces of it's fragments." explained Hammond moving his hand as his blue glow trailed behind. "During his time here, Baron managed to find one of these fragments on the island. But what he's doing with it, we don't know."

Suddenly, Dave began to feel something strange down his body. Looking down, Dave could see that the blue glow was beginning to glow brighter, so bright that his feet had disappeared as it crept up his legs.

"Wha- What's happening to me?!" panicked Dave unsure what was happening.

"Oh dear, Paso's life is starting to fade." realized Hammond sadly. "And as he arrives to join us, so your time here draws to an end."

"No, I can't! I... _I don't want to left alone_..." admitted Dave as a tear dropped down his eye.

"Oh Dave. My sweet, brave son." calmed Helen as she and Sam hugged Dave in their arms. "We will always be alongside you. No matter how lonely to feel."

But by now, both Echo and Bob had squeezed their way through the family, cawing at Dave as he rubbed his head against their snouts.

"Come here, you two!" teased Dave holding back his tears. "Oh, everyone's gonna miss you."

"Dave." called Mr Masarni grabbing Dave's attention. "When you go back... Tell Patel... How proud I am of him.. All this time... I have always been proud of my boy."

"I will." admitted Dave as he stepped back from everyone.

By now, the glowing blue light had glow even brighter as it engulfed Dave's waist, leaving only his arms and head visible among the light as it continued to creep up Dave's body.

"Will I ever see you guy's again?" asked Dave just about be able to see everyone.

"Your bond with Perry had already caught the Eternal Plain's gaze." admitted Hammond as everything turned to white around Dave.

 _"It may one day, call out to you both."_

 _X Valley of Timeless Waterfalls..._

 _"Dave?... Dave! Come on, Dave."_

Weakly waking up, Dave looked up to see Owen, Claire and Perry over him as Jess helped him up on his feet. To them, Dave's sudden collapse was out of character for him.

"Dave, what happened to you?" asked Jess with concern.

 _"I saw them..."_ revealed Dave taking in his experience. "Echo, Bob. Even Hammond."

"What?! Dave, Hammond's dead." reminded Claire with shock.

"Yeah, they are dead." agreed Dave. "But Paso sent me to this- Shit, Paso!"

Sprinting out of Jess's hold, Dave forced his way pass everyone as he came to a heartbreaking sight. Lying sideways, Paso's great bulk was gone of all life as blood kept oozing from his bent sail. Beside him, Dr Wu and Alberto lowered their heads in grief. The guardian of their home... was gone.

"He's dead, isn't he?" asked Dave already knowing the answer.

"His wounds were too server." admitted Dr Wu. "He wouldn't have been able to survive... not in his old age."

All around, Perry noticed that the dinosaurs within the Valley had began to gather around the corpse of Paso. Paso may have been a feared predator, but he was also the reason they were still here. And without him, they are now defenseless against the wrath of the D-Rex.

"What. Now?" wondered Perry honestly not knowing what to do next.

"I don't know, Perry." admitted Owen. "We don't even know what Baron's actually planning."

 _"The meteor fragment."_ remembered Dave.

"The what?" questioned Barry in confusion.

"Baron has this... meteor fragment that he's trying to control." explained Dave. "When I saw Hammond and the others. they said even one fragment held unrivaled power."

"So then, what is he doing with it?" brought up Claire growing concerned.

"I honestly don't know." admitted Dave. " _Reshape time itself_. What could Baron mean by that?"

But upon hearing those words, Gray began to realize something unsettling.

 _"K-T Extinction."_ realized Gray in horror.

"Gray, what are you going on about?" asked Zach as his brother shifting back into his dino-expert mode.

"65 million years ago, a meteor smashed into the gulf of Mexico-"

"Wiping out all dinosaurs, everyone knows that." reminded Owen as Dr Wu realize what Baron was planning.

"So why would that matter?" wondered Jess. "Does Baron want to take his hybrids to the meteor?"

"No. He wants to bring the meteor _here._ " explained Dr Wu as everyone felt a wave of horror crash over them. "He's gonna repeat the K-T extinction."

"Oh, now the dig-site is making sense." realized Claire. "When the meteor hit the gulf of mexico, it hit open water. So even though it unleashed a wave of power over the earth, some of it was cushioned by the water."

"Baron's pretty much creating a perfect crash site." summed up Griffin.

This whole development had become sudden taken a massive turn for everyone in the Valley. Not only were they dealing something that would effect the whole world, they were dealing a possible mass extinction all over again!

"So... I guess it's already decided." summed up Owen. "Baron, and his to die."

That was an instant no for Dave. He can't just go kill his own uncle, it's hard enough for him to live without his parents.

"Owen, you're not thinking straight!" warned Dave. "We're people trying to do the right thing. Not murderers!"

"Dave. He killed Echo! And he nearly killed Jess." reminded Owen. "He has to pay for his actions."

"He doesn't have to pay with his life." defended Dave desperately.

"Neither did Ranger, or Hoskin, or Griffin's sister." brought up Barry. "And you still kill them for their actions."

Dave's behaviour didn't make sense to Owen. Barry did have a good point. Every time Dave has had to deal with someone who had caused deaths or brought chaos, they had all been killed. Ranger, head ripped off by Perry. Hoskin, throat torn out by Delta. Griffin's sister, dragged into the Lagoon by Elizabeth. And Baron has already killed Echo, and almost killed Jess. What's different about him?

"So what's different about Baron, Dave?" asked Owen as Dave tried to control his stress. "Can you not kill him? Or you just won't kill him?!"

"How about you go kill your family?! See if you can live with it!" yelled Dave finally snapping.

"Wait, what does 'family' have to do with killing Baron?" asked Zach just as confused as everyone else.

Realizing his mistake, Dave turned away as everyone began to realize that Dave was hiding something from all of them, why else would he refuse to kill Baron?

"What. Happen. In base?" asked Perry wanting an answer like everyone else.

"I told you, already." lied Dave refusing to tell. "I just stumbled into Baron, and got away."

"Dave, you're not fooling anyone when you say _'You just stumbled into Baron'_." reminded Griffin looking down at Dave. "Because you're hiding something that everyone here has a right to know."

"Dave, please. Don't make the same mistake as I did." persuaded Claire knowing what happens when you keep back secrets.

Taking in a deep breath, Dave kicked the ground in frustration as he finally gave in. They needed to know the truth, whether Dave wants them to or not.

"Baron... Is my Uncle." revealed Dave shocking everyone. "My parents lied to me about him, because he would have used me for his own work."

Now Dave's behaviour was making sense to Owen. He's already lost his mother and father, to Dave, Owen was pretty much forcing him to go and murder his family.

"I can't murder him! Alright." admitted Dave dropping to his knees. _"What kind of person would I be if I killed the last of my family?"_

Clearly seeing how much grief Dave was going through, Perry gently rubbed her snout against his arm as Jess kneeled down in front of him. It's true, no one should have to kill their own family. But whatever Baron was back then, is no longer here.

"You'll still be my husband." reminded Jess holding Dave's head up to look at him. "You'll still be Perry's father, and everyone will still see you that same as they always have."

Wiping away a tear, Dave look back at everyone behind him. While Owen stood ready for action with the remaining raptor back, Claire remained with Gray and Zach as Griffin towered over them in protection. Beside them, Dr Wu joined Alberto's side as Rexy and Barry stood beside the remain ACU soldiers. Even the dinosaur in the Valley had all gathering around, patiently waiting for Dave's word.

Letting out a breath to take in his doubts, Dave stood up as Jess and Perry stood by him. As much as killing Baron is something he doesn't want to do, everyone in the Valley, everything in the world, is counting on them to put and end to Baron's insane plan.

"Baron claims to reshape time itself, correcting natures mistakes." explained Dave. "But we all what happens when you try to play god. I would never ask any of you to put an end to Baron's plan if I did not have complete faith in all of you, but our help is needed more than ever, our skills will be tested to the limit. So will you follow me? And end Baron's madness?!"

That questioned received it's answer as every dinosaur in the Valley roared together, easily drowning the cheers of everyone else beneath them.

"Our bond is primal. our strength, unrivaled." declared Dave drawing his club out. _"And we... will not fail... Our Jurassic World."_

* * *

YEAH! Now the fight is on, but will it be enough to stop Baron repeating history? Only one way to find out.


	20. Race against extinction

**So the time has arrived... for the day that decides the fate of every creature that lived on earth, can the group bring a stop to Baron's attempt to repeat history? Or will they all cease to exist?**

 **Review replay;**

 **Mickol93 - Defiantly!**

 **darkwrap - I've seen worse...**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Right now!**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - I'll be honest, I am noticing that Jurassic Bonds is becoming more like Primeval than Jurassic World, Lol. But there's no way people are going to be time traveling! I wrote this as a Jurassic World story, and it's STAYING AS THAT! For now...**

* * *

 _X Baron's Base..._

Morning sun-rise climbed into the clear blue sky, beaming it's burning gaze down on Baron's base as everyone prepared themselves for Baron's plan. Despite his leg still badly hurt from Dave the other day, Baron is still determined to bring the KT meteor through to his time. After weeks of mind torturing work, Baron's men had finally been able to harness the meteor fragments raw energy to open up a gateway. But their last attempt a few days ago was badly off target, this time, Baron has made sure when the meteor hits, its right in his dig-site.

Even as Baron waits for the meteor fragments energy to build up, ankylodocus still worked to pull piles of dirt and mud from the dig - site as soldiers continued to wipe and beat them in an attempt to work faster. Soon every creature will cease to exist... unless the people and dinosaur of Jurassic World have anything to say about that.

Sneaking into the dig-site with the stolen uniform, Dave once again relied on his acting skills to deceive the many guards, and he wasn't alone. Behind him, Rexy kept her head low as if admitting defeat in her cage as Griffin pulled her up with the raptor pack sprinted among the scene out of sight. Close by, Zach and Gray hide behind Alberto as Claire remained camouflage as she laid still on Griffin's back with everyone else seemingly chained up like slaves. But not all was as it seemed...

Rexy wasn't actually beaten yet, but she needed to look like it for the group to get into the dig-site. Even Griffin's camouflage was put to the test as it turned both him and Claire to a brown and red patterned colour, similar to that of the D-Rex. Even though the needed to get into Baron's base, the entrance was heavily guarded, the only way for them to get in is to unleash a true stampede.

Luckily, the many ankylodocus lumbering past them was just what they needed. But it isn't as simple as scaring them, to get them moving, they needed to find the leading animal, if they can get him moving, then they will all follow him. And just ahead, Owen caught sight of Alpha, it's brown scales stained in bruises and dried blood as it pulled another load of dirt.

 _"Dave! There's the Alpha."_ whispered Owen beneath the chorus of roars.

 _"Alright, everyone remember the plan."_ reminded Dave quietly. _"Only blow your cover when we're ready."_

 _"Zach, Gray, get the chains off that dinosaur."_ whispered Claire. _"The raptor's should be close to you if your found."_

Nodding in agreement, both Zach and Gray quickly dashed towards the Alpha as Helen and Blue silently watched over them from their cover. Close to the others, Perry, Delta and Charlie kept an eye out for anyone who would have noticed the development.

Just as two guards noticed Zach and Gray freeing the Alpha from the chains, Helen and Blue silently pulled them into their cover as they slit their throat without the faintest sound of a struggle or drop of blood. And that gave Zach and Gray enough time to undo the rest of the chains on the Alpha.

Turning back to the others, Zach gave a hand signal to Claire. They had freed the Alpha, but the years of beating has nearly broken the Alpha's spirit. They need to re-awaken it.

 _"They've done it."_ spotted Claire from her view.

 _"Rexy, now."_ signaled Dave.

Within seconds, Rexy began to shake and smash against her cage as she roared in rage. Soon, the few ankylodocus around the group began to panic and toss in shock. But the commotion had also caught the attention of the guards and spinoraptors close by, but now was the time to put the next part of the plan in motion... start a stampede.

"NOW!" called Dave seeing the time to act.

Straight away, the group broke out of their chains as they began to shoot at every guard and spinoraptor around them. Even as one spinoraptor went for Zach and Gray, Griffin quickly snapped it in his jaws before throwing it into Rexy's path as she erupted from her cage.

"Stay close!" ordered Claire as she lead the two behind cover.

Now free from her cage, Rexy turned her attention to the Alpha she she unleashed a blood chilling roar at him. But all she Alpha did was back up, he needed to panic like any other dinosaur would, even as Rexy snapped her jaws at him, he didn't even try to charge. Perhaps he's been too beaten to even act like a normal dinosaur.

" _Bon sang_ , he's not fighting back!" realized Barry in shock.

"Just keep fighting!" yelled Owen smashing his gun into a spinoraptor as Blue fought beside him.

Finally loosing her patience, Rexy slammed her jaws onto the Alpha's neck, sending a wave of pain as the Alpha finally felt something it had lost years ago... defiance. Rearing up, the Alpha towered over Rexy as the two roared as one before the Alpha charged forward, just missing Rexy as she moved out of the way.

"RUNNN!"roared Perry pulling Dave out of the way.

But the guards and spinoraptors were not so lucky, soon the Alpha trampled them to death as the other ankylodocus followed their leader in mist of the confusion, breaking free of their chains and sending raptors flying like rag dolls.

"EVERYONE! HEAD TO THE GATE!" ordered Dave among the stampede.

Following the stampeding ankylodocus, the group heading towards the gate as the ankylodocus slammed against the gate, each one weaken it before finally, Rexy, Griffin and Alberto charged right into the gate, finally bringing it down crashing onto a few unlucky guards.

As the panicking ankylodocus stampeded away from the site, the rest of the group charged into the middle of base... only to be stopped as guards and spinoraptors surrounded them. While their plan to bring the gate down had worked, now they had ran straight into a whole world of trouble as Baron appeared from on a ledge, his eye's locked on Dave as the latter walked forward from the group.

"Honestly, David." moaned Baron pointing to the broken gate. "Could you and your friends at least knock?"

"Not when your trying to wipe out all of humanity." called out Dave pointing straight at his uncle.

"Wipe out? Oh, no, no." denied Baron waving his finger at Dave. "What I'm doing is undoing the mistake evolution made! Would you think nature would allow a creature like us to evolve? A creature that kills for fun? A creature that looks down at everything around them and calls themselves 'earth-molders'?" No! I'm putting an end to this madness ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

All upon saying that, a beam of red and white light blasted into the sky above them. As the group looked on in awe and fear, the beam tore a space hole in the sky as everyone could see a large meteor on the other side, crashing down from the sky as it's light shined down through the space hole.

"Now it begins!" declared Baron triumphantly. "There is no where for you to run! THE CLEANSING OF LIFE HAS BEGUN!"

 _"Who's running?"_ asked Owen defiantly.

And just as he said that, the sound of burning light was replaced by the roar of a restless earth and growing chorus or bellows and grunts. But where as Baron and his guards and hybrids looked on in confusion, the others knew who it was... backup.

Smashing through the remains of the gate, Alberto roared onto the scene with Dr Wu and George in his back as the rest of the many dinosaurs on the island charged onto the scene. Instant fear washed over the guards and spinoraptors as the dinosaur army charged straight for them, claws teeth and all slicing through flesh and crunching into bones.

"Wu..." realized Baron gritting his teeth.

Focused more on the meteor getting through, Baron retreated back from the battle. But as he retreated into his base, Dave caught sight of him. After all Baron's put him through, Dave is not about to let him get away now!

"BARON!" yelled Dave chasing after Baron.

But even as Dave chased after Baron, Perry caught sight of him fighting off the many guards and spinoraptors that tried to stop him, and like any other daughter, Perry soon followed Dave leaving the others to face the threat alone. But among all this, Owen knew that their fighting would mean nothing if they didn't close that space hole.

"CLAIRE! WU! GO CLOSE THAT PORTAL!" ordered Owen shooting along side Barry. "WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THINGS HERE!"

"On it!" assured Claire already heading towards Baron's base with Dr Wu and Alberto following.

 _X Close By..._

By now, Dave had chased Baron back to where they had first meet, the Observing Tower. But while Baron may have chosen a good spot to watch the meteor when it crashed down into his dig-site, now he's cornered himself, at the apparent mercy of his own nephew. As Baron attempted to close the entrance down, Dave slammed his sheild into the door, sending metal and dust flying all over the place as he stared down his own uncle.

"No more, Baron." declared Dave pointing his club at Baron. "This has to stop!"

"This stops, when I've finished what Hammond started!" refused Baron. "Don't you get it? We're both the people we are today because of those SCALED DEMONS!"

"Give it up, Baron!" yelled Dave matching Baron's own rage. "It's MADNESS! IT'S INSANE!"

"It's natural selection at it's finest." admitted Baron cracking his knuckles.

Charging at Baron, Dave was caught off guard as Baron back handed him onto the floor with little ease. Getting back to his feet, Dave swung his club at Baron, but Baron instead caught it in his hand before ripping it out of Dave's grip and smashing it into Dave's armor with enough force to crack it.

"Honestly, David." admitted Baron in shame. "You didn't actually think all these years I wouldn't know how to fight?!"

Tossing Dave's club to the side, Baron lifted Dave up by his shirt before unloading punch after punch into Dave's face. But to Baron's shock, Dave suddenly headbutted him, causing him to fall back onto the control board as Dave slammed his fist down on him with enough force to cause electric to spark.

Dave may not have expected Baron to fight as well as him, but he's not giving up yet!

 _X Meanwhile..._

While Dave had just started clashing with his uncle, Claire, Wu and Alberto had made to the source of beam that was keeping the space hole open. Within a clear opening of dirt stained earth and towering walls, the meteor fragment glowed with a red and white aura as it floated within an containment machine as it powered the beam keeping the space hole open.

 _"Oh god..."_ shudder Claire feeling helpless at stopping this.

Rushing over, Wu tried to search for anything to override the system or shut it down. However, Baron was no fool, as he had made sure that once the beam had begun, it can't be switched off.

"Wait... something doesn't feel right." admitted Claire realizing something important.

"The big hole in the sky?" pointed out Wu frantically trying to shut it down.

"No... Think." explained Claire. "If Baron's been planing on this for years, wouldn't he have at least someone guarding it?"

And to Claire's suspicion, Alberto sudden caught sight of that guard lumbering from the cover behind him. To his shock and anger, the D-Rex eyed the group as it bite down on it's own bladed tail in a way of sharping it's edge. While Alberto felt the urge to reason with his _'son'_ , he knew that whatever Baron did to him... caused him to become a murderous monster.

Roaring in defiance, Alberto charged at the D-Rex before dodging to the side as it slammed it's tail down where he was a few seconds ago. Swinging it's tail around like a mad man, The D-Rex sliced at the walls close to Alberto in an attempt to crush him underneath it. But instead, Alberto slammed it's jaw onto the D-Rex tail. With unexpected strength, Alberto threw the D-Rex into the wall causing it to collapse on top of it, seemingly killing it.

 _X Observing Tower..._

Back in the Observing Tower, both Dave and Baron had become locked in a battle of both brains and brawn. No matter what one threw at the other, the other seemed to bounce right back into the fight within seconds. But Dave knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer, and so did Baron.

Trying to strangle Dave, Baron forced him onto the floor before Dave kneed him in the crouch. Pulling in back in pain, Baron couldn't protect himself as Dave tackled him into the control panel again, but this time, Baron quickly griped Dave by his head before slamming it into the control panel, sending electric flying.

Screaming in pain, Dave elbowed Baron back as he tried to regain his sight, but Baron's attack had blinded him, leaving him with a disturbing electrical burn on the right side of his face. Now Dave had problems, unable to see around him, Dave was now relaying on sound to fight, leaving him at the mercy of Baron.

"You disappoint me, Dave." admitted Baron pinning Dave under his foot as he held Dave's club up. "You just can't understand what I'm trying to do here... just like your mother! And if you can't understand... THEN YOU CAN JOIN HER!"

Suddenly, Perry crashed onto Baron, knocking him off Dave as the Baron held Perry's jaw back before forcing her away. Now Baron had pushed it, killing Echo had already put him on Perry's kill list, but nearly killing Dave... now he was dead!

"How much pain did you relieve killing Aron, beast?" asked Baron as he Perry circled each other. "How much blood did you spill until he begged for his life? Or how much revenge you sowed sinking your teeth into his flesh?"

"Aron. Hurt daughter." growled Perry eyeing Baron. "Just. As mad. As you!"

"Mad? No. Smart? Yes." admitted Baron. "But yet again, you can't ever understand my reason. My pain. My struggle to undo earth's mistakes!"

"I understand... family." hissed Perry. "Care. Friends. Pain... RAGE!"

And without warning, Perry pounced on Baron as she sank her teeth into his shoulder. But with shocking force, Baron actually managed to rip his shoulder right out of Perry's grip before throwing her into the Observing window, cracking it as Perry became aware of the height of the Observing Tower, if Baron had thrown her harder, she would be falling to her death.

 _X Back on the ground..._

Walking towards the ruined wall, Alberto searched for any signs of the D-Rex still alive. But among the rubble and dust, nothing seemed to move. Perhaps Alberto had ended his son's destructive chaos. But as Alberto turned his attention to Claire and Dr Wu trying to close to space hole, the D-Rex suddenly exploded from the rubble, clamping it's split jaw on Alberto before throwing him aside

Trying to get back up, Alberto was helpless as the D-Rex speared it's tail into his back, lifting him with disturbing strength as it slammed him onto the ground. As much as Claire wanted to help, she was only one person against a massive hybrid killing machine. What chance would she have? The only way she or Wu could help, was to close that space hole.

Lumbering over, the D-Rex pinned Alberto down under it's claws as it lined it's tail up to his stomach. But just in time, a massive white shape crashed onto the D-Rexes back, shaking and roaring in rage, the D-Rex slammed it's body against the wall, forcing the creature off it's back as it unleashed a instantly recognizable roar... Griffin.

Eyeing the D-Rex as it focused it's deranged eyes on him, Griffin prayed that even he could stop it. True he maybe the Untamable King, but this was the Devil King. What chances did he have?

"There's only room in this world for once of us." admitted Griffin scraping his claws on the ground. "And that's ME!"

Without a second thought, the D-Rex swung it's tail at Griffin like a whip. But instead of dodging, Griffin slammed his jaws onto it's tail. With force to match Rexy's, Griffin bite off the D-Rex bladed tail, before throwing it to the side as it ended up slashing the wall.

But then Claire realized just how to close the space hole... destroy it's power source! They couldn't shut it now, it's too far into the opening stage, they need to somehow destroy the meteor fragment powering it.

However, as Griffin slashed his claws at the D-Rexes face as his sister had with Rexy, the D-Rex suddenly forced it's way into him, Knocking him aside as it clamped it;s split jaws onto his neck. Desperately, Griffin slashed and kicked at the D-rex with all his force, but the D-rex didn't let go as it clamped down harder on Griffin... soon, his neck will snap like a stick.

Then without warning, Rexy came charging out of the darkness right into the D-Rex. Forced to release Griffin, the D-Rex tried to bring Rexy to a stop, but Rexy just kept on going, forcing the D-Rex right to where Claire and Wu were.

"HENRY! MOVE!" yelled Claire pulling Wu away from the coming threat.

With ground shattering force, Rexy slammed the D-Rex onto the contained meteor fragment as Alberto managed to slam his head into the D-Rex, stunning it long enough for Griffin to finish it. Grabbing hold the D-Rexes still moving bladed tail, Griffin slammed it into the D-Rexes stomach before slamming down on it again and again... until it had both speared the D-Rex and meteor fragment.

"The meteor fragment!" spotted Claire as the red and white light grew brighter.

"The energy inside of it IS BEING UNLEASHED!" realized Wu in horror.

Now this was bad, within a few seconds, that energy will tear through everything close to it. Including them if they don't get away in time!

Grabbing hold of Wu and Claire, Griffin stampeded away with Rexy and a limping Alberto.,leaving the D-Rex trapped as the energy blasted through the area, knocking everyone off their feet and staggering Griffin, Rexy and Alberto as they made it out.

 _X Observing Tower..._

But that energy also rippled straight towards the Observing Tower! Spotting the coming threat, Perry quickly bounded out of Baron's way as she pulled Dave to safety as the energy shattered through the window, tearing through the room as a wave of red and white light.

Finally regaining his sight, Dave weakly brought himself to his feet as he and Perry looked out of the ruins of the room. As their attention turned to the space hole, they noticed that it began to close up, until all that remained in it's place was a clear blue sky. They had done it, they had canceled doomsday!

 _"Dave..." groaned a weak voice._

Leaning over to what was left of the floor, Dave spotted Baron holding on to a ledge with one hand, the rest of him dangling above the wreckage of the blast. Cautiously getting closer as Perry pulled out his club and sheild close by, Dave could see that the blast had badly wounded Baron, what was left of his clothes covered on burns and blood as it held on for life.

"Help me..." gritted Baron trying to hold on.

"You killed my Echo, Baron." reminded Baron. "Hurt Owen and my pack, and now she's all fine... but none of us will ever be able to see her!"

"But you won't let your own... uncle die." admitted Baron. "After all... we both know you see Owen and Claire as your parents... just as you see that beast as your daughter."

Thinking back, Dave knew Baron was right there. Even though he had never admitted it, ever sense his mothers death, he had seen part of Claire as his mother... which is one reason why he's so hard on her at times. And it's the same thing Owen, despite the times Owen can come off as annoying or silly... Dave does see him as a father figure.

"You're right. I do see them as my parents." agreed Dave grabbing hold of Baron's hand. "But they're not here... _are they?_ "

Finally ending it, Dave released Baron as he fell to his death, all Dave could hear was his screams of rage and horror before the sound died down to the howling wind and creaking metal around him.

 _X Few minutes later..._

Outside of Baron's ruined base, everyone gathered together as they searched for the missing. However, soon everyone's attention turned to two familiar shapes emerging from the ruins of metal and dust. Looking on in shock and joy, both Dave and Perry emerged from the dust as both man and dinosaur focused their attention on the two.

"Is it over?" asked Jess wondering if Baron is dead or not.

"Baron... is dead." revealed Dave. "Our home, our world... IS FREEEEEE!"

Cheering in victory, even the many dinosaurs joined as they roared and growled in victory. After years of tyranny and fear, Baron's reign has ended. But not everyone was cheering with victory.

Turning back, Owen could see Wu looking back at the ruins of Baron's base. As he joined his side, Owen did understand why Wu wasn't celebrating, he was the soul reason why this happened, could Wu even hope to comeback after causing so much pain?

"You haven't forgiven yourself, have you?" asked Owen turning to Wu.

"I'm the reason Baron nearly brought the end of our world to our doorstep." reminded Wu grimly. "What chance do I have to ever make amends for this?"

"A good chance if you comeback to Jurassic World." hinted Owen.

Turning to Owen, Wu did see Owen's point. There's still things at Jurassic World that Wu can make up for after this and Griffin's sister, at least until he pay's his time for creating a weapon.

"It's felt like a lifetime being here." admitted Wu as Griffin joined Owen's side. "I'm not to sure if I can even fit back in."

"Hey, look at me, or any other dinosaur around us." pointed out Griffin. "They belong in this world as much as you do."

Looking back, Wu could see Griffin's point. As everyone regroup as the dinosaurs around them disappeared within the undergrowth, Wu finally saw why Dave saw many of these people and dinosaurs as family. It's not what they are, or why they are the creature they are today, it's because they're here, they're just doing what every animal does... finding a way through life.

"Come on, let's go home." suggested Dave to everyone's agreement.

But then, Perry and Griffin spotted Alberto heading off into the undergrowth. Even though he had enjoyed being with them as much as any other dinosaur, his home was here, living as his ancestors did millions of years ago. But that didn't mean the others couldn't say goodbye...

"Alberto!" called Wu rushing up to Alberto as he lowered his head to Wu. "Thank you... for everything. Paso would be proud of you."

Grunting in agreement, Alberto turned to Griffin who simply nodding at him. In a way, Alberto had become as wise as Paso. He had earned his legacy like Rexy has, and just like Rexy, he too knows his place is here. Even if that meant leaving old friend's behind.

As everyone watched Alberto as he let out one last roar of power before disappearing into the forest, the group soon turned their attention back to getting back to Jurassic World, although there was one thing on Jess's mind.

"We don't have to go by boat? Do we?"

* * *

 **HA HA HA! I'm sorry, I just had to bring up that joke! But at last, we will be returning back to Jurassic World... Where Rexy is about see her babies for the first time. Also, feel free to suggest any names for them.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up! Your views matter!**


	21. Back home

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I know I'm late, but I hope you all had a great 2015 as I have... and hopefully, 2016 will be just as awesome! But anyway, it's time to rejoin the others as they return to Jurassic World, and while Dave has a word with Patel, the park welcome's two new arrivals... Rexy and Grimlock's own babies!**

 **Review replay;**

 **darkwarp - You know what... I CAN! AND I SHALL!**

 **WolfDragon - Well I haven't the new Star Wars film yet... so I don't know what happens... sorry.**

 **Mickol93 - I might do a Monster Hunter and Jurassic World crossover... But I'm still gonna keep going with this bad boy!**

 **bryan mccloud - Oooh sounds tempting, but I want avoid naming dinosaurs after dead character, otherwise we'd all get confused who we're talking about.**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - And now we can relax... for now.**

* * *

 _X Control Room..._

Another young and beautiful day rose upon Jurassic World as people began their day of a lifetime and dinosaurs beginning to wake up. Within the Control Room, both Lowery and Vivian loaded up the live feeds from the cameras as people made their way to their desk.

It had been four days sense the group had left Jurassic World to find Dr Wu, and during that time, things just didn't feel right for those who had remained. Indeed, the residents are more than capable of keeping Jurassic World running as they have for 22 years, but it just felt different not having Claire around managing everything or even a talking raptor to have a laugh with.

" _Vivian._ " called Patel as he made his way into the Control Room. "Have ACU prepared Judith's transport yet?"

"They're just going over a few safety measures right now." revealed Vivian. "But they're gonna try transporting her later on this afternoon."

"It's like changing school for dinosaurs." muttered Lowery bringing up the camera's to the Petting Zoo.

"You think she'll be fine with the herd?" asked Vivian almost like a worried mother.

"She's been given daily interaction with them before." reminded Lowery. "She'll probably stressed by the transporting rather than meeting the herd."

"Who could blame her?" admitted Patel understandably. "Would you be stressed if someone took you somewhere without telling you where?"

 _"If I was a cage, yes."_ _answered a familiar voice._

Turning towards the elevator, all three caught sight of Dave walking in with Claire and Owen by his side. And from the look's of it, they all looked as though they had been through a war zone. But all that matters now is that they're back, safe and sound.

"Welcome back, guys!" welcomed Patel in relief. "Good to see you're all still alive."

"Never I thought I'd say this, but... It's good to see you again, Lowery." admitted Claire as Lowery quietly smiled in agreement.

"Did you guys find Wu then?" asked Vivian bringing up the big question.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" suggested Owen turning to the elevator.

Looking back, everyone caught sight of Dr Wu walking in with George next to him. But where once he would walk on the island with the faces of warm and welcoming people, now no one was too sure if they were looking at the same person, especially as Dr Wu is still wearing the same torn and muddied clothes he had be forced to wear for months now.

"Jesus... Wu you look awful." admitted Lowery in shock.

"A few months on Isla Sorna does that to you." agreed Wu as he turned towards Patel.

At first, everyone was expecting Patel to punch Wu as Dave and Claire had both done before. But instead, Patel just offer his hand out as a way of accepting Wu. Slowly and cautiously, Wu shook Patel's hand as the latter smiled at the sight of his missing friend.

"Patel Masarni. You've certainly grown to be like your father." admitted Wu seeing the family resemblance.

"I try." muttered Patel.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" wondered Lowery grabbing everyone's attention. "You're all welcoming two people who pretty much tried to ruin our park?!"

"The Costa Rica Government is arriving this after to take them into custody." revealed Dave. "Both Wu and George handed themselves in willingly."

"And you think that somehow makes them one of us?" asked Vivian understanding Lowery's point. "And wasn't George friends with same man who tried to kill Perry?"

"Was friends." admitted George. "But not anymore."

"Anyway, did any happen while we were gone?" asked Claire getting right back into her role as manager.

"Well we had 40 down with heatstroke during a heat wave." listed Lowery over the past few days. "The mosasaur stadium reopened, and three men ran through the Main Street naked during a Stag Do the other night."

"Not again..." muttered Claire in annoyance.

Although behind her, most of the others tried hard not to laugh at the last report. Even Wu who has been keeping a rather stoic face sense arriving couldn't stop himself as a smile cracked across his face, although while the others were laughing over that, Claire had begun to notice ACU preparing a transport crate on one the Petting Zoo camera.

"What's ACU doing near the Petting Zoo?" asked Claire in confusion.

"They're preparing Judith for transporting to the Gyrosphere Safari." explained Vivian. "She was little cautious at first, but they've given her time to get used to the crate."

 _"Judith? The parasaur?"_ remembered Dave.

While Dave's frontier may lie more with raptors like Owen's and Barry's, even he still has a soft spot for baby dinosaurs. Most of the time, Dave leaves ACU to handling transporting baby dinosaurs, but after four days of hell and horrors, this could be a good way to get back to his normal life.

"I should go and lend them hand." admitted Dave making his way to the elevator. "You coming Owen?"

"Might as well." agreed Owen joining Dave.

And with that, both Dave and Owen left in the elevator, leaving the others within the Control Room.

 _X Petting Zoo..._

Within the Petting Zoo, a whole variety of kids played along side the different type of baby dinosaurs. While some kids finally plucked up the courage to get in with them, others laughed in joy as they chased the tiny gallimimus scurrying among them. But within the holding pens, ACU gently tried to cox Judith to enter her transport crate with lettuce and carrots, but so far, Judith wasn't moving.

Oddly enough, you'd think a team like ACU would be dedicated to capturing and containing dinosaurs. But that's only for half of their time, the other half is helping with health checks and transporting dinosaurs, mostly Petting Zoo dinosaurs old enough to join the larger herds within the Gyrosphere Safari and other parts of the island, and Judith was one of them.

Having hatched not long before Jurassic World reopened after the I-Rex Incident, Judith is a young female Parasaurolophus with a distinctive blue dotted crest. Originally created to provide kids a look at her kind as they grew up, Judith was named in honor of girl who provided Ducky's voice. But now, she's grown to be too big to live in the Petting Zoo and now needs to moved to join the resident herd within the Gyrosphere Safari.

Judith may be young, but she's certainly not dumb. Any dinosaur can tell by the amount of ACU soldiers here that something was dangerously wrong, even though ACU is only trying to help her, she can't tell them how she feels like Perry or Griffin.

"Need a hand?" asked Dave as he and Owen arrived on the scene.

"Um... yeah." admitted one ACU solider.

Jumping over the fence with ease, Dave made his way over to Judith with a carrot in his hand. Although as far as Owen's concerned, going up to Judith probably isn't the best way to get her in her crate.

"Dave! We need to get her _in_ the crate, not away from it." reminded Owen.

"Relax, Owen. I know what I'm doing." assured Dave.

Carefully, Dave held out his carrot as Judith slowly inched forward to investigate. But the smell of raptor on Dave only seemed to make her more cautious of Dave than relaxing her.

"Dave, don't think giving her the food is working." admitted Owen hiding his head in his hand. "Maybe we should just let ACU get back to this?"

"Come on, Owen!" assured Dave taking his eye off Judith as he lowered her head defensively. "We train raptor's for a living, how hard could a baby dinosaur BEEE!"

Dave words ended up shifting into a scream of pain as he feel to the floor with his hands on his crouch, during the time Dave had been talking to Owen, Judith had rammed right into Dave's crouches, forcing her crest right where it hurt's the most before picking the carrot from Dave's hand in her mouth.

"HA HA HA! OH DAVE!" laughed Owen alongside the other ACU soldiers.

Crying in pain, Dave limped away as Judith began to bellow in triumph. With Owen's help, Dave pulled himself over the fence as he limped towards an ACU soldier.

"You take care of her." gasped Dave admitting defeat.. at the hands of a BABY DINOSAUR!

But right then, Dave's phone began to go off inside his pocket. Without any real rush, Dave brought it out as he answered the call.

"Hello, Dave here." answered Dave finally standing up straight.

 _"Dave! I think you and Owen should get here!" admitted Jess. "It's Rexy! Her and Grimlock's eggs are hatching!"_

"On it." hang up Dave not wanting to miss this.

And with that both Dave and Owen made their way to T-Rex Kingdom, after all, no one would want to miss the first T-Rex babies to be born in Jurassic World.

 _X T-Rex Kingdom..._

By now, Claire had managed to close T-Rex Kingdom from the public, a way of giving Rexy and Grimlock some privacy. And besides, no one would want to have a dozen random people watching them as they're babies hatch.

Under the towering trees and among the mist blanket forest, Jess waited with Claire as they kept a safe distance from Rexy and Grimlock as they watched both their eggs move and crack with life.

"When did they start hatching?" asked Owen joining the two with Dave.

"Ten minutes ago." answered Claire. "I had Lowery and Vivian close the paddock for the time being."

Just then, one of the eggs sudden cracked open with yoke flooding out as Rexy and Grimlock gently moved the dirt and branches away from it. And from where the others could see, a tiny baby T-Rex stumbled onto it's legs as it looked up towards it's parents. It's faint brown feathers vanishing under the yoke still covered on it's back.

"Our first baby T-rex in Jurassic World." realized Claire almost crying in joy as Owen rested his hands on her shoulders.

But then Jess spotted something rather worrying, the second egg had stopped moving. Even as Rexy and Grimlock gently nudged it, nothing seemed to happen. Perhaps this egg just didn't make it, but you can't just tell that from a few meters away... you need get up close and say it, next to two T-Rexes.

Slowly and cautiously, Jess made her way to the nest with the other behind as Rexy and Grimlock let a cautious growl at her.

"It's okay, I just want to have a look." assured Jess holding her hands up.

By now, the baby T-Rex curiously stumbled over to Owen's feet as he gently picked up the baby in his hands as if he was holding a human baby. And from what he could see... he was defiantly holding a baby boy.

"It's a boy." revealed Owen in joy.

But his joy was cut short as Jess pulled out the second egg, and still no movement at all. Luckily, Jess knew a trick that might work...

"Claire, give me your jacket." asked Jess to Claire's confusion.

"Why would you need my jacket?" wondered Claire as she took it off.

"Look, crocodiles use their jaws to help hatch their own eggs." revealed Jess wrapping Claire's jacket around the egg.

"So you're gonna try to get that in your mouth?" questioned Dave doubtfully.

"No! Not that." shook Jess. "But maybe, if I use Claire's jacket, I could do the same thing."

"Just try not to crush the baby too." added Owen looking at Rexy and Grimlock. "You wouldn't want two mad T-Rexes on you."

Gently, Jess moved the egg about in Claire's jacket as everyone soon heard a cracking sound a tiny muffled chirping. Unwrapping Claire's jacket, Jess revealed another tiny T-Rex looking at it's parents as Rexy and Grimlock gently growled. And apart from the black and faint feathers on it's back, Jess could see this was actually a girl.

"Look's like this ones a girl." revealed Jess gladly as she lowered the baby back to the ground.

"So... what are supposed to call them then?" wondered Dave bringing up the big question.

But Owen actually already knew one good name for the female.

"Why not call the female Echo?" suggested Owen.

And for a split second, everyone didn't know what to say. But seeing as Echo had died one Isla Sorna, Owen's reasons did make some sense to him. However, they can't keep on naming their dinosaurs after dead ones... but they could turn Echo into something else.

"As much as that's a good name, I don't think Echo would work for her." admitted Dave seeing Owen's point. "What about _Elise_?"

"That doesn't actually sound that bad." agreed Jess. "And then maybe this little boy could be called... _Parvus?_ "

"Parvus?" repeated Dave in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It's Latin for 'small'." revealed Claire knowing a little Latin.

And in a way, Dave did see Jess's reason for choosing that name. Against Elise, the male seemed smaller, which made sense as male dinosaur as actually smaller than females... so with dinosaurs, girls were the ones you need to worry about the most.

"Alright then, those names it is." agreed Dave. "Parvus and Elise! The first T-Rexes born in Jurassic World!"

 _X Sun set, Control Room..._

As the sun began to set on Jurassic World, news of Parvus and Elise's birth spread through the island like wild fire. And just as Dave once said, people had flocked to T-Rex Kingdom to see the two new arrivals. It wasn't that Rexy and Grimlock weren't popular anymore, the first T-Rex cloned and a feathered T-Rex already attract people from far and wide. But no one has ever seen a baby T-Rex before, so news of Parvus and Elise's birth would catch everyone's attention.

In the Control Room however, Dave made his way to Patel as he watched Lowery and Vivian bring up the camera's to different parts of the island.

"So, how are the two doing?" asked Patel bringing up Parvus and Elise.

"They're doing just fine." revealed Dave gladly. "Jess said she'll take responsibility for the T-Rexes for now."

" _Jess?_ As the Jess Mistletoe?" doubted a surprised Lowery. "The same Jess Mistletoe who had an uncontrollable fear of T-Rexes?"

"I know." admitted Dave just as surprised. "Also... Did ACU get Judith to the Gyrosphere Safari?"

"Yeah, she's with the parasaur herd right now." revealed Vivian bringing the Gyrosphere Safari camera. "She's defiantly happier after headbutting you, that's for sure."

"First, Perry whips my crouch over a sandwich, then Judith headbutts my crouch for a carrot." listed Dave with his figures. "I should just not have food in my hands around dinosaurs."

"Could've been worse." reminded Patel bringing up his father's death.

Then Dave remembered what happened back Isla Sorna, thanks to Paso, Masarni was able to ask Dave to send a message to his son. And now that Dave's back on Isla Nublar, he can deliver that message, it's just that there's no telling how Patel will react that's worrying him.

"Um... Patel, there's something someone wanted me to tell you." explained Dave catching Patel's attention.

"Which is?" asked Patel a little confused.

"When I was on Isla Sorna, I ended up... meeting your dad, and don't ask how, it's complicated." revealed Dave. "But before I left him, he asked me to tell you how proud he's been of you... How he's always been proud of you... Of how you've kept his dream going... and misses you as much as you miss him each day."

In truth, Patel didn't know what to say. All this time, he's seen what he's done as tiny compared to what his father was able to do. Hearing Dave bring these very words from his dead father brought him to tears as he buried his head into Dave's shoulder as he cried in appreciation.

"Thank you... Dave..." thanked Patel deeply. "There are just time where... I just miss him so much!"

"It's okay." patted Dave understanding Patel's pain and sorrow. _"No one here is made of stone."_

 _X Dave and Jess's apartment..._

By now, Jess had returned back to comfort of her and Dave's apartment. Even after four days on an island fighting for survival, she missed the sight of her home as much as Dave did. But as she looked out over her apartment balcony towards the Main Street and Mosasaur Lagoon, Jess suddenly felt her insides turn inside out as she threw up over her balcony, almost hitting the passing visitors below her.

"SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" called Jess in embarrassment.

Feeling down, Jess went back to her apartment to avoid the screams and yells of angry people. But something else had Jess more worried, she only ever throws up on boats, surely she just felt a little home sick?

But as she walked over the bathroom, Jess once again threw up right into her toilet. Luckily, this time less violent than the first one.

But now Jess realized what was wrong with her, but she dreaded the thought of it. Not just for herself, but for Dave. From what her mother told her, she herself threw up violently when she was pregnant with Jess. Which means... Jess is expecting her and Dave's first BABY!

* * *

 **Well, that's one way to learn that your expecting. But just as Jess comes to accept that fact, both Dave and Claire see things from each others eyes... literally.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up! Always means a lot!**


	22. Switch Around

**So, while Jess is coming to terms with Hanzul Junior on their way, Dave's curiosity causes both him and Claire to experience a day in Jurassic World in the others skin.**

 **Review replay;**

 **sl3dzax1235 - I'm not actually quite sure yet, so far I'm leaning more towards a boy, but who knows.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Let's find out.**

 **Mickol93 - Let's hope Dave take it well, though.**

 **darkwrap - In a way, yes.**

 **bryan mccloud - Or maybe he should stick to raptors for the time being.**

 **WolfDragon - He may be the king of hybrids, but he's not the king of Isla Sorna. That title goes to Alberto now...**

* * *

 _X Hammond's creation lab..._

Morning light finally began to climb into the blackened sky over Jurassic World as the sun rose over Mt Sibo. Down below, most people still remained asleep as the few awakened dinosaurs began their morning calling. But some people were already wide and awake...

Within Hammond's creation lab, the whole place seemed empty of life. The scientist had yet to arrive, and many of machines hummed with heat as they kept the many eggs warm. Yet despite all this, Dave sat rather contently as he watched one machine carefully move about an ankylosaur egg.

Although he seemed to be fitting back in to the daily routine of his home, part of Dave still thought back to Baron's last few moments before his death. In a way, Baron had long stopped being his grandfather years ago, but some of Dave did hope that Baron could have redeemed himself as Wu or George have. But sadly, the only way Dave could help Baron redeem himself, is with death.

Just then, the sudden sounds of footsteps snapped Dave back into reality. With speed that matches Perry's, Dave quickly shot around to find the source of the sound. But his eyes instantly rested on Claire as she turned the power on the room.

"Dave? How come you're here this early?" asked Claire seeing something off with Dave.

"I'm fine..." lied Dave not wanting Claire to worry for him. "I just wanted to spend sometime here before the others arrived."

"It's half seven in the morning, Dave." reminded Claire. "The scientist don't start their shifts until nine."

"So then why are you here?" asked Dave making his way over to a Genetic Reactor.

"Wu asked me to, keep an eye on thing around here until he comes back." revealed Claire taking a look at a set of eggs.

"When should he be coming back?" wondered Dave curiously.

"It depends." admitted Claire.

"On what?" brought up Dave.

 _"On how long he stays in custody."_

But just as Dave began to bring his hands down the Genetic Reactor, Dave ended up tearing off the Stabilizer as it fell on the floor, sending small sparks crackling about on the floor.

"Dave..." moaned Claire annoyed at what Dave's curiosity has done.

"Sorry." apologized Dave as he picked up the Stabilizer. "Guess my hands are more used to fending off dinosaurs than create them."

"Fending off dinosaurs?" wondered Claire. "Dave, anyone can hold their own with fighting a dinosaur... it's just most people have enough common sense _not_ to."

"Yeah, and anyone can run a dinosaur park and forget the age of their own nephews." reminded Dave.

"Like you?" questioned Claire doubtfully. "You wouldn't last a day in my place."

"I would last longer than you would in my place." defended Dave trying to fit the Stabilizer back in. "You wouldn't even last a second trying to keep up with the raptors, less in those shoes."

"Um, who outrun a T-Rex in these?" reminded Claire tapping her shoes together as Dave finally gave up on fitting the Stabilizer back in. "You want some help?"

"It's just a giant lid." refused Dave at first. "I can easily... yeah, I need help."

Reluctantly, Claire joined Dave as she grabbed hold onto the other side of the Stabilizer. Yet as both of them forced the Stabilizer back into the Genetic Reactor, the machined released volts of electricity from where Dave and Claire had fit the Stabilizer, coated both Dave and Claire as electricity shocked their bodies before blackening their minds as they fell to the floor.

"Ooow, Claire... are o-" but Dave stopped himself when he noticed something shocking.

Instead of the normal, rough voice he's used to hearing when he speaks, all he heard was a soft, gentle voice that sounded more like... Claire's. Kneeling up, Dave suddenly caught sight of his own body right in front of him kneeling up as well as it rubbed it's head in pain.

"Um... Dave? Why I am looking at myself?" asked Claire looking at her own body

"I'm wondering the same thing for myself." admitted Dave wondering same thing.

Getting up in grave concern, both Dave and Claire grabbed hold of a mirror as the realized something utterly shocking... The reason why Dave spoke with a voice similar to Claire was because he _is_ Claire, and Claire was now _Dave_ , and neither knew how to handle it.

"I'm..." realized Dave in horror. "I'm... I'm."

"ME!" revealed Claire looking at Dave's hands

"WEAK!"

"What?" snapped Claire applauded that Dave would consider her thin. "You're me, and I'm you! I swear, I'm having a NIGHTMARE!"

"You're having a nightmare?!" doubted Dave pointing at Claire's body. "Look at me, I'm thin! I'm delicate! I'M A GODDAMN WOMAN!"

Although Dave's stressed mind stopped as he grabbed his own hair, gently, Dave began to loose focus as he realized how soft Claire's hair actually was, almost like stroking a cat.

"Aww, so soft." admitted Dave as Claire looked at him with an annoyed face. "Sorry..."

" _Men..."_ muttered Claire in annoyance. "You know, when your done feeling my hair, we should really find a way to switch back."

But then Dave realized something big. He was now Claire, the manager of Jurassic World. And Claire was now him, a raptor handler able to stand toe to toe with giant dinosaurs. That means they can now prove to each other, that they can last a day as the other.

"We could do that... in a few hours." admitted Dave catching Claire's attention.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Claire cautiously.

"Well, we both said we can last a day in the others shoes a few minutes ago, didn't we?" reminded Dave looking in the mirror. "So, you spend the day handling raptors as Dave Hanzul. And I spend the day running the park as Claire Dearling."

"Dave! This isn't some sort of game!" snapped Claire focusing on the bigger picture. "We could both be stuck as each other for who know's how long! We don't even know how that machine caused us to switch bodies!"

"Alright, alright." admitted Dave understanding that point. "I'll try to find out what caused us to _'Freaky Friday Flip'_ with each other. But Claire, we're both gonna have to act as each other... unless you want the raptors trying to take a bite out of you."

At first, Claire wanted to say something. But in way, Dave was right, there's no telling how any of the other will react if they learnt Dave and Claire had switched bodies somehow... heck, there's no telling if Owen or Lowery will ever let it down if they found out. But on the bright side, it did mean Claire could at least take a break from the strain of running the park.

Just then, the voices of visitors began to echo throughout the lab, a sign that the daily routine of Jurassic World was had begun.

"I'll call you later on." agreed Claire reluctantly as she made her way out of the lab.

For now, Claire planned on spending the day along side the Raptor Paddock, probably just keeping to the sidelines for the time being. As for Dave... he planned on sticking close to the Control Room, as well as searching through the Lab for anyway to switch him and Claire back.

Looking back into the mirror, Dave tried to keep a professional face as he suddenly realized how much he could annoy Claire.

 _"Welcome, to Jurassic World."_

 _X Dave and Jess's apartment..._

By now, the whole park had swung straight into the morning routine, while some families had only just finished their breakfast, others had already started queuing up to get an early look at Parvus and Elise in T-Rex Kingdom. But elsewhere, other people weren't as happy...

Unable to stop panicking, Jess waited on her bed as Zara came back with another set of results. Jess hadn't yet told Dave that she was expecting their baby, mostly because she wasn't certain if she was even pregnant. After all, throwing up alone doesn't mean she is pregnant, it could just mean she was just ill.

"So? What does it say?" asked Jess hoping for a different answer.

"Same as last time, positive." revealed Zara sitting next to Jess.

"Check again!" begged Jess not wanting to hear that word.

"Jess! We've checked seven times already." reminded Zara pointing out the other pregnancy test results. "You are defiantly pregnant. This one even thinks you're having twins!"

"Oh god..." shuddered Jess standing up. "How could I be pregnant?! I mean, I know _how_. But not now! Not after we've just comeback!"

"Hold on, Jess." calmed Zara down gently. "You're pregnant, it doesn't mean it's end of the world. It just means you are going to be a mother."

"I know that." admitted Jess. "But.. It's just I'm worried Dave won't take it so easily."

"So, he treats Perry like his daughter, and she's a velociraptor." pointed out Zara.

"That's different!" snapped Jess.

"How is it different?" asked Zara confused about Jess's answer.

"Well one can kill you at eight months old, the other can change your entire LIFE!." answered Jess panicking.

"JESS!" shouted Zara finally calming Jess down. "You and Dave have always been treating Perry as your own daughter. Yeah, she's a dinosaur. Yeah, she can kill you at anytime. But you both grew up raising her as you own baby, and it's the same with this. I'm sure Dave will be more than thrilled to hear this. I know if I was pregnant, my husband would be screaming about if from his roof."

Breathing slowly and steady, Jess began to clear her head. Her panicking was probably just her inner girl freaking out, after all, she and Dave did admit before they even fell in love that they wouldn't consider having a baby anytime soon. But having settled down now, perhaps they're both ready.

"Thanks, Zara." thanked Jess about to walk out.

"Hold on, where are you going?" asked Zara a little confused.

"To tell Dave the news." revealed Jess plainly.

"No! Don't tell him now, tell him later on." advised Zara. "He's probably out training the raptor pack with Owen and Barry."

 _X Control Room..._

If only Zara knew.

Still stuck as Claire, Dave had begun to make his way into the elevator. He had spent most of morning trying to find out how to switch him and Claire back, but sense he needed to act as Claire would, he needs to at least visit the Control Room to stop the others from growing suspicious of what they think Claire was doing.

 _"Jesus, how does Claire walk with these?"_ wondered Dave not used to walking around with breast. _"It's like someone's tied stones to my chest."_

But while Dave may have promised Claire not to let anyone know about their 'issue', that doesn't mean he won't mess around with everyone around him...

Eventually, Dave awkwardly walked into the Control Room while nearly tripping over in his heels. But from Lowery's and Vivian's point of view, it looked almost as though Claire's having an off day.

"Um... Are you okay, Claire?" asked Vivian a little confused.

"Never better, Vivvy." joked Dave straightening himself.

" _Vivvy?"_ wondered Lowery a little baffled by Claire's nicknaming. "When did you start nicknaming people?"

"Sense I decided to do so." answered Dave looking out to the other desk. "Now let's see... Okay, can someone tell me why that woman is playing Monster Hunter on the job?!"

"You let her." reminded Vivian sheepishly.

"Well now I don't when I'm around." declared Dave proudly. "Also, why is everyone's work-space all... dull and boring?"

 _"I know, what's wrong with them all?"_ added Lowery pointing out his work-space decorated in dinosaur toys.

"Claire, Lowery's person who decorates his work-space." reminded Vivian. "You usually focus on other things than that."

"Okay, new rule." announced Dave. "I want everyone to personalize their work-space with dinosaur toys by tomorrow, if you don't, then you're fired. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off."

"Off where?" asked Lowery. "You just got here."

"I now I'm just leaving." added Dave as the elevator closed.

"Is it me, or is Claire acting a little _'Strange'_ today?" asked Vivian unsure of what he just experienced.

"No... it's not." admitted Lowery. "But, it looks like everyone in here has some decorating to do today."

 _"Is she gone?"_ asked one woman working below Lowery's work-space.

"It's okay, you're good." assured Lowery.

Breathing in relief, the woman turned back to her desk as she returned back to playing Monster Hunter on her DS. But while Dave may have been turning heads in the Control Room, elsewhere, Claire was doing the same thing.

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

For most of morning, the whole raptor pack rested under the burning tropical sun as they waited for the others. While Perry and Blue groomed one another beside the gate, Helen was beginning to regain her strength as she practiced her hunting skills with Charlie and Delta. But the void left by Echo still had many people around the paddock heart broken, after all, she was as much as their baby girl as she was a pack member to the raptors.

But today, Owen and Barry had come up with something different. Outside the paddock, Barry helped Owen as he tied a lure to a string. What Owen was actually doing, was using a similar method people use with cheetahs.

Most zoos that have cheetahs, have a type of enrichment where they tie an object or food to a extended sting connected to a lure system. When activated, the string would shot to the other end at rapid speed, which the cheetah's would chase. This way, it means the animal is enriched and keeping itself healthy. In theory, it should work the same way with a velociraptor.

But as Owen finally tied the lure on, from their view, Dave finally turned up. But even from what they could see, Dave seemed to be acting differently. He was more cautious of getting himself covered in dirt than usual, and he seemed more aware of his looks. However, this wasn't actually Dave, this was Claire, but just like Dave, she needs to keep quite about their 'issue' although she's not doing a better job of acting normal as Dave is.

"What took you so long, Dave?" asked Owen wondering why Dave hadn't shown up sooner.

"I was.. um... busy, Mr Grady." lied Claire confusing Owen.

"Mr? Why are you calling me Mr Grady?" wondered Owen a little shocked.

"Owen, that's what I said, Owen." muttered Claire realizing that not what Dave calls Owen by.

"No, you defiantly called him Mr Grady." admitted Barry taking Owen's side.

"Anyway, is there anything I could help out with?" asked Claire changing the subject.

"Well.. you could, take this end of the lure." handed Owen dropping the second lure in Claire's hands. "And stick in the raptor paddock."

"Excuse me?" repeated Claire a little unsure of what she'd just heard. "You want me to walk in there, with five raptors running around?!"

"Yeah, you do it nearly all the time." reminded Owen a little caught off by Dave's apparent concern. "Nothing to big for you, is it?"

Shaking off her concern, Claire tried to stay strong. For one, this was something Dave is used to doing daily, walking around with five lethal animals in a cage with him. But this is a first for Claire, and there's no telling if she'll blow her cover or not.

"No, it's not. I am more than capable of doing this." assured Claire waking over to the gate. "Um.. could someone open the gate, please?"

Offering some help, Barry opened up the gate for Claire as she soon found herself right in the middle of the raptor paddock. Her mind told her just to stick the lure close to the wall of the paddock, but as she did so, none of the raptors seemed to be around at all. It's not Perry or Helen that Claire's worried about, she's more than fine with the two around. But the other three raptors are a different matter...

Placing one foot in front of herself, Claire listened around her for anything that scream raptor to her, a hiss, a tapping claw, snapping sticks, anything.

Then, in the corner of her eye, Claire caught sight of Perry whipping the dirt with her tail right onto Claire. Falling backwards, Perry began to caw with a tone that sounded like laughing as the other raptors came out from the undergrowth.

"Perry! You and the others had me paranoid!" snapped Claire shocking the raptors a little.

"Just. Fun." pointed out Perry confused by Dave's change of mood.

"For you, maybe. For me, not by a long shot." admitted Claire walking out of the paddock.

This just wasn't working out for Claire, how does Dave even cope with this? Walking into a paddock with raptors would have people's blood freeze in seconds, this was not what Claire expected working with raptors to be like, the only right thing to do, is to get her and Dave back in their own bodies again, now.

"Dave? Where are you going?" asked Owen as Claire headed away from the paddock.

"I just need to breath, Mr Gra-"

"Owen!" interrupted Owen as Claire left the paddock.

"Is Dave. Fine?" asked Perry poking her snout through the bars.

"Um... I'm sure either." admitted Owen turning back to working.

 _X Evening..._

Soon, the evening sun began to set over the island. And the waves of visitors who had flocked to the attractions began to return back to their apartment, giving both Dave and Claire a chance to get back to Hammond's Creation Lab.

As Dave continued to try and find some sort of switch to remove the Stabilizer, he was beginning to understand Claire's point about running Jurassic World, none of it is as easy as riding a bike. And as Claire soon arrived with most of her cloths covered in mud and dirt, Dave could see she was thinking the same thing about training raptors.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" asked Dave in shock.

"Well, first Perry thought it would be a good idea to whip dirt at me." explained Claire getting some dirt out of her head. "Then I tried to round up the Gallimimus alone, and they started chasing me!"

"Didn't you take the motorbike?" wondered Dave seeing a possible reason.

"No."

"Then there's your answer." hinted Dave.

"Anyway, did you find out how to switch us back?" asked Claire getting to the main point.

"Well... I might have done." admitted Dave ripping out the Stabilizer again. "When I got back from the Control Room, I found that the Genetic Reactor had kept a record of both of our DNA."

"And... this help us because?" wondered Claire not seeing Dave's point.

"When we both got shocked, we both ended up passing a bit of DNA to each other." explained Dave. "And that ended up being structured as our base gene, so in other words, we _haven't_ switch bodies, our minds are just thinking as the other word."

"So then, all this time. You've been thinking you're me, and I've been thinking I'm you?" summed up Claire understandably confused.

"In a way, yes." admitted Dave. "So I'm thinking, if we both get shocked again, then we _might_ be able to reverse this."

"Hold on, how do we not know if that could make this worse?" pointed out Claire. "For all we know, getting shocked by that could get us killed."

"Well, do you want to stay stuck as Dave Hanzul forever?" asked Dave. "Because I've had enough of being Claire Dearling as you have me."

Understandably, Claire knew Dave's idea could get them killed. But after today, she's had enough of being Dave Hanzul, she might have one or two occasions when she would be fine handling dinosaurs, but for now, she would rather stick to the business side of things.

"Alright, you sure this will work?" asked Claire holding one side of the Stabilizer.

"I really don't know." admitted Dave. "One... Two... THREE!"

With all their force, both Dave and Claire both slammed the Stabilizer back into place. Once again, a wave of electricity washed over both Dave and Claire as they fought against the pain jolting their bodies before falling to their knees.

Breathing deeply, Claire slowly opened her eyes to see her own hands again. Looking forward, Claire could see Dave wiping his face as he tried to open his eyes, it had worked! They were both back in their own bodies!

"My hands, my hair, I'm ME!" realized Dave in happiness.

"You did it, crazy son of a bitch, you did it!" added Claire in joy.

But as they both got up, both realized that whatever the other may have done during their switch around, that the other would need to sort it out. So although they might not know it yet, Claire would have to sort out Dave's rule to decorate everyone's work space with toy dinosaurs, and Dave would have to sort out Claire calling Owen Mr Grady.

"Let's agree, never to speak of this again." asked Claire wishing she had forgotten everything.

"Deal. You stick to managing the park, and I'll stick to raptors." agreed Dave understandably.

And with that, both Dave and Claire headed their separate ways, while both glad to be back in their own bodies again, also seeing the others role in Jurassic World from a different angel.

 _X Dave and Jess's apartment..._

Eventually, the sun gave way to the moon as the island lite up with the lights of the Main Street and echoed with the evening chorus of Rexy and Grimlock, stating their claim to their home like lions. By now, most people had gone out for dinner, or call it a night to prepare for another bright and exciting day. But for Jess, things were different.

She had taken Zara's advise and waited for Dave to comeback, but that's just the thing, he hasn't been back all day. And as a result, Jess had begun to get more and more paranoid over how Dave would react over the news of Hanzul Junior.

Just then, Jess's attention turned to the door as Dave walked through. While he seemed unusually happy, that only seemed to make it worse on Jess's half. That means if he take it badly, he could do anything.

"Hey, Jess." greeted Dave happily as he made his way to the fridge.

But as Dave pulled back up with a glass of coke in his hand, he could see something was bothering Jess as she sat on the end of their bed. It's not like her to keep quite like this.

"Jess? What's wrong?" asked Dave walking up to Jess. "Did something happen?"

"A few weeks ago, yes." admitted Jess. "You might want to sit down."

"Jess, what happened?" repeated Dave again growing concerned.

"There's something I need to tell you." explained Jess. "When we got back yesterday, I ended up throwing up."

"Well you were on a boat for most of the day." reminded Dave.

"Dave! Listen!" snapped Jess as Dave took a drink of his coke. "I had Zara come around this morning to find out what wrong... And... _I'm two weeks pregnant_."

Straight away, Dave spat out his drink not to sure what he had just heard. Pregnant? She couldn't be!... Could she?

"Ha ha, thank goodness Jess." breathed Dave jokingly. "You had me worried you lost your sense of humor."

But right then, Jess pulled over the bed cover to reveal the pregnancy test still lying around as Jess and Zara had left them. And all of them saying the same thing, positive, positive, POSITIVE!

"I've taken eight pregnancy test, Dave! And they all say I am defiantly pregnant!" pointed Jess. "One of them even thinks I'm having twins!"

Now Dave was beginning to take this seriously, he had joked about it with Jess a couple of times, but now they're a couple, and soon, they're both going to be parents! But where Jess was expecting Dave to be furious, Dave wasn't, in fact he was the complete opposite.

"You're pregnant..." realized Dave in shock. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Unable to contain his excitement, Dave swung Jess around in his arms as he yelled in happiness. And where a few seconds ago Jess was ready to get the biggest drama lesson of her life, now she was utterly confused.

"You're not mad?" asked Jess as Dave put her down.

"Mad? Why would I be?" admitted Dave. "I'm gonna be a dad! Well, I'm already a dad to Perry, but still, A BABY!"

But Dave stopped himself as he noticed Jess's doubtful and unsure face, it seemed this was something she herself wasn't too keen about. It did make sense, not everyone would have the same idea about having kids as Dave would. But this was still something for Jess to be happy about, it her baby after all.

"Jess, remember when we told my parents about Perry? And my dad thought you were pregnant?" reminded Dave holding Jess's head up.

"You and I were both grossed out by the idea." remembered Jess giving a small smile.

"We both thought that because we didn't expect each other to be together." pointed out Dave. "No one expected us to be living here of all places with Perry for a daughter, but we are. We took on the Devil herself, and are still here. If we have this baby, they'll grow up in one of the most amazing places in the world, with raptors, Owen, Claire, and everyone else as their family. But only if you want to."

Dave knew what he was doing, while the news of being a dad was great for him, he's not the once carrying the baby. For some time, Jess seemed to just stare into Dave's eyes until kissing him with the answer, yes.

She was actually willing to do it, with was great news for Dave. And besides, they've already raised a raptor daughter, a human baby shouldn't be that hard. Right? Right?

* * *

 **So it settled, Hanzul Junior is defiantly on his way... or her. But coming up, Gray struggles to cope with going back home with two divorced parents.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up! Always means a lot :)**


	23. Parent problems

**Before any else, sorry for the long wait, had a show performance the other weeks. But enough about me, time to get back to Gray as Jess gives him a bit of divorce advise and helps to find out what's wrong with Zara's little blossom.**

 **Review replay;**

 **bryan mccloud - it wouldn't be too bad, at least Claire could still talk, but Perry would probably be freaking everyone out in Claire's body! Just hissing or cawing alone would have people turning heads! LOL!**

 **Mickol93 - Question is now, what to name their baby...**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Defiantly.**

 **darkwrap - Glad to hear it!**

 **WolfDragon - I'm actually planning to sticking to things now, though I might do a chapter that does look that far into the future.**

 **sl3dzax1235 - That might be happening sooner than you think.**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - It's okay, I knew not everyone would have the same idea about that chapter. But don't worry about everyone completely forgetting about Isla Sorna, because they haven't.**

* * *

 _X Griffin's Paddock..._

The tropical Central American sun once again burned down over Isla Nublar as every person and every dinosaur returned back to their daily business. But after the events of Isla Sorna, one creature still hasn't returned back to their normal lives... Griffin.

Unlike everyone else, who had seemingly forgotten about Baron and his hybrids completely, Griffin still couldn't forget about any of it. Especially the D-Rex, though Griffin had managed to kill it with Alberto's and Rexy's help, his mind was still haunted over the fact that he and could have ended up like that, cold- blooded, ruthless, broken, just like his sister.

In fact, it had bothered him so much that he had asked for Claire to visit to at least try to get his personal thoughts out. And also, to come up with a way of stopping him should he ever go crazy.

"Are you okay, Griffin?" called Claire having just comeback from sorting out Dave's _'mess'_ from yesterday. "I heard you wanted to see me."

"That hybrid, the one that killed Paso, was that what my sister was like?" asked Griffin lowering his head to Claire's level.

"Sort of." admitted Claire shivering at the memory of Griffin's sister. "But, I don't get it. I thought you got over what your sister did."

"I have." assured Griffin. "But I'm just worried I might do the very same thing, except worse."

"Griffin, you won't." knew Claire resting her hand on Griffin's snout. "You are nowhere near as monstrous as your sister."

But while Claire's words did touch Griffin, a part of him knew that no matter how right Claire was, there would be a day where he would cause a serious threat to everyone. And when that day comes, everyone needs to be prepared for whatever needs to be done.

"Claire, I need you to promise me something." asked Griffin grimly. "If the day comes that I should... hurt someone, you have to be prepared to put me down."

"No... Griffin! You won't do that!" refused Claire stuttering in her voice. "You would never dare harm any-"

"I'm counting on you, to do what needs to be done." begged Griffin showing some fear in his eyes.

Claire wanted to think other wise, Griffin only kills or fight to protect himself or others. But just like his killing of Fred, he could easily snap within an instant. On way or another, everyone on the island needs to be prepared for the day Griffin might repeat his sister's actions.

 _X Dave and Jess's apartment..._

Elsewhere on the island, other people had begun the day with a smile on their face, and joy in their heart. But not for the dinosaurs...

Within her apartment, Jess searched on her Ipad for a whole range of baby equipment for when her and Dave's baby arrives. While she wanted Dave to help put as well, he had gone off to break the news of their baby, and to ask Claire and Owen for something personal. But Jess wasn't too bothered about that, she could easily just wait for Dave to comeback and show him what she had found, and it also gave her time to come up with a name.

"Danny? No." wondered Jess walking all across her room trying to come up with a name. "Edwin? Maybe if it's a boy. Girl name though... Chloe? Probably not a-"

Just then, a knocking from the door caught Jess's attention. Putting aside baby names for the time being, Jess open the door to find Gray waiting outside, with no sign of Zach at all. Which seemed odd, the last Jess heard, Zach and Gray were getting ready to go back home. So why isn't Gray getting ready?

"Gray? Isn't Zach with you?" asked Jess looking for Zach.

"I wanted to talk to someone alone." admitted Gray sounding down.

"You can talk to me if you want." suggested Jess. "Come on, I'll get you a drink."

Making her way to her fridge, Jess opened up a bottle of orange juice as Gray cautiously made his way towards the balcony over looking the Main Street and Mosasaur Lagoon. But where often Gray would stare out for hours just watching everything, he just seemed to trail off as Jess joined up with two glasses of orange juice.

"Had a feeling you'd come here first." admitted Jess handing Gray one glass. "First time you came here, you ran straight for the balcony, remember?"

"First time I came here, was because my parents were getting divorced." added Gray taking a sip from his drink.

Taking a deep breath, Jess remembered how tearful Gray had gotten the last time they talked about divorce with Zach. And while it's something Gray needed to understand, Zach didn't really explain it as... _'softly'_ as he should have.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to someone? Because of your parents divorcing?" asked Jess taking a sit beside the outdoor table.

"I... I just don't want to go back." admitted Gray beginning to tear up.

"Easy, Gray." calmed Jess gently as Gray began to cry in her shoulder. "It's okay, _no one is made of stone_."

"Like... Why would they want to split up?" wondered Gray. "We were just fine, they were fine! Zach was fine! I was fine!"

"Gray, if they are getting a divorce, then things _are not_ fine." explained Jess. "I mean.. I don't know why your parents are getting divorced, and it's not my business to get involved. But people divorce for many reasons, money, family matters, most of the time, because they don't love each other anymore."

"But they _do_ love each other!" gasped Gray wiping his tears away. "I saw it in them each time they were together."

"And maybe they still do." suggested Jess. "But this is their choice to choose, not your's, not Zach's, not even Claire's. But divorced or not, they'll still be your parents, they'll still love you and Zach, and they may still live together. All getting divorced means is that things as a couple just don't work for them anymore."

"I... I can't go back." admitted Gray looking out to the Main Street. "Not after running away. They're probably going to kill me and Zach when we get back."

"Gray, running from your problems isn't the answer." explained Jess remembering how Dave ran away with Perry just to be here. "Before you can Zach came here, I ran away with Dave and Perry to get here. Dave's parents weren't getting divorced, but he was going through issues with his mum just as hard as divorce. And by the time Dave and his mum finally admitted their mistakes, she ended being shot."

Gray honestly didn't know what to say, Claire had never mentioned anything like that about Dave, but now he could see why. No one would ever want to admit that their actions caused their mothers death.

"Running away may sound like the easiest option, but it's not." admitted Jess. "I'm probably quoting a Disney film here, but. You can either keep on running from it your whole life. Or, you can learn from it."

Jess's words did make sense to Gray. Running away from his problems is not the answer for him or anyone else around him, as much as his parents getting divorced is for him, he's just gonna have to pull through it, one way or another.

Just then, Jess caught sight of Elizabeth breaching from the water in the distance, even from the balcony, Elizabeth's size was still breath taking. And that gave Jess an idea to make Gray happy, try to get him to swim with Elizabeth.

"You know what? Why don't we ask Zara if you can swim with Elizabeth?" suggested Jess bringing a sudden wave of shock to Gray.

"But - She bite off Zara's foot!" reminded Gray fearfully. "How would we know she won't try to snack on me?!"

"Look, Elizabeth is actually very affectionate to people. Especially Zara." assured Jess.

And Jess had seen what Elizabeth is really like. Whenever Zara is in the lagoon, Elizabeth would always swim up towards her, often ending up speeding through the water as Zara held on to her back. Even when Zara isn't around, Elizabeth would spend ages watching kids and people observing her from the underwater glass, sometimes even racing with the occasional kid.

And with that, Jess guided Gray out of the apartment as Gray's concern was replace by excitement as the thought of swimming with a mosasaur surged into his mind.

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

Yet while Jess and Gray were having their talk, Dave had got caught up in another Combat Training session with Blue and Perry. It's been weeks sense any of the raptor squad had gone though any Combat Training at all, and after Echo's death, they really need to go through it again to try and take their minds of Echo's lost.

From the sides of the paddock, Helen watched with slightly bored face alongside Delta and Charlie as her parents tag team against Dave. Up above, Owen and Barry also watched from the railing as Dave dodged aside as Blue leaped at him before tripping Perry over with his arm as she charge at him. Thinking fast, Dave quickly rolled over Blue's back before throwing by his head at Perry, bringing the two raptors to a stop.

 _"Dave?"_ called a familiar voice.

Looking up, Dave caught sight of Claire joining Owen as Blue and Perry began to get back up. But Claire hadn't come here for no reason, Dave had actually asked for her come to the Raptor Paddock. So he can break the news of his and Jess's baby, and ask something else.

"Okay, that's enough training." stopped Owen knowing when Claire comes here, it's for a good reason.

But still Blue began to focus on Dave with his claws out and eyes locked on him, proving that he was still certain to keep going.

"Hey! Blue!" snapped Dave receiving an annoyed caw from Blue. "He had it's enough! We'll continue Combat Training later."

And with that, Dave made his way into the Restraints area as Perry joined his side. But even as Owen, Claire and Barry walked down from the railing, Perry could see Helen was still seemingly bored even as Blue rubbed his body alongside his daughter, which seemed unusual for Helen.

"Hey, she'll be fine." assured Dave rubbing hid forehead against Perry's. "She's just going through the same thing you were."

"Maybe. Helen lonely?" suggested Perry looking back at Helen.

"Maybe. But, she's bound to get over it." knew Dave, surely Helen's bound to, right? "Barry, can you just check up on Helen please?"

"On it, David." agreed Barry, leaving Claire and Owen with Dave and Perry.

"So, why did you want to see us?" asked Claire bringing up why Dave had asked them to be here.

"Well... Let's just say." explained Dave not actually knowing how to say it. "In a few months, we're all gonna have a tiny Hanzul running around!"

"Hold on!" stopped Owen in shock. "Are you saying-"

"Jess is pregnant?!"

"Eight weeks pregnant actually." admitted Dave.

"Ha ha! Nice one. I thought you were a shit joker." joked Owen thinking Dave was kidding, before realizing he's not. "Wait, you mean. You're actually going to be a father?"

"Well I'm already a father to this scaly angel." pointed out Dave scratching the bottom of Perry's jaw.

"Than. Perry sister?" asked Perry in surprise.

"In a way, yes." admitted Dave proudly.

"So, that's why you wanted to see us? Because Dave Junior is on their way?" realized Claire know understanding Dave's motives.

"A little bit." agreed Dave before standing up. "But also, I've already talked to Jess about it. And we both agree that if we wanted anyone to be their Godparents... than it would you two."

This niether Owen or Claire saw coming, was Dave pretty much asking them to be the Godparents of his son or daughter? But surely he wouldn't view them that much as part of his family, or could he?

"I honestly don't know what to say." stuttered Owen actually speechless.

"I'm not really a good Aunt, let alone a good Godparent." admitted Claire scratching the back of her head. "I can't even remember how old Zach and Gray are."

"So? There are loads of people who don't remember their nephews age either." pointed out Dave. "It's not a unique flaw, it's a common mistake. And after all you've both been through with us, I know for a fact I would gladly die knowing my child would live with two amazing and brilliant Godparents."

Looking at each other, Claire and Owen both seemed to count on the other to answer Dave, but while Owen did like the idea of being a Godfather to Dave's baby, he wasn't too sure he could handle it without Claire. And as for Claire, she had already messed up with Zach and Gray, this could be a second chance for her.

But their doubtful looks were broken as Claire's phone began to go off, reaching into her pocket, Claire could see that Zach was calling her.

"What's wrong, Zach?" asked Claire. "I thought you and Gray were getting ready to go home."

 _"We were." admitted Zach. "But Gray just... went off on his own."_

"WHAT!"

" _I thought he would comeback later, but he's been gone for nearly three hours." revealed Zach._

"Damn it." hissed Claire as she hung up on Zach. "Where could Gray have gone?"

"Well if I was Gray." thought Dave. "I would go to see the biggest, strongest creature on the island."

But it didn't take long for Perry for all people to realize with one that would be... and it wasn't Griffin or Rexy.

 _"Elizabeth."_

 _X Mosasaur Stadium..._

Among the empty stands across the Mosasaur Stadium, Elizabeth floated close to the water as Zara swam close to her. The reason Elizabeth had breached was an attempt to get rid of a strange pain, but that didn't help at all. Even as Zara gently rubbed her fingers over Elizabeth's scales. She didn't even attempt whip her tail in the water or bellow out.

In an attempt to properly examine Elizabeth, Zara had managed to cancel the Mosasaur Feeding Show to prevent Elizabeth from possibly hurting herself while in this state. But even with this, Jess and Gray still managed to make their way into the Stadium as they caught sight of Elizabeth and Zara.

"Hey, Zara!" called Jess grabbing Zara's attention. "Would it be o-"

"Sorry Jess, but I'm can't do any favors right now." admitted Zara turning back to Elizabeth. "Somethings wrong with Elizabeth, but I can't find out what."

"I can have a look?" asked Gray surprising Zara.

"Hold on, Gray. Elizabeth isn't a dolphin." reminded Zara concerned for his safety. "This is still the same creature that killed Griffin's sister."

"Zara, Mr Dino Expert here. Remember?" pointed out Jess.

Zara wanted to say no, but Jess did have a good point. Gray's knowledge of dinosaurs of all kind is completely mind boggling, if anyone could help find out what's wrong with Elizabeth, maybe it's him. But at the same time, Gray is still a kid, it's dangerous for anyone to be with a predator, and at it's worse fatal.

"If you get in here, you stay close to me and do everything I say." settled Zara finally. "Agree?"

"Agreed." nodded Gray pounding in excitement.

Within a few minutes, Gray had managed to fit himself into a water suit as Zara swam over to the ladder. With Jess waiting above, Gray carefully swam close to Zara as they approached Elizabeth, but it wasn't until now that Gray realized just how small he was compared to her. Although seeing Elizabeth dragged Griffin's sister to her death showed how big she was on land, it's not until Gray got up close that he actually began to see how massive Elizabeth really is.

"Right, Gray if you check her left side. I'll check her right side." suggested Zara diving underwater.

And with that, Gray dived under as well as he found himself looking straight into Elizabeth's eye. But instead of the predatory, hungry creature Gray had imagined a mosasaur to be, Elizabeth seemed to be more curious of Gray swimming right next to her. If she wasn't in pain, she would be rubbing her snout against him or even be spearing through the water with Gray holding on.

Opening her jaw, Elizabeth revealed a bit too many teeth for Gray's liking... 88 teeth as he calculated on her size. But then Gray spotted something odd suck between Elizabeth's teeth. Underwater, it looked like some sort of large log or bone, but whatever it was, it seemed to be causing a fair amount of pain.

Swimming towards it, Gray struggled to pull it out of Elizabeth's teeth as she began to shake her head in pain. But with one quick flick to her side, Elizabeth sent Gray flying back with the log item in his hand. With the pain now gone, Elizabeth quickly dived down as Gray breached the surface for air with Zara.

"What did you do to her?!" asked Zara thinking Gray scared her. "I told you to check if anything was wrong with her!"

"She had this in-between her teeth." revealed Gray holding it up.

But with it out of the water, both realized what it actually was.

What had been causing Elizabeth pain wasn't a large log, it was actually Zara's foot... or whats left of it. Zara didn't really know what to think, all this time when she had been thinking Elizabeth ate her foot... she hadn't.

"Isn't that you're foot?" called Jess a little disturbed.

"Whats left of it." admitted Zara throwing it over to Jess.

Freaking out, Jess whacked it away as it fell to the floor. But then both Gray and Zara suddenly felt their bodies raising as Elizabeth lifted them out of the water on her snout. Falling over, Gray and Zara held on to Elizabeth's back as she began to swim out into the lagoon.

 _"Oh boy..."_ realized Zara knowing what Elizabeth's was doing... playing.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!"

Diving underwater, Elizabeth swam close to the underwater observing windows, shocking people as Gray and Zara waved at them gleefully. Then with sudden speed, Elizabeth shot up to the surface, breaching the water as she bellowed alongside Gray and Zara's screams of joy.

From the Mosasaur Stadium, Jess could see Elizabeth splashing back down into the water with Gray and Zara still holding on. She was so amazed she didn't notice Claire and Zach turn up with Dave and Owen.

"Um, Jess. Have you seen Gray?" asked Zach.

All Jess did was point out to the Lagoon as everyone notice Gray riding Elizabeth with Zara, and just like Jess, all of them felt amazed and stunned at the same time.

 _"Oy vey."_ breathed Claire in disbelief.

"Is that Zara's foot?" asked Owen noticing it lying beside Jess.

 _X Ferry Landing..._

By nightfall, both Gray and Zach had brought their bags to the Ferry Landing, ready to go back home. But even though they needed to go back home, neither wanted to go back without wishing their Aunt Claire goodbye. Along with Claire, Owen, Dave, Jess and Zara had also arrived to say their goodbyes to them, after all, they have pretty become part of their family.

"Sorry we have to go." apologized Gray sadly.

"Hey, don't be." assured Claire kneeling down to Gray's height. "You had a good time here, right? And maybe you two can comeback soon."

"Would you promise to spend time with us if we did?" asked Zach bringing up that issue.

"You can count on it." answered Dave knowing better.

"Stay strong, kid." wished Owen shaking Gray's hand.

"I did say Claire was lucky to have you two." reminded Zara. "And I'm still right."

"Yep, you are." admitted Zach as he and Dave shacked hands.

"Good luck, guys." wished Dave as the Ferry sounded it's horn.

And with that, both Zach and Gray pulled their bags up onto the Ferry as the others waved them goodbye.

 _"You better comeback to see Hanzul Junior!"_ yelled Jess as the Ferry set off.

"WHAT!" shouted both Zach and Gray in shock.

But as the Ferry began to speed up, soon they were gone within the night sky and dark black ocean, leaving the others on their own.

"Hanzul Junior?" asked Owen jokingly.

"Well what would you call them?" brought up Dave wrapping his arm over Jess _"Foxtrot? Zulu?"_

"I'm from the Navy, what would you expect?" reminded Owen as Claire nudged his arm.

"Well... not all kids can say their godfather is from the Navy." pointed out Claire.

"So then you two will be their godparents?" brought up Dave.

"Gladly." agreed Owen proudly.

 _X Eastern side of the Island..._

But while things were looking bright with the others, on the eastern side of the island, something had washed up on the island. A carrier boat, one from Isla Sorna, having been thrown off course during the energy blast from Baron's base, the carrier had ended up on the shores of Isla Nublar.

Inboard, ruined machinery laid set up, powered only by emergency power. But now, that power was beginning to fail. Yet within the boat, many containment units designed for holding dinosaurs had gone offline and empty... except one.

Still fully working, one containment unit contained within it a male velociraptor, it's quills seemingly moving among the liquid that it remained asleep in. Chains holding it in place as it floated with a breathing tube in it's mouth to keep it from drowning. But unlike Perry or Blue, this velociraptor is actually a Isla Sorna raptor... one of the few to have survived Baron's extermination.

Yet without warning, the raptor suddenly shot it's red eyes open. Slowly beginning to notice it's surroundings, the velociraptor spat out the breathing tube as it began to shake it's chains, running out of air, the raptor snapped it's body chain before smashing the glass, sending liquid all over the room as it pulled itself free. Looking around, the raptor began to take in it's surroundings, it's blue and grey-purple scales dripping in liquid as broken chains rattled against it's body when it moved.

Just then, a strange stun machine opened up from the ground as sparks began to fly from it's hooks. Shocked by the sudden machine, the raptor pounced at the machine, engulfed in sparks as it tore into it, ripping the wires out and shutting it down.

Victorious and free, the raptor bellowed throughout the boat before sprinting out for a way out of the boat... into the island.

* * *

 **Oh boy, so will the others be able to find this raptor before anyone get's hurt... or will one raptor even want to fight it? Only one way to find out.**

 **Also, I have been thinking about doing another Jurassic Bonds story, except focusing on Patel and Zara before and during New Era, sort of like Lion King 1 1/2 if you seen that, so like some character like Dave or Perry would still be in it, except just as cameos or minor characters. Just let me know whether I should go ahead with it or not.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up! :)**


	24. Helen's crush

**After a touching birthday gift to start their day, Dave and Perry are about to find that something else has already arrived. Something that might be the key to Helen's gloomy mood.**

 **Also, a special thank you to everyone who had stuck with me for nearly an entire year, you are the reason I keep this up and I really just can't say enough to thank all of you for supporting me, Dave and Perry all this time. THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - She's defiantly going to run into him...**

 **sl3dzax1235 - Oh he's hungry alright... hungry for anything he finds, dinosaur _or_ human.**

 **darkwrap - Not so much, but more to do with Helen.**

 **Mickol93 - I'm still a bit cautious about whether to go head with it or not. But thank you for your opinion.**

 **bryan mccloud - You just read my mind!**

 **knight of cybertron 1984 - Actually, that scene where the raptor breaks out is based on the Primal Genesis trailer, if you've even seen it.**

 **movielover48 - A little late, don't you think? But I may do a flashback later on. But I've got other things planned for Jurassic Bonds, so it won't be for until they've been sorted.**

 **WolfDragon - I might have them mention it, but not watching it. Sorry.**

* * *

 _X Raptor paddock..._

The following morning, and when normally Perry would enjoy a nice relaxing sleep next to Blue and Helen, a sudden bang woke her and the rest of the raptor squad up in shock.

 _"PERRY!" called Dave sounding like he was close._

Sprinting out into the opening of the paddock, Perry soon stumbled upon something amazing. In the middle of the paddock, Dave, Owen and Barry stood next to a large cardboard hadrosaur, the smell of meat leaking from it as the rest of raptor pack joined her.

In fact, they had actually made this as a type of raptor present, it was actually her birthday. It's hard to think that years ago, Perry had come here as a complete stranger, only to end up becoming one of the many hearts of Jurassic World. And to make sure Perry enjoyed her day, Owen had made a phone call to someone asking for a special delivery.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERRY!" wished all three men.

Baffled and touched, Perry almost began to cry as Blue rubbed his head against her as the rest of the pack cawed in joy. After all, it's not everyday they get to sink their teeth into a cardboard hadrosaur.

"Thank. You!" thanked Perry in joy.

"Um, don't thank me yet." warned Dave.

Turning to Owen, Dave got opened up a card as Perry began to read what it said. But as Perry began to read it, she soon spotted that it belonged to a certain someone special.

 _To Perry Hanzul_

 _Hey, Perry! It's me, Katy. I just want to wish you a happy birthday to one of the most special, best and nicest raptor I've ever had the honor of meeting. And I hope you and Dave have a brilliant day, this is after all your day._

 _All the best wishes, K.P._

 _XXX_

Perry didn't know what to even say, the fact that Dave had gone out of his way to ask Katy for a favor showed how much he wanted to make this special for Perry... And how he had began to warm up to her.

"No know. What say." admitted Perry.

"Oh, come here my scaly angel!" suggested Dave holding his arms out.

Within seconds, Perry pounced onto Dave as she rubbed her head against his. Even now, Perry still had a habit of acting like the little hatching Dave remembered. Although she may be much bigger and mature, she'll always be his scaly angel.

 _X Eastern shoreline..._

An hour later, and both Dave and Jess had gone for a stroll on the Eastern shoreline. And sprinting through the washing waves, Perry chased Helen as the waves washed over feet. But while Perry was brimming with energy, Helen wasn't really putting a great deal in.

She was still acting rather gloomy and down sense arriving back from Isla Sorna, the events of Isla Sorna and Echo's death has seemed to hit her hard the most, to the point where Perry and the rest of the pack had grown concerned for her.

Even everyone else had noticed Helen's mood. Dave had originally let Helen out with Perry so he could give Owen and Barry time to prepare the raptor paddock for Perry's party, and give them somewhere new for them to explore. But where as any other time Helen would be cawing like crazy as she explored the place, she just didn't seemed bothered one bit.

Looking down at her feet, Jess caught sight of a large seashell shining under the tropical sun. Picking up the seashell in her hands, Jess brushed off the sand as Perry joined her side with Helen following with no effort. Holding it close her ear, Jess felt a warm feeling flow through her body as the sound of the ocean seemed to echo through the seashell.

"Why. Hold Stone?" asked Perry not actually knowing what a seashell is.

"It's a seashell Perry." explain Jess. "They say if you hold a large one close to your ear, you can hear the ocean in it."

"Well we are on a beach." pointed out Dave jokingly.

Playfully pushing Dave, Jess held it close to Perry's head as she listen for the sound of crashing waves. But when she finally heard something, Perry instantly smacked it from Jess's hand as she reached her claws into it, trying to find the ocean in it.

"Where. Ocean?!" panicked Perry trying to claw it out.

"Perry! There's no ocean in it." calmed Dave rubbing his fingers through Perry's scales. "It's just the sound of the ocean that comes from it."

Taking her turn, Helen held her head close to the seashell to see if she could hear the ocean for herself. But, nothing. And to be fair, Helen didn't really seem to be bothered by it at all. As she walked off forwards, the others just grew more concerned for her, especially Perry.

"Look's like Helen still hasn't gotten over Echo." noticed Jess grimly.

"Who can blame her?" admitted Dave. "Would you get over loosing your family the next day?"

"You. No sad. About Baron." pointed out Perry.

"Baron wasn't my family." breathed Dave remembering killing Baron. _"At least, not the man I killed."_

But just then, the rapid cawing of Helen caught the groups attention. Confused and concerned for why Helen was cawing, the other rushed to her as they spotted something rather shocking.

Beached in front of them, a large carrier boat rested on the beach. It's large bulk burning under the tropical sun as seagulls rested upon it. Straight away, Dave began to assume the worse, maybe a crew had got caught in a storm and ended up stranded here. But if so, then where were they?

"Boat?" realized Perry surprised to find one here.

"A carrier boat actually." corrected Jess taking a close look.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?" called Dave for any survivors. "HELLO?!"

But Dave's calls went unanswered, but just because no one answered them, doesn't mean no ones here. Perhaps they're too hurt to get out, or are so deep within that they can't here him. If so, then they need to find them. And it didn't take long for Dave to spot a tear in the boat, large enough for them to get through.

"You do think anyone's hurt in there, do you?" wondered Jess thinking the worse.

"Well the only way we'll know, is if we get in there and find out." pointed out Dave.

Reluctantly, Jess followed Dave with Perry into the boat as they tried to find their way in the darkness as Helen stayed outside to find anything around the boat. But while Perry could see fine without any light, both Jess and Dave could easily end up hurting themselves.

"Jess, do you still have your phone on you?" asked Dave thinking of using her phone as light.

"Why would you want to- Oh." realized Jess bringing out her phone.

Using Jess's phone as a flash light, both her and Dave finally caught sight of what the boat held within. All around them, the ruined and salted equipment of strange machinery laid about, some rolling around where the boat had crashed through the waves, other containment unites holding the remains of dead dinosaur embryos.

"Must be some sort of lab." realized Dave in shock.

"But who's lab?" wondered Jess.

Making his way to a smashed computer, Dave brushed off the sand and salt as a familiar logo became visible.

InGen.

Now Dave was beginning to make sense of this, this carrier boat must of been one of Baron's. But why was no one here, did they all die out sea? Or had they abandoned it after Baron's death? Whichever reason, it seemed no one had been hear for days. Until Perry spotted something...

Caught by curiosity, Perry investigated one broken containment unit still leaking with a strange fluid. But as she lowered her head into the containment unit, he snout began to pick up a familiar scent... a raptor.

"DAVE!" called Perry catching Dave's and Jess's attention. "Raptor. Here."

"A hybrid raptor?" asked Jess dreading the worse.

"No. Male raptor." noticed Perry gaining an almost image like picture revealing what kind of raptor it was.

"How recent?" brought up Dave looking around.

"Not. Long." revealed Perry growing concerned.

Just then, Helen began to caw out to the others from outside of the boat. Rushing outside, the three spotted Helen right next to something to proved Perry's suspicions. A set of distinctive raptor footprints, still engraved into the sand as they led into the forest ahead. Now all of them began to realize the problem at hand, a loose raptor on the island, not as terrifying as the I-Rex, but still lethal to everyone.

 _"Oh god..."_ shuddered Jess in horror.

Straight away, Dave tried to contact the Control Room on his phone, but he couldn't get a signal. The signal at the beach must be too weak for him to reach them, but that doesn't mean they can't do anything.

"Perry! Helen! Pick up it's scent!" ordered Dave instantly.

Wasting no time, both Perry and Helen caught the scent of the raptor before shooting off into the forest with Dave and Jess following behind. But while they may have struggled to keep up, niether Perry or Helen could stop, not when a rouge raptor is on the loose, and bound to be hungry for anything, dinosaur or human.

"Okay, think." thought Jess as she hurried with Dave. "If I was a lone raptor on this island, where would I go?"

But straight away, Dave suddenly clicked into place where it would be heading.

"THE PARK!"

 _X Aquatic Park..._

Not all of Jurassic World's attractions are dinosaur-themed, some like the Aquatic Park, are familiar to what you'd find at any other theme park. And one place where anyone would feel a sense of familiarity, is the Aquatic Park. Lining close to the forest, people all around would come to cool off in the Central American sun, even people like Owen and Dave would come here to cool off, and sometimes even Claire.

All around the T-Rex shaped swimming pools, adults relaxed by the pool or simply floating in the water. However, peace was not easy to find, not when a whole army of kids are screaming and yelling among the splashing water slides, and playing water volleyball with their friends. But some people were also using the time to pass on skills to other people.

Close to the edge of the pool, Zara held on to a ten year old girl by her stomach as she attempted to get the hang of swimming, splashing Zara's swim suit and hair at the same time. Whenever Zara isn't swimming beside her little blossom Elizabeth, she would sometimes come to the Aquatic Park, a way of simply relaxing.

At times, some parents would ask for Zara to help teach their kids how to swim. And the kids were only too happy to take lessons from the only person who could swim with a mosasaur. Even Zara would was not so fond of kids herself long ago, had found joy in doing so. Even if that meant the occasional kick in the stomach.

But finally, Zara slowly began to loosen her grip on the girl as she began to doggy paddle forward, laughing in joy as she finally began to swim on her own.

"Thank you, Mrs Young!" thanked the girl beginning to swim off to her parents.

"It's okay, just stick to doggy paddling!" called Zara as she finally had some time to relax.

"What are the odds of finding you here." chuckled Patel as Zara spotted him standing over her.

"What? Even I have to relax." reminded Zara jokingly. "How come you're here? I thought you were supervising the museum construction."

"I've just been." revealed Patel. "I've also heard Owen's delivery arrived, apparently it's from an old mentor of his."

"You think maybe it's from Owen's dad?" wondered Zara.

But upon saying that, Zara suddenly realized that she may of just brought bad memories for Patel. And in truth, Zara would never try to hurt Patel's feelings, they both had this strange friendship that seemed to reflect that of Owen and Barry's.

Just then, one inflatable ball suddenly went flying into the forest, catching both Zara's and Patel's attention. While the two had been talking, the others playing water volleyball had ended up hitting it right out of the pool.. and into the forest.

"Hey! Could you get our ball, please?" asked on person.

"Hang on, I'm on it." assured Zara pulling herself out. "I won't be long."

And with that, Zara carefully made her way into the undergrowth as Patel made his way towards a nearby bar for a drink. It didn't really take long for Zara to find the inflatable ball among the undergrowth, it's red and blue coloring standing out among the greenery. But as Zara held it in her hands, her eyes suddenly caught sight of something.

It was hard for her to make out what it was, but from the looks of it, it seemed to be two red and piercing eyes locked on to her from the bushes. However, the slight pupils instantly lead Zara to consider it one thing... raptor.

Screaming fear, Zara threw the inflatable at the raptor as it pounced at her, hitting it in the head as Zara ran back towards the pool with the raptor hot in her trail. Coming back with a drink in his hand, Patel was suddenly knocked over as Zara knocked into him, sending the two splashing into the pool.

"Woah! Zara, why did you do that?" wondered Patel drenched in water.

"THERE'S A RAPTOR CHASING ME!" yelled Zara in fear.

At first, everyone thought Zara was joking, she could have had too much to drink anyway. But once the raptor exploded from the undergrowth, everyone soon felt the same fear as Zara as the raptor cawed in anger and confusion.

All around it, dozens of people hurried to get their children away from it or to safety. The raptors chains and restraints still locked around it's neck and legs as the raptor felt overwhelmed by the waves of screams and cries. Seeing it's previous target in the pool, the raptor seemed ready to go after Zara, but as it noticed the water splashing over it's feet, the raptor hissed in fear as it back away from the pool.

In the pool, Zara and Patel were safe. Raptors can't swim, so this rouge raptor wouldn't risk going after the two. But that wasn't any comfort to those not in the pool, all they could do was get away from it, fast.

Still hissing and cawing at the terrified people, the raptor suddenly caught sight of a lone boy crying for his mum. With an easy target right in it's sight, the raptor locked it's sights on the just as it pounced at the boy, Helen suddenly exploded from the undergrowth, knocking the raptor back as the two stared each other down.

But as soon as they both locked eyes, both suddenly seemed to forget about everything around them. Instead, they both just stood their admiring each other. While the male raptor was thrilled to finally see another raptor in a long time, Helen felt a strange pull to this new male. True he had tried to kill a boy, but she seemed to doing the impossible. Falling in love.

"What are they doing?" wondered Zara in confusion. "Shouldn't they be at each other's throats?"

"I really don't know." admitted Patel just as baffled.

But with it's guard down, the male raptor didn't protect itself as a powerful thud slammed against the back of it's head, knocking it out cold as it fell to the ground. Looking up in confusion, Helen soon spotted Perry behind the raptor, her tail held high like a bat. She must have slammed her tail into the back of the raptors head, knocking it out instantly.

"You. Okay?" called Perry to Patel and Zara.

"We're fine." assured Patel. "Just a little shaken up."

Rushing out of the undergrowth, both Dave and Jess soon caught sight of the unconscious raptor laying before Perry's feet. At least they had found it, the only question now is, what to do with it?

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

Within hours, Dave and Jess had managed to get the male raptor within a containment unit right next to the raptor paddock. As the rest of the pack curiously eyed to the unconscious raptor, Dave, Perry, Owen, Barry and even Claire watched in caution.

Jess meanwhile had stayed with Patel and Zara to help those who had been caught up in the panic at the Aquatic Park, as well as reunite any children who may have gotten separated alongside ACU.

"Are you certain this was the only one you found?" asked Owen dreading what else could have been in this 'boat' that Dave talked about.

"Just him, the rest were either empty or dead." assured Dave.

"Him?" wondered Claire in confusion.

"Male." revealed Perry.

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with a talking raptor." admitted Claire.

And considering how much Delta, Charlie and Helen were taking the much interest in the new raptor, it seemed only reasonable that this was defiantly a male raptor. Out of all the raptors, Helen showed the most interest to the new raptor, much to Perry's concern.

"Okay, so we know it's a male. But what kind of raptor is it?" wondered Dave in confusion.

"Kind? It's a velociraptor." revealed Barry clearly seeing the answer.

"Um.. no it's not. That raptor has red eyes and quills." pointed out Dave.

"That's because it's an Isla Sorna species of velociraptor." explained Claire agreeing with Owen.

"Wai- You mean that raptor, is from Site B?" realized Dave in confusion. "But, Dr Wu told me Baron wipe out all raptors on Isla Sorna."

"Well Baron might of done that." agreed Owen. "But let's be honest, you can't just say,you killed all raptors on an island, without checking any possible places you missed."

"Then. Why Chains?" asked Perry looking at the chains and restraints still on the raptor's neck and legs.

"Baron must have had that raptor locked up on the boat as some sort of experiment." guessed Dave grimly.

"That would explain the chains." figured Barry.

"So are we supposed to just leave him in there?" wondered Dave.

"Well... we could try to have him accepted into the raptor squad." suggested Claire.

"Hold on, that raptor is not some replacement for Echo!" reminded Owen straight away.

"I'm not saying he is!" assured Claire understanding Owen's anger. "But the rest of the raptors already seem interested in him, especially Helen."

In truth, Claire had a good point. This new raptor is defiantly not a replacement for Echo, no raptor can ever replace her. But sense Helen and the rest of the raptors had taken an interest in him, it might seem to be a good idea to get him to live alongside them.

"Well... if Foxtrots gonna stay here, then-"

"Foxtrot?!" stopped Dave. "We are not giving him a navy name."

"Then. What. Call him." brought up Perry.

"Calamus." answered Barry surprising everyone. "It's Latin for 'quills'."

It may not have been a Navy name like Owen would have wanted, but it'll do.

Just then, Calamus finally began to wake up, his red eyes spotting the raptor pack eye him from his container. But while he still seemed fascinated by Helen, any other raptor that tried to get close to his container was only greeted by a horrifying hiss. It seemed Calamus was more wild than the others thought.

"You think we might need some help with him?" asked Dave not wanting to take his chances with Calamus.

"Well... There is an old friend of John Hammond's who may be able to help." revealed Claire to Owen's concern. "Alan Grant."

Instantly, Owen moaned in annoyance. The last time he saw Alan, was when he commented on how a raptor was just a turkey, which lead Alan to scare him with a raptor claw. It's not that he hates Alan, he still talks to him on some occasions. But Alan made it clear to him dozens of times, that he would never set foot on Jurassic World... And that was before the I-Rex Incident.

"Claire, don't." warned Owen knowing better. "You're pretty fighting a loosing battle when you talk to him."

"Really?" doubted Claire.

"I tried loads of times to get him to visit here, but he just won't do it." revealed Owen.

"Well... maybe I might have better luck." hoped Claire. "And we need his help with Calamus, whether we want him or not."

* * *

 **So it is settled, Alan Grant will be coming to Jurassic World! But just how will he react to... well... everything? Only one way to find out.**

 **Also, drakin6345 has started a Jurassic Bonds Wikia on the Jurassic Bonds series. So be sure to check that out and feel free to help out extend the page. Thank you!**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up! :)**


	25. Return of a legend

**With Alan Grant and a co-worker of his now on the island, Dr Grant soon begins to doubt if Jurassic World is even following Hammond's dream.**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Not entirely, maybe now he might actually want to see if Hammond's dream has actually come true.**

 **sl3dzax1235 - I know! Feels strange, doesn't it?**

 **Mickol93 - Nope, Calamus is still fairly wild, he was only used for sampling velociraptor DNA for Baron.**

 **byran mccloud - There is another coming with him. And Calamus won't harm Helen, he's all hearts and roses for her right now. LOL!**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - I KNOW! I WAS SO HYPED FOR THAT GAME!**

 **Joey baldwin - Oh we'll see plenty of Rexy when Alan visits.**

* * *

 _X Ferry Landing..._

Another hot and humid day settle in for the many visitors and residents of Jurassic World, but at the Ferry Landing, both Jess and Zara patiently waited for Alan Grant to arrive with one of his co-worker, Ryan Osborn, among the wave of moving faces. But while Jess was fine in helping take Dr Grant to the raptor paddock, Zara was actually hoping Ian Malcolm was with him too, see had even brought one of his books for him to sign.

"You actually brought your book with you?" noticed Jess trying not to laugh.

"Of course!" agreed Zara plainly. "There's no way I'm gonna miss out this opportunity. The guy's amazing!"

"You know, Zara. He probably _won't_ be with Dr Grant." pointed out Jess being honest. "And even if he was here, he'd probably wouldn't want to be noticed by anyone."

"And if he _is_ with Dr Grant, than I would've missed the chance to get his autograph." added Zara. "You know how much I love his work!"

But Zara's hope was wiped off as she and Jess spotted Alan Grant making his way through the crowd with Ryan, and with no sign of Ian Malcolm with them.

"He's not here." realized Zara signing in disappointment.

 _"The essence... of chaos."_ teased Jess jokingly.

Focusing back on acting professional, it was only now that both Jess and Zara began to take in the very person who has survived both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. In terms of aging, Dr Grants only show of being worn by time was a few grey hairs not covered by his hat, that or the stress of surviving a dinosaur breakout has gotten to him.

Ryan was actually a relative of the Kirby family that Alan had been stuck with on Isla Sorna. But unlike them, he at least had some common sense with how _'not'_ to get eaten. His clothing certainly made him look like the type you'd find digging up fossils, and even being nineteen, Dr Grant could already see part of him in him.

"Dr Alan Grant, pleasure to meet you." greeted Zara offering her hand. "I'm Mrs Young, and this is Mrs Hanzul."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mrs Young." added Dr Grant wearily.

But then Ryan suddenly remember who Zara really was, the woman he had heard about able to swim with Elizabeth.

"Hold on, you're the woman who can swim with that mosasaur!" remembered Ryan in shock.

"Um... Yes." admitted Zara a little embarrassed. "I do tend to swim with my little blossom at times."

"Anyway, did Claire explain to you why we need your help?" asked Jess as she and Zara carried Dr Grant's and Ryan's bags to the monorail.

"To be honest, I was hoping Owen could have handled it himself." admitted Dr Grant knowing Jess was talking about.

Even after three days, Calamus has still be hostile to any raptor apart from Helen. Not even Dave or Owen can get close enough to remove the chains and restraints still locked on his neck and legs without the same response, and in the end, calling in Dr Grant was really the only other option.

"He's already tried, but Calamus won't calm down." revealed Jess. "Not even Perry can calm him down."

"Yeah, your _'talking raptor'_." remembered Dr Grant sarcastically. "Just another one of Owen's excuse to get me here."

For a second, Jess didn't know what to say. The very man who showed Owen some respect for raptors, doesn't believe Perry can talk? But then again, Dr Grant has never been here, so he can easily see Perry talking as another tale that Owen made up.

"You don't believe he's being honest?" asked Zara just as shocked.

"And you do?" brought up Dr Grant.

"Mr Grant, with all due respect, I've spent nearly three years alongside Perry." explained Jess trying to keep calm. "And she can talk. Yeah, it's broken when she does, but Perry _can_ talk."

"We'll see about that." doubted Dr Grant adjusting his hat.

And with that, the four made their way onto the monorail, but while Dr Grant remained doubtful about Perry being able to talk, both Jess and Zara knew he was in for a massive shock. The only question is, will he still be willing to help out?

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

At the Raptor Paddock, things had not gone how Owen or Dave would have wanted it to. Calamus may drop his rage anytime Helen comes close to his cage, but if any other raptor does, all they get is a rapid fire of hissing and scraping claws as Calamus tried to get at them.

Out of all of the raptors, Perry and Blue were the ones that Calamus really seemed to hate the most, both Dave and Owen assumed it's because Calamus can sense and that are the betas of the pack. However, Calamus didn't seem to show as much hate towards Blue as he did Perry, most likely because Blue's the only other male, and as for Perry, well Calamus didn't seem to care if Perry was Helen's mum, he just wanted to rip her apart so much.

As Claire drove onto the scene, both Dave and Owen watched Calamus from a distance as he calmly cawed as Helen made her way to him. But as soon as Perry came up to them, concerned for her daughter, Calamus instantly began hissing and cawing at Perry, and even as Perry lead Helen away, Calamus still hissed as he eyes her.

"I swear, Calamus has such an attitude problem." admitted Dave in concern.

"I'm guessing Calamus is still having a go at the pack?" asked Claire joining the two.

"He's calmed down a bit around most of them, but he really has it for Perry." explained Owen. "We just can't let him in, he'll go straight for Perry the instant he's in there."

"He won't, because I'll rip his eyes out if he does!" warned Dave like a concerned father.

"Dave, he can hear you." pointed out Claire as Calamus seemed to hear Dave's warning.

"That's the idea." growled Dave locking his eyes with Calamus's.

Everyone understood why Dave was being so hard at Calamus, he's simply making sure Calamus knows if he hurts Perry, than it won't be the other raptors he'll need to worry about. But at the same time, both Dave and Owen need to get Calamus to respect them, after all, that's how they've managed to remain alphas of the pack for so long.

"So when should Grant be here?" asked Owen bringing up his old mentor.

"Jess is bringing him and his co-worker here right now, they should be here in a few minutes." revealed Claire.

"How come you even know Dr Grant anyway?" asked Dave still confused about how Owen knows him.

"Let's just say, when i first meet him... I didn't really have much respect for raptors." explained Owen scratching the back of his head. "During one of his digs, I called a raptor fossil _'six foot turkey'_."

"What? You?" joked Claire not expecting Owen to have ever said that. "A little ironic coming from you."

"Yep." admitted Owen. "But, Grant had his hands on a raptor claw when I said that, he went on about how deadly they are while pointing out where they would strike at me first. And after that, I... finally grew some respect for them."

"I could already see him doing that to you." admitted Dave. "You there, arms folded like a baby, and he comes waving his raptor claw around with him going on about his chaos theory."

"That's Ian Malcolm you're thinking of, Dave." corrected Claire shaking her head in embarrassment.

" _Ah heur heur heur...awr hah har hah har_ , I knew that." joked Dave trying to do Ian's famous laugh... REALLY, badly.

Though Dave soon calmed himself down as Jess drove onto the scene with Dr Grant and Ryan in the back. Zara on the other hand had gone to spend time with Elizabeth, seeing as Ian isn't here. But once Dr Grant heard the familiar cawing of raptors, the memories of the many encounters with them surged back into his mind. This was going to be a long day.

"Dr Grant? Are you okay?" asked Claire seeing Dr Grants concerned face.

"I'm just, remembering..."assured Dr Grant before spotting Owen next to Dave. "How long has it been, 20? 21 years?"

"22 actually, but you know, you were close." admitted Owen shaking Dr Grants hand.

"So... you must be Alan Grant?" asked Dave as Dr Grant took notice of him.

"And you must be Dave Hanzul." assumed Dr Grant. "I was expecting you to be taller."

"Size isn't everything." reminded Dave. "Just look at Perry and the other rap-"

"So that's Perry?" asked Ryan seeing Perry eye them from the cage.

"Yep, that's my scaly angel." admitted Dave proudly.

"Wouldn't call her an angel by a long shot." warned Dr Grant.

"You might not, but I would any day." disagreed Dave making his way to Perry.

Sticking his hand through the bar, Dave gently scratched the back of Perry's head while Calamus seemed to take notice of something he had never seen in a longtime, care, affection... family. And as for Dr Grant, he was still struggling to get in his head how stupid Dave was behaving.

"What are you doing?!" snapped Dr Grant in shock.

"Scratching her head." answered Dave plainly. "That's where she can't get the dirt off-"

"Do you want to get your hand bitten off!" interrupted Dr Grant pulling Dave away from Perry.

Straight away, Perry cawed in shock as the rest of the raptor pack joined her side, all of them cawing at Dr Grant, seeing him as a threat to the pack.

"See! They were waiting to attack you!" assumed Dr Grant as Dave pulled himself out of Dr Grants grasp.

"No. They're concerned for me!" corrected Dave knowing better.

"Concerned?" doubted Ryan understandably.

"He pulled one of their alpha's away from Perry, and they became defensive." explained Owen as the other joined the two.

"And you're supposed to be a raptor expert." growled Dave so far not impressed at all by Dr Grant.

"Sorry, did you have raptors trying to eat you before?!" wondered Dr Grant offended by Dave's words.

"Once..." admitted Dave as he looked at Blue. "But that was ages ago. They're like lions when you get to know-"

"They're like raptors, Dave!" interrupted Dr Grant. "I know what it's like to be around one! They just stand there, watching you... waiting for you to turn your back on them, so they can stab you right in the back."

 _"Never. Do that."_

Almost immediately, Dr Grants angered face was washed away with shock as he suddenly clicked into his head what Perry just did... spoke.

"She can speak." realized Ryan in shock.

Suddenly amazed at being proven wrong by a raptor, Dr Grant kneeled down as he observed Perry. Her eyes seemingly confused as Dr Grant seemed both astonished and disturbed, he had been proven wrong as Jess and Zara knew he would.

"What did you do to her?" asked Dr Grant deeply disturbed.

"We didn't do anything." explained Dave understanding Dr Grants concern. "Perry was found to have Human DNA used instead of frog or bird DNA to fill in her gene gaps, and when you do that to a raptor... well, you pretty much have a person in raptor's clothing."

 _"As if they weren't smart enough._ " muttered Dr Grant.

"Can any other of your raptors talk?" asked Ryan assuming the worst.

"Her daughter Helen can." revealed Owen. "But the rest of the raptors can't."

"Not even _him?_ " pointed Dr Grant at Calamus as he kneeled down to the hissing raptor.

"Well we're actually not sure about Calamus." admitted Claire. "Dave and Jess found that he had washed up on the island in a carrier boat, and the chains defiantly show he had been used by people. But he hasn't said or done anything that comes close to Perry or Helen's intelligence."

At that point, Calamus exploded. Like a guard dog, Calamus clawed and cawed at his cage as everyone slightly back off from his rage, but not Dr Grant. He had experienced a raptor's bad-side so much that the shock of it didn't even effect him. That alone made Calamus back off in surprise.

"Is he the one you called to me about?" guessed Dr Grant.

"Yeah, we already tried to get close to him, but he just doesn't like anyone." explained Dave. "Personally, I think he has an attitude problem."

 _"He's scared."_ knew Dr Grant plainly seeing the reason for his aggression. "You have him cage up next to a bunch of raptors he's never seen before, every time he hisses, he's scared. He had no idea what's happening."

"Do you want me to get you your resonating chamber?" asked Ryan already having his hand in Dr Grant's bag.

"Might help." admitted Dr Grant.

 _"Resonating chamber?_ What's that?" wondered Dave in confusion.

Finally bringing it out of Dr Grants bag, everyone could see what Dr Grant had meant. A strange white shaped flute, but part of it seemed shaped like a brain. But how was this supposed to help get to Calamus?

"How is this gonna help Calamus?" asked Owen not knowing what it was.

"This, is a replica of a _raptor's_ resonating chamber. The organ that allows it to communicate." explained Dr Grant holding it in his hand.

Holding it with a delicate touch, Dr Grant blew into it as a shockingly similar raptor screech sounded through the air around the raptor paddock. Everyone around Dr Grant was shocked at how similar it was to a raptor's screech, and even the raptor pack were baffled and shocked, even Calamus's dropped his rage as this strange man seemed to be making a raptor screech.

But not far away, within Griffin's paddock. Griffin was already socializing with a family as he rubbed his head against the glass where the families baby was laughing in joy. But right then, Griffin suddenly picked up a tiny screeching noise coming from far off. While a part of him was a bit confused, Griffin soon turned back to entertaining the family, it could have just been one of the raptors having a tantrum.

 _"My god..."_ shuddered Jess in shock.

"Try playing this to Calamus." suggested Dr Grant passing it to Dave. "It won't make him love you, but it should at least get him to know you don't mean him harm."

Cautiously walking up to a shocked and baffled Calamus, Dave blew into the resonating chamber as if he was playing a trumpet. But while Calamus did seem to calm down, he also backed off to the other end of the cage in an almost human tantrum.

Back in Griffin's paddock, Griffin once again caught the same sound, causing him to turn his attention away from the family as he lumbered to the other side of his paddock in confusion. Something just didn't sound right to him.

"Was it something I said?" asked Dave as the rest of the raptor pack seemed to do the same as Calamus.

"Why. Say that?" asked Perry understanding the raptor's tantrum.

"I think you were swearing at Calamus, Dave." guessed Jess.

Yet in Griffin's paddock, Griffin finally decided to at least see if the raptor's were alright. Taking a deep breath, Griffin held his head high as he roared into the sky, the very sound of his roar echoing throughout the island.

From the Mosasaur lagoon, both Zara and Elizabeth could hear and feel Griffin's roar even underwater. In the Control Room, the very force of Griffin's roar was enough to knock Lowery's drink of his desk. And finally at the Raptor paddock, all of the raptors could sense that Griffin had heard the resonating chamber.

"What kind of dinosaur was that?" asked Ryan having never heard that roar before. "Sounded like a T-Rex."

"No. Sounds _bigger_." noticed Dr Grant worryingly.

"That must have been Griffin." realized Claire. "He must have heard the resonating chamber."

"Griffin? Who's Griffin?" asked Dr Grant deeply concerned.

"Um... Griffin is our Indominus Rex." explained Jess as Dr Grant and Ryan felt dread rush over them.

"You mean, you didn't kill the very dinosaur that-"

"No. That was Griffin's sister." assured Owen. "Griffin was thought to have been killed by his sister years ago, but he actually survived in the old T-Rex paddock until we found him."

"And you're keeping him in the same living conditions I assume?" guessed Dr Grant.

"No, we're not actually." defended Dave. "The I-Rex paddock was re-designed to properly house him, and he has daily interactions with both people and dinosaurs."

"It doesn't matter how you treat him now, he's still the same species that shouldn't have even existed!" snapped Dr Grant. "Honestly, you would've thought you would know better to kill him if you don't want more people to die."

"Dr Grant!" stopped Claire acting like a protective mother. "What Griffin's sister did deeply scared many people here, including Griffin himself."

"And left some people missing their foot." added Ryan bringing up Zara's foot.

"What happened to my assistant was something no one should go through." admitted Claire. "And the fact remains that out of 20 thousand people that day, only 25 people died. A tiny amount compare to how many could have died."

"People died on that day because you went beyond what Hammond dreamed of." warned Dr Grant. "Hammond wanted to show something what wasn't an illusion to people, not some Frankenstein dinosaurs!"

"STOOOP!" yelled Perry finally calming the argument. "How. You say. That? You. Not see. Griffin."

"Perry's right." agreed Dave seeing her point. "Why don't we go and see Griffin first, and then you can voice your own opinion."

Beginning to calm down, Dr Grant finally began to understand the others opinions. True, what happened that day should never had happened, but they can't just kill Griffin, not after having grown so close to him. And Dr Grant know far too well what people can do in their best intentions...

"Show me."

* * *

 **So... just how will Dr Grant react when he meets Griffin? Or better yet, how will Griffin react? Only one way to find out.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up!**


	26. Tough words

**So now we learn, just how will Alan react to seeing the world's first genetically modified dinosaur? And we learn a little more about Ryan and his connection to everyone's favorite family... NOT!**

 **Review replay;**

 **movielover48 - I don't think Griffin would, he doesn't know why Alan is so important to everything on the island.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - And T-Rexes, and Spinosaurus... twice.**

 **Mickol93 - Griffin isn't his sister, not by a long shot.**

 **bryan mccloud - That's why Griffin responded to the resonating chamber, something they'll all learn about first hand.**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - Let's find out.**

 **WolfDragon - I'm planning once Jurassic World 2 comes out, that characters like Dave, Perry, Owen, Claire and so would head to the mainland.**

 **sl3dzax1235 - Awkward... That's how it will turn out.**

* * *

 _X I-Rex paddock..._

Something didn't feel right to Dr Grant.

Just driving up to the I-Rex paddock alone made both Dr Grant and Ryan feel uneasy, unlike the others who seemed disturbingly calm and untouched by what they were about to see. After running away from all sorts of dinosaurs, Alan could never imagine seeing anything worse than whatever this I-Rex is. And while both followed Claire up to the observing deck, Dave, Owen and Perry both followed close behind.

"You said the I-Rex is a hybrid, right?" remembered Ryan cautiously. "But a hybrid of what?"

"Griffin's base gene is that of a T-Rex, giving him a body structure and design similar to one." explained Claire leading them to the observing deck. "But he also DNA from a large set of different creatures, and not all of them dinosaurs."

"He responded after Dave used the resonating chamber." brought up Dr Grant. "He doesn't have some sort of raptor DNA in him? Does he?"

Huffing in shame, Claire was hoping Dr Grant wouldn't catch on to that. After all, she's the one who allowed raptor DNA added to the I-Rex in the first place.

"Primary Sample P, Perry's DNA." revealed Claire grimly as Dr Grant's face lite up in shock.

"You actually made it part raptor?!" realized Dr Grant in shock. "And from the one raptor who can talk as well!"

"HEY! Don't get all fired up yet, Grant!" stopped Dave as they made it into the observing deck. "Claire added Perry's DNA to the I-Rex as a way to make it part of her family, she had no idea it would allow it to talk, none of us did."

Signing in disgust, Dr Grant turned his attention out into the paddock. While Griffin wasn't the the dinosaur to kill on sight, niether Dr Grant or Ryan were willing to walk right into the same paddock as him. So for their safety, they've made it into the observing deck to view Griffin.

"Griffin? Are you there?" asked Owen through the microphone.

At first, he didn't get a replay. Not a single leaf moved to sound of a low, heart-stopping breath among the undergrowth. Perhaps Griffin was sleeping or working is way into his meal, he is a big eater, big enough to match Rexy and Elizabeth together.

"Try. Call him?" suggested Perry rubbing her snout into the resonating chamber still in Dave's hand.

Carefully holding it in his hands, Dave once again blew into it as Owen kept the microphone on. Yet even this didn't seem to bring Griffin out of the undergrowth...

"Why. Call Griffin. That?!" asked Perry applauded by Dave's language.

"I'm not calling him anything." defended Dave. "I'm just blowing into this thing, you know, like a flute."

But just then, everyone soon caught sight of one set of leaves moving, all of them changing colour from deep green to bone white as it revealed a large and towering shape, Griffin.

Now Dr Grant and Ryan could see clearly just what the worlds first hybrid dinosaur looked like. Griffin defiantly had the body shape of a T-Rex, a large head to power a bone crushing bite, but long, human - like claws dragging on the ground. All over Griffin's body, Dr Grant could see scars and bite marks scattered over him, especially one nasty looking scar where Griffin's sister had tried to snap his neck.

But in truth, both Dr Grant and Ryan felt rather surprised by Griffin, simply because he looked rather 'normal'. Whenever they thought of a hybrid dinosaur, they imagined something rather over the top, maybe even Godzilla like. Yet everything Griffin on the outside didn't seem to even say hybrid, and if niether knew about Griffin being a hybrid, they would have assumed he was just a newly discovered dinosaur species.

"You okay, Griffin?" asked Dave trying to start a conversation. "We heard you roaring from the raptor paddock."

"I thought I heard a raptor." explained Griffin with a little concern. "That new raptor hasn't done anything, has he?"

"No, Dr Grant had Dave used a raptor resonating chamber." revealed Claire.

"Um... Griffin, I presume?" greeted Dr Grant as Griffin lowered his head to Dr Grant.

"Should I know you?" asked Griffin not sure why this old man was here.

"Probably not." admitted Dr Grant.

"Griffin, this is Dr Alan Grant and Ryan Osborn." introduced Owen. "They both specialize in dinosaur behavior and fossils, mainly velociraptors."

"You. Part raptor." added Perry bringing Griffin's raptor DNA.

"I'm rather surprised you're not even trying to scare us." admitted Ryan. "Considering how terrifying your-"

But before Ryan could finish, Griffin instantly bellowed a long and heart shattering roar at Ryan, enough to silence everyone.

"Keep talking, if you want a one way trip to hell." warned Griffin knowing who Ryan was going to bring up.

"You hate her, don't you." knew Dr Grant.

"That's not your business to know, old man!" threatened Griffin scraping his claws together like knives.

"Griffin. Dr Grant was here before Jurassic World was even built." revealed Claire. "He encountered Rexy while Hammond was still alive, he even survived Site B before any of us even arrived. So as much as bringing up your sister makes you angry, keep it under control."

"You know Rexy?" questioned Griffin in shock. "So, are you like her friend, or something?"

"Sort of." admitted Dr Grant remembering his last meeting with Rexy.

Even after all these years, he still hadn't forgotten the very T-Rex that nearly killed him and saved his life. But in honesty, Dr Grant didn't really know if Rexy saw him as a friend... or as a snack.

"From what we've heard, she still alive and kicking." added Ryan.

"Yep, we _still_ have T-Rex... four actually." admitted Dave actually seeing some shock in Dr Grants eyes.

"What?! You mean she-"

"Two, Elise and Parvus." revealed Claire. "She and Grimlock ended up getting quite close."

 _"Grimlock?"_ wondered Ryan in confusion.

"Rexy's mate, and the only _'pure T-Rex'_ on the island." explained Dave. "Long story cut short, he ended up living within the Restricted Zone, we managed to lure him into the paddock, and the two just... got along."

"Would you mind if we... visited them?" asked Dr Grant keen to see what he's just heard.

"Um... sure." agreed Owen.

And with that, everyone soon made their way out of the Observing Deck. But as Griffin began to disappear into the undergrowth again, Claire quickly turned the microphone back on.

"Griffin! Thanks for... not losing your temper." thanked Claire giving Griffin an assuring smile.

With a small nod, Griffin soon made himself comfortable as Claire left, leaving him to rest underneath the tropical sun...

 _X T-Rex Kingdom..._

While meeting Griffin made Dr Grant unnerved, meeting Rexy again was another matter.

Not wanting to risk being eaten, Dr Grant simply looked into Rexy's eyes as she seemed to recognized the man in front of her. Far back however, Dave could see that Ryan seemed a little left out as the others stayed by Dr Grant's side. And as Dave made his way up to Ryan, Claire soon spotted what was going on behind her.

"Intimidating, isn't she?" asked Dave as Grimlock joined Rexy's side with Elise and Parvus chirping underneath their parents feet.

"Dr Grant told me a lot about her when I started working for him." explained Ryan. "He always said no matter how much she made him fearful, she also brought him a feeling of hope, peace, safety."

"Rexy. Tough." commented Perry rubbing her head against Dave's legs.

"Tough enough to take on two hybrids." added Claire joining the three.

But there was one thing that did bother Dave, how did Ryan even meet Dr Grant? It's clear that Ryan is following in Dr Grants footsteps, but surely he didn't just turn up at Dr Grants feet. So how on earth did Ryan get involved in this?

"You sound like you look up to Dr Grant a lot." guessed Dave.

"It's not like I have anyone else to look up to." admitted Ryan. "Everyone I knew didn't even know what ' _not_ ' to do around dinosaurs."

"I'm guessing you know the Kirby's then?" figured Claire knowing who Ryan was talking about.

"Yep." admitted Ryan not proud of it.

"What? Who are they?" asked Dave not sure why they matter.

"The Kirby's, Paul and Amanda. Were two people who 'asked' for Dr Grant to take them to Isla Sorna." explained Claire.

"You don't sound too sure about that." noticed Dave.

"Well when I say ask, I really mean, tricked." corrected Claire. "Their son, Eric Kirby, went missing on Isla Sorna eight weeks ago. But they made Dr Grant think they just wanted to fly over the island."

"So I'm guessing Dr Grant wasn't too please when he learn why they wanted to go." guessed Dave understanding why Dr Grant would have been angry.

"Not by a long shot." admitted Claire. "When they landed, Amanda tried to call out for Eric... with a _microphone_."

"In a jungle full of dinosaurs?!" questioned Dave in shock.

Yeah, Dave himself was no better before he ended up with Perry, he didn't even know what a dinosaur was. But he knows for a fact that if he was anywhere with dangerous animals around, and alone, he would never even consider shouting out for help... especially with a MICROPHONE!

"Oh... that could only end well." admitted Dave sarcastically.

"Yeah, she ended up attracting a spinosaurus when she was calling out." revealed Ryan. "When the spinosaurus attacked, it caused their plane to crash and killed most of their gun men."

"So then how did you end up getting involved then?" wondered Dave still not seeing where Ryan comes into the picture.

"A couple days after they left, I received a call about a rescue being planned." explained Ryan. "I ended up joining them when the others were rescued. And... ended up meeting Dr Grant."

"Grant. Teacher?" asked Perry not sure if Dr Grant was Ryan's teacher.

"Mostly." admitted Ryan. "But sometimes... I just see him as a dad. Just like you see Dave as your dad."

"Well, I was the first person she meet." reminded Dave scratching Perry's neck. "Isn't that right my scaly angel."

"So then, how on earth did Perry end up... getting together with Blue?" asked Ryan curious about Perry's and Blue's relationship.

"Blue was the first raptor Perry ever meet." explained Claire. "And to be honest... Blue didn't really know the word _'boundaries'_ back then."

"Wai- What did he do?" wondered Ryan not sure why Claire would say that.

"He tried mounting Perry." revealed Dave scratching the back of his head.

"What, as in... oh." realized Ryan.

"I wasn't yet seen as a alpha back then, so when I tried to break them apart, Blue saw me as prey." explained Dave. "Luckily, Perry managed to stop him. She still has a scar close to her right eye where Blue tried to get out."

"Well, they must have made up. Otherwise Helen wouldn't be here." pointed out Ryan.

"Yeah." agreed Dave. "Through both Perry and Blue are very protective of her, especially with Helen's interest in Calamus."

 _"Interest?"_ asked Dr Grant as he and the others join them. "So then, has Calamus been aggressive to her?"

"Actually, Helen is the only one Calamus _doesn't_ get aggressive to." admitted Owen. "Patel and Zara both said when the two saw each other, they both seemed... stunned."

Now this was starting to make sense to Dr Grant, if what Owen is saying about Helen and Calamus is true, than it's possible that the two may actually love each other. And if so, than this means Helen could be the key to getting Calamus into the pack.

"Sounds like Helen and Calamus like each other." pointed out Ryan.

"Well, Helen is the one raptor Calamus is actually interested in." admitted Dave much to Perry's concern.

"So then, if we can get them both to get along, than perhaps Calamus will be more accepting to the rest of the pack." suggested Claire.

"NO! No. Get daughter. Involved!" refused Perry stamping her foot down.

To her, pretty much everyone was saying _'Stick your daughter in with a aggressive raptor'._ And Dave actually agreeing with the idea didn't reassure her at all, especially sense her dad is allowing a wild raptor with her daughter.

"Perry. You've seen how much Helen has taken an interest to Calamus." pointed out Owen. "She could be the key to solving this problem."

"Helen. My daughter." defended Perry not impressed by what she was hearing. "Not. Animal!"

"An animal? _Like you?_ " questioned Dr Grant. "You are a mutant monster, Perry. A theme park attraction. You might have a mind as complicated as a person, but at the end of the day, you're only here to do the same thing every other dinosaur does... Keeping people pay money to see an unnatural creature."

Enraged, Perry unleashed a blood chilling hiss as she attempted to leap at Dr Grant. But before she could even jump, Dave instantly forced her back as he stood between her and Dr Grant. Dave may not have warm feeling's about Dr Grant, but he won't let either of them cause any more trouble.

"Perry Hanzul! You know better than to attack out of rage." scolded Dave like a firm father. "I know you're offended by what he said, but your here to set an example for your species... and you're doing a crap job at it right now."

"He. Call me MONSTER! MUTANT! UNNATURAL!" cawed Perry with a hurt tone. "Let Me. Show you. What monster DO!"

"STOP!" yelled Dave pushing Perry back. "I never thought I'd say this but... I'm ashamed of you."

Those words were enough to snap Perry's word in two, and hearing Dave of all people say it felt like she had been rejected by her own family. Hurt, shocked, and overwhelmed with disbelief, Perry stepped back as the others could see tears coming down her eyes.

 _"Who. Are you?"_ asked Perry before sprinting off away from the others.

Only now did Dave realize the mistake he had made, never once had he said anything like that to Perry. Even though she was acting out of character for herself, seeing his own raptor-like-daughter run off like that, started to make him feel terrible, more so than when Helen and Sam died.

"Dave, I know you're Perry's _'dad figure'_... But that was just harsh." admitted Claire being perfectly honest.

"How could a person be harsh when they tell a raptor the tru-"

"TALK. And I'll smash your skull until your brain oozes out." threatened Dave rushing off to reach Perry.

"Um... Dr Grant. I understand you have mixed feeling's about raptors." admitted Claire. "But Perry is far more like us than I think you are willing to believe, and what she and Dave have is no different from your respect for Rexy."

In a way, Dr Grant wanted to say something, but he did see Claire's point. He's never been in Dave's position before, he has never known what raising a raptor like a child feels like, only the feeling of being hunted by them. While his point may have been true, claiming it about all raptor's is going too far even for him.

After all, not all raptor can voice their own opinion like Perry can...

* * *

 **Man... I'm starting to feel as bad as Perry right now. But coming up, Dave takes some advice from someone very unexpected as he tries to catch up to Perry... The very man who discovered raptors...**

 **Also, keep the reviews up! :)**


	27. Putting the past, behind

**After what could easily be Dave and Perry's biggest fall out, the group takes a big risk with Calamus.**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Who wouldn't? Even at Dr Grant of all people?**

 **movielover48 - We all do.**

 **Mickol93 - Yep...**

 **bryan mccloud - True. But given she's already lost a son, you can't really blame her.**

 **WolfDragon - I don't think that's gonna help right now.**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - It is something Perry has to face.**

* * *

 _X Restricted Zone..._

Anger. Shame. Fear. These were only a few of the emotions burning through Dave's mind as he raced through the forest in search of Perry, his own eyes tearing up as he brushed aside plants and bushes. While Dave may have had good reason for scalding Perry, she was after all willing to kill Dr Grant just because she was too protective of Helen, her words had hit him hard.

"Perry! PERRY!" called Dave among the sound of bellowing dinosaurs and chirping birds.

But in his haste, Dave ended up running right into a drop. Tumbling down the slope, all Dave could see was mud seemingly flying into his face and plants crushed underneath as he suddenly smashed his body into a tree, causing it to actually lose some of it's leaves.

Weakly getting up, Dave tried to focus his vision. But everything around him seemed to be shaking, his own mind was beginning to go blank, and the voices of different people filled his head as they grew louder and stronger.

But while the voices in Dave's head became more and more overwhelming, in front of him. The very tree that he had landed against seemed to shift and change into the shape of a giant raptor before cawing at him.

 _"You're raptor killed the very man who gave me purpose!_ "

 _"She doesn't see you as your father! She sees you as her dinner!"_

 _"Whossss the real MONSSSSSTER!?"_

 _"How many more people have to die?"_

Finally, everything became too much for Dave to handle. Dropping to the ground, Dave could only stare up into the giant raptor towering above him as his lost consciousness.

 _X Elsewhere..._

By now, the others had already gotten a search party together for both Dave and Perry. While Ryan waited by the jeep as Claire tried to phone up Dave, both Dr Grant and Owen listened for Perry's tracking implant. Unlike her larger, more crazy sister, Perry hadn't clawed out her tracking implant, making it easier for people to locate her.

"Found anything yet?" asked Ryan as Owen and Dr Grant made their way over to the two.

"No. Nothing" answered Owen. "Have you managed to get through to Dave?"

"No. He's not responding at all." admitted Claire starting to worry for him. "Something must have happened, it's not like him to go silent."

"Well, we'll know what's happened to him when we find his blood on Perry's claws." muttered Dr Grant.

"You know what happened to the last person who disrespected a raptor?" asked Owen remembering when Delta killed Hoskin. "He got his hand bitten off and throat torn out."

"By Perry?" asked Ryan starting to become cautious of Perry.

"Delta. She killed Hoskin during the I-Rex incident." explained Claire. "The I-Rex managed to convince them to turn against Owen and Dave."

"And I bet Perry did as well?" guessed Dr Grant.

"Perry may come across as snappy, but she's just overprotective." defended Owen. "Considering what happened to her son."

"Perry has a son?" wondered Ryan in shock.

 _"Had."_ explained Owen. "During the I-Rex incident, Helen had started killing most of Hoskin's mercenaries. But during one attack, she thought she had hit another mercenary... but she actually stabbed Bob, her younger brother."

 _"No..."_

"Bob was always the little baby of the pack." admitted Owen holding back his tears. "So while Perry and Blue lost their son... we lost our own family."

"That was the first time Perry had ever seen another raptor killed." added Claire. "It didn't help that it was all an accident cause by Helen."

"So then that's why she overprotective." realized Dr Grant sadly. "Because she doesn't want to loose her daughter."

"If you saw you're own son die before you, you would be the same." pointed out Owen knowing better.

In a way, Dr Grant knew Owen had a point. Yeah, Dr Grant is not really fond of children like Ellie is now she's a parent. But if had seen Tim or Lex die all those years back, if would surely haunt him for his life.

Finally however, Owen suddenly began to pick up a signal on his tracker. From the looks of it, Perry was North, only a few miles away from their position.

"Got something." breathed Owen in relief. "Perry's North of here."

 _X Not far..._

Slowly, Dave began to open his eyes as his mind began to clear. The giant raptor that he thought he saw had disappeared, it was only his fears and concerns taking a form, as a hallucination. The very stress of where Perry could be, had been too much for him, and had even caused him to pass out.

But just then, Dave's ears picked up a quite caw not far. Rushing towards it in the hopes of finding Perry, Dave suddenly came to a stop as he ran out of the forest and towards a familiar sight.

Beside the very waterfall that Jess, Zach and Gray had jumped off the escape the Indominus, Perry looked down as she tried to keep herself composed. But the sound of her almost cry-like cawing and tears down her reptilian eyes made it clear that she was just as hurt as Dave was, if not more. Not only had she struggled to come to terms with Dave's words, but she was finally beginning to realizes how her protectiveness of Helen isn't at all helpful to her or anyone.

Slowly walking up, Dave stood only a meter away as Perry turned towards him, the tears dripping down her snout now slowing down as she stopped crying.

"You're scared." realized Dave.

"Of... You." stuttered Perry clawing away her tears.

"For Helen." knew Dave. "You're just using your anger as a cover, to hide how scared you are of losing your daughter."

"Already. Loose. Bob." pointed out Perry. "Can't. Loose. Her."

"You sound like me, when Jess was in danger." admitted Dave recognizing Perry's fear.

"Ha. Guess. I do." agreed Perry realizing it too.

"Helen, is special. Just as every other dinosaur here is." said Dave trying to find the right words. "She has her dad's rebellious attitude, and your eyes. But she's not a hatchling anymore, I think you forget that."

"Calamus. Could hurt. Her." defended Perry looking down.

"Yes, he could." agreed Dave. "But, he can also help her... and you."

Focusing back on Dave, Perry began to realize Dave's point. Yes, Calamus right now, could easily go for anyone or anything he wanted. But his interest in Helen can also help heal the pain everyone felt with the loose of both Bob and Echo, he can never truly replace them, but he can at least offer comfort.

 _"Dave? Perry?" called a familiar voice._

Turning towards the forest, both Dave and Perry spotted the others making their way through as Perry gently rubbed her side against Dave, a way of saying 'sorry for overreacting'.

"Are you two okay?" asked Owen hoping for a ' _yes'_ answer.

"We're fine... at least now." assured Dave scratching Perry's neck.

"Um... Perry?" asked Dr Grant never thinking he would apologize to a raptor. "About what I-"

"It. Okay." stopped Perry. "I. Had. To know."

"So, are you alright about Calamus now?" asked Claire bringing him up.

"Yeah." admitted Dave. "We've both talked and... we both agree that it's time."

"Already?" wondered Ryan in concern. "But we've only been here for a day. Calamus still hasn't gotten used to any of us."

"No, not like right now." assured Dave. "But like tomorrow, we let Calamus in with the pack. For no more than a few minutes, then he goes back in his cage."

"And if he acts fine, we keep doing each day. Making it longer and longer until he's part of the pack." realized Owen seeing Dave's plan.

"But what about Helen? What should we do about that?" wondered Claire.

"Let. Her. With. Him." allowed Perry beginning to lose her protectiveness. "He. Should not. Hurt. Her."

So it was decided. In the morning, Calamus would be let in with the pack for a few minutes. If all goes well, they'll keep doing it each day, increasing the time he spends with them. Until finally, he becomes a certain pack member, but only if all goes well.

 _X Griffin's paddock..._

By now, Griffin had spent most of the day resting underneath the waterfall within his paddock. Before Gray left, he had told Griffin of how Paso used to rest underneath the waterfall within the Valley of Timeless Waterfalls, a way of controlling his temperature. And now Griffin had began to do the same thing, a useful trick that not only helps with keeping him cool, but also keeping him calm and relaxed.

"Griffin?" called Jess making her way down from the Observing Deck.

"Over here, Jess." called Griffin standing up under the waterfall.

"You overheating?" asked Jess in concern.

"No, just needed to cool off." assured Griffin as water dripped down his face and back. "How come you're here, anyway?"

"I just felt like visiting." admitted Jess walking beside the moat. "That's what people come here for anyway, to visit the-"

Suddenly, Jess felt a kick in her stomach as she lost her footing. Quick to act, Griffin cushioned Jess's fall with his head, showing to be much of a gentleman than anyone who think. But strangely, Griffin began to feel something strange inside Jess. A beating motion, like a heart, except it felt more like two hearts coming from Jess. What the hell's wrong with her, is she another hybrid or something?!

"Thank, Griffin." thanked Jess as she stood back up.

"What happened?" asked Griffin as he seemed to tower over Jess.

"I just... felt a kick." revealed Jess with her hand on her stomach.

"Is it serious?" wondered Griffin in concern.

"No, it's nothing to worry about." assured Jess.

"Jess, something felt weird in you." pointed out Griffin. "Like you had two hearts or something."

"Um... yeah, I should probably tell you about that." admitted Jess realizing she hadn't told Griffin about the baby. "Me and Dave are... having a baby."

"A baby?" wondered Griffin in confusion. "What's that?"

This is very strange for Griffin, as no one in Jurassic World has actually explain to him about human babies, let alone _'the birds, and the bees'_. But it also very strange for Jess as well, she never actually explain any of this to any dinosaur. In fact, when Perry learnt about where babies come from, it was Dave who explained... but he didn't really know how to explain it either.

"Well... do you know what a hatchling is?" asked Jess hoping Griffin did.

"Yeah, those little dinosaurs that come from eggs." answered Griffin at least knowing about baby dinosaurs

"Um... A baby... is a... small, younger version of any creature." explained Jess.

"So then... shouldn't you have an egg?" wondered Griffin.

"Not really." admitted Jess. "Baby dinosaurs come from eggs because... they're reptiles, their babies come from eggs like reptiles and birds. Just don't ask where the egg comes from!"

"Why? Where does the egg come from?" asked Griffin unsure about Jess's warning.

"It's... difficult to explain." explained Jess. "And I'm not actually quite sure how to explain it to you."

"Because I'm a dinosaur?" guessed Griffin at least seeing one obvious reason.

"Because, it's bad enough explaining it to a person." admitted Jess. "As well as... yeah."

"What do mean it's bad enough explaining?" wondered Griffin in confusion. "Just tell me where babies come from."

 _"Jess?"_ called Claire seeing the two from the Observing Deck. "What's going on?"

"Jess won't tell me where baby humans come from." revealed Griffin as Claire joined the two.

"Why do you... want to know about that?" asked Claire not thinking Griffin would really care.

"I.. told him about... the baby." answered Jess. "He was just a bit confused about what a baby is."

"And do you know?" questioned Claire looking up at Griffin.

"Um... they're... hatchlings." answered Griffin as Jess hide her face in her hands. "Small, young, fleshy people."

"I'll explain about _'Where babies come from'_ later." promised Claire. "It's a bit hard for people to understand."

"I... should go find Dave." admitted Jess. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's with the others at the Raptor Paddock." answered Claire. "He should be done there in half an hour."

"Alright." replayed Jess heading with Claire out of the paddock. "I'll see you later, Griffin!"

"Bye!" yelled Griffin as the two left.

But as Griffin lumbered back into the undergrowth, his mind was still confused about this baby thing. What was so difficult to explain about it? It's not like something that can horrify him... can it?

"Hold on." realized Griffin in confusion. "So then... which come first? The egg or the dinosaur?"

 _X Raptor paddock..._

Sunset had begun to leave a vibrant red and orange glow across Isla Nublar, yet among the growing chorus of calling dinosaurs, one sound didn't seem to sound as dinosaur as the others. The raptor resonating chamber.

Having returned to the raptor paddock, the others had gotten Perry back into the paddock with the rest of the pack. But while Owen and Barry talked with Ryan, Dave has tried once again at using the raptor resonating chamber with Calamus as Dr Grant watched. But just like last time, Dave only seemed to insult Calamus as he turned his back towards Dave.

"Serious, what am I doing wrong?" wondered Dave in confusion.

Thinking to himself, Dr Grant thought back to when he first used it with a wild pack of raptors. At first, they seemed just as baffled, one even tried to attack him before being stopped by the alpha female. But when Dr Grant first used it, he only blew into it like trumpet. Perhaps if Dave tried to follow the same rhythm as a raptor call, he might have better luck.

"What are you even doing when you blow into it?" asked Dr Grant.

"I'm just... using it like a trumpet or flute." admitted Dave looking into it.

"Do you know how raptor usually call?" questioned Dr Grant. "Try to follow that rhythm when using it."

Trying one more time, Dave blew into the raptor resonating chamber, each breath sharp and short, similar to a raptor caw... and it seemed to be working. Turning to face Dave, Calamus seemed to pay more attention with keen eyes and a baffled look.

"Yes, we're getting somewhere..." breathed Dave in relief.

 _"Eventually."_ added Dr Grant turning away from Dave. "You and Owen should be able to handle things from here."

"Wha- You're leaving?" realized Dave in confusion. "But you just got here today?"

"After what happened all those years ago, just being here is bad enough for me." admitted Dr Grant knowing better.

Considering everything he's been through before Jurassic World, it wasn't a surprise Dr Grant was keen to go. Chased by raptors, nearly eaten by Rexy, all those memories still haunted Dr Grant. So despite his presence here being massive, Dr Grant felt like now was time for him and Ryan to leave.

But there was something on Dave's mind. Even sense Dr Grant has arrived today, Dave and him have been at each others throats. And while Dave may have good reason for it, he was forgetting that Dr Grant has seen the worse side of raptors. So all this doubt and distrust Dr Grant harbors towards them, it's all just the past still sticking clean to his mind.

"You know, I haven't really been... appreciative, for you coming here." admitted Dave as Dr Grant turned back to him.

"Well... I haven't really been as supportive either." admitted Dr Grant too. "But then again, that's only me dreading of a repeat of Jurassic Park."

"I guess we've both been assholes today." summed up Dave actually making Dr Grant.

"I guess we have." agreed Dr Grant.

"I know, what me, Owen and even Barry see as fine, is suicide to you." explained Dave. "But we all hold our own respect for our raptors. The only difference is that where we've seen the brighter side to raptors, you've seen the sharp end of raptors."

"Can you really blame me?" asked Dr Grant. "Your raptors are special, that I'll admit. Blue, Helen... _Perry_... They're all unique. But they're still dangerous animals, Dave. What you're doing is walking around a time-bomb. Owen knows that, and he's dreading for when that day comes."

"Yep." agreed Dave. "But until that day comes, we're still working together... as a pack."

 _"Dr Grant? Dave"_ called Owen as he made his way into the jeep with Barry and Ryan. "You two coming?"

"Yeah, might as well." admitted Dave before getting out of Dr Grant way. "Go on, age before beauty, _old man_."

"Don't push it." warned Dr Grant.

And that was enough for Dave. Yet as the others left the raptors within their paddock, Calamus soon began to hear something coming over to his cage. Turning to the paddock, Calamus soon saw Helen as she walked over with pigs bone within her jaw. Normally, Calamus would go straight for any raptor that came too close, teeth, claws and all. But the fact that this was Helen walking up to him, meant something that Calamus just didn't know.

"If. Hungry." gave Helen placing the pigs bone close to Calamus's cage.

And with that, Helen turned back before joining the rest of the pack as they grouped together within each of their nest. But even from where she was, Perry could see the whole thing, and as Helen lied down beside her, Perry gave a calm caw before resting her head beside Helen and Blue.

And even from his cage, Calamus began to see what a difference having a pack meant. The sad fact was, that Calamus didn't even remember anything of having a pack. He lost all memory of them when Baron caught him. But seeing the Raptor Squad together as a family, made Calamus begin to feel lonely.

Slowly reaching for the pigs bone that Helen left for him, Calamus pulled the pigs bone into his cage before hiding away into the darkness that he had began to call home.

* * *

 **Helen and Calamus, sitting in a nest, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!** **Lol! But will Calamus still show calmness when he's let in with the pack?**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up!**


	28. Tense earth

**Before anything else, I just want to say a big thank you for everyone being patient with this chapter, exams have really been piling up this year.**

 **So, what will happen now, just what will Calamus do when he's let out with the pack, will there be happiness? Or blood? Also, Zara and Jess end up meeting someone of rather large importance... To those that remember him, at least.**

 **Review replay;**

 **bryan mccloud - To be honest, I'm not actually sure which one came first either. Personally, I think the egg came first.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - It is. I might bring back Ian, but not the Kirby's, well... maybe Paul Kirby... but not Amanda! She can just take Zara's place during the pterosaur attack... still horrible, but JUSTICE FOR THE TORMENT SHE BROUGHT US!**

 **WolfDragon - It was more of a hallucination, all of Dave's anger, fear and doubt taking a form.**

 **sl3dzax1235 - I doubt he ever would, not even Claire or Dr Wu know which one came first.**

 **Mickol93 - And that time is now!**

 **Guest - I'm not actually planning on anything that right now, but if i did. I'd think Dave wouldn't be able to cope with it at all.**

 **knight Of Cybertron 1984 - Well, nothing good last forever.**

* * *

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

It was finally here. The moment the decides Calamus's fate, has arrived. Within the paddock, Perry and Blue stood beside Helen as Delta and Charlie paced up and down behind as they eyes Calamus from his cage. By now, Calamus had grown tired of being inside his cage for what felt like days, and he was eager to get out.

Outside the paddock, Dave, Owen made their way up onto the railing as Barry stayed on the ground with the water pump team. Raptors hate water, it's the thing that even Perry loathes. So having a water pump on standby should be more than useful to break up a fight between the raptors, should it ever come to that. If that doesn't work, than they would have no choice but to use stun guns, and that could end badly.

Yet nowhere around the raptor paddock was any sign of Dr Grant or Ryan. Both of them had left the island back to the mainland, they did have lives off the island to get back too. But before leaving, Dr Grant left behind a parting gift for both Owen and Dave... his raptor resonating chamber. With the resonating chamber with them, the two could communicate more easily with the pack, and hopefully, get through to Calamus.

"They seem ready." noticed Dave looking down at the pack.

"Barry! You ready with water pumps?" called Owen down.

"We're good." replayed Barry holding one water pump in his grip.

"Okay, opening Calamus's cage... now!" alerted Owen as he releases Calamus's cage-door.

As the door began to open, nearly the whole pack stepped back with caution as Calamus slowly made his way into the paddock. From his view, being able to move about more freely felt great. Yet by now, Helen had begun to advance towards Calamus as Perry and Blue watched with great interest. Once Calamus spotted Helen, his slowly began to walk up to her, his head down in submission.

When both Helen and Calamus reached each other, everyone felt on edge. Even now, Perry had risen up, preparing herself in case Calamus did anything. But to everyone's surprise, Helen began cawing in a gentle rhythm as Calamus cautiously joined in.

"They're communicating." realized Dave in surprise.

"More like singing." admitted Owen hearing something similar to a dolphin call.

But while Helen and Calamus were continuing with their cawing, Charlie had started to become a bit too curious towards Calamus, sticking her snout underneath Calamus tail as she gently rubbed her head against it.

Feeling something touching his tail, Calamus swiftly shifted into his defensive mode. Within a second, Calamus lunged at Charlie as she just about dodged Calamus's teeth. Defending her sister, Delta charged at Calamus. But Calamus gave a blood-chilling roar, stopping Delta in her tracks.

"Barry, get the water pump ready!" yelled Owen.

But just as Barry began to ready the water pump, the raptors calmed down as quickly as the fight had broke out. It seemed more like Calamus was just shock at Charlie invading his personal space, if he was looking for a fight, he would gone for Charlie by now. But the fact he hasn't, shows how much he's willing to let go of his rage around the pack.

But after seeing that, Dave had decided that was enough time for Calamus to be with the pack. The point today was to introduce Calamus to the pack, not force him to get along with all of the pack.

"I'd say that's enough." admitted Dave getting out the raptor resonator.

Blowing into it, Dave blew a series of raptor like calls as Calamus raised his head along with most of the pack. Turning back to Helen, Calamus gave a small, gentle caw before rushing back to his cage as Owen locked him in.

"Alright, well done guys!" called Dave as the raptor pack darted into the undergrowth.

But Perry instead looked back at Calamus as the male raptor locked eyes with her, giving off her own caw, Perry darted back to rejoin the others, living as a close to a proper raptor as she could get.

"Hey, Owen!" called Barry from below. "Should I leave the water pump here?"

"Yeah, we might as well use it for cleaning the paddock later on." admitted Owen as he rejoined Dave. "So, that went well. Apart from Charlie getting too curious."

"I think she just got too close to Calamus for his liking." assumed Dave. "Would you like it if someone invading your personal space?"

"Not unless it's Claire who's invading my space." hinted Owen as Dave noticed something behind him.

 _"Like right now?"_ _asked a familiar voice._

Looking behind his back, Owen caught sight of Claire mere inches from him. Her almost calm demeanor causing Owen to jump back in shock, enough to make Dave chuckle in amusement.

"Man, Claire. Don't do that." breathed Owen calming down.

"Sorry." apologized Claire not actually intending on startling Owen. "So, how did things go with Calamus?"

"He got little defensive when Charlie got too close." revealed Dave looking down as Perry looked up to him. "But apart from that, he actually got on quite well with them."

"So how come your here, anyway?" asked Owen curious to why Claire was actually here.

"I just needed to check a few things around the park." explained Claire. "You guys haven't felt anything strange recently, have you?"

"Well, now you mention it. I'm still confused to how Calamus is still breathing with those chains digging into his neck." admitted Dave as Calamus shock his body, rattling the chains still locked onto his neck and legs.

"We should really try getting them off him." pointed out Owen. "Maybe now, he'll be more willing to have people around him."

"Seriously, guys. I know I'm not the only who's thinking this." knew Claire. "A few keepers in the Petting Zoo notice most of the young dinosaur acting distressed this morning."

"Young animals can be scared of new things." brought up Dave. "Perry was scared of a tiger when she first saw one on the TV."

"It's not just the young dinosaurs acting different." pointed out Claire. "Zara's having trouble feeding Elizabeth as well, she thinks something has gotten Elizabeth agitated."

Now that got both Dave and Owen's attention, young dinosaurs acting scared and terrified isn't anything new, they can easily be frightened by a laughing child chasing them around. But a mosasaur like Elizabeth, an animal well known for being one of Jurassic World's apex predators acting scared. Something must be going on.

"Elizabeth hasn't attacked Zara, has she?" asked Owen seeing a potential risk.

"No. Zara's going try feeding her differently from how Elizabeth normally feeds." explained Claire.

"Have any other dinosaurs acted similar? Rexy? Griffin? Judith?" asked Dave bringing up the many other dinosaurs that call this island home.

"None others reported so far." revealed Claire. "But I've sent two ACU soldiers to check the other dinosaurs, just to be sure of it."

 _X Mosasaur Lagoon..._

While Claire's news about Elizabeth sounded strange and to some a joke, it wasn't anywhere near a joke at all. Beside the lagoon, Zara and Jess both tried to find Elizabeth among the rippling waves. While Zara looked out into the lagoon with a pair of binoculars, Jess readied the boat.

"You see anything yet?" asked Jess checking the boats systems.

"No, nothing." admitted Zara lowering her binoculars. "No breaches, no tail slaps, she's not even spyhopping."

"How hard can it be to find a moasaur in a lagoon?" wondered Jess joining Zara's side. "I mean, she should have come up for air by now."

"It depends on how long she can hold her breath for." pointed out Zara. "If she had killer whale DNA in her genes, then she might stay down their for 20 minutes, maybe 30."

"But, isn't Elizabeth twice as large as a killer whale?" brought up Jess.

To be honest, Zara wasn't really sure about that. The largest mosasaur fossil found, was 10 - 15 meters, but sense no one knows what kind of whale DNA was used to create Elizabeth, she could be bigger than that.

Just then, Jess caught sight of Elizabeth. The mosasaur had surfaced close to the wall against one of the paths leading to the Main Street, and she was lifting her head out, as if trying to reach something near the fence.

"There she is!" pointed Jess as Zara caught sight of Elizabeth too.

Making their way over to where Elizabeth had surfaced, both Zara and Jess realized that Elizabeth was actually socializing what a man. His grey hair showing off his age and experience, while his brown and white outfit gave off the look of a wildlife expert.

"Sea monster? You are a _sea beauty_." whispered the man as he watched Elizabeth dive back underwater.

"She defiantly a one of a kind." admitted Zara catching the man's attention.

"Just like every dinosaur here." added the man turning to face the two women. "You two care for her then?"

"I don't, but she does." revealed Jess giving all the credit to Zara.

"Zara. Zara Young." greeted Zara shaking the man's hand. "She's Jess Hanzul. And she does help out sometimes."

"Nigel. Nigel Marvin." greeted Nigel with a voice that expected them both to know who he was.

But straight away, both Jess and Zara looked at each other in confusion. _Nigel Marvin?_ Neither had heard of any man that goes by that name.

 _"Who?"_ asked both Jess and Zara in unison.

"Nigel Marven. Wildlife expert and Time Traveling Zoologist." hinted Nigel sort of lying about the last one.

"No, doesn't ring a bell." admitted Jess.

" _The Giant Claw._ _Land of Giants._ " listed Nigel thinking of any others. "You might also know me from _Sea Monsters_. Um, _Prehistoric Park_?"

"What?" wondered Zara even more confused.

"Okay, I was eaten by a dinosaur in _Primeval_." hinted Nigel hoping he wouldn't have to reveal that.

"Oh, that show." remembered Jess and Zara laughed at remembering it too. "Aw, that was hilarious."

"I just loved that little lizard!" blushed Zara remembering it.

 _"Why did I have to bring that up?" wondered Nigel in embarrassment._

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better. I know same thing." assured Zara. "Been there, brought the T-Shirt, lost my foot."

"Come on, Miss." disclaimed Nigel not believing it. "You couldn't have had your foot-"

But Nigel's words stopped as he spotted Zara's plastic foot, although now, it had been refitted to help Zara walk easier and swim better around Elizabeth.

"88 teeth digging in, crunched it clean off." revealed Zara tapping her plastic foot.

"So then, why are you caring for her if she did that to you?" asked Nigel confused.

Nigel knows hundreds of times how bad an animal bite can be, he even witnessed a shark attack right in front of him once. But if Zara had her foot bitten off by this mosasaur, then why she is the one caring for her?

"Elizabeth, the mosasaur. Is actually very social with people." explained Zara as Elizabeth dived back underwater. "I often swim with her on a daily basis."

"You can actually swim with her?" realized Nigel in shock. "Like a killer whale?"

"Sort of. It's just more her playing than actually swimming." admitted Zara before remembering what she had planed to do. "Come to think of it, I should feed her now."

"Would you mind if I came with you?" asked Nigel wanting to see a mosasaur feeding.

"Well... I don't see why not." admitted Zara. "What about you, Jess?"

"No, I see no reason why he can't." added Jess. "As long as you stay on the boat, than you'll be fine."

And with that, Nigel followed Zara and Jess as they made their way back to the boat, with Elizabeth diving back deep below the water, waiting for the chance to home her hunting skills.

 _X Gyrosphere Safari..._

Among the vast grassland and spotted patches of woodland, two ACU soldiers, Hick and Wyatt, looked out over the Gyrosphere Safari from their jeep as they viewed the towering species of dinosaurs that lived within this area. Under the trees, triceratops rested under the shade as apatosaurs browsed on the trees above them. And close to the waterhole, Stegosaurus wallowed the water as parasaurolophus came down to drink from the bank.

"See anything strange? Hick?" asked Wyatt looking from one side of the jeep.

"Nothing." reported Hick. "Most of the dinosaur seem relaxed, don't know why Claire had use come out here anyway."

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry." reminded Wyatt.

But as Hick kept looking out towards the many species of dinosaurs, he was caught off guard as a large apatosaurus lowered it's head down behind him. Sniffing his uniform, the apatosaur sneezed as Hick jumped in surprised, catching Wyatt's attention as the apatosaur raised it's head back up.

"JESUS!" exclaimed Hick as Wyatt laughed in amusement. "What kind of lady sneaks up on people, Liuwa?"

Lady Liuwa, one of the most well known of all apatosaurs in Jurassic World. Although her larger more dominant size makes her herd look small, the look rugged scar snaking down her neck holds a dark past. Lady Liuwa was actually the only apatosaur to have survive the mass slaughter that the I-Rex inflicted long ago, the only reason she had survived, was because when the I-Rex brought her down, the I-Rex had been distracted... towards the rest of herd, leaving her before she could finish Lady Liuwa off.

Although the scar had long sense healed, Lady Liuwa has sense shown a more cautious and weary behaviour. Even the new apatosaurs that have sense replaced the dead herd, have been unable to offer any supported to her.

"Come on, Lady." coxed Wyatt gently as Liuwa lowered her head to him. "Easy, girl."

But before Wyatt could rest his hand on her, Lady Liuwa suddenly raised up, bellowing with a unworldly cry. In a seemingly blind panic, Lady Liuwa retreated away from Hick and Wyatt, just missing them with her whip-cracking tail.

"WHOA! What wrong with her?!" wondered Hick.

But by now, both Hick and Wyatt had noticed something else. Every other dinosaur in the paddock had seemingly gone into the same panicked state, bellowing in fear as they stampeded up towards higher ground.

"What's wrong with all of them?!" wondered Wyatt equally confused.

And it wasn't just dinosaurs within the Gyrosphere Safari that had entered a seemingly random panic.

 _X Main Street..._

At the Main Street, young dinosaurs within the Petting Zoo began to thrash a panic in a primeval state. Scaring the many kids in with them as keepers hurried to calm them down.

Even out in Mosasaur Lagoon. Elizabeth, had dived deep underwater as Zara, Jess and Nigel could see her thrashing about under the surface from the boat, as if trying to get something off her.

"What's Elizabeth doing?" wondered Zara in concern.

"She looks likes she's in distress." noticed Nigel seeing the same thing in whales.

"Dave! Do you copy?" radioed Jess trying to reach her husband. "Something happening, Elizabeth's going crazy."

 _"She's not the only one."_ admitted Dave worryingly. _"The whole raptor packs going ballistic too, even Perry!"_

But as Nigel listened to Dave's message, he sudden realized something haunting. If raptors are suddenly acting distressed for no reason like Elizabeth, than it must all link to something they can't sense... an earthquake.

"Both of you! GET DOWN!" yelled Nigel forcing Zara and Jess onto the boat floor.

"Nigel! What are you-"

But Zara's words were cut off as the boat began to shake violently, the very lagoon itself looked as through it was jumping as the water rippled at the sound of an ground shaking earthquake.

On land too, guest rushed out of buildings as parents sheild their children as the earthquake rippled through the island. Even in T-Rex Kingdom, Rexy and Grimlock roared in distress as they shielded Elise and Parvus from the raining branches above them. Although T-Rex may be among the most dangerous dinosaurs, even they are helpless from the fury of the earth.

 _X Griffin's Paddock..._

Even Griffin too could feel the ground underneath him moving as the trees around him shook to a violent earth rhythm. Not even a genetic hybrid could do anything to stop a restless earth. Following a oddly instinctive call, Griffin screeched in fear as the earthquake seemed to worsen around him.

 _X Gyrosphere Safari..._

In the Gyrosphere Safari, the many herds of dinosaurs had retreated to higher ground as the earthquake continued to ripple. But even now, Lady Liuwa hurried to shelter the other species of dinosaurs alongside others of her kind.

But as soon as the earthquake rose, as quickly stopped as the earthquake beneath the island began to calm down. All over the island, man and dinosaur had felt the earth fury, and had survived.

 _X Restricted Zone..._

However, close by, within the Restricted Zone, the earthquake had forced open an passageway, a hole leading down into a dark and forgotten underground system of the island. But slowly and cautiously, a disturbing hiss rattled from the hole as a set of yellow eyes pieced from the darkness.

* * *

 **If any of you guys know the history of Isla Nublar enough, then you might know what's lurking under the island.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews coming! Always want to here your thoughts! :)**


	29. Coming to terms

**So, as the island recovers from the unexpected earthquake, Owen is about to discover that one dinosaur has escaped. But among all of this, Hick discover too late that forgotten danger has been unleashed.**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - That is true. Been there, done that, paid the price a number of times.**

 **darkwarp - It does, but there so large, that it looks like there are none.**

 **Mickol93 - It's not, but it does involve the events of the first film.**

 **bryan mccloud - Someone knows their Jurassic Park Lore well then, don't they?**

 **Guest - Maybe, maybe not.**

 **WolfDragon - What? I've never done a Zootopia fanfic.**

 **Guest - Something similar to Alien.**

* * *

 _X Control Room..._

Within the Control Room, everyone needed a minute to take in the earthquake that had rattled the island. Where as Lowery and Vivian had hide under their desk in case the ceiling fell on them, Claire and a few others slowly began to come out their hiding places.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Claire not getting a response of the shocked and startled control room.

"If anyone is alive, make a sound." ordered Lowery reluctantly.

Within seconds, the weak groans and moans of people rang through the place. While some had survived with only a sprinkle of dust on their shirts, others had suffered different objects falling on them. As Vivian helped the few injured get up, Lowery checked the cameras and Richter scales as people came to terms with what had just happened.

"How bad is it?" asked Claire dreading what the earthquake could have done.

"We got a few broken shops and stands, some collateral damage to the museum." listed Lowery checking the cameras. "And at least 13 injured on the Main Street."

"How strong?" asked Vivian returning to her work-space.

"Look's like a 5.7 on the Richter scale." read Lowery checking the Richter Scale. "It look's like we were lucky."

 _"Thank goodness."_ breathed Claire in relief.

A 5.7 earthquake is one that is felt by everything, but only deals small damage to the surrounding areas. At least now Claire knew why so many dinosaurs were acting strangely, like many other animals, they had sensed the earthquake, and had retreated to safer ground to avoid the danger.

 _"Claire? Are you there?" radioed Zara on the radio._

"I'm here, Zara." answered Claire relived her assistant was alright. "Is Elizabeth alright?"

 _"She's dived deeper into the Lagoon." revealed Jess seeing Elizabeth shaped deep underwater._

 _"She must have sensed the earthquake the whole time." admitted a voice._

"Hold on, who are you with Zara?" asked Lowery recognizing the voice somewhere.

 _"Sorry, I should have introduce myself." admitted the voice again. "I'm Nigel Marven, I was just spending the day here when I meet your assistant."_

"Nigel Marven?!" exclaimed Lowery in surprise.

"You know him?" asked Vivian as she and Claire shared their confusion.

"He's done a few dinosaur documentaries that I have on DVD." revealed Lowery. "He also got eaten by a dinosaur on _Primeval_."

 _"Of course you'd remember that, everyone does." admitted Nigel in embarrassment._

Well that's good news, at least Elizabeth has avoided getting hurt among the restless earth. But then Claire remembered something, the Museum! Although it is still under construction, anyone working there could easily have ended up hurt among the falling equipment and structures.

"How far are you from us?" asked Claire.

 _"I'm heading back to shore with Jess and Nigel right now." answered Zara. "We'll get back to you guys as soon as possible."_

"Well, better get my DVD's to sign." figured Lowery getting up.

"No. Zara, go with Jess and Nigel and check up on the museum." ordered Claire pushing Lowery back down into his seat. "I'll get in touch with the others, see if any of them have been hurt."

 _"Let me know if Dave's hurt." asked Jess concerned for her husband._

"Dave's been through enough to cope with an earthquake." reminded Claire. "You just be careful, you're the one carrying his and your baby."

 _X Gyrosphere Safari..._

Within the Gyrosphere Safari, both Hick and Wyatt had come out of the earthquake without suffering any harm. During the earthquake, they had stayed within their jeep out in the open, away from the few scattered trees close by. And with the ground no longer shaking, both saw it safe to come out.

"You hurt, Wyatt?" asked Hick putting Wyatt's needs before his own.

"No, I'm good." assured Wyatt looking out to find the dinosaurs. "At least we know why they were acting strange now."

"Wyatt, they were acting strange _before_ the earthquake." pointed out Hick. "How is that the answer?"

"Because animals have been known sense Greek times to sense earthquakes." explained Wyatt. "There was even a baby elephant that saved a girl during the Boxing Day Tsunami."

"Alright, fair point." admitted Hick.

 _"Hick? Wyatt? Are you both okay?" radioed Claire._

"We're fine, Miss Dearing." answered Wyatt grabbing his radio.

 _"Are any of the dinosaurs hurt?" asked Claire concerned for the dinosaurs in the Gyrosphere Safari._

"We don't know, Miss." admitted Wyatt. "They all stampeded towards higher ground before the earthquake hit."

 _"Alright, locate the dinosaurs within the paddock. Radio any hurt or dead that you find." ordered Claire dreading any dinosaurs possibly killed by the earthquake._

"Do you want us to check up on Griffin after?" asked Hick briefly taking Wyatt radio.

All this time, Claire had forgotten Griffin. Granted everyone on the island had just been through an earthquake, but Griffin's grown to be something of a son to Claire. It something's happened to Griffin, it should be Claire that should reach him.

 _"No, I'll find Griffin." assured Claire growing concerned for him. "Just find the dinosaurs and report back."_

"Alright, Miss. Wyatt out." admitted Wyatt. "Do you think Claire thinks more of Griffin than others?"

"Well, he is a hybrid." reminded Hick. _"Even through he doesn't look like one."_

"What? I thought the Indominus Rex was a hybrid?" asked Wyatt getting back into the jeep.

"Yeah, he is." explained Hick. "But, when they said he was a hybrid. I was expecting something more..."

 _"Alien? Frankenstein's Dinosaur? Godzilla?"_ asked Wyatt.

"Sort of." agreed Hick trying to start the jeep. "You hear everyone talking about him like 'Griffin is something new'. When, he actually look's rather normal."

Eventually, Hick managed to get the jeep started. But as he and Wyatt headed off to find the dinosaurs, Wyatt was still pounding over what Hick said.

Hick actually did have a good point. If you ever meet Griffin, and you weren't told he was a hybrid. You would probably just assume he was an albino T-Rex, or a T-Rex that's been inbreed (even through Jurassic World would never allow it). In truth, Griffin and his sister look like a dinosaur that could have actually evolved. Unlike the D-Rex who looked more like a real monster than anything close to natural.

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

Slowly, everyone began to regain their balance as they observed the damage caused by the earthquake. Many of trees around the paddock have had their branches snapped off or have collapsed completely. But there were more urgent matters to worry about than fallen trees, the raptors.

"Owen?! Dave?! Are you alright?!" called Barry having sheltered on the railing above the raptor paddock during the earthquake.

"We're good, Barry." replayed Owen as he and Dave help the others back on their feet.

"Perry?! Helen?!" called Dave making his way up the railing. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No. We. Are Fine." assured Perry as she and rest of the raptors cautiously stood back up.

During the earthquake, the whole raptor pack had remained out in the opening of the raptor paddock, a way of avoiding any branches or trees falling on them in the paddock. Perry, Blue, and Delta had even formed a protective circle around Helen and Charlie during the earthquake, a way to try to protect the two.

But as Owen made his way to join the others, his eyes sudden caught sight of something worrying...

Calamus's cage, torn down and ruined, it must have come down during the earthquake. But the more worrying thing was that Calamus wasn't in there, instead, a trail of raptor footprints lead off from the ruined cage into the forest.

"Guys... You better take a look at this." called Owen as Dave and Barry join him.

"That's Calamus's cage!" realized Dave growing concerned.

 _"Or what's left of it."_ pointed out Barry.

This wasn't good, Calamus may be more calmer now than he was when he first arrived, but was only around Helen and other raptors. The first time Calamus was found, he almost killed Zara and a small boy. If Calamus stumbles upon a person again, then it's certain he would try again.

"Get me Claire on the radio." ordered Owen as Barry passed his radio to him.

"Hold on, that trails leading straight to Griffin's paddock!" noticed Dave.

Wasting no time, Dave open the paddock gates, allowing both Perry and Helen out of the paddock. If Calamus is out there, then he needs some type of protection.

"Dave, what are you doing?!" wondered Barry as Dave gathered his armor.

"Isn't it obvious? Going to stopped Calamus from getting himself killed." answered Dave also taking the raptor resonator.

"Damn it!" hissed Owen in frustration. "Claire's not responding."

"Be. With Griffin." knew Perry.

"Then we gotta get to Griffin's paddock before Calamus does." admitted Owen.

 _X Museum..._

While Dave and the others were on high alert with Calamus on the loose, Zara and Jess had gone with Nigel to observe any damage that may have been done to Museum.

The Museum, an idea Patel had come up with shortly after the others arrived back from Isla Sorna, is still a few weeks away from being finished on opened to the public. But already it looks almost finished, with dinosaurs bones styled into the walls, and jungle vines hanging down from the ceiling, it already caught the attention of those who walked pass.

"Wow, Patel's defiantly outdone himself now." admitted Jess looking at the many dinosaur fossil still standing.

Although the earthquake was strong enough to shatter windows in the Main Street, it seemed many of the fossils in the Museum have come out without nothing more but a loose bone.

But as Zara and Jess checked up on the many fossils within the museum, Nigel caught sight of on particular fossil... or fossils.

Close by, laid the famous 'Fighting dinosaur fossil'. A velociraptor and protoceratops fossil locked in combat as they fought, as the raptors toe claw slashed at the protoceratops throat, the protoceratops biting down on the raptors claw still in it's beak.

"How did you guys get this here?" asked Nigel as Zara and Jess join him.

"Apparently Patel made a deal with the owners of it to have it here for a few months." explained Zara of what she heard. "Being eight riches person on earth does have it's advantages."

"I'm assuming this is the kind of dinosaur you'd want to see." guessed Jess.

"What?" asked Nigel not sure what Jess meant.

"You know, the _correct_ dinosaur." explained Jess. "Right size, covered in feathers. Nearly every paleontologist says that."

Nigel did see Jess's point, ever sense Jurassic Park, many dinosaur experts have displayed displeasure in how the dinosaurs look. Even today, many still have a go at Jurassic World for creating dinosaurs that do not look like the real thing.

"You want me to be honest? No." admitted Nigel surprising both Jess and Zara.

"What? But aren't you a paleontologist?" wondered Zara sharing Jess's confusion.

"And wildlife expert." added Nigel. "But yeah, I do know what a velociraptor should look like. But sometimes... I feel more familiar looking at a velociraptor from here rather than what other paleontologist and myself say they _should_ look like."

"Does may sense." admitted Jess seeing Nigel point. "Nearly everyone grew up thinking a raptor from here is what they really look like."

"For some people, it just feels... alien looking at what people say dinosaurs really looked like." summed up Zara.

And it wasn't just raptors that have been victims of this. Originally, spinosaurs were thought to have been meat eating dinosaur larger than even a T-Rex. But now, many people know that they lived more like a crocodile and walked on it's own knuckles. It was still larger than a T-Rex, but not as large as originally thought.

 _"Jess! Are you there?!" radioed Dave through Jess's radio. "Are you alright_

"I'm here, Dave." copied Jess picking it up. "We're fine. Why? What's wrong?"

 _"It's Calamus! He's gone!" revealed Dave. "The earthquake damaged his cage, and now he's gone."_

"Oh crap." whispered Zara remembered the last time she and Calamus met.

 _"His footprints heading towards Griffin's paddock." Dave went on. "Me and Owen are heading there now with Helen and Perry."_

"Who?" wondered Nigel.

"Perry is Dave's velociraptor." explained Zara. "He raised her with Jess before they came here."

"He named a velociraptor... after a popstar?" wondered Nigel.

 _"...YES! FINALLY!" yelled Dave through the radio, almost bursting Jess's ear drums. "Who said that?"_

"Me. Nigel Marven." answered Nigel.

 _"Thank you!" thanked Dave. "Finally, someone get's it right for once."_

 _"Dave! You're going off topic here." reminded Owen_

 _"Sorry." apologized Dave. "Anyway, just get to the Control Room." We'll call back once we've found him."_

"Got it. Be careful Dave." wished Jess growing concerned.

 _"I'll be fine, Jess." assured Dave. "Just take care of our baby."_

And with that, the three quickly made their way to the Control Room. After all, the sooner Calamus is found, the sooner they're safe.

 _X Meanwhile..._

Elsewhere however, and other did not sense the others urgency or danger. Both Hick and Wyatt had spent close to an hour searching for the dinosaur within the Gyrosphere Safari, but so far, neither had caught sight of any of them. Even scouting the fence for any sign if they had stampeded out.

"How hard is is to find a dinosaur?" wondered Hick. "Let alone a herd?"

"Hold on." stopped Wyatt spotting something.

For one second, Wyatt could have sworn he saw a fast moving object on the other side of the fence.

"What's wrong?" asked Hick joining his side.

"I thought I saw something moving on the other side of the fence." admitted Wyatt.

"Maybe a gallimimus got out during the earthquake?" suggested Hick loading his stun gun. "You go find the dinosaur herd, I'll get the gallimimus back in."

"Are you sure, Hick?" wondered Wyatt. "It would be better staying together, and what if it's not a gallimimus?"

"Just go. I can handle this." assured Hick not wanting Wyatt to worry.

Doubtful, but trusting Hick enough to believe his words. Wyatt drove off to find the other dinosaurs, leaving Hick to search for the apparent escaped Gallimimus as he made his way through the human-sized gate on the fence (if only they had this in the Indominus paddock).

Although Hick was doubtful that Wyatt actually saw a gallimimus, it was still worth him checking it out. And anyway, a gallimimus is small fry compared to recapturing something like a stegosaurus. In fact, Hick was one of few ACU soldiers to recapture Rexy before Jurassic World reopened, simply by luring her into the paddock with a flare.

By now, Hick had spent ten minutes searching the surrounding undergrowth for Wyatt's gallimimus. But he found nothing that even looked like one had been here, maybe it was just Wyatt seeing things. But then Hick caught sight of something odd...

A bunch of rocks thrown about, revealing a tunnel leading underground. And around the entrance, small footprints leading in and out of it. Something didn't seem right, if Wyatt did see a gallimimus, then it couldn't have done this... could it?

"I didn't know Gallimimus dig burrows." admitted Hick leaning in in get a closer look.

Taking out his search light, Hick shined it into the burrow as he kneeled down. But a lingering hiss soon made him wish he hadn't done that at all.

 _"Oh fuck... Not you guys."_ exclaimed Hick in deep dread.

Before Hick could react, he was pulled down into the burrow as the sound of his screaming was replacing by the screech and hisses of a true nightmare.

* * *

 **Oooh shit, as if Calamus on the loose was enough to deal with. So can the others find Calamus before he clashes with Griffin.**

 **Also, I just want to say thank you for all of you for being patient, I was intending on releasing this chapter on Monday, but my flight back was delayed by 20 hours... last time I fly with Thompson.**

 **Also, keep the reviews up! Always means a lot. :)**


	30. Clash of the scarred giants

**With the mysterious dinosaur having claimed their first victim, Calamus ends up discovering a creature that actually has a lot in common with him... Griffin.**

 **Review replay;**

 **darkwrap - He's pretty much doing a repeat of how Helen first met Griffin.**

 **TaylorMan2247 - Well if you were a massive hybrid dinosaur, would you waste your time fighting a tiny velociraptor... or save your energy for taking on something bigger?**

 **bryan mccloud - Well he is part raptor.**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Someone was eventually going to figure it out.**

 **Mickol93 - Let's just say... compared to the Indominus Rex, this would make it look tamed.**

 **WolfDragon - Deja vu.**

 **delta2177 - Aww, thank you!**

 **knight of Cybertron 1984 - He was the same to me as well... right next to Steve Irwin. And to be honest, I had someone else called drakin6345 ask me to add him as well, so thank him for going through the effort of convincing this autistic writer to add him.**

* * *

 _X Griffin's paddock..._

Within the infamous paddock of the Indominus Rex, much of it looked like a mess. The earthquake had caused some of trees within the paddock to collapse, one had even fallen onto part of the gate, with enough force, a dinosaur can easily break through what's left of it. But what of the resident of the Indominus Paddock, Griffin?

Lying beneath the torn leaves and collapsed trees, Griffin slowly began to regain his focus as he looked around what was left of his paddock. The earthquake had been more powerful close to Griffin's paddock, to the point that the falling trees had knocked Griffin out. But falling trees is something Griffin can easily handle, yet the shock of the earthquake was still heavy upon him, and Griffin needed time take in what had happened.

Outside the paddock however, Claire had just driven onto the scene. Unaware of Calamus being on the loose, she had continued her path towards Griffin's paddock. But the sight of the broken gate had brought a sudden feeling of dread to Claire, Griffin could have been serious hurt.

"Owen? Dave? Do you copy?" called Claire rushing to pick up her phone. "I need you-"

 _"Claire? Where are you?" asked Owen picking up her call._

"I've just pulled up at Griffin's paddock right now." answered Claire beginning to step out of her car. "I'm getting out to-"

 _"NO! Get back in your car! NOW!" yelled Owen in fear._

"Griffin could be hurt, Owen!" reminded Claire. "I'm not gonna-"

 _"Calamus is on the loose!" snapped Owen. "The earthquake damaged his cage, and now he's heading straight for your position."_

That was enough to put Claire on high alert, a loose raptor is something she does not want to end up running into.

"How far are you from here?" asked Claire scanning the forest around the paddock.

 _"At least five minutes." revealed Owen as Claire began to loose his signal. "Just stay in the car until we-"_

"Owen! Owen!... _Shit_." whispered Claire quickly retreating into her car.

And just as she slammed the car door, something suddenly dropped on the roof of the car, causes it to shake. Trying to hide herself, all Claire could hear was a faint rattling voice scrapping the roof of the car. As the sound trailed up the car, two clawed feet stepped onto the bonnet of the car, both locked in chains... Calamus.

But underneath Claire's fear and shock, none of this made sense. Why was Calamus here of all places on the island, the only thing worth any interest here is... _Griffin_. That must be why Calamus is here, Griffin is part raptor, it's what makes him an Indominus Rex, perhaps Calamus can smell another raptor around here... unaware of who it truly is.

For the next heart stopping seconds, Claire tried desperately not to make any sound as Calamus jumped off the bonnet and began slowly walking beside Claire's side of the car, his chains rattling against it before it seemingly stopped. No longer hearing any hiss or rattle, Claire slowly raised her head as she scanned outside for Calamus, but he had seemingly disappeared. Had he gone off? had he lost interest in Griffin's smell?

Suddenly, the whole car shacked violently, causing Claire to nearly bruise he head. Turning to her side, Claire soon caught sight of what had happened...

Calamus had smashed his way through the other-side of the car-door, completely breaking the window as he tried to reach Claire. But his neck chain had become caught on the cars side mirror, just about keeping away from Claire as she threw a hard kick at Calamus, sending him falling out as Claire rushed out of the car.

"Griffin! Griffin!" screamed Claire as Calamus hissed in anger as he locked his eyes on her. "GRIFFIN!"

 _"RAAAAAAAAAWR!"_

The seemingly heart stopping roar had both silenced Claire's screaming and caused Calamus to shifted his attention to Griffin's paddock, his once rage filled eyes now replaced by confusion and fear, what kind of dinosaur could have made that roar?

His answer was pounding against the wrecked paddock gate, and with one final smash, Griffin forced it open as he unleashed another rage filled roar. The sound of Claire or anyone screaming is enough to cause him to unleash he's primeval anger on anyone... or anything.

But as Griffin's sight shifted from Claire to Calamus, his anger was replace with shock. He had never actually met Calamus before now, but the chains digging into his flesh was proof that whatever raptor this was, he seemed to have suffered as much as Griffin has.

Cautiously, Claire back away from Calamus as Griffin lowered his head down to Calamus's level. Acting out of fear alone, Calamus hissed in defense as he snapped at Griffin. Caught off guard, Griffin replayed with his own hiss. But to Claire's shock, it didn't sound like a Indominus Rex hiss at all, instead it sounded more that... of a raptor.

 _"Claire!"_ _called a familiar voice._

Turning around, Claire caught sight of the Owen and Dave driving onto the scene. Shortly behind them, Perry and Helen darted out of the undergrowth as they stopped to regain their breath. But their concern were also washed away as they spotted Griffin looking down at Calamus, both cawing in an almost raptor-like manner.

"Hold on, they're communicating." noticed Owen having a bad feeling of deja vu come back.

"Calamus must be thinking Griffin is another raptor." realized Claire joining the four.

"Maybe that why he came here, because he could smell Griffin's scent." theorized Dave understanding Calamus's motives now.

By now, Calamus had finally noticed the other behind him. But instead of having his claws out and teeth bared like he often did around them, he seemed to be much more calm, could have been because Helen was among them as well.

Taking her chances, Perry made her way up to Calamus with Helen close beside her. If Perry had tried to get close to Calamus before, he could have gone for her without a second thought. But after their earlier meeting with the rest of the pack, Calamus at least has enough respect for her not to attack.

"We better get him back to the raptor paddock." admitted Dave.

"Yeah, before anything else happens." added Owen. "Will you be alright, Claire."

"Yeah, I need to check up on Griffin's paddock anyway." answered Claire turning to the torn down paddock gate.

Turning around, both Dave and Owen drove off back to the raptor paddock with Perry, Helen and even Calamus close behind them leaving Claire and Griffin to deal with what had just happened. But having seen the chains on Calamus, Griffin had begun to assume the worse.

"Go on, explain." demanded Griffin looking down at Claire.

"Explain what?" asked Claire not actually sure what Griffin was talking about.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the velociraptor that tried to kill you out of revenge?!" suggested Griffin sarcastically.

" _Revenge?_ You think that was why he was attacking me?" wondered Claire.

"Why else would it tried to kill you?" asked Griffin not thinking off any other reason why Calamus would attack.

"First off, we didn't do anything to Calamus." defended Claire standing her ground.

"Then explain the chains." demanded Griffin.

"A few days ago, Calamus washed up onto the island on one of Baron's research boats from Isla Sorna." explained Claire. "We think Baron kept him there to take-"

"Wait a minute, Isla Sorna?" interrupted Griffin remembering the island. "So, if he's not from here, how did his boat wash up here?"

"I don't know, maybe it.. washed away after what happened at Baron's base." admitted Claire. "When he came here, he was hostile to everyone. Dave, Owen, even the raptor pack... except for Helen."

"Why her?" wondered Griffin.

"Best guess, he's attracted to her." guessed Claire.

"Attracted? What's that?" asked Griffin not knowing what attracted meant.

"Attracted is when, you um... like or have an interest in something or someone." explained Claire feeling awkward explaining it to Griffin. "Like... Dave's attracted to Jess, and I'm attracted to Owen... _somehow_."

 _"Miss Dearing? This Wyatt, do you copy?" radioed Wyatt._

"I'm here Wyatt." answered Claire picking her radio up. "Have you and Hick found anything?"

 _"Actually, I've found Hick... or what's left of him."_

 _X Half an hour later, Gyrosphere Safari..._

By now, Wyatt was in a state of complete shock, and when Claire arrived with Griffin, it wasn't hard for them to understand. Scattered around where Wyatt was standing, a torn off hand and blood soaked bushes was all that remained of Hicks, or what Wyatt could find of him.

 _"My god..."_ whispered Claire in shock.

"What happened?" wondered Griffin sniffing for a scent.

"I don't know! Hick said he'd search this area, and now this is all I could find of him!" snapped Wyatt blaming Hick's death on himself.

"Wyatt, Wyatt. Easy, It's okay." assured Claire trying to calm him down.

But as Claire was doing that, Griffin had begun to catch a different scent, leading away from the scene. Maybe it was Hick? Or the dinosaur that did this to him? But Griffin wasn't going to find out unless he searched for it's source.

"I should have been here with him." whispered Hick in regret. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Wyatt, listen to me. This is not your fault." explained Claire. "Hick's should have his tracking device on him. I can contact Lowery to have him track his sig-"

But Claire's words were cut off as a thundering roar crashed through the forest. Looking back, Claire finally spotted that Griffin had gone off. And that roar sounded an awful lot like Griffin's.

"Griffin? GRIFFIN!" yelled Claire rushing to it's source.

"Miss Dearing! Wait!" called Wyatt trying to keep up with her.

Desperately, Claire forced her way through the bushes towards the source of the roar. But as she made her way into a clearing among the trees, Claire suddenly caught sight of Griffin standing only meters away on her left, his claws out wide as he eyes seemed to crackle with anger.

"CLAIRE! MOVE!" snapped Griffin instantly as Wyatt joined Claire's side.

"Wait a minute, Griffin! What's going on?" demanded Claire confused by his anger.

But Wyatt soon spotted the source of Griffin's anger right behind them.

 _"Uh... Miss Dearing?!"_ called Wyatt as Claire also caught sight of the problem.

Bellowing back, Lady Liuwa reared back as she whipped her tail against the ground. She must have gotten out of the paddock through an opening, and with Griffin trying to search for the strange scent, both must have stumbled into each other. And niether are at all too pleased with seeing one another, especially Lady Liuwa.

"Griffin! No!" warned Claire trying to calm him down. "You don't need to get into a fight, she just-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Just in time, Wyatt pulled Claire out of the way as Liuwa charged at Griffin as he dodged her stampeding feet. Getting behind a tree, Wyatt watched as both dinosaurs bellowed at each other as Claire desperately tried to get her phone out.

Making the first move, Griffin rammed his head into Liuwa's side. But Liuwa countered back as she slammed her head against Griffin like a wrecking ball, causing Griffin to stumble back. Recovering from the blow, Griffin lunged in trying to slam his jaws on Liuwa's neck. However Liuwa quickly dodged as she whipped her tail into Griffin, sending him crashing into the tree Claire and Wyatt were hiding behind. Seeing an opening, Liuwa attempted another whip. But this time, Griffin quickly dodged it, causing Liuwa to strike the tree instead.

"Lowery! You there?!" asked Claire finally getting her phone out.

 _"Hey, what's going on?!" wondered a concern Lowery. "What's all that noise?"_

"It's Liuwa, she's attacking Griffin!" exclaimed Claire as Liuwa pinned down griffin under her feet. "Activate her tracking implant! NOW!"

Within a second, Liuwa's tracking implant unleashed a wave of electricity from her back. Overwhelmed by the pain, Liuwa bellowed in pain as Griffin forced himself out of her way. But something wasn't right, the shock shouldn't have only lasted a second. Liuwa's tracking implant must have been damaged during the fight, and now it's unloading a constant stream of electricity.

"Lowery, she's stopped! Turn it off!" ordered Wyatt through Claire's phone.

 _"I can't! Her tracking implants isn't responding!" revealed Lowery. "You're gonna have to tear it out of her!"_

But without warning, Griffin suddenly jumped onto Liuwa's back. Engulfed in electricity, Griffin bit down on Liuwa's back, right where he tracking implant was. With all his force, Griffin tore out the tracking implant as both he and Liuwa collapsed on the ground, shaking the earth around them.

"Wyatt, check on Liuwa." ordered Claire as she rushed to Griffin's side.

But before Claire could reach him, Griffin already forced himself onto his feet as he unleashed a blood-chilling roar at Liuwa.

"That's enough!" stopped Claire keeping Griffin away from Liuwa.

From what Wyatt could make out, Lady Liuwa seemed very much alive. Her exhausted breathing and blood stained scales seemed to bring back memories for Claire... and not the good kind.

"She's alright." revealed Wyatt. "She's alive."

"She won't be when I'm done with her!" warned Griffin snapping his jaw in anger.

"Griffin, you're not gonna kill her! refused Claire surprising Wyatt that she was standing her ground against a giant dinosaur.

"SHE ATTACKED ME! CLAIRE!" reminded Griffin in anger. "She nearly killed me! So now I'm gonna return the favor."

"Hold on, Griffin. She might have just mistaken you for someone else." brought up Wyatt.

"Mistaken?! FOR FUCKING WHO?" roared Griffin in anger.

 _"Your sister."_ answered Claire.

Straight away, Griffin's anger died away. Just mentioning her was enough to bring Griffin to a halt... or agitate him.

"Lady Liuwa was the only apatosaurus to survive your sister's slaughter." explained Claire remembering the sight of a field littered with dead apatosaurus bodies. "She might have just mistaken you for her."

Calming down, Griffin began to understand Liuwa's actions. Griffin may have been nearly killed by his sister, but he never saw others dying by her teeth, Liuwa had... and bares the scars of that event both physically... and mentally.

Making his way over to Liuwa, Griffin gently forced his head under Liuwa's side as he helped her onto her feet. For a moment, both Griffin and Liuwa seemed to share a calm yet similar atmosphere. While these two dinosaur had both tried to kill each other, both do share a scared and troubled past, caused by the very same Indominus that nearly brought this park down in flames.

"We should really get her back to her paddock." pointed out Claire.

But Liuwa instead seemed to lead herself back to her paddock, following her old trail back to where she had gotten out. Carious to see just where she had gotten out, the others followed her trail as he body seemed to vanish among the trees.

"So, is there anything else my sister did I should know?" asked Griffin sarcastically.

"Well, do you know about the Main Street Showdown?" questioned Wyatt.

"Claire showed me a video of it."

"Causing Zara to loose her foot?"

"Seen it."

"Nearly killing Claire's nephews?"

"Wyatt... don't." warned Claire not wanting to be reminded about that incident.

But unknown to the group, is that the strange scent that had lured Griffin into his and Liuwa's fight still trailed off... Towards a pair of white-cloud eyes, that had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

 **First off, I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long. Really, I am. But thank you everyone who has been patient with me... for nearly three months.**

 **Anyway, keep the reviews up, always good to hear back :)**


	31. Fear the darkness

**So, the night after Claire and Wyatt stopped a fatal clash. The others are assaulted by Hick's murder. And their discovery forces Claire to take drastic measures.**

 **Review replay;**

 **DragonBreeder123 - Griffin is just drawing from his own experience, and what he's seen himself.**

 **Mickol93 - DON'T SAY THAT! Bad things always happen when people say it!**

 **masterchiefsenpai - Kind of. Griffin views Claire as a mother figure, while Claire see's Griffin as her chance to make up for her mistreatment towards his sister.**

 **delta2177 - I might have college and other things going on. But DramaKing14 IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!**

 **bryan mccloud - I always thought Griffin gets involved in those fights all the time.**

* * *

 _X Raptor Paddock..._

The warm night sky seemed to glow as the moon and stars beamed down on the island. Night had already set in after the earthquake, and while repair work had begun to the damaged parts of the island, everyone person and dinosaur had tried to continue on with their daily business, despite the difficulties in doing so. But down at the raptor paddock, the calm and strangely relaxing mood was shattered by the sound of angry animal.

 _CAAAAAW!_

Calamus. Now having been returned to the raptor paddock, is having the chains still locked on his neck removed by Dave, Owen and Barry. In an attempt to make it easier to remove the chains, they had got him into the restraints used for health check ups on the raptors. But the pain caused by just moving the chains was enough to send Calamus ballistic, rattling his restraints with formidable force.

"Easy Calamus, easy." calmed Owen stroking his hands down Calamus's neck. "It's nearly coming off."

"How. Much. More?" asked Perry watching from the paddock gate with the rest of pack near by.

"Just this last one." revealed Dave trying to get a good grip as Barry began to undo the last restraint lock. "But this ones taking more effort."

"Ready?" asked Barry as the others braced for what would come next. "One. Two. Three!"

With all his force, Barry tore off the restraint lock from Calamus's neck. As fast as the release of pain from his neck, Calamus nearly broke the head restraint in agony. But as quickly as the pain came, it disappeared. But there was still the measure of bandaging the open wound, to prevent any infections from finding their way into it.

"Dave, bandages?" asked Owen as Dave handed over the bandages.

 _" F_ _acile_ _Calamus, facile."_ calmed Barry gently stroking Calamus's neck.

"Barry? What are you saying?" asked Dave unsure of what Barry was saying.

"Facile, it's French for _'easy'."_ revealed Barry.

"Come on, Dave. How long have you known Barry for?" joked Owen wrapping the bandage around Calamus's neck.

"Well just because I've known Barry for some time, doesn't mean I know what he's saying." admitted Dave. "No offence, Barry."

 _"_ Pas encore pris _."_ assured Barry jokingly.

Anytime Barry is doing check ups on the raptors, he always speaks in French. It Barry's way of calming the raptors down or helping them to relax, and so far, it's does seem to work quite well, with most of the raptor pack, Calamus hasn't yet linked Barry speaking in French to calming down. But in time, he will do. Perry was the same when she was still fitting into the pack.

Attempting to to calm Calamus down, the entire raptor began to growl in a soft and soothing manner, as if assuring Calamus. For a second, Owen could've sworn he saw a hint of surprise or shock in Calamus's eyes. Perhaps it's the first time he's ever heard an another raptor call to him with such, assurance and care for a long time.

However, the sweet and touching moment was ruined as a lingering hiss began to sweep across the paddock.

"Hey! There's no need for-"

But Dave's words stopped as he saw that nearly all of the raptor pack were now on edge, reflecting a fearful and horrified look that no one ever expected to see from a raptor.

"That. Not. Us." pointed out a horrified Helen.

Again, the same lingering hiss echoed around the raptor paddock. By now, the raptor pack had all gathered together, each one eyeing a different part of the paddock.

"They're scared." realized Owen noticing Calamus react with the same fear.

"Of what though?" wondered Barry growing uneasy.

Just then, a pair of large white eyes glowed out of the bushes within the raptor paddock, glaring right at Perry like a ghost.

"Perry!" called Dave rushing into the paddock.

"Dave! Don't!" warned Owen bringing out his gun.

Just in time, Dave rammed into a shadowed creature as it tries to strike at Perry. Unable to see what he had rammed in the dark, Dave was caught of guard as the creature bit into his arm. Pinned down, Dave tried to get it off him as he repeatedly punched at the creatures glowing white eyes.

Suddenly, a rage filled growl caught the creatures attention. Looking back to the raptor pack, the creature couldn't react fast enough as Perry jumped right at it, knocking if off Dave and forcing it to release him.

However, in the darkness, all Owen and Barry could make out of the scene was growls and hisses. Quickly turning getting out a flash light, Owen could finally see what was going on.

Now all of the raptor pack had swarmed all over the creature, each digging their jaws and claws into a different limp as they tried to tear it apart. However, as Owen light reflected at them, the creature bellowed in agony as it back off against the paddock walls, not from the raptor pack, but from Owen's light.

"Ah, fuck me!" growled Dave fighting the pain in his arm as he tried to get up.

By now, the whole raptor pack had surrounded the intruder, claws and teeth dripping in blood as they stalked closer to the blood soaked attacker. However, the Barry soon fired a stun gun from above the paddock at the creature, sending it falling to the ground as it's whole body rippled with electricity.

With the creature knocked out, Perry turned her attention to Dave, taking notice of nasty bite on his arm.

"Dad. Arm." pointed out Perry with deep concern.

"It's nothing." assured Dave trying to fight the pain.

"What kind of dinosaur is that?" wondered Owen finally getting a good look at their intruder.

Shape wise, it was the same body shape as a raptor, at least half the size of Blue at best. But it's back and arms seemed covered quill like feathers, and it's eyes seemed far too big for it's own head.

Almost instantly, Dave assumed what it just have been, another hybrid. And he knew just who to point the finger of blame at... Claire.

 _X Hammond's creation lab..._

"CLAIRE!" yelled Dave thought out the lab "GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Dave, calm down." eased Owen walking beside him. "We can't just assume Claire created this dinosaur."

They had placed the creature within a holding pen within the lab, although it couldn't cause any threat locked up. It still lingered away from the light, almost seemingly scared of the light.

"Dave, what are you doing?" snapped Claire finally walking into the lab. "You're supposed to be setting an example-"

"Shut up." snapped Dave as Jess and Nigel walked into lab.

Jess had spent most of the evening showing Nigel around the rest of the park, and was just finishing off by showing him the creation lab. Although, it seemed both had caught Dave in the worst kind of mode.

"I want to know what this hybrid is, and how it got into the raptor paddock!" demanded Dave pointing at the creature within it's holding pen.

"It got in with the raptor pack? Are they okay?" Jess asked, fearful of what could have happened to Perry or any of the raptors.

"They're shaken up. But they they'll be fine." Owen assured Jess. "Which is more than we can say for _that_ dinosaur."

However, Claire had still kept her eyes locked on the dinosaur pacing up and down the holding pen. As soon as Claire laid eyes on it, she instantly felt a wave of shock and horror wash over her. This wasn't a hybrid, this was a creature far worse.

" _No_... Damn it Laura!" cursed Claire to Dave and Owen's shock. "Why didn't you just listen to Hammond!"

"Hold on, is that a troodon?" asked Nigel recognizing the creature within the holding pen.

"Troodon? You mean, this isn't a hybrid?" asked Owen rather shocked by this discovery.

"No, it's not." admitted Claire looking back at it. _"But it shouldn't even been alive!"_

"What are you talking about Claire?" asked Jess wanting to hear an answer.

"This dinosaur, was the only one that Hammond gave strict orders to have destroyed!" revealed Claire to everyone's shock.

"So, you didn't create this dinosaur?" asked Dave feeling bad that he'd lost his temper at Claire.

"The troodons were created by Henry Wu when Hammond began to build Jurassic Park." explained Claire looking away from everyone. "Neither of them knew what the troodon what be like, and when they found out, they were horrified."

"I don't blame them, that thing looks... _unnerving_." admitted Jess as the creature lingered within the shadows of it's holding pen.

It felt rather ironic to Jess. Considering how she felt about the I-Rex when she first encountered Griffin's sister, this dinosaurs just felt less... natural.

"It's scared of light." noticed Nigel. "That is very unusual for a nocturnal creature."

"But, don't all night animals hate light?" asked Dave watching the creature that had bitten him.

"Yes, but they can cope with the light." explained Nigel. "This dinosaur seems almost... fearful of the light."

"That was one reason Hammond wanted it destroyed." pointed out Claire. "It didn't fit his vision of Jurassic Park, and even Henry felt unnerved by it."

"So then why is this one still alive?" wondered Owen.

"There was a scientist that Hammond had hired, Laura Sorkins." revealed Claire. "She had experience with animals, but... she often put their safety before a person's, even if those animals were trying to kill her."

"So you think she hid the troodons?" asked Owen.

"And they must have found a way out of wherever she hid them." guessed Claire.

"But, how could they have stayed hidden on the island for so long?" asked Dave.

"The earthquake. It must have opened up an entrance for them to get out." remembered Owen.

"And considering how they fear light, it seems living the dark isn't a problem for them." added Nigel.

"But even if they could see through dark, how they have survived underground without any food?" wondered Jess pointing out how little food there is for a dinosaur in a tunnel. "There wouldn't be enough for these dinosaurs to feed off."

"Cannibalism." answered Nigel with deep dread. "They must have preyed on each other just to survive."

"Wait a minute..." stopped Claire piece together the pieces of their dark discovery. "If they've been underground this whole time..."

Without saying another word, Claire made her way out of the lab. Unsure of just what Claire had realized, Dave and Owen followed her down the hallway, leaving both Jess and Nigel rather confused.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Owen asked, hoping for an answer that wouldn't bring him dread. "What did you realize back there?"

Bringing herself to a stop, Claire breathed in deeply, bracing herself for how Dave and Owen will react.

"When Hammond had Jurassic Park built, he had them build a set of tunnels underneath the island." Claire revealed as a wave of realization slowly set in on Dave and Owen.

"How far on the island?" Owen asked.

"Too far." was all Claire could say. "I'm gonna evacuate the entire park."

"Wha- Claire! You say it yourself, you didn't know if we would ever-"

"I am not making the same mistake I did last time!" Claire made clear, not wanting history to repeat itself. "Right now, those troodons have access to everywhere on the island. They could even show up here right now!"

Taking in what Claire had just announced, both Dave and Owen felt some what relived. Mainly because Claire is not allowing innocent people to get caught up, just like when Griffin's sister got out.

"How long will take to get everyone off the island?" Dave pushed on to know as much as possible.

"I don't know, an hour, maybe two?" Claire admitted. "We've never evacuated the entire park before, and even during the Indominus breakout, we didn't keep taps on how fast people were taken to safety."

"Once, you've gotten everyone off the island. Send us a map of the tunnel system." Owen ordered. "We'll go get the pack and Griffin ready."

"Good luck." Claire wished before heading off to the Control Room.

But as Claire left, Dave's focus soon turned towards someone else on his mind, Jess. While before, she was able to survive and prove useful. Now that she's pregnant, she needs to get off the island. Both for her sake, and their babies.

 _"Dave? What's going on?"_ Jess called to Dave as she and Nigel made their way to Dave and Owen.

"I'll go to the raptor paddock." Owen hinted, leaving the others some privacy.

"Jess, listen to me." Dave asked taking Jess's hands. "Claire's gone to evacuate the park, you should go with Zara off the island."

"Wha- Dave, I'm not leaving you!" Jess insisted starting to get tearful. "I've been through as worse shit as you have. I can manage this just as much as you can."

"While carrying our baby?" Dave questioned, making Jess realize just why he wanted her off the island. "I've lost too many close to my heart, I'm not letting you both die as well."

"Dave..." Jess wanted to say something, but in the end, she just wrapped her arms over Dave's neck and pulled him close to her. "Promise me, you'll come back for your child, and your wife."

"I promise." Dave whispered, before kissing Jess one last time.

Letting go of Dave, Jess back off as Dave turned his attention towards Nigel. In truth, as much as Dave would like to spend time with another paleontologist and wildlife expert, Nigel just come at the wrong time.

"Look, I'm sorry about all-"

"It's okay, I respect your bosses decision." Nigel assured Dave. "But if you need any help, just call me."

"Okay." thanked Dave, not too sure how Nigel would actually help out... except for giving them information on troodons.

And with that, both Jess and Nigel made their way towards the Ferry Landing, which soon will be flooded with visitors. But not before Jess took on last look at Dave as she left. And while Dave was trying to put a strong face on, he knew that he might not be able to keep up on his promise.

 _"Ooh how tooooouching..."_ _A lingering voice teased. "Too bad sheeee'll never seee you againnnn."_

 _Instant fear washed over Dave, there was only voice that has ever fill him with such dread. Turning around, Dave eyes caught onto a sight that he thought he would never see again._

 _Towering over him, with a large bite in her neck and metal still digging into her shoulder. The Indominus Rex._

 _"Did you Missssed me, Dave?" The Indominus asked, lowering it's head towards a fear frozen Dave. "Oh dooon't give meee that loook. Youuuuu haaaad thissss coming, ever senssse you killllled me! Me, commming back for youuuur BLOOOOOD!"_

 _With the Indominus lunging for him, Dave ducked under as the Indominus slammed against the wall. Running on instincts alone, Dave ran for the Control Room as the sound of the Indominus's roar filled his mind._

 _"Dave!"_

 _"Dave!"_

 _"DAAAAAVE!"_

"Dave! Wake up!" Owen shook Dave by his arms. "What happened?"

Clearing his mind, Dave began to take in where he was. Still in the night clouded hallway, lying on the floor, with no sign of the Indominus.

* * *

 **With one threat discovered (or is it two?) Claire's done the right thing. But will that be enough for what's about to come?**

 **Anyway, keep up the reviews, always good to hear back! :)**


	32. Author Note

**Author Note.**

 **Okay, I understand you were expecting a new chapter. And I am sorry to say that this isn't the case. But that doesn't mean it's not happening, it's still coming, but due to other things happening, writing blocks, it'll still be a while. But this the solely talk about a decision I've made regarding Jurassic Bond 3.**

 **So, how do I say this? After some consideration and a few writing blocks, I've decided to make Jurassic Bonds 3: Bigger, Louder, More teeth... Non-canon.**

 **I think I should explain what non canon actually means, which first means I need to talk about what canon means.**

 **Canon is... material, events, and characters that are accepted as official parts of a franchise. So for example, Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm and Amanda Kirby (sadly) are all official characters of the Jurassic Park franchise.**

 **Non canon is basically the opposite to canon.**

 **So if you apply that to Jurassic Bonds 3, then characters like Griffin. Grimlock. Calamus. Patel Masarni. They're not considered official characters of Jurassic Bonds as a whole.**

 **So what does this mean for the future of Jurassic Bonds?**

 **So, first off. When Fallen Kingdom comes out, the next Jurassic Bonds fanfic will revolve around that story line, that is for certain. But it'll be kicking off from where New Era left off, instead of Jurassic Bonds 3. So events like, Katy Perry coming to Jurassic World, going to Isla Sorna, Calamus joining the pack after Echo's death, Jess being pregnant, they won't have actually happened.**

 **So, in some ways, you could say Jurassic Bonds 3 is more of spin off of the series, one where whatever happens in Fallen Kingdom, don't actually take place.**

 **Now, I know this is going to piss a lot of people off. And for that, I am truly sorry. But that doesn't mean Jurassic Bonds 3 is going to be forgotten, I do actually intend on including some characters into Fallen Kingdom.**

 **So while I can't officially say who's actually making their official inclusion, I can say for certain Perry, Dave and Jess are still the main focus. As they're the main focus of Jurassic Bonds in general.**

 **So, thank you for time and understanding.**


End file.
